The New SeeD
by MercenaryGrax
Summary: While on his training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto enters a wormhole and is transported to the world of Final Fantasy VIII. He is taken in by the men and women of Balamb Garden and trained as a SeeD. Joining Squall and friends on their journey, how will things differ with Naruto involved?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Okay, as you can see, this is the first chapter of a new story. I was given the idea when somebody asked me if I could write a Naruto x Final Fantasy VIII crossover story, and this idea just struck me.**

**Anyways, this first chapter is basically a big information dump chapter and a kind of recap for various things in the game. Also, keep in mind that Naruto arrives 1 year before the events of the game. So, when the adventure begins, Naruto is 18 years-old in the story, the same age as Quistis. This also means that he's 1 year older than most of the heroes.**

**I actually rather like how this chapter turned out. I think it's interesting and I hope you'll all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sooo...yay? lol**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Balamb Garden**

Naruto grumbled to himself irritably as he paced back and forth in his and Jiraiya's room at some village's inn in Kaminari no Kuni. Once again, Jiraiya had left him alone while he went off to be with some cheap floozies at the local whorehouse, or whatever they were called. Naruto didn't care. He just wanted Jiraiya to train him _seriously_ rather than always pulling this crap. And even when he _did_ choose to train him, all Jiraiya wanted was for him to tap into the Kyuubi's power. Naruto _hated_ that! The Kyuubi's power always hurt him and it felt like such a crutch. He wanted to get stronger on his own without having to rely on the blasted Kyuubi all the time!

Looking towards Jiraiya's pack, Naruto smirked. _Well, if he won't take my training seriously, I might as well take a look and see what he's always carrying with him…_ he thought to himself as he walked over to the pack. Opening it, he began to dig through Jiraiya's things in search of anything interesting. Reaching in, he pulled out an inkwell and a brush. Putting those aside, he pulled out a couple of books. Curious about its contents, Naruto opened the first book and flipped through the pages. On every page, there was a seal drawn as well as notes on what each seal did. Setting that one down, Naruto flipped through the second book and smirked. _A book on fuinjutsu theory and application. Jackpot!_

Digging through Jiraiya's pack a little more to see if there was anything else that might be useful, he found a seal tag at the bottom, hidden away. Curious about this, he pulled the seal tag out of the pack and looked it over. _I wonder what this one does._ He thought before shrugging and slipping it into his pocket. _Ah well, finders keepers. If he would just train me right, I wouldn't need to resort to stealing from him like this. Besides, it serves him right for being such an inconsiderate asshole._

Putting away the items that were of no use to him, Naruto closed the pack once again before he pulled out a sealing scroll. Unfurling it, he proceeded to seal everything inside except for the book on fuinjutsu theory and application. Slipping his sealing scroll away, he soon opened the book and began to read.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Jiraiya had easily found out that Naruto took his things the next day after searching his pack. However, Naruto absolutely _refused_ to return what he took. When Jiraiya began yelling at him about how he'd never be any good at fuinjutsu and should just stick to what the Sannin was trying to teach him, Naruto shouted back saying that if Jiraiya wasn't going to teach him anything, then he'd learn something on his own. After some more arguing, Jiraiya gave up trying to get his things back from Naruto. The way he saw it, Naruto would give up when he realized he had no talent for something as complex as fuinjutsu and then he'd be able to get his things back.

Now, two weeks later, Naruto's handwriting had finally been improved to the right level to be able to draw and write seals properly. He was about to test out a basic storage seal he had created.

Taking hold of Jiraiya's latest smut novel, he placed it in the center of the seal. _Well, here goes nothing. Time to see if I have it right._ Activating the seal, Naruto watched as the book disappeared inside the storage seal. Afterwards, he activated the seal again and out popped the novel in perfect condition. Grinning to himself, he pumped his fist into the air and cheered.

Returning the novel to Jiraiya's pack, he soon slipped away the empty storage scroll into his own pack. _Now, let's see if I can figure out what kind of seal Jiraiya's been developing…_

_**One Month Later**_

_Damn asshole, leaving me alone again while he goes to another fucking whorehouse. Fuck it, I don't need him._ Naruto thought to himself before he finished making changes to Jiraiya's experimental seal where it could use some improvement. Once he had finished, the seventeen year-old blonde took his things and left the room and then the inn itself. Glancing in the direction of the brothel, he sighed and shook his head. _Fuck you Jiraiya._

Leaving the village, Naruto ventured some distance out before he placed the seal down on the ground. Taking a deep breath, he made sure he had everything he wanted to bring with him before returning his attention to the seal. _Alright, here goes. I wonder where I'll end up? Wherever I end up going, it's bound to be better than this place. Goodbye everyone…_ he thought to himself before activating the seal.

Almost immediately, a wormhole appear and began swirling in the air before him. When it finally stabilized, Naruto sighed and stepped into the wormhole. When it closed behind him, he smiled sadly to himself. _I'll miss all of you, but this is what's best for me._

_**Gaia - Outside Balamb Garden**_

Quistis frowned as she watched the strange wormhole that had appeared moments earlier outside the large structure known as Balamb Garden. She had brought with her a small group of SeeD with her to investigate this strange phenomenon, but so far they had no idea what was going on.

Approaching it slowly, Quistis was surprised when a blonde teenager with whiskers on his face fell through the strange wormhole and fell against her, the two of them falling to the ground. Gently pushing him off of her, she took a good look at the unconscious blonde and frowned in thought. _He's clearly around my age. He's tall too. What's with those whisker marks? Just who is this person?_

"Quistis, are you alright?" one of her fellow SeeD asked her.

Standing up, the blonde SeeD instructor nodded slowly as she looked down at the teenager. "I'm alright. Someone carry him. We're taking him with us to the infirmary. When he wakes up, we'll figure out what to do with him." she instructed.

"Yes ma'am!" her fellow SeeD exclaimed before one of them walked up to the downed teenager and lifted him into his arms. Afterwards, he and the other SeeD followed Quistis back to Balamb Garden.

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Glancing around at his surroundings, he realized that he was in what appeared to be a hospital room. After glancing around, he turned his eyes to the woman who was sitting in a chair near his bed. She was looking right into his eyes with a small smile adorning her face. "Umm, hi. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you Miss…?"

"Quistis. Quistis Trepe. I'm the one that found you. You fell out of some kind of tear in space. Do you mind if I ask you where you came from?" the blue-eyed woman asked curiously.

The whiskered blonde smiled at her and said, "I'm from another world and dimension. I used something called fuinjutsu to open a wormhole and stepped through it to escape from my home world. I wanted to just...get away from everything."

Quistis frowned at this, but nodded her head in understanding. "I see. Perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me a bit about your home world?"

Naruto smiled at her and nodded slowly. "Alright. Well, the first thing you should know is that in the Elemental Nations, there were a bunch of different countries, each with their own hidden village. In these hidden villages there were a bunch of shinobi, ninjas, whatever you want to call them. There were also daimyos and samurai. And in the hidden villages, there were people called Kage. For instance, in the village I came from, our leader was a ninja of extraordinary power and intelligence known as the Hokage."

"Hmm, that's interesting. So are you one of these ninja?" Quistis asked.

Naruto nodded in the affirmative. "Yes. I was only a Genin, the lowest rank you can be in the shinobi forces, but that doesn't mean I was weak by any means. We operated in teams of one Jonin and three Genin. Jonin was two ranks higher than Genin by the way." he explained. "I ended up on a really lousy team. A man named Kakashi Hatake was my Jonin sensei, while my teammates were Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi was as lazy as they come and didn't bother to really train Sakura or myself. He focused his efforts entirely on Sasuke. Sakura was a bitch that always hit me if I simply tried talking to her. I used to have a crush on her, but I got over her _very_ easily. Who could like someone that was _that_ much of a bitch?" Naruto questioned before releasing a heavy sigh.

"As for Sasuke, he was a self-centered asshole with an oversized ego. He also had both an inferiority complex and a superiority complex. I know, it's strange, but he truly believed he was the perfect shinobi and treated _everyone_ like they were beneath him. And if anyone proved to be better than him, it only served to piss him off. He also wanted to kill his older brother because he wiped out the entire Uchiha clan in a single night, but I'm pretty darn sure that there was something else at play that night. I knew Itachi and he wasn't the type to just do something like that without a _very_ good reason. So I never agreed with Sasuke's judgment of Itachi, nor did I like the fact that he wanted to kill his older brother."

"Hmm…" Quistis hummed as she thought about the information she had just received. _So far he's only talked about how bad his relationship was with his teammates. I wonder…_ Looking into Naruto's eyes, she frowned and asked, "Surely you had some friends in your world? Aren't you going to miss them?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I suppose I had a few friends, but I don't know if they really cared about me or not. I grew up alone and was treated like garbage by the majority of people in Konohagakure, my home village. I thought the Ichiraku family cared for me, but one day I heard old man Teuchi talking to Ayame-chan about me. He...wasn't happy. Teuchi was frustrated because of my constant presence at his ramen stand. They weren't getting the kind of business they used to because I was there a lot. Teuchi wanted to find some way to make me stop visiting his stand, but Ayame didn't like his attitude and they got into a big argument. I didn't listen to everything however. I left and never went back to Ramen Ichiraku."

Sighing again, Naruto looked into Quistis' eyes and shook his head. "As for others my own age? Heh, they wanted nothing to do with me either. I was treated like dirt and made fun of by most everyone from my graduating class and the year before. Lee was nice enough, but even he looked down on me. I was just a failure in their eyes and someone that didn't deserve to be a ninja."

The blonde woman frowned just a bit more at this. "I see. It sounds like you've lived a lonely life Naruto. I'm sorry you've had to suffer all alone like that. Is that why you chose to leave your world behind?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "That's part of it. Another bigger reason is because a group of S-rank missing nin were after me to remove a monster from inside of me. On the day of my birth, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into my gut. It's the strongest of the nine bijuu, powerful creatures made of chakra. Needless to say, the Kyuubi and I don't get along very well. But, there _is_ another reason for me making the trip here."

Quistis nodded her head in understanding before she asked two questions, "I see. What might this reason be? And what's chakra?"

The seventeen year-old blonde shrugged his shoulders. "In order? The reason I'm talking about is because I was taken on a three year training trip to help prepare me to face the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and whatever else might be thrown at me. However, the man that was _supposed_ to be training me wasn't taking my training seriously. He preferred to leave me alone while he went off to whorehouses to do...well..._that_. I got so fed up with it that I decided I was going to take whatever I could from his pack so I could train myself. I found an experimental seal that was incomplete. I determined that it could be used to open a wormhole and allow someone to pass between worlds and even dimensions. So I studied fuinjutsu for a while and then finished the seal. And, well...here I am."

Naruto took a breath before he continued on. "As for chakra? It's a type of energy, I guess, that exists within everybody in my world. It's a combination of our mental and physical energies. And if you run out of chakra or have it all drained somehow, you can die. That's how important chakra is to us. Most people only had enough chakra to get around and do their daily activities. They were unable to tap into their chakra and use it like we ninja could. As for ninja, we're able to tap into our chakra reserves to perform feats that can only be described as miracles. For instance…" Bringing his hands up, he formed a single hand seal and said, "**Shadow Clone Technique.**"

Quistis went wide-eyed when she saw an exact duplicate of Naruto appear beside his bed. When it raised its hand and said "Hello." to her, she was even more astonished. "You weren't kidding when you said you could perform miracles. This shouldn't be possible…"

"Heh. That's not even a fraction of what people are capable of in my world. You can spit fireballs from your mouth, walk on water, unleash large blades of wind on people, and so much more. The most common usage of chakra fell into the category of ninjutsu. An example of ninjutsu would be the Shadow Clone Technique I just used. Other examples include expelling a constant stream of flames from your mouth or this." Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hands.

Dispelling it seconds later, he continued on. "Another example of how to use chakra falls into the genjutsu category. I can't perform any genjutsu myself, as I don't have enough control over my massive amounts of chakra to use it effectively. Genjutsu is used to affect the target's mind and make them see things that aren't real. I can't really list many examples, but the basic Clone Technique falls into this category as you make illusionary copies of yourself to confuse your enemies."

"There's a lot of branches that you can specialize in ranging from taijutsu to fuinjutsu. Fuinjutsu is the art of sealing. For example, I used a seal to come here to your world. Speaking of which, where exactly am I and what kind of world did I end up in?" Naruto questioned.

Quistis smiled kindly at him and said, "You're in an academy where people aim to become soldiers known as SeeD. The name of this academy is Balamb Garden. Right now you're in the infirmary, but there's so much more to this building than just that. As for the world you've ended up in, we call our planet Gaia. I'm not sure what it was like in your world, but in our world, there's monsters that roam about the wilderness that we are trained to fight against. There are also beings known as Guardian Forces, or GF's for short, that can be summoned to aid you in battle for a time. If you bond with a GF, you can unlock a variety of new abilities ranging from abilities you can use in battle to support abilities that will allow you to increase a certain aspect of your being such as magic defense or attack power."

Naruto nodded in understanding before he asked another question. "What's your world's technology like? My world's was alright, but I'm guessing yours is far more technologically advanced than my world is. And what kinds of weapons do people use here to combat monsters and other enemies that might crop up?"

Quistis tapped her chin as she looked up in thought. After a moment, she looked into Naruto's eyes and began to explain as best she was able to. "Well, our world has high tech computers, airships that can fly through the sky, and a variety of other such things. I'm not sure what it was like in your world, but we've got some pretty advanced technology here. As for weapons? Well, I personally like to use a whip. There's a man here named Squall Leonhart that uses a technologically advanced weapon known as a gunblade. The way that weapon works is he squeezes a trigger built into his sword at the moment he attacks an enemy and fires a bullet at the same time his sword is dealing damage to the enemy. This increases the damage dealt to his enemies. Then there's weapons called guns that utilize something called gunpowder to propel a bullet through the chamber of the gun. Bullets are small objects, but they can deal a lot of damage to an enemy due to the high velocity and penetrating power they have. A boy named Zell Dincht uses knuckle weapons. The list goes on and on."

"I see. So basically there's a wide variety of weapons that people use, some that we had in my world, but others that are completely new to me such as the gunblade and guns that you mentioned. Do you think someone here can teach me how to use swords and guns? I'd like to utilize both if I could." Naruto questioned. "And...you said this is an academy that teaches people how to be soldiers called SeeD right? Do you think I could study to become a SeeD as well?"

Quistis smiled and nodded her head in confirmation. "Well, normally we don't accept students over the age of 15, but I think for you we can make an exception, considering your unique circumstances. So I'll make sure you can study to become a SeeD. In fact, I'd recommend it based on what you've told me about yourself and your people. And there are instructors here that will help you learn how to utilize both of those weapons if those are what you're interested in using. You could study to use a gunblade if you'd like, since that utilizes both bullets and the blade."

Naruto shook his head in the negative. "I'd prefer to use swords and guns rather than copy the style of this Squall person you mentioned. Besides, I like to keep my options open y'know?"

The blonde SeeD instructor nodded her head in understanding. "Of course. And you can still utilize the remarkable abilities you possess to help you as well. That's a definite plus right there."

"Thank you. Umm...hmm…" Naruto scratched at the back of his head as he tried to think of something else to talk about. After a moment, he released a sigh and shook his head. "I can't think of anything else to ask about. Nor can I think of anything to talk with you about. So...anything else you want to ask me about Quistis-chan?"

"Not really. I suppose it would be best to let you get some more rest. Unless you'd prefer I show you around the academy and get you settled into a room of your own?" Quistis suggested.

Naruto smiled at his new friend and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed before standing up. Stretching, he picked up his pack and slung it over his shoulder. "Ready when you are."

Quistis smiled at him and nodded her head. Standing up, she saw that he was a few inches taller than she was. Shrugging that thought aside, she turned and motioned for him to follow her before leaving the infirmary with him trailing behind her.

_**Six Months Later**_

"Damn. You beat me again Naruto. How are you so good at this game?" a blonde with a tattoo on his face questioned his friend. This young man was Zell Dincht, a fellow student that had spiky blonde hair similar to Naruto's. Zell also has blue eyes and a rather distinct tattoo on the left side of his face.

Naruto chuckled as he took the card he wanted from his friend. "Hey, I've mastered the art that is Triple Triad. Not my fault you can't keep up Zell." Naruto joked. He was wearing the standard SeeD cadet uniform, just like Zell currently was.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in why don't ya? I've tried getting the hang of this game, but it's harder than you make it look Naruto. I bet you could probably beat anybody you wanted with your huge collection of cards." Zell said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Naruto replied. "I'm sure there are people out there with some super rare cards that might be able to crush me. Still, that doesn't mean I'd just give up. I'd play 'em until I won. That and I refuse to lose any of my cards because I couldn't match up to somebody in a game of Triple Triad."

"Heh, somebody's a stubborn mule, aren't ya buddy?" Zell questioned with a grin. Standing up, he cracked his knuckles and his neck before pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "Wanna go train in the Training Center? I'm bored of just sitting around all day."

Naruto packed up his cards and stood up as well. Nodding his head, Naruto said, "Just let me go get my weapons and I'll be ready to go."

"Sure thing man. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance to the Training Center." Zell said before he left his room.

_Heh, can't believe I've been here for half a year already. At least the classes are interesting and I'm learning a lot about the world and how things work here. And Quistis was right about the monsters. They're unlike anything I've ever seen before. I'm just glad I'm getting the training I need._ Naruto thought to himself as he left Zell's room and ventured to his own. _Speaking of Quistis, I wonder if she'd be interested in going on a date with me? Kami she's beautiful…_

_**Another Six Months Later**_

Naruto sighed as he looked down on the seventeen year-old with a fresh new scar on his face. This teenager was Squall Leonhart, and he was in the infirmary due to what had happened during his spar with Seifer Almasy. Seifer had intentionally cut Squall's face, drawing blood and leaving a permanent diagonal scar on Squall's face.

As Squall came to, he looked to see both Dr. Kadowaki and Naruto Uzumaki standing there looking down on him. Before he could say anything, Naruto spoke up. "You got lucky Squall. I'm amazed Seifer didn't do more than he did."

"Oh hush up Naruto." Dr. Kadowaki said before looking down at Squall. When he sat up, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Squall brought a hand up to his face and shook his head. "...Ok." he said.

The female doctor shook her head before pointing at his face. "Take it easy next time, you hear?" she suggested before lowering her arms. "Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me." When Squall replied with "Squall." she smiled and nodded her head before pointing in his face again. "Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky."

Squall and Naruto both said "Tell that to Seifer." at the exact same time. Looking into each other's eyes, Naruto chuckled a bit and patted Squall on the back. "Looks like you're going to be just fine, Squall. I'm glad. Don't know what I'd do if I lost you because of some training accident, my friend."

Dr. Kadowaki sighed and scratched at her cheek. "That Seifer… Won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore him?"

"I can't just run away." Squall replied.

Kadowaki shrugged and shook her head. "You wanna be cool, huh? Well, don't get hurt in the process. Let's see, your instructor is…" she had to take a moment to think on it before she shouted out, "Quistis! I'll call her now. Just wait here a minute."

After Dr. Kadowaki left the room to go and call Quistis, Squall laid back down on the bed and brought a hand to his face. Naruto shook his head at him. "Next time Seifer eggs you on, I suggest you ignore him, just like Dr. Kadowaki just said. But you're not going to listen to me, are you Squall?"

Squall looked into Naruto's face and shook his head. "It's not as easy to ignore him as you think, Naruto. And I'd rather not be called a coward because I backed down from a challenge."

Naruto sighed and shook his head again. "Then at least be more careful next time, Squall. I don't want to see you hurt like this again. You're my friend and I'll always worry about you. You should know that by now."

Before Squall could reply, they heard Dr. Kadowaki talking on the phone with Quistis. "Quistis? Come get your student. Yes, yes… His injury's not serious. It'll probably leave a scar. …...Right. Now please come by."

As they waited for the time to pass and for Quistis to appear, Squall heard a voice say, "Squall...so we meet again." Looking through the window, he saw a girl with a green shawl walking away.

_Well that was weird._ Squall thought to himself as he looked to Naruto. "Did you see that girl just now?"

Naruto nodded his head slowly, obviously equally as confused as his friend. However, before he could say anything, the infirmary doors slid open and in walked Quistis in her uniform. Upon seeing Squall, she sighed and shrugged her shoulders in exasperation. Stepping forward, she stopped next to Naruto and looked down at Squall's face. "I knew it'd be either you or Seifer!" she exclaimed before turning to Naruto. "Thank you for looking after him Naruto. Now come on, let's go. Today's the field exam. I don't want you two to be late for that."

After the three of them left the infirmary, as they began walking down the hall, Quistis looked at Squall and asked, "Squall? Is there something on your mind?"

Continuing down the hall a short distance, they both stopped and the two of them said at the exact same time, "...Not really." Afterwards, Quistis began to laugh. Looking into her eyes, Squall asked, "What's so funny?"

"Funny? No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy." she replied with a smile on her face. "I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little. That's all."

"I'm more complex than you think." Squall said sternly.

Naruto chuckled a bit and shook his head. "If you say so buddy."

"Then tell me." Quistis suggested. "Tell me more about yourself."

"It's none of your…" Squall started to say before Quistis interrupted him.

"...business!" she exclaimed before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Squall could only sigh as he and Naruto followed after her.

Naruto smirked at his friend and shook his head. "She's got you figured out, buddy." he said before walking on ahead to join Quistis.

Squall sighed again and brought a hand to his face. _Such a pain._

_**Classroom**_

After Squall and Naruto walked in and took their seats, Quistis entered and said, "Good morning, class. Let's start with today's schedule." Walking behind her desk, she looked at the class and continued saying, "There seem to have been some rumors flying around since yesterday… Yes, the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon."

Naruto was all smiles as he listened to Quistis talk. A couple of female students caught his eye however when they began to talk with each other. Shrugging, he tuned back in to what Quistis was saying.

"Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition." Quistis said. "Meet in the hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions? Oh, and Seifer!" When she saw that she had Seifer's attention, she said, "Do NOT injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on."

Seifer looked at Squall for a moment before scoffing and slamming his fist on his desk. Leaning back in his chair, he returned his attention to the front of the classroom.

Naruto shot a glare at Seifer and shook his head in exasperation. _He'll never learn. Stubborn asshole._

"Field exam participant, I will see you all later." Quistis said. "And Squall, Naruto, I need to talk to you two."

Naruto watched as the rest of the students filed out of the classroom, a few of them remaining behind to talk to Quistis. Standing up with Squall, the two of them approached the front of the classroom where Quistis was chatting with three of her students. Walking closer, they watched as the three students stepped away so that Squall and Naruto could talk to Quistis. So, approaching her, Naruto asked, "What's up Quistis-chan?"

"You two haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you?" she asked. "You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass this prerequisite."

Squall folded his arms across his chest and scowled. _...I was gonna go this morning, but Seifer…_

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I would have gone earlier, but after I heard what happened to Squall, I decided to check on him in the infirmary."

Quistis nodded in understanding before turning to Squall. "Hm? Do you have a good excuse?"

"...Not really." Squall replied casually.

"Then let's get going." Quistis said. "If you're not too confident yet, you can review your studies at the study panel. I'll be waiting at the front gate, so come down when you're ready. You can access the study panel from your seat." and with that being said, Quistis turned around and made her way out of the room.

Squall and Naruto looked at each other before shrugging. "Might as well review our studies while we have the time." Naruto said before leading the way back up to their seats. As they sat down and turned on their computer terminals and their monitors, they began to browse through the tutorial. As soon as they did this, Squall received the GF Quezacotl while Naruto received the GF Shiva.

After examining the tutorial, Naruto opened up the menu titled 'The Basics' and began to read from there. The first thing he checked out was the 'About Magic' tab.

_[Para-Magic]_

_ 'Magic' used by ordinary people is actually 'para-magic'. In essence, it is a technique which involves controlling energy. 'Para-magic' was developed by Dr. Odine. He was the first scientist to research the nature of magic by studying a sorceress. The skill can be gained through proper training. However, with magic, it is difficult to achieve power levels that are comparable to conventional weapons._

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. _I'm glad I came here. I never thought I'd get the chance to try out _real_ magic. But in this world, it's possible! Even now I can't help but be excited by the prospect of it._ He thought to himself with a grin. Reading on, he selected the GF (Guardian Force) tab.

_[GF (Guardian Force)]_

_ A GF is an independent energy force. By combining it with para-magic, it is possible to control tremendous energy. Memory loss is a possible side effect, but this has not been proven as of yet._

Naruto frowned as he read the last sentence of that entry. _Memory loss, huh? That's a bit concerning, but I'm sure I'll be okay._ He thought with a shrug. Selecting the last tab titled 'About Sorceresses and Magic', he continued reading.

_[Sorceresses and Magic]_

_ A woman who has inherited the power of a sorceress. The origins of the sorceress go back to ancient times during Hyne's reign. However, there is no factual evidence._

Naruto had no real opinion on that, so he backed out of 'The Basics' and selected the 'About Garden' tab. The first tab he selected was the 'Facility Rules' tab. Deciding to read them in order, he first selected 'Classroom' and began to read.

_[Classroom]_

_\- Students should be in their seats and waiting for the instructors 5 minutes before class._

_\- When class is over, proceed quietly to your next class._

_\- Food, weapons and magic are prohibited._

_\- Study panels are shared. Handle with care._

_[Training Center]_

_\- Proceed with caution. There are real monsters in the training center._

_\- It is open 24 hours. Entering the grounds for reasons other than training is prohibited._

_\- Do not engage in battles beyond your ability._

_[Infirmary]_

_\- Visit the infirmary if you have any health concerns or problems._

_\- No items may be taken from the infirmary without permission._

_\- Follow the doctor's instructions._

_\- Resident Physician: Doctor Kadowaki._

_[Library]_

_\- Open Hours: 9:00 a.m. - lights out._

_\- Library Usage: All materials are open to the public. You may check-out materials at the desk._

_\- Remain quiet at all times._

_[Dormitory]_

_\- Everybody is welcome to apply._

_\- SeeDs have priority for the single rooms._

_\- Going out after-hours for reasons other than training are prohibited._

_\- Do not leave personal possessions in common areas._

_[Cafeteria]_

_\- Open Hours: 9:00 a.m. - 9:00 p.m._

_\- Keep the area clean._

_\- If late-night meals are required, order them beforehand._

_Jeez, even now it's hard to believe how strict the rules are for this place._ Naruto thought to himself after reading all of that. _Still, it's worth it to stay here. Especially if it means I get to see Quistis every day._

Shrugging his shoulders again, Naruto opened up the 'Student Rules' tab and began to read.

_[Garden Precepts]_

_\- Work hard_

_\- Study hard_

_\- Play hard_

_[Attire]_

_In general, there is no dress code in Balamb Garden. However, dress accordingly if instructed to do so by your superiors._

_[Reward and Punishment]_

_\- The headmaster presents official commendations to outstanding students._

_\- Students who engage in violent acts, sexual promiscuity, or who fall behind in their curriculum, etc. may be expelled from Garden._

_[Conduct]_

_\- The skills acquired in the Garden must never be used for personal gain._

_\- Refrain from committing any acts that may damage the Garden's reputation._

_\- Take time to think things through before starting a relationship._

_[Emergencies]_

_\- Procedures in case of an emergency: If you are on the 2F, use the emergency exit next to the classroom. If you are on the 1F, exit through the front gate. All students must take care of junior classmen during emergencies._

_\- Do not use the elevator during an emergency._

_[Evening Outings]_

_All students should be in their dorm rooms after-hours unless at the training center._

Naruto sighed as he finished reading. _I wonder if that's why Quistis won't go out with me? Because of all the rules? Or is it something else…?_ Looking over at Squall, Naruto couldn't help but frown for a moment before returning his attention to his monitor. _She seems awfully fond of him. Why not me?_ Sighing again, he opened the 'Admission & Graduation Info' tab and began to read.

_[Admission]_

_\- Applicants between ages 5 - 15 are admitted._

_\- All hardworking and confident youths are welcome._

_\- Ambitious overachievers are also welcome._

_\- Applicants are admitted only after passing a final interview._

_[Graduation]_

_\- Must be between 15 - 19 years of age._

_\- One must have all the required skills and knowledge taught through the Garden courses._

_\- One must have the headmaster's approval to graduate._

_\- At age 20, regardless of graduation, all students are released from the Garden._

_[Opportunities for Alumni]_

_\- The Garden supports a program that helps graduates enlist in armies all over the world._

_\- Instructors and SeeDs are permitted to remain at the Garden. However, SeeDship must be attained before the age of 20._

_Heh, Quistis really helped me out with the headmaster. I'm lucky I was allowed to enroll here. I still need to graduate before the age of 20, but I think I'll be alright. No problem._ Naruto thought to himself with a grin. Selecting 'Garden Info', he continued reading.

_[About Balamb Garden]_

_\- Balamb Garden Headmaster: Cid Kramer_

_\- Balamb Garden Proprietor: Master NORG_

_\- Balamb Garden was the first Garden built in accordance with Headmaster Cid's ideals and dreams._

_[About Trabia Garden]_

_A Garden in the Trabia region. There is an exchange program between Trabia and Balamb Garden._

_[About Galbadia Garden]_

_A Garden in the Galbadia Republic. It is the largest Garden of the three. Galbadia Garden's master, Martine, who is also the headmaster, has set up a program to recruit Balamb graduates into the Galbadian Army._

_Have to admit, I like where I'm at now. I have no interest in joining the army of another nation. I just want to stay here and be near Quistis._ Naruto thought to himself with a small smile on his face. Selecting the tab titled 'SeeD Info', the eighteen year-old blonde continued reading.

_[What is a SeeD?]_

_Balamb Garden's mercenaries. Commanding GF, they have special fighting abilities. They work in small teams and operate all over the world._

_[Dispatching SeeDs]_

_SeeDs are deployed all over the world. Their services are requested by governments and even civilians. Their tasks range from providing military support to protecting civilians._

_[Qualifications for SeeD]_

_Students can apply after the age of 15. Passing the written test and completing an official mission are required to become a SeeD. SeeDs are paid according to rank._

_Makes me wonder if the other Gardens have GF's as well. As for SeeDs, there are obvious similarities and differences between how things worked in my world and how they work here. Have to admit, I like the idea of a SeeD _much_ more than I liked the ninja life. Still can't believe some of the 'missions' from back home. Just a bunch of lazy civilians demanding ninja do their chores for them._ Naruto thought to himself with a grumble.

Backing out of the 'About Garden' tab, he selected the tab saying 'A Message from Garden' and then selected the tab saying 'Garden Events'.

_[Garden Events]_

_ Spring - Memorial Service, Entrance Ceremony, SeeD Exam (Written/Field)_

_ Summer - Garden Festival, Summer Vacation_

_ Autumn - Student-Sponsored Event_

_ Winter - Winter Vacation_

_[Cafeteria Announcements]_

_The competition for the hot dogs and meals is really getting out of hand. We are doing our best to provide everyone with enough food, so please be patient and conduct yourselves in an orderly fashion. Thank you. As you well know, magic and weapons are prohibited inside the cafeteria._

_[Disciplinary Committee Announcements]_

_\- Follow all disciplinary committee rules. This applies to junior classmen, too._

_\- Do not bring animals inside the Garden._

_\- Report seeing any unusual bugs in the Garden._

_\- Do not litter._

_[Library Committee Announcements]_

_The following materials are overdue. Please return them to the library immediately._

\- "_Insect Guidebook (Color Edition) - Raijin_

\- "_Goodbye Pupurun" - Raijin_

_The following requested materials have arrived._

\- "_Edible Flowers"_

\- "_Turbine Engines (Revised Edition)"_

\- "_We Meet Again, Pupurun"_

\- "_The Sorceress' Knight (Scenario Edition)_

_Have to admit, I'm looking forward to the Garden Festival. And hot dogs...yum. Who knew there was such a delicious food?! I didn't think there were idiots that would bring weapons into the cafeteria though. Guess I was proven wrong. As for the Disciplinary Committee, they can suck it. They're obnoxious._ Naruto thought to himself after reading the various notices. Backing out of the 'A Message from Garden' tab, he selected the 'Garden Square' tab next.

_[Garden Square]_

_\- Your opinions are important to make our Garden a better place. Write them down and place them in the drop box._

_\- I got first! Trepies forever, baby. Man, I wanna go out with her. - Trepe Groupie #1_

_\- Hey! Trepe Groupie #1, you gotta name, dumbass?_

_\- I'm gonna kick your ass. What's your name?_

_\- Oh I'm so scared. I'm sooo scared! Big loser._

_\- I should kick both of your sorry asses. This is not for your silly games, got it? - Xu_

_\- I don't want the disciplinary committee to get on my case, so I'm not writing my name. - J.I._

_\- What? Who's J.I.? Who are you? - Almasy_

_\- See? They're so nosy. Good thing I went with my initials. - J.I._

_\- I'll go with initials, too. Hey, does anyone know if the new hot dogs are good? I haven't tried them yet. - Z.D._

_\- Oh yeah! They're the best! Man, you're missing out. - M.S._

_\- Damn...I missed it again. - Z.D._

_\- Hey Z.D., you have your exam today, right? Good luck, man! - M.S._

_\- Z.D., I hope you do well on your exam. Be careful, alright? - Librarian_

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit. _Z.D. is _definitely_ Zell. I'm looking forward to taking the exam with him and Squall today._ Backing out of the 'Garden Square' tab, he clicked on the yellow tab titled 'The School Festival Committee'.

_ Thanks for looking at this page. But there won't be any updates for a while. That's because I, the Garden Festival chair, will be leaving Garden. I did not strive to be a SeeD, and I won't even graduate. I devoted all my time to the Garden Festival, my passion… But in the end, there was no Garden Festival. That's 'cause no one volunteered to help out. But I have only myself to blame. I thought I, alone, could pull it off. I'll be starting a new life, but I sincerely hope someone will take over the Garden Festival committee!_

_ Good-bye Balamb Garden! ~Wimbly Donner_

_Huh. Wasn't expecting that. I wonder if anyone will take that upon themselves or not? Heck, if no one else will, I might as well help out with it!_ Naruto thought as he shut off his terminal and the monitor as well.

Taking a moment to junction Shiva to him, he switched what she was learning to the Boost ability, figuring it would be smartest to choose that first for combat purposes. Looking to Squall, he could see that he had just finished up as well. So, standing from their seats, they looked at one another and nodded in sync. "Time to go?" Naruto questioned.

Squall nodded his head. "Of course. Let's go get this over with." he said before the two of them left the classroom together and proceeded down the hall.

As they rounded the corner, they heard a female voice shouting, "I'm late! I'm late! I'm LATE!" before Squall was bumped into by a person he'd never seen before. "Waaah!" she exclaimed as she fell on her butt.

Naruto snickered a bit as he helped the girl to her feet. "You okay there?" he questioned.

Squall looked at her and asked, "Are you ok?"

Looking from Naruto to Squall, she gave him a beatific smile and said, "Tee-hee, I'm fine. Sorry. I was kinda in a hurry." she admitted somewhat shamefully. After a moment however, she came to a realization. "Oh yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class? Is…...homeroom over?"

Squall nodded while Naruto said, "Yep, 'fraid so. I hope you don't get in any trouble for missing it like this."

The unfamiliar girl poked her fingers together as she began to panic. "Woo… Oh, nooo… This place is soooo much bigger than my last Garden! Oh, hey, hey. I just transferred here. Do you think you could give me a quick tour of this Garden?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto looked to his friend and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. What do you think, Squall?"

Squall sighed as he thought it over. Weighing the pros and cons, he eventually shook his head and said, "Sure."

The girl cheered as she bounced up and down excitedly. "Whoo-hoo! Alright, let's go!"

"We'll take the elevator to the 1F lobby and I'll show you the directory." Squall said. Afterwards, he and Naruto led her towards the elevator. On the way however, they saw someone standing nearby.

Walking up to the person, Squall initiated conversation with him. "Oh, hey, would you like to have these?" the person asked as he showed a small collection of cards to the scarred individual. "My brother gave me these cards but they're really not my thing. You can have them if you'd like."

Taking the cards presented to him, Squall asked him how the game was played. "What? How do you play a card game? Hmmm, I think it'd be best to look at the card game explanations in the Tutorial. I don't know much about it, really." the person said somewhat ashamedly. "If you want to play cards with someone, just go up and ask them for a game. But keep in mind, not everyone is a card player. Oh, and by the way, I don't play, so don't bother challenging me."

Walking up to Squall, Naruto patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, mind if I see what cards you got?"

Squall shrugged his shoulders and handed the cards to his friend. "Sure. Here you go Naruto."

Taking the cards presented to him, Naruto looked them over with a frown. _Geezard, Funguar, Red Bat, Gayla, Gesper, Fastitocalon-F, and Caterchipillar, huh? Not exactly the greatest deck to start out with, but you have to start somewhere, I suppose._ Naruto thought to himself before handing Squall back the cards. "I'd recommend playing a bunch of people here in the Garden before we meet up with Quistis. You need to build your deck up with better cards. If you need any help or just can't seem to get a certain card, I'd be glad to help you out. I wouldn't recommend challenging me though, 'cause I wouldn't take it easy on you, buddy. Other people though? No problem." Naruto suggested with a smile.

"If you say so, Naruto." Squall replied as he looked at the cards he was given. Shrugging, he slipped them away before the three of them ventured onto the elevator to head down to the 1F.

Upon arriving on the 1F, Squall took a few steps forward before pointing at something set up a few feet from the bottom of the stairs. "That's the directory." he said before leading Naruto and Selphie to it.

Pointing at the screen, Squall said, "Well, this is it. Balamb Garden is pretty big. It's a good idea to check where you want to go here and then make your way around this floor until you get to where you want to go. Trust me, for newcomers, this directory is a lifesaver." Taking a breath, Squall continued by saying, "Next, I'll give a quick explanation of the various facilities."

"Yes, sir!" the girl exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"You'll find the dormitory to the north. A majority of the students live in the dorms. There aren't too many students who commute." Squall explained.

"Yeah, I'm in the dorms, too!" the girl shouted out.

"You can rest and change in there." the scarred teenager explained. "West of the North Block is the cafeteria. There's always a big rush for the hot dogs. You better get used to waiting in line."

"Got it!" the girl exclaimed.

"East of the North Block is the parking lot. We usually take the Garden car when a mission comes up." Squall explained. "The front gate is located to the south…" _That's right… Naruto and I have to go meet Instructor Trepe at the front gate._

"Hm? What's the matter?" the girl asked as she noticed Squall seemed distracted for a moment.

"Nothing…" Squall replied. "Next, we have the quad, located in the West Block. There's an event being planned there…" he said before being interrupted by the girl.

"I know! I know! It's the Garden Festival! It's going to be great! I'm planning to be on the committee. You wanna help out, too!?" she exclaimed joyfully.

Before Squall could say anything, Naruto smiled at her and said, "I'd be glad to. Not sure about my buddy here, but I'll gladly join and help you out."

Squall sighed and said, "Let's just continue. South of the West Block is the infirmary. This is where you get treated for your injuries, but a lot of students just come here for advice."

"What's the doctor's name?" the girl asked curiously.

"Doctor Kadowaki." Squall replied. "Now the East Block. This is the training center. It's the only facility open at night. It's used for training, and they have real monster running loose here. If you don't take it seriously, you may end up dead. Just be careful."

The girl gulped nervously. "...Okay."

Squall continued by saying, "South of the East Block is the library. There's a lot of material you can look up here, but the terminals in the classroom are a lot more efficient. And you already know about the classroom on the 2F, right?"

The brown-haired girl said, "Yep, I remember that one."

"By the way, the headmaster's office is located on the 3F. You need permission to get in." Squall explained.

"Another question. What's the headmaster's name?" the girl asked.

"Headmaster Cid." Squall said. "That's about it. Anything else?"

"Got it!" the girl exclaimed. "Heeey, um...are you taking today's SeeD exam?"

Squall said, "Yeah."

Naruto smiled at the girl and nodded his head. "We both are actually."

"Then maybe I'll see you again, later. I've already finished my training at my previous Garden. I'm taking the SeeD exam today, too. Good luck to both of us, huh!?" she shouted. "See you later!"

Naruto watched her leave with a smile on his face. "Well she's a cute one. I like her. What did you think of her Squall?"

Squall sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Way too energetic for me. But she seems nice. You thinking of asking her out?"

The blonde shook his head. "You know I'm set on Quistis-chan, Squall. But...she refuses to go out with me and I can't figure out why. It...hurts bad, man. I like her so much, more than I've ever liked anyone, but she refuses to be with me. I don't know if it's because I'm her student or what, but…"

The scarred teenager nodded and patted his friend on the back. "If it's because you're her student, then all you have to do is pass the exam and become a full fledged SeeD. You won't be her student anymore, you'll be on an equal level with her. Maybe that's all she's waiting for. But, if things don't work out, you should try to move on from her. That's the best advice I can think of to give you. You're my friend Naruto, and I hate to see you hurting like this."

Naruto knew that Squall didn't talk much to other people and didn't really open up much, but with him, Squall seemed to feel more comfortable. Comfortable enough to say more than he usually does at any rate. Smiling thankfully at his friend, the whiskered blonde nodded in understanding. "It would be _really_ hard to do that, but I understand what you're saying. Maybe I will have to find someone else. But...I really don't want to. Know what I mean?"

Squall nodded in understanding. "I know. But if it helps, you have Zell and me on your side. If you need to, you can feel free to talk to us. I can't promise I'll have anything helpful to say, but I'll at least listen to you."

"I know. Thanks Squall." Naruto said, smiling at his friend.

After they had their little conversation, Naruto took Squall around and helped him get the hang of the Triple Triad card game. Whenever he needed help, Naruto would offer some helpful advice that allowed him to win his card games.

Upon entering the cafeteria, they came across the members of the Disciplinary Committee: Seifer Almasy, Fujin, and Raijin. The only female of the group, someone that Naruto found to be a rather attractive young woman, spoke up. "SEIFER. DRINK?" She said.

"Y'know, no matter how many times I hear her talk, it's always weird to me." Naruto whispered to Squall. Squall just smirked in response.

"..." Seifer remained quiet, not saying a thing.

"...Can I drink somethin'? I'd like some water, ya know." Raijin asked.

"And then there's Raijin. He's got a verbal tic just like mine. Always saying 'ya know' at the end of his sentences. Very weird." Naruto whispered again. Squall couldn't help but smile in amusement at this.

"...IGNORE." Fujin replied, much to Raijin's dismay.

"..." Seifer just looked at Raijin without saying a word.

"Is he okay? He seems kind of...out of it, I guess?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Seifer. Squall just shrugged in response.

Squall walked up to Raijin and initiated conversation with him. "Yo, it's Squall. Oh yeah, Fujin's gonna treat, ya know? Want somethin'?" Raijin asked with a grin on his face.

"RAGE!" Fujin exclaimed before approaching Raijin.

"?" Raijin looked at Fujin with a brow raised in curiosity. When Fujin kicked him in the leg, he jumped before doubling over holding his leg. "!" he exclaimed incoherently. "Ahh… Ouuu… Ahh…"

Squall and Naruto just sighed at this. "You kind of had that one coming Rai." Naruto said. "She said she was going to ignore you and then you go and say something like that." Naruto said as he shook his head.

Raijin nodded slowly before turning to Squall and whispering to him. "Squall, psst...psst...psst…" he said at first to get Squall's attention. "Fujin's kinda harsh at times so you betta watch it too, ya know?"

Fujin narrowed her eyes in anger as she looked at Raijin. She had obviously heard what he said as she soon asked, "WHAT?"

Raijin quickly began to wave his hands in front of his face as he turned to Fujin. "O-Oh! I-It's nothin'!"

It was at this point that a familiar blonde rushed past them and up to the counter. "Huff, huff, heave, heave…" It was obvious he was trying to catch his breath from all the running he had just done.

Naruto quirked a brow in amusement as he watched his friend, Zell, speak to the person behind the counter. "D-Do you have any...hot dogs left?" the tattooed young man asked hopefully.

The Cafeteria Lady shook her head and offered Zell an awkward smile. "You're a bit late, I'm afraid. We're all sold out!"

At hearing this, Zell slumped over and shouted, "Damn! Not again…! It's hopeless if you don't get here early… Alright, I'll try again next time…"

As Zell began to leave, the Cafeteria Lady shouted at him, "I'll try to order more, but there's no guarantee!"

_…_ Raijin was speechless and wasn't even sure what to think about what he had just witnessed. _...Ya know._

Naruto, on the other hand, chuckled to himself. "Poor guy, he's almost always too late to get here for the hot dogs. They're absolutely delicious." Squall nodded in agreement with that statement.

Seifer palmed his face and shook his head. "...Speeding. Let's go arrest that student for violation of academy regulations." he said before running off after Zell.

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Fujin exclaimed before following after him.

"Roger, ya know!" Raijin exclaimed before giving chase as well.

Squall approached the cafeteria lady on the left and began talking with her. Listening in on what she was saying, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Squall's own personal Hell. _He's just listening to everything she says. I'm amazed he hasn't bolted._

When the lady finished speaking finally, Squall walked back over to Naruto and said, "Don't say a word."

"Wasn't gonna." Naruto replied honestly. "I was wondering if she'd ever shut up though, what with how she kept prattling on about pretty much nothing we'd care about."

"Tell me about it." Squall said irritably before leading the way out of the cafeteria.

Upon entering the Quad, they bumped into that same girl they had helped earlier. She tried asking Squall if he played an instrument, but he just ignored her and continued walking. Naruto, on the other hand, replied to her inquiry with a kind smile on his face. "I took up playing the saxophone. Does that help?"

The girl cheered and said, "That's great! You'd be a big help if you joined up now!"

Naruto nodded and said, "Well, I'll gladly help you out when I get the time. Right now we're kind of busy though. Maybe later I can stop by?"

The green-eyed girl smiled at Naruto and grabbed his hand, shaking it a few times. "Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me!"

"Hey, no problem. I'll be sure to stop by later, I promise. Take care of yourself!" Naruto said before he and Squall walked off.

When they entered the next area of the Quad, they were surprised to see Selphie come rushing past them. When Squall tried talking to her, she asked if he was interested in what she was doing. The scarred young man nodded slowly, and the girl exclaimed that he should join the Garden Festival Committee. When asked if he would join, he sighed and said, "Sure."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at this. This girl was going to drive poor Squall insane if she kept this up. _Ah well, it'll be good for him to get involved in something like this._ Telling her that they'd help her later, the duo left the Quad and continued their exploration of the Garden.

After they had finished exploring and Squall had a good deck of cards to choose from, the two SeeD candidates ventured to the front gate to meet Quistis. Upon arriving, they saw that Quistis had changed into a different outfit after leaving them earlier. Naruto blushed a bit as he saw her, thinking she looked absolutely beautiful in her new clothes. Noticing this, Quistis sighed and shook her head. _I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't return your feelings. It just wouldn't be right._ She thought to herself with a frown.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Quistis began to speak. "I have a few things to explain before we head off. GF gives us strength. The stronger the GF, the stronger we become. ...So, here's a brief explanation on junctioning a GF." She went on to explain how to junction a GF, which both of them already knew. This lesson was more of a recap of knowledge they already knew, but they paid attention regardless so she wouldn't get angry at them.

Once she had finished her explanation, Quistis asked, "Everything ok up till now? You can always check back by accessing the Tutorial from your terminal back in the classroom." When her two students nodded to show they understood, she continued by saying, "Once we get to the Fire Cavern, I'll explain how to junction magic. Use your Draw ability during battle and stock magic from your enemies. Be sure to have some stocked!" Again, this was basic recap stuff as the duo had gone into the Training Center and battled some Grats enemies, drawing 100 Sleep and Silence spells from them.

"Ready to go? The Fire Cavern used for the test is located east of here." Quistis said before she turned and began leading the way away from Balamb Garden.

As she walked ahead of them, Naruto couldn't help but smile. _I hope you return my feelings someday soon Quistis-chan. You mean more to me than you could possibly know._

_**Fire Cavern**_

The party of three had spent time battling monsters so Naruto and Squall could Draw and stock magic from the various monsters roaming the area around Balamb Garden. Afterwards, they junctioned the magic to themselves to power themselves up somewhat. After a time, they decided it was time to head for the Fire Cavern, so that is where they went.

Upon arriving, Quistis stopped them and said, "Ok… Junctioning magic. Now pay attention. I'll be explaining how to utilize the magic you have stocked." After this, she went into 'teacher mode' as Naruto called it. She went through a long explanation about how to junction magic, but again, this was simply a recap, considering the fact that Squall and Naruto had junctioned magic to specific stats of theirs anyways.

Once she had finished her explanation, she continued by saying, "When you draw a new magic, try experimenting with it when you junction. This is how you become stronger." Taking a breath, she asked, "Ok, ready to go?"

Naruto went to answer for both himself and Squall, but Quistis seemed to have remembered something as she exclaimed, "Oh! You know how to use your gunblade…?" she asked Squall.

"...I guess I'll review it." he muttered.

"It's better to go over it." Quistis said before once again going into lecture mode, explaining how to go about using the gunblade. Once she had finished, she said, "Alright, let's go!"

Approaching the entrance to the cave, the party of three saw two men standing guard. Stepping up to them, Naruto initiated conversation with them. "Objective: To obtain a low-level GF. A SeeD member must support. Are you ready?" the man explained.

"We're ready." Squall said.

"I'm his support." Quistis said. "Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe."

The man nodded once before saying, "Select a time limit. Choose one suited to your abilities. Challenging yet reasonable. Your options are 10 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes, or 40 minutes."

Squall and Naruto looked at one another before nodding to each other, almost as if they had read each other's minds. Looking back to the man, Naruto said, "10 minutes."

"Very well. Good luck." the man said before he and his partner stepped aside to allow the three of them entrance into the cavern.

Once inside and the time limit had started, Naruto took point and began to lead the party through the Fire Cavern, the three of them occasionally being stopped by enemies, forcing them to fight if they wanted to get through. As they proceeded through the cavern, Quistis talked to them, explaining that she was only there as support while the majority of the work would be left up to the two of them. She also joked about how whenever she went with a student as their support, the boys would often choke due to her presence. Hearing this caused Naruto to scowl, and he was glad that she couldn't see his face from her spot behind him and Squall. _She'll never take me seriously, will she?_ He wondered to himself as he continued to lead the party.

Upon reaching the farthest chamber in the cavern, Quistis said that it was time before asking them if they were ready. Looking at her, Naruto nodded. "I'm more than ready for this. Let's do it!" he exclaimed before turning around to face the GF that appeared: Ifrit. "Time to kick some ass!"

* * *

**A/N - Okay, that's the end of the chapter. As you can no doubt see, Naruto is crazy about Quistis, but she refuses to be with him. Why? I dunno! lol.**

**Also, it's obvious to see that he's best friends with Zell Dincht and Squall Leonhart. So if Squall seems out of character, he's only like that around Naruto. Naruto gets him and also, he has that kind of ability to bring people out of their shells, y'know?**

**The next chapter will have Naruto's gang vs. Ifrit and the SeeD field exam. It should be pretty interesting!**

**Anyways, I can't think of much else to say, sooo...I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Not sure what I'll work on next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Okay, this chapter took a while to write, but I think it turned out pretty well. A bunch of things happen in this chapter, the most important of which is the Dollet Field Exam, naturally.**

**Anyways, I've noticed that some of you enjoy this story so far, while others were a bit iffy/meh about it. Hopefully this chapter's better and gives you something to look forward to. It's a pretty long chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Not sure what else to say, sooo...have fun reading the chapter and I'll see ya at the bottom! lol**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Field Exam**

It had been a full three months since Naruto's sudden disappearance and Jiraiya was to the point that he wanted to pull his hair out in frustration! The boy he was supposed to be watching after was just..._gone_! And to make things worse, when he went searching for clues, all he found was a broken seal, the same one he had been working on for years! Knowing his stupid godson, he likely decided to experiment with it and got himself killed or something!

Grumbling as he approached the gates of Konohagakure, he knew that Tsunade was going to tear into him for this. He should have told her immediately that his charge had disappeared. However, he wanted to preserve his image and delayed this meeting for as long as he could. Well, he could have delayed it for longer, but he knew doing so would only make things worse. So, with a resigned sigh, he passed through the gates and proceeded to make his way towards the Hokage Tower, idly noticing that they had finally added Tsunade's likeness to the Hokage Mountain. _Heh, that looks good up there._

Moments later, Jiraiya stood just outside Tsunade's office, raising his hand up to knock on the door and announce his presence. However, right before he could rap his knuckles against the door, he froze and slowly lowered his hand. _C'mon Jiraiya, get it together. It's not like she's going to kill you for losing him...right?_ He tried to convince himself, only to start chuckling nervously. _Oh Kami I'm fucked._

Letting himself into the office, he looked squarely into his fellow Sannin's eyes and could see death in her eyes. "Um...h-hey there Tsu-hime. How've you been?"

Narrowing her eyes further, Tsunade steepled her fingers in front of her and rested her chin atop of them. "Jiraiya. Where is Naruto?"

"Y-y'see, there's actually a funny story about that…" Jiraiya said nervously. "He's...kinda _gone_."

"Explain. NOW." Tsunade demanded as she slammed Jiraiya with her killing intent, causing him to shiver in fear. "If he's dead…"

Shaking his head at that immediately, he threw his hands up and waved them in a placating gesture. "He's not dead! At least...I don't think he is. It's hard to be certain of anything. He wasn't taking to my training very well, so...he kinda rummaged through my things and stole my notes on fuinjutsu. I tried to convince him that he wasn't ready for such a thing, but…"

"Jiraiya." Tsunade interrupted, her tone deadly. "The Uzumaki's were geniuses in fuinjutsu. That should have been one of the things you chose to teach him while you were on this training journey. I wouldn't be surprised if he took to fuinjutsu like a fish to water. It's in his blood!"

"Be that as it may, I still didn't feel he was ready for such a thing. Besides, the brat just wouldn't listen to me! He needed to master the basics and he was constantly fighting with me about using the Kyuubi's chakra. I just gave up on the runt and did my own thing!" Jiraiya admitted, though he immediately regretted this as Tsunade's fist impacted with his stomach faster than even he could follow. As he crashed through a number of walls, he curled up on the ground where he had landed and coughed up specks of blood onto the floor. _Fuck! She's pissed now._

When Tsunade's shadow fell over him, the white-haired Sannin looked up into her eyes and grimaced. You could practically see the fire in her eyes as she glared down at him. "I trusted you to take Naruto's training _seriously_ Jiraiya. He needed to become strong enough to protect himself from the likes of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru! I'm willing to bet that you felt your time was better spent peeping on girls in the hot springs rather than training him!" she yelled at him as she kicked him hard in the stomach. Afterwards, she grabbed him by his hair and dragged him back to her office where she threw him to the floor. "Now tell me what the hell happened!"

Groaning in agony, Jiraiya slowly rose to his feet and looked into the blonde's eyes. "He...found a seal I had been experimenting with. It wasn't finished, and I was having the hardest time trying to finish the damn thing. I was trying to find a way to visit other worlds. I just couldn't for the life of me figure out how to make the damn thing work. Well...when Naruto disappeared on me...I went to the area where he disappeared and felt residual traces of Naruto's and the Kyuubi's chakra in the area. He was just..._gone_. When I looked at the ground...I saw my seal laying there on the ground. But the problem is, whatever Naruto did to finish it faded away. It looks like it was a one-time use only type of deal and afterwards, the seal unwound itself, so to speak, back to its initial stage of development. I didn't think it was possible for him to advance so far in fuinjutsu so quickly in order to pull something like this off, but he did. If I could only figure out how he finished my seal, I could probably replicate the seal's effects and reach him, wherever he's disappeared to. However, I honestly don't know what the hell he did, so it could take years for me to figure this damn thing out in order to bring him back."

"I see. So Naruto finished this seal of yours and journeyed to another world? Is that what you're telling me, Jiraiya?" Tsunade questioned, glaring harder at her teammate.

"Yes. Wherever he is, we can only hope that he remains safe from harm. But the big problem here is the fact that without knowing exactly how he finished my seal, I don't know if I can get him back. For all I know, if I tried to follow him after finishing the seal on my own, I might end up in a completely different world than the one he's traveled to. To make things even worse...I don't think the kid's gonna want to come back. With the treatment he got within the village and with how bad things were here for him...I think he's probably happier wherever he's gone to. So even if I _do_ manage to recreate the seal the same way he did...I don't know if he'd even come back with me. And before you say anything...place yourself in his shoes. Would _you_ want to come back to this world knowing all that awaited you was scorn and being hunted by S-rank criminals like Itachi and Kisame?"

"You didn't exactly help with that, Jiraiya. But...you make a good point. Still, I want you to work on that seal. Even if he doesn't want to come back, I just want to know that he's okay. So long as he's safe and happy...that would be enough for me." she admitted before releasing a heavy sigh. "Get out of my sight Jiraiya. I need to gather his friends and give them the news…"

Frowning at this, Jiraiya nodded slowly before he turned and left the room without uttering another word. Once he was gone, Tsunade lowered her head and her body began to shake as she let the tears she had been holding back the entire conversation roll down her cheeks. _Damn it Naruto…_

_**Present - Fire Cavern**_

"Well, we've got five minutes left to deal with this guy. Plenty of time to kick his ass, don't you think, Squall?" Naruto questioned with a grin on his face.

Chuckling softly, the brunette nodded once before he held up his hand and concentrated. Moments later a large block of ice struck Ifrit and caused the GF to scream out from the pain. "No sweat."

Quistis couldn't help but smile as she watched the two of them begin their battle with the mighty GF. Naruto took hold of his dual pistols and fired upon Ifrit, catching his attention so that Squall could strike at him from behind with his gunblade. They were obviously working well together as a team and she couldn't be prouder of the two of them. _You're both doing so well. Naruto, you've come a long way since I first met you. And Squall...you're so talented in your own right. As an instructor, this is all I could ever want from the two of you._

The whiskered teenager winced as he was hit by a Fire spell utilized by the large GF. Casting Cure on himself, he returned his attention to Ifrit before shooting a quick glance at Squall. "Keep him busy! I'm gonna try something!"

Nodding his head in understanding, Squall slashed into Ifrit's back, unleashing an explosive shell against him in the process by squeezing the trigger on his gunblade, and was glad that it drew Ifrit's attention to him. Blocking a frontal attack by his enemy's fist, Squall grunted from the effort it took to hold him back. "Naruto! Whatever you're doing, hurry it up!"

"Gotcha! Alright Shiva, let him have it!" he exclaimed as he summoned his junctioned GF, Shiva. Focusing on Shiva, Naruto began to use the power of his mana, the spiritual side of his chakra, to increase the potency of her attack: Diamond Dust. Poor Ifrit took a significant amount of damage from the ice elemental's attack and turned to strike out at her, but Naruto leapt in the way and blocked Ifrit's claws with his pistols, though he ended up getting flung into Shiva and the two of them collapsed to the ground in a heap.

When Naruto realized where his head had landed, right between Shiva's breasts, he blushed furiously and quickly rose to his feet before helping Shiva to hers. "S-sorry Shiva-chan."

Giggling a bit, Shiva placed a cold hand against his cheek and stroked his whiskers gently. "No worries Naruto-kun. Might I suggest refocusing on the fight, however?" she suggested before pointing behind him at Ifrit, who was once more battling Squall. "Call me again if you have need of me." she said before placing a light kiss upon Naruto's cheek. Before he could say or do anything in response, Shiva vanished in particles of light.

Sighing softly, Naruto turned back to face Ifrit and channeled his mana once again before unleashing a Blizzard spell on Ifrit, catching him off guard and causing him to collapse to the ground. Walking up to the GF, Naruto frowned at him and said, "You're beaten Ifrit. That's enough."

Grumbling to himself, Ifrit looked into Naruto's eyes for a moment before casting a glance in Squall's direction. "Ugh. To think I was beaten by mere humans." he said disappointedly. "Very well. Call on me when you have need of me." And with that being said, Ifrit vanished in particles of light as well, leaving the victors to stand there and grin at one another before bumping fists.

"Woot! I knew we could do it! And with only seconds to spare too. Talk about cutting it close, huh Squall?" Naruto said excitedly.

Squall simply smirked and nodded his head in agreement. "We do make quite the team."

Quistis chose this point to speak up. "There isn't much time, but let me go over this real quick." Taking a breath, she released it slowly before she continued. "Good, you got yourself a GF. If you junction that GF, you'll be able to use the Elem-J ability. Here's an explanation on Elements."

Although this was pretty much just a recap as well, both Squall and Naruto listened intently, simply for the fact that every little bit of knowledge helped in the long run. When she finished with her explanation, she continued by saying, "There's a lot of Fire elemental monsters here, so junction Blizzard to your Elem-Atk. You'll have an easier time with Fire elemental enemies." And with that, she finished speaking and offered the both of them a warm smile.

"You two did exceptionally well and I'm giving the both of you full marks for this particular test. Congratulations!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"Thanks." Squall said simply. "We should probably get going now though. C'mon."

As Squall began to walk back towards the entrance of the Fire Cavern, Naruto chuckled a bit and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess that's that then. Thanks for coming along with us Quistis-chan." And with that, he walked past Quistis and began to follow after his friend, leaving Quistis to stare at his back.

_Naruto…_ she thought silently before shaking her head to dismiss such thoughts. Chancing one last glance at the pit that Ifrit had emerged from, she shrugged once before hurrying after her students.

For the time being, Quistis had junctioned with Ifrit so that she could stock up on some much-needed magic for later use. She had no plans to permanently junction this particular GF to herself, but it worked for now.

As they made their way out of the Fire Cavern, they made sure to Draw what magic they needed from their enemies, stocking it for later use. Naruto had to admit that he really enjoyed fighting the Bombs, as they were interesting enemies. Plus, it was just fun to beat up on their big, round bodies. What? He's allowed to be a little sadistic towards monsters!

Once they were back outside, Naruto breathed in the fresh air and grinned as he stretched his arms out above his head. "Ahhh, feel that cool breeze? This is great! Though we should probably hurry back to Balamb Garden, huh? Would be nice to just chill for a bit, buuut…" Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto walked ahead of his friends and grinned over his shoulder at them. "I'm looking forward to the field exam. Should be fun!"

_**Balamb Garden - A short while later**_

The party of three had roamed the plains and the forest outside of Balamb Garden for a time so Quistis could stock up on some much needed magic. Now, however, they had returned to Balamb Garden and stopped at the entrance, Quistis needing to address the two of them.

"Well done." she complimented with a smile. "Let's see…" Humming in thought, she brought a hand to her face and shook her head. "I thought there was something else I needed to go over with you before you take the SeeD exam…" It was at this moment that it dawned on her and she looked up into their eyes. "Oh yes! Taking care of your GF. This is something you have to watch out for." And with that being said, she began to go into lecture mode once again, informing them of how to handle their GF's and how each of them learns abilities and so on.

Once she had finished with her explanation, she continued by saying, "Now change into your uniforms and assemble at the [1F Lobby]." before she turned and walked off, leaving the duo standing at the entrance.

Looking at his buddy, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "Guess that means it's time to head back to our dorm rooms." Turning, he began walking, following the same path Quistis took. Stopping after a moment, he turned to face Squall and offered him a grin. "Definitely looking forward to the field exam with you Squall. Catch ya later!" he exclaimed before dashing off.

As he entered the interior of Balamb Garden, the excited blonde found the perky brunette, Selphie, once again. She was bouncing up and down excitedly as she waited in the lobby, dressed in her uniform. Walking up to her, Naruto offered her a grin before speaking up. "Hey there! Um...sorry, I never got your name before."

The brunette blinked before rubbing at the back of her neck embarrassedly. "Sorry, can't believe I forgot to introduce myself before. I'm Selphie! Nice to meet you!"

"The name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you as well Selphie-chan. I see you're just as eager to get this field exam underway as I am. I hope we get to work together. It'd be fun!"

Giggling a bit, Selphie held out her hand to him and smiled brightly. "I'm looking forward to working with you Naruto!"

Shaking her hand, Naruto couldn't help but want to play around a bit as he lifted her hand up and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. When he looked back into her eyes, he could see her blushing up a storm. Smirking at her, he poked her forehead lightly. "We're gonna have a blast." he said before he turned and began walking off once again. "Keep smiling Selphie-chan. You've got a beautiful smile."

As he left, Selphie couldn't help but watch him leave, the blush never leaving her face. _Nobody's ever done that before. And he said I have a beautiful smile…_

Once he reached his dorm room, which was coincidentally right next to his buddy Zell's room, Naruto frowned as he looked over the uniform he was meant to wear for the field exam. It just didn't feel right wearing something like this as he felt the colors just didn't suit him all that well, but he understood the need and, sighing reluctantly, he got changed into the proper outfit. Afterwards, he went and waited outside of Squall's dorm room so they could walk together to join up with everybody.

When Squall finally exited his room, Naruto looked him over with a grin. "You clean up well Squall. Lookin' good."

Chuckling softly, Squall raised his fist and rapped his knuckles lightly against his best friend's chest. "You don't look too bad yourself, Naruto. Have to admit, I'm looking forward to this. Let's get going." he said before he and his friend began walking off to meet with the others in the 1F Lobby.

As they reached the lobby, they spotted Quistis, dressed in her uniform as well, which Naruto had to admit looked damn good on her. "Squall! Naruto! Over here!" she exclaimed, waving at them to get their attention.

Walking up to her, the duo paid rapt attention to whatever she was going to say, though Naruto couldn't help but fantasize a bit about him and Quistis. _Damn she looks good._ He thought to himself with a tiny smile playing at his lips.

"I'll be announcing the squad assignments for the exam now. Let's see… You'll be with…" Looking at her notes, she smiled and nodded her head. "Zell Dincht. Quite a lively fellow. Naruto, you're familiar with Mr. Dincht, are you not?"

Nodding his head, the blonde chuckled a bit before he answered. "Yes, Zell's one of my best friends. Poor guy just can't beat me in a game of Triple Triad to save his life. Other than that, he's a cool guy. I'm looking forward to working with him."

"I'm glad to hear it." Quistis said with a smile before Squall interrupted.

"Lively? He's just loud. Can't I switch members?" the scarred teen questioned exasperatedly.

The SeeD instructor frowned at Squall and shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not possible." Looking past her two students, Quistis smiled and shouted out, "Over here, Zell!"

All three of them turned and watched Zell for a bit as he threw punches and kicks at the air, almost as if he were shadow boxing, before he performed a series of backflips and landed next to Naruto. Grinning at him, he shouted out, "Naruto! My man! Can't believe we're together for this exam. This is awesome!" Then he turned and saw Squall and his grin faltered slightly. "Whoa! I'm with you!?" he exclaimed before extending his hand for a handshake, which Squall naturally refused.

After Quistis took a moment to explain about Zell's Limit Break, the lively youth looked at Squall for a moment longer before lowering his arm and saying, "You don't get along with Seifer, do you? Heard he whooped you pretty bad this morning."

"We weren't fighting. We were training." Squall replied evenly, though you could tell he was upset by the scowl on his face.

Zell, either not picking up on Squall's unease or completely ignoring it, said, "I bet you he doesn't think so. Look, Seifer's just being a pain in the ass. All you have to do is ignore him."

Squall sighed in aggravation before saying, "That's none of your business."

"None of your business." Quistis said at the same time before giggling a bit. Now that she had their attention on her again, she continued by saying, "Ahem… Excuse me, but…" Shifting awkwardly for a moment, she looked into Squall's eyes before offering him an apologetic smile. "That Seifer you're talking about… He's your squad leader."

"Son-of-a-bitch." Naruto said angrily. "I hate that guy!"

Squall looked even less pleased than Naruto did, while Zell, ever the loud one, shouted out, "SAY WHAT!?" in clear disbelief of their situation.

"It can't be changed." Quistis replied with a frown on her face. Releasing a soft sigh, she glanced around for a moment and shouted out, "Seifer! Are you here?"

Immediately after her shout, Seifer and his goon squad, ahem, the remaining members of the Disciplinary Committee, walked up and stopped next to Naruto. As they approached, Squall looked at them and thought silently to himself, _Fujin and Raijin tagging along as usual… Guess that makes up the whole disciplinary committee._

"You're the squad leader. Good luck to you." Quistis said with a polite smile on her face.

"...Instructor. I hate it when people wish me luck." Seifer said, a frown on his face. "Save those words for a bad student that needs them, eh?"

"Ok then." Quistis replied a little uneasily. "Good luck, Seifer." she said somewhat teasingly.

Seifer looked angry for a moment before he swung his arm to the side, nearly hitting Naruto in the process. "Add Instructor Trepe to the list."

_What list? People he hates? People he wants to kill? Whatever it is, I don't like the sound of it._ Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes at Seifer. _If he tries to hurt Quistis-chan, I'll kill him!_

_The list…? What is it?_ Squall thought to himself curiously.

"Well then." Quistis said, ignoring the unnerving declaration from Seifer. "You're all assigned to Squad B. I'll be the instructor in charge. Teamwork is of the utmost importance. Let's get through this exam, everyone!" Here, she offered a smile at Naruto, as she remembered him explaining the whole teamwork thing that was so important in his home village. She knew that he wouldn't have any problem with this exam, but she couldn't help but worry about the others.

Sure enough, Seifer spoke up and derailed the positive emotions train. "Listen up! Teamwork means staying out of my way. It's a Squad B rule. Don't you forget it!"

Naruto scoffed and shook his head in disappointment. "No Seifer, teamwork means working together as a cohesive unit to achieve a goal. The fact that you were put in charge is something I just can't understand. The rest of us can work together fine, but you? You're just like Sasuke. Tch, can't believe we've got a moron leading us."

"What the hell did you say to me you punk?" Seifer questioned angrily as he got in Naruto's face. When Naruto simply glared back at him, the angry blonde teen threw his arm out to the side again and shouted, "Put Naruto Uzumaki on the list as well!"

Zell scowled at Seifer and clenched his fist tight, looking like he was barely restraining himself from attacking the jackass. Quistis just frowned as she watched the situation unfold. _Damn it. I was afraid this would happen…_ she thought to herself disappointedly.

It was at this point that another voice piped up, catching their attention. "Everyone here?" Looking at who said that, they were a little surprised to see Headmaster Cid approaching them. After he stepped up beside Quistis, he turned to face everyone and offered them a small smile. "It's been a while, everyone. How's everyone doing? This exam will involve 13 members from Squads A through D… You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real."

Looking around at everyone, he waved his left arm a bit before he continued speaking. "Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace… Each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other." Leaning forward a bit, he looked around at each of the students one by one before grinning slightly. "How 'bout it? Are you still up for it?" Not waiting for a reply from any of them, he continued his speech. "You will be accompanied by 9 SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do." Shrugging his shoulders, Cid chuckled a bit before saying, "Well, that's one less worry on your mind."

Throwing his arms into the air, he exclaimed, "The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck."

After Cid's speech had finished, the majority of the students left, Seifer and Zell included. Before Squall could walk off to follow them, Cid spoke up, telling him that because they had yet to have a gunblade specialist in SeeD, he was hoping Squall and Seifer would both become full-fledged members. Afterwards, Squall nodded and began to follow after the others, though he glanced over his shoulder at Naruto in consideration for a moment. Shrugging, the brown-haired gunblade user walked off to join the others.

Naruto looked into Cid's eyes for a moment before sighing. "I hope you know Seifer's something of a loose cannon. He doesn't work well with others Headmaster. I know I shouldn't question you, but in this case...it's kind of hard not to."

Cid looked into the blonde's eyes for a moment before frowning at him. "I understand your concerns, Naruto Uzumaki. However, I'd like to try and have faith in those that study here. Even if they are a bit...unruly, as is the case with young Seifer. Regardless, that isn't important at the moment. Before you leave, might I ask how you're doing, Naruto? You've been here for a year now and I've heard nothing but good things about you and your progress here. Of course, after learning about your…'unique' situation, I can't help but be a tad concerned."

Offering the headmaster a smirk, Naruto folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "No need to worry about me, Headmaster. I'm actually quite enjoying it here in this world. It's...different, to be sure, but I'm having a great time here! And even should the opportunity to return to my world present itself...I won't be taking it. Of that you can be assured Headmaster. There's...really nothing waiting for me back where I'm from. At least nothing apart from scorn, misery, etc. I'm happy here."

Nodding his head in understanding, Cid patted the whiskered youth on the shoulder and smiled kindly at him. "Well I'm glad to hear that. I'm looking forward to having one of your exceptional skills in SeeD, young man. Do take care of yourself out there. And be sure to look after your friends. Now, I've held you up long enough. Get going."

"As you say, Headmaster. Catch ya later!" Naruto exclaimed before following after his teammates.

After he was gone, Cid turned to Quistis and frowned at her. "Instructor Trepe, what isn't he telling me?"

Quistis frowned and rubbed at her arm for a moment as she looked away from the headmaster, unable to face him at the moment. "There's...something that's been troubling him, Headmaster. I...I know he has feelings for me, but I can't return them."

Cid sighed and shook his head. "I see. I hope this won't cause any issues during the exam…"

The instructor quickly shook her head and looked determinedly into the headmaster's eyes. "Don't worry about that! Naruto will not have any problems during this exam. I can promise you that!"

"You seem to have quite a lot of faith in the boy. I'm glad. I'm looking forward to hearing good things about your students, Instructor Trepe. Now, go on and join your squad. I'll be waiting." Cid said before he turned and walked off.

As he left, Quistis frowned to herself as she began walking as if on auto-pilot. _Naruto...what am I supposed to do?_

_**Moments later**_

The team of five were in a car, riding on their way to the city of Balamb. Naruto was silent as he contemplated their current mission. Zell, on the other hand, was having a hard time sitting still and turned to Squall. "Yo, Squall. Show me your gunblade, will ya?"

"..." Squall didn't say anything in response, opting to just ignore the bundle of energy sitting beside him.

"C'mon, man!" Zell insisted, though all he was serving to do was annoy Squall further.

"..." Once more, Squall remained silent.

Zell held his hands up as if in prayer and bowed his head to Squall. "Just a peek!"

"..." was Zell's only response.

Grumbling to himself, Zell leaned back in the seat and grumbled out, "Tch, fine…" Sighing, he muttered out, "Yeah, yeah…" Looking at Squall again, he shouted out, "Why you bein' so selfish!? Scrooooge!"

"..." Once more, silence was all Zell got in return from the ever stoic Squall.

"Say somethin', will ya!? W-What's on your mind?"

"...Nothing." Squall and Quistis said at the same time before Quistis began to giggle. The mere fact that she was able to read him so well was disturbing to Squall on a personal level.

"..." Zell was silent, unable to truly formulate any words at the moment. After a few brief moments, Zell stood up and began to bounce around, shadow boxing once again.

"Stop that… It's annoying." Seifer said grumpily. Turning to look into Zell's eyes, he smirked before saying, "...Chicken-wuss."

Zell snarled and threw up his fist as he looked into Seifer's eyes. "...WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Meanwhile, all Seifer did was chuckle to himself at getting such a rise out of Zell.

Sighing to himself, Naruto could only shake his head in disappointment. "You shouldn't let him get to you so bad Zell."

Before Zell could reply, Quistis stood up and shouted out, "Knock it off!" When Zell finally sat down again with a huff, the beautiful instructor sat back down and shook her head.

Leaning back in his own seat from between Quistis and Seifer, Naruto closed his eyes and resumed thinking about the mission, wondering just what they would be doing. _No matter what we end up having to do, Seifer's going to be a problem. Zell's quick temper won't help things either if Seifer continues to antagonize him. Squall and I shouldn't have any real problems, but ya never know._

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Squall look towards Quistis before speaking up. "...Instructor… Who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?" he questioned.

Naruto's eyes widened fractionally at that question before he turned to face Quistis, hoping she might have some kind of answer for them.

"Was someone there? I didn't notice anybody." she replied as she brought a hand to her chin and rubbed it in thought for a moment. "Is there a problem?"

Frowning at this, Naruto looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap and shook his head. _Weird. There was _definitely_ a girl there this morning. How did Quistis-chan not see her on the way in?_

"No...not really…" Squall replied a bit uncertainly. Looking at Naruto, the scarred teen frowned as he realized Naruto was wondering the same thing. _Just who _was_ that girl?_ He wondered silently to himself.

Seifer began to chuckle a bit before saying, "This is great…I have Chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached puberty in my squad…"

At hearing this, Zell began to quiver in anger again while Quistis brought a hand to her face, sighing dramatically. Naruto, however, looked at Seifer for a moment before shaking his head. _Yep, this mission's going to be a clusterfuck. I can see it now…_

_**Balamb - Moments later**_

Upon arriving in the city of Balamb, the driver of the car went to the docks before coming to a stop, letting the passengers depart the vehicle. Seifer exited first, followed by Naruto and then Squall. As Squall walked up behind Seifer, he chanced a glance at the boat they were to be taking to their destination. "So that's the vessel…?"

"Ain't no turning back now." Seifer said as he looked around. Turning to face Squall, he asked, "Huh? You scared, too?"

"Scared? Why would any of us be scared, Seifer?" Naruto questioned with a sigh. "Let's just get on the boat and get this over with."

Before Seifer could reply, a member of the Garden Staff shouted at them, getting their attention. "Hey! You guys are the last! Hurry up and get in!"

Seifer turned away and said to his teammates, "Don't disappoint me now."

At this point, Quistis got out of the car and stood behind Squall before saying, "Come on, move it!" And with that, everyone rushed over to get on the boat, though Squall paused for a moment and, seeing this, the beautiful instructor turned and shouted at him, "Hurry, Squall!" Without needing any further convincing, Squall rushed forward and climbed aboard the ship, Naruto following him onboard immediately afterwards.

_**Elemental Nations - Same time**_

To say that the Akatsuki were frustrated would be something of an understatement. It didn't take long for Zetsu to reveal to the one calling himself 'Madara' Uchiha that Naruto Uzumaki, and the Kyuubi by extension, had been lost to them after his sudden disappearance during his training trip with Jiraiya of the Sannin.

'Madara' had to tell the man calling himself Pain and his longtime friend, the blue-haired and beautiful Konan, that the Kyuubi jinchuriki was lost to them because Jiraiya was a dumbshit that couldn't be bothered to keep a closer eye on his charge. This definitely set their plans back and they each pondered how in the hell they were going to get the Kyuubi jinchuriki back from wherever the hell he ended up.

Now, here he was, hiding in the shadows of the room while the members of Akatsuki discussed the situation regarding Naruto Uzumaki and what to do about him. And some of their comments were _seriously_ not helping to improve 'Madara's' mood.

"So, what the fuck do we do now?" Hidan asked. "Without that shitty runt, the plan to capture all the bijuu's pretty much shot to hell, now isn't it?"

Itachi sighed and shook his head. "Do we have any idea what exactly happened to Naruto Uzumaki?" he questioned, hoping that there would be some kind of clue as to where he disappeared to.

Pain's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "All that we know is an unknown seal was used by the Kyuubi jinchuriki and after that...he just vanished. It's possible that he's no longer of this world."

"Leader, what do we do now? This puts a bit of a wrench in our plans." Sasori questioned in his gravelly tone of voice.

Casting a glance around the room, even to the hidden 'Madara' Uchiha, Pain shook his head. "For now, we continue with the plan. We capture the remaining jinchuriki and then, after we have them, _then_ we'll worry about how to get the Kyuubi. For now, continue with what you've been doing and don't worry yourselves over the missing jinchuriki. Dismissed."

One by one, the images of the Akatsuki members disappeared. Once they were gone, 'Madara' couldn't help but sigh in aggravation. _Damn you. When I get my hands on you, I'm going to make you suffer, you rotten child of Namikaze!_

_**Gaia - On the boat**_

Zell and Quistis were standing at attention as a young woman entered the room they were waiting in. Naruto, on the other hand, was seated with his eyes closed, trying to relax himself as the boat sailed along. He didn't want to stress out over the coming exam, but at the same time he couldn't shake this feeling that things were going to get bad very quickly.

The young woman that entered, a person named Xu, said, "Hi, Quistis." in greeting to the instructor for Squad B.

Motioning with her hand towards the four members of Squad B, Quistis said, "Well, these are the members of Squad B."

Squall took this moment to rise and looked towards Xu. Zell, however, offered a wave and a smile. "Nice to meet ya!"

Naruto chuckled a bit and looked at the pretty woman standing there. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Pleased to meet you…" Squall said politely.

Nodding her head in greeting to each of them, she soon turned her attention to the squad leader. "Seifer, how many times has it been now?"

Seifer shrugged his shoulders in a casual dismissal of her inquiry. "Oh, I just love these exams…"

Sighing softly, Xu turned to face the members of Squad B before taking in a breath and exhaling it slowly. "I'll explain the current situation and the mission. Be seated!" she exclaimed as she walked to the other end of the room, standing near Zell and Seifer, so she could begin her explanation.

"Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago." Stepping aside so they could view the monitor, she continued with her explanation. "Dollet has been under attack by the G-Army since about 72 hours ago. 49 hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops. That's the current status."

Taking a breath once more, Xu continued on. "Now onto the mission objective. According to our reports, the G-Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region. We're to make a landing at Lapin Beach. We're to eliminate the remaining G-Army within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P. Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any G-Army forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region."

Now that she had finished explaining and the monitor went back to what it was originally displaying, Seifer decided to voice a question. "So, what are WE supposed to do?"

Xu looked at Seifer for a moment before staring forward once again. "SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G-Army inside the city."

Zell pumped his fist and exclaimed excitedly, "Sounds important!"

"Sounds boring." Seifer said dismissively. "So what you're saying is, we do all the little, dirty work…"

Naruto sighed and shook his head in disappointment. Truly, what else could be expected from Seifer at this point?

"..." Xu was silent, unsure about what exactly she could say to Seifer. It was frustrating trying to deal with that man, but… "Oh, it hardly needs to be said, but… The order to withdraw takes priority. Do not forget." she said, deciding to ignore Seifer's statement.

After a few more moments, Xu spoke up once again. "We're almost there. We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark. Just be prepared. That's all. Any questions, talk to Quistis."

Naruto watched as Xu left the room before shaking his head. _Yep, with a mission like this, shit's bound to get ugly and fast. Knowing my rotten luck, things are going to get especially nasty for Squad B._

Squall was silent as he thought about the mission and his teammates. Looking at Naruto first, he said, "So, thoughts?"

Looking into his friend's eyes, Naruto shrugged his shoulders before looking up at the ceiling. "Well, the mission sounds simple enough, sure. But there's always a chance things could turn ugly and there's no telling just what our enemies will throw at us. I recommend that we act with caution and support each other as a unit as we clear the city. We should take down as many of them as we're able to before the order to withdraw comes."

Nodding his head in understanding of this, Squall said, "Sounds like a plan to me." Turning to Quistis at this point, he looked at her uncertainly for a moment before sighing.

"What is it, Squall?" she questioned curiously.

"It's nothing." Squall said.

"We'll be there soon. Be ready for anything, Squall." she said before turning her attention to Naruto, who appeared to be lost in thought once again. _Naruto...we really need to talk after this is all over._

Looking at Seifer, Squall decided to strike up a conversation with him next. Before he could say anything, however, Seifer piped up. "Listen up. Our goal for this mission is to mop up all the Galbadian soldiers still left in Dollet. All you boys have to do is take orders from me, the captain."

Deciding to just leave that and Seifer alone, he turned his attention to Zell next. Zell chuckled nervously for a moment before he spoke up. "My first real battle...I'm gettin' pretty nervous."

"Better not piss in your pants." Seifer mocked mercilessly.

"Hah!? You talkin' to me?" Zell questioned angrily.

"Heh heh…" Seifer chuckled, finding amusement in the fact that he could so easily get a rise out of Zell.

"...Bastard." Zell muttered as he leaned back in the seat.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "You've really gotta learn to just ignore Seifer, Zell. He's not worth getting riled up about."

"Ok, enough talk." Quistis said, getting everyone's attention. "We'll be landing pretty soon. Get ready."

"Roger." Zell said.

"Gotcha." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Alright." said Squall.

"Yeah, yeah…" Seifer muttered, though it was easy to see he didn't really care much for their current mission. "Well then, Squall. Go see what's going on outside."

"..." Squall was silent for a time before, "...Ok." he said simply after a while as he stood to his feet.

"Good. Because it's MY order." Seifer said arrogantly.

After Squall went topside, Naruto leaned back in his seat again and closed his eyes. "Might wanna hold on to something. I think we're in for a bit of a bumpy ride." he said with a grin.

Sure enough, their boat soon crashed into a wall, sailing over the top of it, before they came to a stop at the beach where they were meant to land. After rushing out of the ship, the group turned to regard Quistis who stood on the edge of the boat, staring down at them. "Ok, you are to secure the [Central Square]! Be sure to equip your GF before you head into battle!"

Grinning, Naruto nodded once at her before turning around, looking to Seifer for his orders. "Let's move out." Seifer said simply before rushing off.

Looking at his teammates, Zell and Squall, Naruto nodded once at them as well before he took off after Seifer. Zell junctioned Ifrit to himself before nodding at Squall, the two of them rushing off after Seifer and Naruto immediately afterwards.

Nobody in the group stopped to talk to anyone, deciding it was best to focus on the mission and doing what they could to help the people of Dollet. As they prepared to enter the city proper, two Galbadian Soldiers rushed forward and began to attack them.

Naruto, realizing Zell could probably use some magic to beef himself up a bit, was prepared to shout out that they should stall so he could draw some, but Seifer was quick with the order to slay their enemies as quickly as possible. So, somewhat reluctantly, Naruto helped put an end to the soldiers.

It wasn't a hard battle, and the soldiers had some good spells to draw and use from them, and Zell _did_ manage to stockpile some Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, and Cure spells from them, so it wasn't a total waste.

After the battle ended with the deaths of their foes, Seifer began leading the charge once again. Glancing behind them at the three that rushed up the stairs, they watched as they took their positions before being waved off to continue with their mission. With a shrug, Squall, Naruto, and Zell rushed off after their squad leader.

As they were rushing down a street, Seifer paused and looked up at the walkway above where two more Galbadian Soldiers were waiting. When they leapt down to attack them, Naruto brought up his sword, easily deflecting the attack aimed at him. This created an opening that the whiskered blonde gladly took as he punched the man in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Squall, on the other hand, took advantage of an opening given to him and slashed through his enemy's stomach, unloading a shell in the process, causing his opponent to grunt from the pain he felt. However, he refused to go down without a fight and, pushing through his pain, attempted to attack Squall, only for each of his attacks to be parried and blocked by Squall's gunblade.

Zell took advantage of the situation to draw more magic from their enemies, while Seifer just stood by watching his teammates fight. Naruto and Squall had things handled quite efficiently, so he wasn't worried. No, it was more along the lines that he was just bored of this whole, bothersome situation.

After dealing some killing blows, Naruto and Squall fist bumped one another before they continued following Seifer. After a bit, Seifer stopped by a car and turned to face his team. "The [Central Square] is up ahead." he said before turning around to face their destination. "Hey! All you Galbadian cowards out there! Come out'n show your faces! Don't leave me hangin' now!"

As Seifer rushed off to confront their enemies, Zell sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "...What an idiot." he muttered before the three of them set off after their squad leader. Wouldn't look good on their resumes if they left Seifer to die, even if he kind of brought it on himself.

Rushing into the Central Square, they were a little surprised when only one Galbadian Soldier rushed forward to confront them. Seifer, taking the initiative, met his charge and began a duel of sorts with the enemy. Naruto was content to just sit back and watch as Seifer handled this grunt, as he wasn't a true threat to any of them, even though it made him feel a bit sick inside to admit to himself that Seifer was, indeed, a skilled fighter.

Once the Galbadian Soldier was dead, Squall said, "There may be more…" before he and Zell began to look around the area. Naruto, on the other hand, stayed near Seifer, as it was better to stick together than to go off by oneself.

"Some reason you decided to stick with me instead of following those numbskulls?" Seifer questioned irritatedly.

The blonde sighed and shook his head. He could see Squall and Zell fighting another Galbadian Soldier nearby, but he wasn't worried about them, so long as they stuck together and fought their foe as a team. "Despite the fact that you _are_ strong Seifer, it's best to stick together. You're our squad leader and it would look bad on us and yourself if you were caught off guard by an enemy soldier."

"Tch, whatever. Just don't slow me down, Naruto." Seifer said before turning to watch the fight.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said, waving his hand dismissively as he waited for the fight to finish so they could continue with their mission.

Once the fight was finished, Squall turned to face Zell and said, "I think that's all of them." And with that, both he and Zell returned to Seifer and waited for further orders.

"Well then, we're on standby 'til the enemy comes." Seifer said before walking past Naruto and shrugging. "Standby… How boring…"

After a little while, they heard some noise before they looked to Seifer. Squall said, "Sounds like it's starting."

Seifer turned to face Squall and grinned. "Bring it on." When the stray dog that was wandering around began to tug on Seifer's leg, he yelled down at it, "Get outta here!" before kicking it, sending it tumbling away before it stood up and whimpered a bit. "Scram!"

"Damn it, Seifer! It's just a dog begging for some food or something. No need to abuse the poor thing." Naruto griped before walking over to the dog and petting it gently atop the head. "You okay little fella?"

Seifer, meanwhile, rushed to the other side of the fountain and swung his gunblade around as he shouted, "Hey! Galbadian Soldiers! What are you waiting for!? Come show me what you got!"

For quite a while, nothing of interest happened besides Naruto keeping the dog company. After a period of silence, Squall looked at Seifer, who kept tapping his gunblade against his shoulder, and said, "...Nothing."

Seifer soon said, "Still keeping us waiting…?" After a brief period of contemplation, Seifer swung his gunblade around and shouted out, "That's it…! I can't take it anymore! What is this, some kind of dog training!?"

It was at this point that the dog walked off and began to howl. "Uh-oh." Naruto muttered before the group quickly hid. They watched as a whole troop of Galbadian Soldiers rushed by, heaving past the building that had the word, "Ristorante" in bold, red letters above the door.

Once they were gone and they were sure the coast was clear, they stepped out from where they were hiding. Squall quietly said, "It's the enemy…"

"Where the hell they goin'?" Zell questioned a bit unsurely. As Seifer rushed past them a short distance, they each looked up in the distance at the top of the nearby mountain. "Hey? What is that up there?" Zell queried.

Seifer pointed his gunblade in the same direction the soldiers had traveled. "Our next destination."

Naruto sighed and brought a hand to his head, shaking it in mild disbelief. _Yep, I knew that was coming._

Zell rushed up to Seifer and shouted, "But that's against orders!"

Without turning to face the spiky-headed blonde, Seifer questioned, "Weren't you just saying how bored you were?"

Seeing that he couldn't talk sense into Seifer, the squad leader, Zell turned to Squall. "Squall!"

Taking a few steps away from Zell and looking away from him, Squall said, "I stand by the captain's decision."

When Zell turned to his final teammate, he was practically pleading with him using his eyes and arm gestures only. Shaking his head, Naruto said, "Seifer's the squad leader. Whatever he decides, I'll follow his orders."

Seifer quirked a brow at this as he turned to face Naruto and Squall. "...Captain's decision?" Stepping up to Squall, he placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You want to wreak some havoc too, don't you?"

Angrily brushing his rival's hand off, Squall turned to face him with a stern expression on his face. "It's a good opportunity to test out my training. Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they do fight dirty, like you."

Naruto sighed and shook his head once again. "I swear, you two are going to be the death of me at this rate."

Seifer chuckled a bit before staring down the path they had come from. "You'll thank me when the time comes."

Zell, unable to take it anymore, walked up to the three of them and said, "What the hell...I thought you guys didn't get along? You're like, all buddy-buddy now." Stepping past Squall and Naruto, Zell sighed and shook his head. "Listen. This ain't no ordinary battle." Taking another few steps, he turned to face his teammates. "It's an exam, an important one. I'm tellin' ya, we have to stick to orders."

The blonde squad captain turned to Zell and scoffed. "Then you stay here. I don't need any boy scouts."

Zell began shaking angrily as he glared into Seifer's eyes. "What was that!?"

Squall turned to his tattooed teammate and shook his head. "Don't take him seriously, Zell." Turning to Seifer, he said, "Seifer, if we're gonna go, let's hurry."

Seifer nodded once before saying, "The enemy is headed for the [facility]. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!"

"Alright." Squall and Naruto said simply while Zell continued to quiver with rage.

"Tch… Fine." Zell grumbled out, not at all happy that he was outvoted in this situation. And with that, the group of four rushed off in pursuit of their enemies. As they ran along the bridge, they got into a bunch of fights with Galbadian Soldiers, but they weren't a big threat to the team of four.

As they made their way up the slope of the mountain and up some stairs, they paused as a Dollet Soldier crawled onto the path. Looking up at them, the panicked soldier shouted out, "Ahhh! W-W-Who are you!?"

Squall, in an effort to calm the wounded soldier, said, "Don't worry. We're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Garden."

"So what's going on up there?" Seifer questioned curiously. In fact, this was a question that each of them were wondering and they were hoping this soldier from Dollet would be able to provide them with some much needed answers.

"The Galbadian soldiers have entered the [Communication Tower]. On top of that...that place has always been a nesting ground for monsters. If you're going up there, be caref…" he said before he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the bushes. "H-Help!"

Squall, Zell, and Naruto each rushed forward to fight and subdue the beast that had grabbed hold of him, an Anacondaur. It was a large snake-like monster and it was definitely a bit tougher than the soldiers they had been fighting so far.

Seifer, rushing up, took the first shot at the beast, slashing at it a couple of times before he jumped away from it when it attempted to retaliate. Faster than they could have anticipated, the Anacondaur slithered up to Squall and bit into his arm with its fangs, causing him to scream out in pain from the attack.

Naruto, upon seeing this, took hold of his dual pistols and began firing into the snake's back, causing it to recoil before turning its attention on to him. Seeing as he now had its attention, the whiskered blonde smirked devilishly as he used his Draw ability to cast Fire on the Anacondaur, causing it to shriek out in pain.

Zell tried to rush in and attack the giant snake, only to have its tail whack him and send him tumbling down the stairs a short distance. When he got to his feet and looked at their enemy, he scowled and shouted, "Damn it! I'll make you pay for that ya rotten snake!"

Squall, seeing an opening, took advantage of it and casted Blizzard on it, dealing massive damage to the Anacondaur. For a finishing blow, Seifer rushed up and cut its head off with his gunblade, revelling in the fact that he was the one to finish it off.

Once the battle was finished, they sheathed their weapons and looked down at the rescued Dollet Soldier. "Monsters, huh?" Squall questioned.

"That sucks." Zell said, summing up their situation quite well.

"More fun for us. Come on…." Seifer said before he rushed off.

"...Fun? Pu-lease…" Zell grumbled out.

Chuckling, Naruto looked at his dear friend and shook his head. "C'mon, you have to admit that all this fighting's pretty darn fun. Plus, I don't feel so guilty about killing the monsters as I do about ending the life of another human being. So this is definitely the better option in my book." he said before he and his friends took off after Seifer.

Upon reaching the top of the cliff, they noticed some Galbadian Soldiers down below at the entrance to the Communication Tower and quickly lowered themselves to the ground to spy on their enemies.

Soon enough, a soldier rushed out of the tower and shouted out, "The generator is up and running!"

The soldier on the left replied with, "No problem with the boosters!"

"...the hell they doing?" Seifer wondered aloud.

"I don't have a clue." Naruto muttered in response as they continued to listen in.

"Cable disconnection confirmed! Beginning exchange process!"

"Roger." The soldiers just continued to chat with one another about whatever it was they were doing, not one of them realizing that they were being watched.

"Repairs…?" Squall wondered as they rose to their feet, having watched the Galbadian Soldiers run into the Communication Tower once more.

"Who cares." Seifer said disinterestedly. "This must be your first real battle. You scared?"

Squall took a step forward and shook his head uncertainly. "...I don't know." he admitted. "I try not to think about it."

"That's a good way to go about it, Squall. If you let yourself be bogged down by unnecessary thoughts or worry too much about what may happen or even stop to think about the families that these people might have, you'll only falter and become more of a liability than anything. I'm used to shit like this personally. Yes, ending other people's lives isn't easy, but in situations like this or in war? You gotta do what you gotta do." Naruto said as he gave an awkward smile.

"Heh, that was surprisingly deep for you, Naruto." Zell said good-naturedly.

Seifer chose this moment to speak up. "I love battles. I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream."

Naruto quirked a brow at this, but before he could say anything, Squall beat him to the punch. "What!? Your dream?"

Seifer looked into Squall's eyes and quirked a brow in curiosity. "You have one too, don't you?"

Squall turned away and folded his arms across his chest. "...Sorry, but I'm gonna pass on that subject."

Zell stepped up to Squall and grinned at him. "Yo! Let me in on it, too!"

"Mind your own business." Seifer said as he glared into Zell's eyes.

"Frickin' hell…" Zell grumbled out as he punched the air near Seifer's head, the squad captain leaning out of the way of a few punches that strayed a bit too close.

Folding his arms across his chest, Seifer smirked at Zell and said, "What's the matter, Zell? Swatting flies?"

As Seifer walked off, Zell turned around and knelt down, punching at the ground in frustration. "Damn you…!"

Naruto was about to say something to try and calm him down, but a shout from a familiar voice caught his attention. "There you are!"

Looking around for a moment, their eyes soon landed on the familiar face of Selphie, who almost tumbled down the cliff towards them, had it not been for Naruto quickly catching her as she began to fall. Smirking at her when she began to blush, the whiskered teen set her on her feet and smiled at her. "Heya Selphie, what brings you here?"

Selphie brushed herself off before looking between the three of them. "Are you...Squad B?" When Squall stood up and nodded, she looked him over curiously for a moment before brightening up. "Wait a minute… You're the guy who showed me around, right!? And of course I remember you too, Naruto." she said, smiling at her newest friend. Looking back at Squall, she said, "Thanks! I don't get so lost anymore." Then, as if remembering something, she said, "Oh yeah. I haven't told you my name yet. I'm...a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad A. The squad captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?"

Squall and Naruto both pointed down below as Seifer went running up to the doors of the Communication Tower. When she turned to look at him, Seifer called out to them. "One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream!" before he entered the tower.

Looking back at the other members of Squad B, Selphie sighed before saying, "This sure is tough…" Turning, she shouted out, "Captain! Wait up…!" before leaping off the edge of the cliff to quickly reach the ground below. The three males of Squad B couldn't help but sigh to themselves as they watched her bounce around a bit down there. "What are you waiting for!? Come on! Come on!"

Naruto chuckled a bit before he began leading the way down the path, refusing to take Selphie's little shortcut. Squall and Zell followed after him. They got into a few more battles with Galbadian Soldiers and Elite Soldiers, which Zell drew Scan magic from, before they reached Selphie.

"What took you so long? It would've been much quicker if you'd just jumped." she said indignantly.

"...Much quicker? Pu-lease…" Zell groaned out. "...You wouldn't normally jump off a cliff, OK!? Ain't that right, Squall?"

"...Yeah, I guess so. You wouldn't normally jump that." Squall admitted.

"Hmm...I don't know…" Selphie said before the sound of Naruto's laughter caught her attention. Looking at him, she frowned as she waited for him to explain what was so funny.

Chuckling again, Naruto shook his head and offered Selphie a smile. "Hey, we're being judged based on our conduct as well right? Better to do things the proper way than go taking risky shortcuts like that. But it's okay. You're still cute." he said.

Selphie blushed again before looking away from him, a cute pout on her face, even if they couldn't see it. "Don't tease me like that Naruto. It's not nice." Sighing softly, she turned back to face the group of boys. "Well, anyway. Well, let's get goin'. Has everyone equipped a GF? You haven't forgotten… Have you…?"

"We're good Selphie-chan. No worries here." Naruto replied before he stepped up to the doors of the Communication Tower. Looking up, he had to admit that the tower was quite large.

"So this is the [Communication Tower]...?" Zell questioned as he, too, looked up at the massive structure.

"Sure is big…" Selphie said.

It was at this point that a couple of Galbadian Soldiers came running out, screaming in fear. Seifer appeared in the doorway moments afterwards swinging his gunblade about wildly. When the enemies were out of sight, he scoffed and said, "Cowards."

Selphie, seeing her chance to deliver her message, stepped up to Seifer while shouting, "HEEEY!" When Seifer just walked back into the tower, she pouted and looked to the other members of Squad B. "The captain's getting away!"

Squall led the group into the Communication Tower and, when they didn't see Seifer anywhere, he asked, "...Did he go up?"

Selphie entered the tower at that moment and looked around while shouting out, "Heeey! Squad B captain!"

"He's not going to answer you. Seifer's a stubborn one and it's likely he's doing something stupid right now. We'd best go after him." Naruto said with a heavy sigh before stepping onto the lift.

Squall and the others followed him onto the lift, the scarred teen saying, "I think we can take this lift up…"

Selphie piped up at this point, asking, "Wanna go up?"

And with that, Squall hit the switch to take them up, Selphie shouting out in excitement. "This lift is pretty cool!"

"Be careful, you don't want to fall." Zell chastised.

"Like I'm really going to." Selphie complained somewhat childishly.

Topside, a Galbadian Soldier was talking to an Elite Soldier. "Major Biggs!" the regular Galbadian Soldier shouted, attempting to get his superior officer's attention. "There has been a report of a monster-shaped shadow on top of the tower." When Biggs ignored him in favor of what he was doing, the Galbadian Soldier shouted at him once more. "Major Biggs!"

"Be quiet! I'm busy!" the Major exclaimed angrily. "This goes like this...and… Geez, what's with these crappy old tools? And...and… Why do I have to make all the repairs!? AHHH!"

The Galbadian Soldier, whose name was Wedge, walked a few steps past Biggs and turned to face him once again. "Sir, I'll check around while the repairs are being done."

As Wedge walked off, Major Biggs continued to fiddle around with the sparking machine. "Let's see… Hmmm… Put this here...and…" As Biggs finished with his repairs, Squall and the others finally arrived at the top and began to look around in bewilderment as the structure began to shake badly before what looked like a satellite dish sprung up in the center of the tower.

When it was all over, Squall turned to Biggs and shouted out, "What do you think you're doing!?"

Turning around to face the newcomers, Biggs scowled at them. "Huhhhh? Likewise, MISTER! What do you think you're doing!?" It was at this point that something seemed to click in the Major's mind. "H-HEY! What happened to all the soldiers down below!? WEDGE! Take care of these twerps!" When nothing happened, Biggs looked around unsurely. "W...Wedge?" Looking around for a bit longer, he chuckled somewhat nervously. "I...ah… Well...ah...I seem to be done here, so I'll just be on my…" As he began shuffling past the party, Seifer appeared on the lift and swung his gunblade, knocking something out of Biggs' hands.

"Sorry to crash the party." Seifer said with a grin.

"Ah...AHH...AHHHHH! Are you CRAZY!" Biggs shouted angrily.

"Just shut UP!" Seifer shouted. And with that, the battle with Major Biggs was on.

Seeing as how Biggs had the Esuna spell available, Naruto, Squall, and Zell focused on drawing and stocking up on as many uses of that spell as they could. Selphie, meanwhile, was focused on distraction detail, trying to keep Biggs busy so the others could stockpile their magic as needed.

After one particularly nasty hit to the side of his head by Selphie's nunchakus, Wedge finally reappeared at Biggs' side and greeted him almost casually before he took notice of the situation and shouted out in surprise.

Cursing at their rotten luck, the three males of Squad B continued drawing Esuna magic from Biggs while Selphie did her best to distract the both of them. When Wedge turned his attention on to her and prepared to attack with his sword, Naruto charged forward and slashed at him with his sword to get his attention off of her. "Selphie-chan! You okay?!"

Nodding slowly, Selphie thanked him for his help before they resumed fighting Biggs and Wedge while Squall and Zell stocked up on magic. By the time they had finished, Naruto allowed them to step forward while he continued stocking up on Esuna spells. It helped that Wedge had the Cure spell available, so they were able to heal their wounds and keep on trucking along.

After a while, as they were preparing to deal the finishing blow to Biggs, as he was the bigger threat between the two, a sudden tornado struck the tower, sending Major Biggs and Wedge flying. Shortly afterwards, a great monster known as Elvoret descended and began to attack. Naruto, sensing something odd, used his Draw ability to get a feel for what kind of magic the Elvoret had. It didn't take him long to lock onto the signature of a GF and he used his Draw ability to pull the GF Siren from the enemy. Looking at Selphie, Naruto nodded to himself. _I'll have her junction Siren in a bit. This enemy demands our full focus right now._

Elvoret also had the Double spell available to use, so Naruto first used that spell on himself and then began casting Cure twice in a row to heal each of his party members. Afterwards, he, Squall, and Zell continued to stock up on Double spells for later usage. Selphie was, once again, trying to keep the enemy boss distracted, but with how powerful it was, that was a bit hard to do.

Once again, when it looked as if Selphie was in trouble, Naruto dashed to her, lifted her into his arms, and dodged around the enemy's attacks before jumping back to his teammates, setting Selphie back on her feet and offering her a grin. "I'll take over the distraction detail now. You be careful, okay?" he requested before dashing up to the Elvoret and attacking it with his sword in an effort to keep it busy.

As he fought it, Naruto was caught off guard when it used an attack called Storm Breath to deal heavy damage to each of them, sending Naruto crashing along the ground on his back. "Ungh. Okay...that hurt." he muttered as he pushed himself to his feet.

After a brief while, Squall and Zell nodded at Naruto to show that they had stocked as many Double spells as they could, allowing him to resume doing so while they attacked the boss. Selphie looked at Naruto for a moment before she, too, charged forward, slamming her nunchakus into the beast's body to deal what damage she could.

After dealing a decent amount of damage to the boss, it used Storm Breath once again and caused them a lot of pain. Groaning again, Naruto glared at the boss before casting Cure on himself and his allies.

Squall, irked by this damned beast, tried to use Fire on it, but it didn't do much of anything to the beast. Sighing at this, figuring that it was probably resistant to magic, he charged forward and swung his gunblade, clipping its wing in the process. Zell, not one to be outdone, charged forth and threw a series of punches and kicks at the Elvoret, dealing as much damage as he could with his attacks.

Naruto, once he had stocked up on Double spells, drew his dual pistols and opened fire on the beast, grounding it after dealing enough damage to its wings. Once it was down on the ground, he prepared to go in for the killing blow, only for it to use Storm Breath one more time, sending him tumbling backwards, almost to the edge of the tower. Looking at his friends and teammates, he struggled back to his feet and shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs dusting it. "Okay, that's it!" he exclaimed before performing the hand seal for the Shadow Clone Technique.

When three copies of Naruto appeared, the others stared in shock at what he had just done. However, when he told them to focus on the fight, they nodded as one and resumed their assault on the Elvoret. Naruto's clones each formed a Rasengan and leapt at the downed beast, slamming their swirling balls of chakra into the beast in four different places. When it finally died moments later, he breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to face his friends. "Well...that was something." he said with a chuckle.

Before anything else could be said, Naruto walked over to Selphie and gave her the GF he had drawn from the Elvoret. "Here Selphie-chan, junction Siren to yourself and you should be good to go."

"Thanks Naruto!" she exclaimed before giving him a hug. Afterwards, she junctioned the GF to herself and smiled at the others. "We kicked butt!"

Now that the battle was finished and things had calmed down, Selphie hopped over a hole and stopped right behind Seifer. "Squad B captain?" she questioned, trying to get his attention. "S'cuse me! I have new orders!" When the squad captain turned to face her, she relayed the new orders to him. "All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the [shore]!"

Seifer looked at her angrily and shouted, "Withdraw!? There are still enemies around!"

"I know, but I'm just a messenger." Selphie explained, trying to assuage his anger at her, even if only slightly.

"An order to withdraw takes priority. I don't want to miss the vessel." Squall said, looking into Seifer's eyes.

"What time d'you say?" Seifer questioned, sounding a bit unsure.

"Like I said…! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the [shore]!" Selphie exclaimed once again, trying to make her message heard loud and clear.

"1900 hours… We only have 30 minutes!" Seifer shouted in shock. "You got 30 minutes to get down to the [shore]! Better run!" he exclaimed before turning and running off.

"Heeey! Wait for us!" Selphie exclaimed in shock.

Zell rushed up to Selphie's side and grumbled in anger. "Who the hell does he think he is!?"

"Why don't you ask him." Squall said before looking at Naruto. "You alright?"

Nodding slowly, Naruto looked towards the shore and shook his head. "Half an hour to get back to the ships. That should be plenty of time...so long as we don't run into any serious opposition."

"Naruto...I think you might have just jinxed us." Zell said sadly.

Chuckling a bit, the whiskered blonde shook his head. "Trust me, with my luck, something was bound to happen anyways."

Squall turned to face the lift and shook his head. "Let's go." he commanded, and with that they hopped on the lift and started going down.

Back up on top of the tower, Major Biggs, who wasn't quite dead yet, crawled over to the device that had been knocked out of his hand earlier and pressed a few buttons, muttering to himself that those twerps were the enemy and he wanted whatever he had just done to destroy them.

Once outside, they took a few steps away from the tower before hearing something up above them. Looking up, they were surprised to see a gigantic, spider-like mechanical beast crawling on the tower. When it dropped down behind them, they grimaced before turning to fight off the monstrous machine. "See? Told you my luck sucked." Naruto said simply as they got ready to fight the damned thing.

* * *

**A/N - And that's the chapter! Yep, I cut it off as they're getting ready to fight the X-ATM092. I wanted to give you guys something to look forward to in the next chapter. 'Cause you know that with Naruto there, it's bound to be an interesting fight. I just hope I make it a good one.**

**Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm rather tired and I'm frustrated with my damn family, so I'm just gonna end this Author's Note here. Lemme know if you liked the chapter in the reviews or via PM's or whatever. It's cool with me! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I know you were probably hoping for something else to be updated instead of this, but I was really eager to write this one. Dunno why, I just was. Sooo...here's chapter 3 of The New SeeD!**

**I'd like to say thanks to the reviewer or whoever it was that explained the gunblade concept to me. I'll try to fix what I was doing wrong so that any future chapters won't be incorrect or whatever you wanna call it.**

**This chapter is mostly bonding between Naruto and Selphie, to be honest with you. I think this chapter turned out pretty well, so I do hope you like it.**

**And with that, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - SeeD at Last**

"We can't afford to waste time on this thing! Let's finish this quick so we can get to the transports!" Naruto shouted out as he withdrew his pistols and began firing upon the mechanical creature.

Squall nodded and looked over the creature for a moment before he nodded, having come to a decision. He began focusing his mana, preparing to summon Quezacotl. Meanwhile, Zell began to blast the monstrosity with Thunder magic.

When the X-ATM092, as it was called, took a swipe at Naruto, he backflipped out of the way and began to pepper it with Thunder magic, just as Zell was. This thing was a machine, so lightning would obviously fuck it up.

Selphie did her best to attack it with her nunchakus, but she seemed to be dealing minimal damage to the creature. Still, every little bit helped in the long run, and Naruto's words of encouragement to her definitely perked her up a bit.

When the beast finally collapsed, Naruto shouted, "Alright, it's down! Let's get the hell out of here!" Holstering his guns again, he took off running, the others hot on his heels.

After rounding the bend, they all felt the ground shaking beneath them and turned to see the X-ATM092 following them. "I thought we smashed this thing up?!" Zell shouted in astonishment.

"Yeah, well we obviously didn't kill the damn thing. Run!" Naruto shouted at them, taking off once more. As they reached the area where Selphie jumped down earlier, they were shocked to see the monster leaping at them. Quickly, they dashed into the next area and began descending the steep slope of stairs.

When the ground began to shake again, they nearly lost their balance, but they managed to continue walking down the steps leading to the bridge.

Upon reaching the bridge, they began a mad dash across to the other side. However, when the X-ATM092 leapt over them and cut off their path, Naruto scowled and shouted out, "Back the other way! We don't have much of a choice."

Squall and the other two nodded and quickly followed after Naruto as he dashed back towards the area they just came from. When the monster leapt over them again, Naruto was prepared to bark out orders once more, but when they began running again, he realized he didn't need to.

Sadly, Selphie ended up tripping and falling on the ground, leaving her open to attack from the mechanical monstrosity. "Shit! Selphie-chan, hold on!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed up to her and helped her up. "Go! Follow Squall! I'm going to smash this thing once and for all!"

"But you could die! You can't fight this thing by yourself!" Selphie protested.

Naruto shot her a grin and shook his head. "Just trust me, alright? Now go!" he shouted before returning his attention to the monster rushing towards him. "Alright you piece of shit, let's do this."

Selphie took off with tears in her eyes, 100% certain that her new friend was going to die. However, she knew that she didn't have the power needed to destroy that thing, so all she could do was hope Naruto would be okay somehow.

When she caught up with Squall and Zell, they looked at her worriedly. "Where's Naruto?" Squall asked.

The young woman shook her head. "He's fighting that thing by himself. He said he's going to destroy it. Naruto wants us to go on ahead."

"Fuck that! Naruto can't take that thing on by himself, no matter how tough he is!" Zell shouted, preparing to rush off to help his friend. Before he could, however, Squall placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Why the hell're you stoppin' me, Squall?!"

"Naruto knows what he's doing. I'm positive he can destroy that thing. Right now we need to hurry back to the beach. If we went back, I'm sure we'd only be in the way." Squall said, though it sounded a bit bitter coming from him. "I hate it too. I want to help him fight that thing off, but we have to hurry."

Zell scowled, but, after taking a moment to think on it, nodded his head in agreement. "You're right. I hate to say it, but you're right. I trust Naruto to beat that thing and catch up to us. C'mon Selphie, let's go."

Selphie frowned as she looked back towards the bridge. _Please be okay Naruto..._

_**Naruto vs. X-ATM092**_

Now that he was alone with the monster, Naruto took a brief moment to look it over for any structural weaknesses that might make dismantling the fucker a bit easier. _I need to take out its legs. Then I can think about destroying the damned thing for good…_

Bringing his hands up into a hand seal he hadn't used in a while, he called out, "**Shadow Clone Technique!**" In an instant, a small army of clones appeared on the bridge and began swarming the beast. It managed to take out a bunch of them with one attack, but they were only meant to serve as a distraction while Naruto prepared something special for the monster.

Once he was finished with what he was doing, he looked at the seals he just drew. _This should do the trick…_ he thought as he gave three of the seals to three separate clones, keeping the fourth one for himself. "Let's do this, guys."

"Roger, boss!" the clones shouted before they quickly leapt into the fray. Naruto looked at his foe and his current target, the front right leg. Leaping forward, he ducked under an attack and slipped in close, slapping his seal tag on the joint where the leg connected with the body. Once he got the signal from his clones, he leapt backwards and held out a hand seal.

_Here goes nothing._ Naruto thought to himself as he activated the sealing tags. Four explosions, big enough to damage the monster, yet small enough to not affect the stability of the bridge, sounded off. Naruto watched as the monster's legs were blown clean off the monster, two of them falling into the water below.

Nodding his head in satisfaction, the blonde quickly drew his sword and pumped wind-natured chakra through it. "Prepare to die you robotic piece of shit!" he exclaimed before rushing forward, slashing his blade through the beast, cutting it cleanly in half. _Damn I'm glad I reinforced my weapons with seals, or I'm sure this sword would've broken by now._ He thought with a chuckle.

Naruto was caught off guard when a small explosion took place from the monster's corpse. Wincing in agony as he was blown backwards, slamming into the steps he had descended with his friends a short while ago.

As he rose to his feet, he wobbled a bit, wincing at the pain he was feeling throughout his body. His ears were ringing and he found that he couldn't hear a thing. "Well...fuck." he thought as he brought his hand up to his ear and felt it for a moment. Lowering his hand, he looked and, sure enough, he saw blood on his fingertips. _Double fuck._ He thought with a wry chuckle.

Moving back towards the site of the explosion, he could see that part of the bridge had collapsed, causing him to groan. "Damn it. Gonna have to jump it." he muttered. For the moment, however, he waited for his healing factor to kick in, as his equilibrium was shot.

A few minutes later, Naruto felt good enough to start moving again and rushed towards the edge of the bridge, leaping across to the other side. Once there, he took off at a mad sprint through the town square, stopping to send the dog on its way, and continued on down the nearby street on his way to the beach where the others were surely waiting.

When he arrived on the beach, he hurried up to the transport and was a bit shocked to be pulled into a tight hug by Selphie. Slowly, he returned her embrace and smiled at her. "Hey, I told you I'd be fine, didn't I?"

Selphie pouted up at him and reached up, gently touching his ear. Pulling her hand away, she showed him the blood. "Do you call _this_ okay?! We saw the explosion! It's a miracle you aren't dead you dummy!"

"I have to agree. What were you thinking, trying to take on a monster like that?!" Quistis shouted at him angrily. "You could have been killed! All because you were acting reckless."

Naruto chuckled nervously for a moment before bowing his head. "S-sorry ma'am. Selphie fell and...well...I wanted to keep everyone safe. I knew I could handle it, though! I wouldn't do something like that unless I was absolutely sure I was going to win."

Quistis sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "Be that as it may, that was still reckless. I know how strong you are, Naruto, but even you have your limits."

"I know, Quistis-chan. But I'm okay. Okay?" Naruto said tiredly. "Now...I think I want to take a little nap. I'm feeling a tad exhausted…" he muttered before suddenly collapsing forward, falling unconscious before he even hit the soft, sandy ground.

Zell quickly rushed up and rolled him over, looking him over for any wounds that had yet to heal. "Shit. He's got some shrapnel imbedded in his chest and side. We need to get him inside and healed!"

Selphie's eyes widened in horror at what had befallen her friend. She helped Zell get him inside the ship while Quistis looked on worriedly.

_**Later - On the ship**_

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Looking himself over, he wasn't surprised to see that he was wrapped in bandages. "Man...that sucks."

"Disregarding your apparent lack of self-preservation, it's nice to see you're awake." Quistis said as she peered into his eyes. "Are you feeling better?"

The whiskered teen nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. How long was I out?"

"Not for very long. We're still on the transport heading back towards Balamb. You got lucky, Naruto. One of the pieces of shrapnel came dangerously close to your heart. It's a good thing you have your healing factor, or you'd probably be out of commission for a while." Quistis said, sounding genuinely worried for him.

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah. Thanks for worrying about me, Quistis-chan." Looking around, he didn't see the others. "Where's everybody else?"

"Resting. Just as you should be. You're still recovering, after all." Quistis said.

"Alright. Thanks Quistis-chan."

"You're welcome, Naruto. Please don't go doing something so dangerous again. You aren't invincible, you know?"

"I know. I'll try to be more careful from now on." Naruto said with a serene smile on his face. It felt nice to know that his crush cared about him, at least on some level.

_**A short while later - Balamb**_

After coming to a stop and being notified that they had reached the docks of the town of Balamb, everyone began to make their way off the ship. As soon as Seifer stepped out, they heard a shout of "SEIFER!"

Sighing, Naruto looked at the others and shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like Fujin and Raijin are here." he muttered before stepping off the ship after Seifer.

"How'd it go?" he heard Raijin ask Seifer. Seifer's response only served to piss Naruto off.

"Man… All they did was get in my way. Being a leader ain't easy." he said arrogantly.

_Get in the way? You were the one to cause problems, ya jackass!_ Naruto thought angrily.

"SAFE?" Fujin asked. Seifer merely shrugged and walked off with his lackeys, or rather, the Disciplinary Committee.

It was at this point that Quistis stepped off of the transport and onto the dock, looking at the four of them (Naruto, Squall, Zell, and Selphie). "Good job!" she exclaimed. Then she had a look around and frowned in confusion. "Where's Seifer?"

In response to this, Squall turned and pointed in the direction Seifer had left in. When he turned back to Quistis, he saw her sigh and shrug her shoulders in a 'What can ya do?' motion.

Looking at each of her students, she offered them a smile. "Just be back at Garden by sundown. You're free 'til then. Ok, dismissed!"

As they walked away, they were shocked to see Seifer and his crew driving off in the car they had used to get to Balamb in the first place! "H-Hey!" Zell shouted in shock. Slumping over, he sighed and said, "Not again, man! There goes Mr. Ego…"

"Might as well walk it." Squall said dismissively.

It was at this point that Zell looked around and smiled. "Ah well. Damn it's good to be back. Wanna come with me to say hi to my mom, guys? I'd like to introduce you guys to her."

Naruto smiled at his friend and nodded. "Sure, let's go pay her a visit. It'll be nice to meet the woman that raised you."

Selphie offered Zell a smile and nodded her head as well. "Sure!"

Squall sighed and shook his head tiredly. "Yeah, might as well. I just hope she's nice."

"You guys'll love her, I guarantee it!" Zell exclaimed as he began leading them through Balamb.

As they walked up the road, they saw a man sitting on a bench. Walking up to him, the man looked at Zell and asked, "Hi, Zell. How are you doing?"

Zell grinned at the man and said, "Hey…! How's it goin'!? You know me, I'm always good."

"Good. Make sure you stop by and say 'hi' to your mom." the man said in reply.

The tattooed blonde nodded. "Was already planning on it." before he began leading the group into his quaint little home. "Ma, I'm home!" he exclaimed joyfully.

Ma Dincht, who appeared to have been busy, turned around to look at her son. When she saw all the guests she had, her eyes widened a bit before she said, "Zell, what a surprise! Are these your friends?"

Zell nodded slowly. "Yep, these guys are cool. The quiet, stoic guy here is Squall. This here's Selphie. And this guy right here, he's my best friend in Garden! Naruto Uzumaki." Turning to face his friends, Zell said, "This is my house. But don't make yourselves too comfortable!"

The group went into the room nearby and found what appeared to be a Timber Maniacs magazine...but it actually wasn't. When they returned to the main room, Ma asked, "Oh, Zell. Are you off today?"

Zell shook his head. "Nah, outdoor class."

Ma Dincht nodded in understanding. "Drop by whenever you can. Even just to say hi." she requested.

When they attempted to go upstairs, Zell stopped them and shouted, "Yo, guys! That's my room up there! It's sacred! So just keep out!"

Naruto chuckled a bit and nodded his head. "Sorry man. I was just curious to see what was up there. I won't go in without your permission."

"It's cool, Naruto. Thanks for understanding."

"Yeah, no problem buddy. Hey, doesn't your mom play Triple Triad? Think she'd mind if I challenged her to a game?" Naruto questioned eagerly.

Zell chuckled and nodded his head. "Go ahead man. Who knows? You might just be able to beat her and take her rare card."

"Cool! This'll be fun." Naruto said with a grin before he walked up to Ma Dincht and challenged her to a card game.

The two of them played Triple Triad a number of times, as Ma had some cards that Naruto had yet to get. Sadly for Ma, Naruto was too damn good at the game and beat her every time they played, taking each card he didn't already have from her as well as… "Yes! I got the Zell card! This rocks! Thanks Ma Dincht!"

Ma giggled and shook her head. "You're too good at this game. I'm afraid that's all I have in me for today. It was nice playing you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"You were awesome! You nearly had me a number of times. I'm surprised I managed to beat you a couple of times." Naruto complimented, causing her to giggle once more.

"Thank you. Work hard at the game and win more of those rare cards, will you? I'd like to see a dear friend of Zell's become an able hand at this game. Lord knows my son didn't inherit that kind of talent." she teased, causing Zell to groan.

"Ma, that was uncalled for. I know I'm not as good at the game as other people are, but I try! Naruto's been teaching me too, so I'm definitely getting better! Just...not good enough to beat him yet. Someday though!"

Naruto grinned at his friend and said, "I'm looking forward to that day. I promise you though, I won't make it an easy victory for you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that already, Naruto. Just you wait though, I'll take you down before you know it!" Zell exclaimed boastfully.

"I'm sure you will." Naruto said before they got up and made their way to the stairs leading up and out of Zell's house. "Nice meeting you Ma. Take care!"

Squall and Selphie offered similar goodbyes and followed Naruto out. Zell stayed behind for a moment and said, "I promise I'll try to come by and see you again Ma. Hopefully I'm not so caught up in my duties that I can't come see you more often."

"Aw, don't worry about it son. You go have fun with your friends now. Take care dear."

"I will Ma. Bye!" Zell said before rushing out after his friends.

As he stepped outside, he heard Selphie joyfully commenting on Naruto's prowess at Triple Triad. "You're amazing! How'd you get so good at that game? I've tried before, but I just couldn't win. I...kinda lost all my cards in the process too…"

Naruto gently patted her on the head. "Hey, no worries. It takes patience and lots of practice. I started with a pretty crummy deck myself and had to work hard to get to where I'm at now in terms of skill. If you want, I can loan you some cards and teach you? I don't mind."

Selphie brightened up and nodded energetically. "Yes! That'd be awesome! Thanks Naruto!" she exclaimed before hugging him tight.

Blushing, Naruto slowly hugged her back, gently patting her back a few times. "H-Hey, no problem. I'm always glad to help."

It was at this point that Selphie remembered her friend was still wounded and she stepped back, looking at him worriedly. "I'm so sorry! I forgot you were still healing! Are you okay?"

Naruto chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Selphie-chan. No worries, alright? Now, let's have a look around town. I'm curious to see what there is to do here in Balamb. I've spent most of my time in Garden that I haven't really gotten out much."

Zell grinned as he stepped forward. "Hey, no prob! I can act as your tour guide if you want? I know this town like the back of my hand. Plus, I'm sure you can find some more people to challenge to Triple Triad if you really want."

"Thanks man. You sure you don't mind playing tour guide for a little while?" Naruto asked.

"No sweat! Let's go!" Zell exclaimed before he began guiding them around.

Squall sighed as he watched them begin to walk off. _I swear they are far too energetic for me sometimes. Ah well, might as well join them._

_**Elemental Nations - Konoha**_

It's been a full year since Naruto went missing, and each of the rookies were affected in a different way. When Tsunade had them brought in, they weren't sure what to think at first because it was a rare thing for all of them to get together. When she informed them that Naruto had gone missing, it hit Hinata the hardest. After all, she's in love with the goofball and without him, it was like her purpose for living and getting stronger was lost to her.

Sakura was furious, but not at Naruto. She was highly tempted to go smash Jiraiya's nuts with her enhanced strength, but Tsunade wouldn't let her. After all, if Jiraiya had just taken Naruto's training more seriously and not wasted all of his time, Naruto wouldn't have done what he did. Or at least, she didn't _think_ he'd have gone through with it! Yeah, she wasn't all that fond of the blonde knucklehead, but she didn't want him _gone_.

Kiba actually seemed happy that Naruto was gone. After all, now he could get Hinata to himself! However, all of his attempts at wooing her had been colossal failures. She had even requested that Tsunade remove her from Team 8, as she was so uncomfortable with Kiba's advances that she just couldn't handle it anymore. Needless to say, as a strong woman and a fervent hater of perverts, she wasn't about to let Hinata suffer like that.

Shikamaru and Choji were sad to hear that Naruto had disappeared. They considered him a close friend and genuinely cared for him, though they didn't always show it. Shino, on the other hand, didn't show any outward emotions or made any effort to acknowledge that a comrade-in-arms was gone.

Neji was conflicted about how to feel. On the one hand, he owed Naruto for helping him change his views on fate and actually inspired him to be a better person. However, he also knew about Hinata's feelings for the whiskered teen and didn't approve of a possible relationship between the two of them. So with Naruto gone, that removed him as a potential problem.

Tenten didn't seem to care, which some might claim was cold of her, but she didn't know him well enough to really give a damn about him. And Lee? Lee called Naruto's disappearing act unyouthful and claimed that Naruto was just running away from his problems.

Ino? Whether she'd admit it or not, she actually kind of felt for Naruto and wished him the best. Yeah, she wasn't the nicest person to him, but she found herself slowly growing to like him as time went by, and she found herself missing him a great deal now that he was gone.

Now, here they were, gathered together once again in Yakiniku Q, eating a meal together as they thought about their missing comrade. "Damn it. Hasn't that perverted asshole figured out the seal yet?! It's been a full _year_ now!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered before releasing a sigh. "Seals are complex enough as it is. The seal Jiraiya was experimenting with had left him stumped for years. To top it off, he'd have to recreate the finished product the exact same way Naruto did, or he could end up killing himself, transported to a different world than the one Naruto went to, or any number of things could happen. I'm not surprised it's taking Jiraiya so long to figure out the seal."

Ino fidgeted a bit and quietly spoke up, "Well...I hope it doesn't take too much longer. I miss him."

Neji frowned at her and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Besides, with him gone, the Akatsuki can't achieve whatever their goal is."

Yes, Tsunade had informed the rookies about both the Akatsuki and about Naruto's burden. She felt it was necessary for them to understand their comrade better. While none of them thought of him as the Kyuubi itself, they didn't really show much of a reaction. Heck, Shikamaru and Shino had figured it out for themselves long before then!

"You're acting like Naruto being gone is a good thing! Don't you care about him at all?" Ino questioned angrily.

The Hyuga prodigy narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "To be quite honest? No. I really don't. In fact, I think it's for the best that he's gone from this world. Not only does that keep the Akatsuki from achieving their goal, but Hinata-sama has a chance to find somebody far better and more deserving of her than that trash."

Before Ino could say anything in response to this, Tenten spoke up. "Let's be real here. Does anyone here _really_ care that he's gone? He wasn't exactly the greatest ninja to begin with. He mostly got through on good luck and one or two decent techniques. It's a miracle he didn't get himself or his teammates killed."

Ino looked furious, but she wasn't able to get a word in edgewise as Shikamaru piped up again. "It's troublesome, but I agree with them, Ino. We're better off without Naruto here. Besides that, he's probably better off wherever he ended up."

Ino knew that if Hinata was here, listening to this, she'd probably fly into a rage. Instead, she looked at Sakura, Naruto's old teammate, and almost pleadingly asked, "Forehead? You don't agree with them...right?"

Sakura scowled and shook her head. "Naruto promised me he'd bring Sasuke-kun back to me. I intend to hold him to that promise, even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming from that other world!"

The blonde heiress went wide-eyed before her face twisted in rage. "Is that all he's worth to you?! A tool to bring that _traitor_ back to us?! Isn't he your teammate? A _friend_?!"

The pinkette frowned in confusion for a moment before she shook her head. "No. What made you think I wanted to be his friend? I just want him to keep his damn promise to me. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes! Yes it is! Naruto's a good person and he nearly got killed trying to bring back that asshole all because of that stupid promise to you! Newsflash Forehead! Sasuke wasn't interested in you or any other girl in the village! He was an _asshole_! All he ever cared about was power power power! I'm glad I got over that asshole. It's just a shame you haven't."

Before anyone could say anything in reply, Ino stormed out of the restaurant. As she left, she couldn't help but think to herself, _Maybe when the seal's complete, Hinata and I can stay with Naruto in that other world. I hope you're well Naruto…_

_**Gaia - Balamb**_

As they approached the train station, Naruto couldn't help but take notice of a rather beautiful woman standing off to the side on one of the steps. Approaching her, he decided to strike up a conversation with her. "Um...hey there. Nice to meet you. My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"I am the Queen of Cards. I travel all over the world to monitor and enforce the various card rules. It is nice to make your acquaintance, Naruto Uzumaki. Is there anything you would like to know?"

"Hmmm...alright, what're this region's rules?" Naruto questioned as a type of test.

"The following rule has been accepted in Balamb: Open. Pay me 30,000 Gil, and I will pass on a new rule to this region: Same."

Naruto blinked a couple of times at that response. "Okay, didn't know you could change the rules up like that. But, I uhhh...yeah, I don't have that kind of money on me. So that would be a no, sorry. Anywho, what's the current trend of the trading rules?"

The Queen of Cards offered him a polite smile. "It's alright, Naruto. I know it is a steep price to ask, but it is necessary. Anyways… Currently, the trading rule is based on Balamb's rule. There is some trading taking place. Trading rule 'One' will spread out from this region."

"'Kay, that's good to know. So, how are the rules passed on exactly?" he questioned.

"Basically, each region has its own rules. The rules you're carrying are passed on as you travel to various regions. As for the trading rules, they gradually spread out from a region where the card game is most popular. Of course, this region can change constantly depending on your course and actions. Also, my presence in a region can change its trading rules at times." she explained.

"Huh. That's kinda neat to know. Alright, so...wanna play a game of Triple Triad with me? I'm curious to see how good you are."

"You're going to challenge the Queen of Cards? You've got more guts than I do." Zell said with a chuckle. "Good luck Naruto."

"You wish to challenge me? Alright. Let us test how skilled you are at the game." the Queen of Cards said with a bright smile on her face.

A short time later, Naruto had won and collected a total of four cards from her, though they weren't the greatest. Looking at her, he couldn't help but raise a brow in curiosity. "You went easy on me."

"As I said, it was a test of your skill at the game. That, and I wanted to introduce to you a trading rule you were probably unfamiliar with: Diff. As you can see, this particular rule allows you to take the number of cards by which you won. So because you beat me with a total of your 7 cards to my 3, you won four cards. Understand?"

"Yep. That rule could really come in pretty handy, huh? Thanks for playing with me, Queen of Cards. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Naruto Uzumaki. I look forward to seeing you again. I'm sure we'll be able to have many fun games."

After bidding the Queen of Cards a goodbye, Naruto returned to his friends and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I kinda couldn't resist saying hello. And challenging her to a card game, of course."

"Are you sure you didn't just approach her because you thought she was a babe?" Zell questioned with a sly grin on his face.

Naruto sighed and whacked Zell in the back of the head. "Shut up. Yes, she's beautiful, but there was just something about her that caught my attention. So...yeah." the spiky-haired blonde explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ouch man! Okay, I get it, no teasing you for flirting with pretty ladies!"

"Do you want to get hit again?" Naruto questioned irritably. "Let's just go. This is the train station, right? I wonder if there's anything neat in there."

Inside, they found an issue of Timber Maniacs, but not much else was going on. So, with one last stop on the tour, they went to the entrance of town and Zell introduced them to the car rental guy behind the glass. When he said that renting a car would cost them 3500 Gil, they decided unanimously that it would be better to just walk back to Balamb Garden than it would be to pay such a heavy fee.

Now they were back on the plains between Balamb Garden and the small town of Balamb. They decided to kill some time by helping Selphie draw and stock up on magic from the various monsters before making their way back to the Garden.

As they entered, they stopped before the gate and decided to take a bit of a breather. Zell stretched and let out a loud, "Huuuwahaah!" sound. It sounded like he was rather bushed and could use a good rest. "Finally made it back…"

"Seriously…" Selphie said tiredly.

Naruto chuckled a bit as he dealt with a kink in his back. "Tell me about it. I didn't expect the field exam to be so intense."

Selphie lightly whacked Naruto in the chest. "You only made it worse by taking that thing on _alone_ you big dummy! You had me really scared!"

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you so much, Selphie-chan. Thank you though."

The perky brunette blinked in confusion and asked, "For what?"

"Caring. Back where I'm from...nobody really cared all that much about me. And if they did...they sure didn't act like it. And even though I've lived here in Balamb Garden for a year, I don't have all that many friends. Squall, Zell, and a few other people, but that's really it. A lot of people don't really care about me. So, thank you." Naruto explained.

Selphie frowned at this and hugged him again, gently this time. "You're my friend! Of course I care!" she declared as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "So if you're ever feeling lonely or just want to hang out, I'll always be here for you Naruto."

"Thanks Selphie-chan."

Zell chose this moment to interrupt their little bonding moment. "Well, I guess we just wait for the test results. 'Til then, see ya!" he exclaimed, waving goodbye to everyone as he walked off.

Selphie smiled as she took Naruto's hand in hers. "Come on! Let's walk around Garden together! See ya Squall!" she said before rushing inside with Naruto.

"Heh, if things don't work out with Quistis, he might actually have a shot with Selphie. She sure seems to like him well enough." Squall muttered to himself as he began to follow after them.

_**Naruto & Selphie**_

As Selphie practically dragged him along, Naruto couldn't help but smile. _She's so different from any girl I know. She kind of reminds me of me in a way._ He thought silently. When they entered the main hall, he noticed Quistis, Headmaster Cid, and Xu all conversing with one another, but Selphie wouldn't let him stop to say hi. So, with a shrug, he waved to them and followed after Selphie as she led him to the library.

"What're we doing in the library?" Naruto questioned her curiously.

"I wanted to see what kinds of books they had. I haven't had the chance to really check anything out yet, so I'm really curious. Pluuuus, we can talk in the back and get to know each other better. Sound fun? It does to me!" Selphie explained.

"But...wouldn't it be better to chat in one of our dorm rooms? The librarian's bound to try and shush us if we try to talk here." Naruto said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"You make a good point. Okay, new plan! Help me pick out some nice books and we can head back to my room." Selphie declared, sounding excited.

Naruto couldn't help it as he began to chuckle a bit. "You know, people might get the wrong idea, you asking me to come to your room."

Selphie blushed up a storm at this and whacked him in the chest again. "Don't tease me like that. It's not nice!"

Laughing lightly, Naruto gently took her by the hand and led her over to one of the bookcases. "I think some of the books here would be to your liking. I know I've been meaning to check out this one." he said, reaching up and pulling a book off the top shelf. "It's a love story. Nothing too complex, just a nice, romantic story about a soldier and his bride-to-be. I've been curious about it and wanted to read it because I heard it was really good. Never got the chance though, as it's always checked out by the time I get here."

The perky brunette smiled up at him and asked, "Sooo, you like romantic things, huh? Cute. I figured you as more of an action/adventure guy."

Naruto smiled back at her and shrugged casually. "Yeah, well, you can't judge a book by its cover. So to speak anyways. I like a variety of different stories, but I didn't used to. I could never sit still when I was younger, and that made it hard to focus on reading sometimes. So, now that I've grown up a little, I wanted to delve into the world of storybooks and see what they were like. I've grown to love reading as a result of this."

Selphie giggled a bit and nodded once in understanding. "I kind of figured you for an energetic child. I bet you were cute."

Blushing deeply, Naruto scratched at the tip of his nose and looked away. "I...don't know if I was _cute_…"

Sticking her tongue out at him, Selphie poked him once in the chest. "I bet you were cute, so that's that. Now, let's see what kind of book grabs my attention." she said as she began to browse through the books.

Once more, Naruto could only smile as he watched Selphie. She was so pretty and very energetic. On top of that, she was so nice to him. Quistis came off as cold sometimes, but this girl was so bright and cheerful. It was a stark contrast and he found that he rather liked Selphie. _I wonder…_

When Naruto realized where his thoughts were going, he quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Selphie noticed this, however, and looked quizzically at him. "You okay, Naruto?"

"O-Oh...yeah. Just got lost in my thoughts for a moment there, that's all." he replied, finding it hard to face her, especially after where his thoughts were heading. _I like Quistis, damn it!_

_**Squall**_

As Squall entered the main hall, he came across Quistis, Xu, and Cid speaking. "Mission complete! I think we did a pretty good job. The candidates are back safely, right?" Xu said happily. After a moment however, she frowned and said in a rather serious tone of voice, "Although we didn't realize the Galbadian Army was after the abandoned communication tower…"

Headmaster Cid rubbed the back of his head for a moment before saying, "We've just received word from the Dollet Dukedom. The Galbadian Army has agreed to withdraw as long as the communication tower is repaired and the uplink remains operational."

Xu shrugged her shoulders after a moment. "Well, in any case, Galbadia is out of there. We could've made more money if they'd stayed and caused more ruckus."

Squall walked up to Xu and was about to say something when she turned around and saw him. "Hey, you did pretty well!"

Quistis turned to her and nodded. "Of course! He's my best student. He's not very social, though."

The scarred teen frowned as he heard this and shook his head in mild disbelief. _Naruto's better than I am. I think he'd be hurt to hear what you just said, Quistis._

With a sigh, Squall listened as Quistis said, "The results for the exam should be announced soon. Just stick around here."

Not saying anything in response, Squall then turned to Cid and gave him a small wave in greeting. "How did it feel out there on the battlefield?"

Squall thought it over for a moment before offering a tiny smile. "To actually fight… It was a good feeling."

"That's the spirit! But don't let it go to your head." Cid advised. After a moment, he said, "Well, I'm just glad nobody got hurt."

Quistis frowned at this and shook her head. "Actually, one of my students _was_ injured, Headmaster. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh? I believe I saw him run by earlier. He seems to be doing alright." Cid replied as he glanced towards the library.

The blonde instructor smiled and nodded her head. "Naruto has always healed quickly from any injury, Sir. It's part of what makes him unique."

"That's right. You two did inform me once about his past. I can't believe I nearly forgot about that." Cid said, sounding sheepish.

Squall eyed the two of them curiously for a moment before shrugging it off. _So the Headmaster knows about Naruto's past as well, hm? I don't think about it much, but I'm not sure if the reason for Naruto's healing factor is a blessing or a curse, all things considered._

Walking away from them, Squall headed towards the library. When he saw Seifer, he initially tried to walk past him, only for Seifer to call out, "Squall!"

Sighing, Squall reluctantly turned around and walked over to his rival. "Yes, Seifer?"

"D'you hear about the communication tower in Dollet? We would've been heroes if it weren't for that withdraw order." Seifer said, almost sounding like he was complaining.

"Seifer, we had our orders. You were just looking for a reason to fight, as per usual." Naruto could be heard saying as he walked up with Selphie, who had a stack of books in her arms. Seeing her struggling with them, the blonde chuckled a bit and took them from her, easily carrying them.

Before Seifer could reply, Quistis and Xu walked up, the former saying, "Naruto is right, Seifer. You were only looking for a fight."

Seifer grumbled irritably at this, but he relented and said, "My dear instructor. I'm hurt. Those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student. A mediocre instructor like you will never understand."

"What the hell did you just say to her?" Naruto asked angrily. "Apologize this instant you asshole!"

Once again, before he could say anything in response, Seifer was interrupted, this time by Xu. "Seifer, don't be so stuck on yourself. You'll take all responsibility for leaving the designated area."

Seifer shot a quick glare at Naruto for speaking out against him. However, rather than say anything in response to Naruto, he turned to face Xu and said, "Isn't it the captain's duty to take the best possible action?"

"Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD. Calling yourself a captain is a joke." Xu replied, sounding somewhat smug. And with that being said, she turned around, waved them goodbye, and walked off.

Shortly after she left, Headmaster Cid stepped up beside Quistis and whispered something to her before she, too, left the area. This left Cid alone with the four students. Narrowing his eyes on Seifer, who had been shaking in rage, Cid said, "Seifer. You will be disciplined for your irresponsible behavior. You must follow orders exactly during combat. But I'm not entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become machines. I want you all to be able to think and act for yourselves. I am…"

Before Cid could finish what he was saying, someone approached and said, "Headmaster Cid, you have some business in your office…"

The Headmaster sighed and nodded his head in understanding. "There are so many issues at hand here." before he walked off.

Naruto looked at Selphie and said, "Let's get going Selphie-chan. I don't want to stick around here any longer than I have to. Especially not with _him_ around."

Selphie nodded slowly and led Naruto off towards the dorms where they could be alone.

Left alone with Seifer, Squall could only sigh and shake his head. _Seifer, you really dug your own grave here. Pity you, I do not._

After a moment, he heard an announcement blaring over the speakers. "All students who participated in today's field exam, report to the [2nd floor hallway]. I repeat. All students who took the field exam, report to the [2nd floor hallway]."

Squall looked in the direction Naruto and Selphie had left in and chuckled a bit. _They'll have to leave their books in one of their dorm rooms and hurry up. Too bad, they could've been alone together for a while._

_**Naruto & Selphie**_

Selphie pouted as she helped Naruto put her books away in her room. "Phooey! I was hoping we'd have more time so we could just chat for a while. Sorry Naruto."

"Meh, no worries. We can always hang out later if you want?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

The brunette smiled brightly and nodded at him. "Gladly! Now, let's hurry up and get going! I want to see if we made SeeD or not!"

Chuckling a bit, Naruto allowed her to pull him along again. Despite himself, he couldn't help but enjoy being in her presence.

Once they exited the elevator out onto the 2nd floor, they saw Squall waiting for them. "Took you two long enough. You ready?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course. Let's get over there and hear the results. I hope we passed!"

Stepping into the hallway, they could see Zell pacing back and forth while Raijin and Fujin were on either side of the connecting corridor leading back to the elevator. "Heh, looks like everyone's already here." Naruto muttered.

After stepping into the hallway, they heard a voice from behind them. "Dincht...Zell Dincht."

Naturally, this had the effect of causing Zell to shout out in excitement before he rushed off, happy as can be to have passed. After he was gone, the person spoke up again, "Squall...Squall from Squad B. Please step forward."

After Squall walked off, Naruto looked at the man hopefully. When he lifted up the paper he was holding again, he called out, "Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. Please step forward."

Naruto couldn't help himself as he cheered in excitement. "Woohoo! Finally!" before giving Selphie a great big hug. Afterwards, he rushed off, following after Zell and Squall.

Once he was gone, the person read one final name, "Tilmitt. Selphie Tilmitt."

Selphie cheered as well before hurrying off after her new best friend, Naruto. If she had stayed for a moment longer, she would have heard the man say, "That is all. Dismissed."

_**Headmaster's Office**_

"These are the 5 students that passed today's exam." a member of the Garden Faculty stated.

Cid rose from his chair and looked at each of them for a moment before saying, "First of all, congratulations. However… From now on, as a member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to introduce SeeD, Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists. BUT… That is only one aspect of SeeD. When the time comes…"

Just as before, Cid was interrupted by the faculty member. "Headmaster… It's almost time for the meeting. Please make this short." Walking closer to the new SeeD, the faculty member said, "SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. Its reputation is solely dependant on each one of you. Handle your mission with care." Turning back to Cid, the man asked, "Is that what you wanted to say, sir?"

Cid chuckled a bit and slowly nodded his head. The faculty member nodded and turned back to the new SeeD. "Here is your SeeD rank report!"

The Headmaster picked up some papers and walked up to Selphie first, whispering to her, "I'm looking forward to the Garden Festival."

Walking up to the SeeD that none of the four friends recognized, Cid whispered to him, "Do your best, even if you don't stand out." Naturally, Naruto heard this and it caused him to quietly chuckle to himself.

Next, Cid approached Zell and handed him his report. "Try to control your emotions a little." he whispered.

Then he walked up to Squall and handed him his report before whispering, "Finally… A gunblade specialist."

Finally, Cid walked up to Naruto and handed him his report before whispering to him, "Try not to be so reckless in the future. Still, I'm proud of you, Naruto. Good job."

As Cid returned to the center of the office, the faculty member spoke up again. "This ends the SeeD inauguration. Dismissed!"

Naruto and Squall remained behind while the others rushed off, too excited to remain standing still. As they approached the Headmaster, Cid said, "Oh, Squall, Naruto. Let me give you this. It's a Battle Meter. Make sure to check it frequently. It may come in handy for future battles."

Nodding in understanding, the duo thanked the Headmaster before they left his office, traveling back down the elevator to the 2nd floor. Once there, they could see Zell and Selphie strutting about proudly, which caused even the stoic Squall to chuckle a bit. "They sure seem happy." Naruto said with a happy smile on his face.

"That they do." Squall replied, cracking a small grin.

Stepping up to Zell, they heard him say, "Yo! Squall, Naruto! Let's get back to class." When they asked him 'Why?', he replied with, "What do you mean, 'why?' Don't you remember what new SeeD members do? They give a speech in front of the entire class! And after that, the inauguration party!"

Naruto went pale at this and shook his head. "Oh boy. The two of us aren't so great at the whole 'public speaking' thing. Couldn't we just, y'know..._pass_ on this?"

"Nope! You've gotta do it buddy! Don't hold out on me now!" Zell exclaimed.

The whiskered blonde sighed and nodded his head somewhat reluctantly. "Damn it. Fine. But I do this under protest."

As they entered the hallway, they were shocked to see Seifer standing there waiting for them. Zell prepared for a fight, but Naruto held his arm in front of Zell and shook his head, telling him to wait. When Seifer stepped forward a couple of steps and began applauding, they were all _very_ shocked. _Okay...this is weird._ Naruto thought to himself.

After all was said and done, Naruto looked at his report and saw that he had scored 100 points in Judgment, Attack, and Attitude. In Conduct he scored a measly 20 points, which caused him to grimace. In the Spirit category, he scored an odd 85 points, which confused him a bit. Then again, he figured it was probably like that because of how he challenged the X-ATM092 and destroyed it, rather than running away with the others. Looking down at the bottom of the report, he saw that his current SeeD Rank was 6. _Could be worse, I suppose. Not bad overall, I'd say._

Reading further, he read the following:

_As a SeeD member, you will be paid a salary at regular intervals._

_ The salary is determined by SeeD rank._

_ SeeD rank goes up according to your actions in battle._

_ Some actions will cause your rank to go down._

_ Huh, that's good to know._ Naruto thought to himself with a shrug.

_**Later - Dorms**_

As Naruto and Squall returned to their dorm rooms, they saw Selphie waiting just outside for them in her brand new SeeD uniform. "HAH! Found you! See? My new SeeD uniform! How do I look?!" she questioned excitedly.

Before he could stop himself, Naruto said, "You look beautiful, Selphie-chan. I'm impressed."

When Selphie began blushing, Naruto realized what he had just said and slapped his hands over his mouth. After a moment, he removed his hands and said, "Shit. Sorry! It just kind of came out."

"N-No...it's alright. I'm happy. Thank you Naruto." she said before stepping up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I can't wait to see what you look like in your new uniform, Naruto! I bet you'll look simply dashing!"

Blushing worse, Naruto slowly nodded and walked into his room so he could get changed. _What the heck is going on with me? Why did I say something like that?!_

When he finished changing, he took a deep breath and slowly exited his room, pausing as he saw Selphie. At first he was a bit hesitant, especially after how he had been acting with her, but soon shook it off and asked, "Well? How do I look?"

Looking him over, Selphie blushed again and said, "You...you really do look amazing in that, Naruto. You ready to go to that party? I know I am!"

Naruto chuckled a bit and nodded his head. "Hell yeah. I'm looking forward to this!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air alongside Selphie.

"I swear, you two look like a couple when you do things like that." Squall said, teasing them good-naturedly.

The two of them blushed deeply and looked anywhere but at each other. "D-Don't tease us like that, Squall." Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get going." Squall said as he took the lead, leading them out of the dorms and towards where the party would be taking place. _You may not see it just yet, Naruto, but it's obvious to even _me_ that you two look good together. Maybe you should chase after her instead of Quistis. Might do you a world of good._

* * *

**A/N - Yeah, I'm ending it there. Seemed like the perfect spot to end the chapter to me. Yeah, it's a little shorter than my usual chapter, but I really felt that was the best spot to end the chapter. *shrugs***

**Anyways, as you can see, Naruto did, in fact, make SeeD! Yay Naruto! His rank is starting off a little lower than what I usually get in the game (Rank 9 usually), but that's to be expected, considering the kinds of actions he took during the field exam.**

**Also, like I said at the top of the chapter, a lot of this chapter was bonding moments between Selphie and Naruto. Personally, I think they're kinda cute together, don't you? I'm still not sure about the pairing for this fic, and it could likely be him with 2 or 3 girls, knowing me, sooo...who knows? If you have suggestions for the pairing, feel free to let me know either view comments or PMs.**

**And with that, I believe I've said pretty much everything I wanted to say. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Alrighty! I know I've kept you guys waiting for quite a while, but quite a lot has happened and not a damn bit of it is good. x.x **

**First thing you should know is that I was working on another chapter (not this one) and hit a bad case of writer's block. Not fun.**

**Second problem? My laptop went on the fritz again, and it's pretty much useless at this point. I've only had it for a year, and already it's fucked up beyond repair. x.x No idea why. Video card just crapped out suddenly and there's really nothing I can do.**

**Anyways, as a result of this, I've had to go back to using my Chromebook and my mom's computer just to write and upload anything now. Needless to say, not fun. Anyways, I decided that, in order to get back into the swing of things, I'd bring a new chapter of this story to you guys. Sooo...hopefully you enjoy it! Took me all damn night to work on it and I'm pretty damn exhausted. Sooo...yeah. Read and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Dance & Conflicting Feelings**

When they arrived at their destination, where the party would be taking place, Selphie immediately grabbed Naruto's hand and rushed off with him to go see the sights and see what there was to do at the party.

Squall, left to his own devices, found a spot that suited him just fine and leaned back against the support pillar. As he stood there, he watched Selphie and, more importantly, Naruto. They appeared to be having fun, and Squall was happy for them, most especially for Naruto. _You deserve to enjoy yourself a bit more, Naruto. Especially with a nice girl like that. I know how much you've been hurting._ He thought to himself in silence as he took a glass of champagne that was offered to him by a young woman walking by with a tray of champagne glasses filled with the liquid.

After the woman left him alone, Squall groaned as he heard Zell shout out, "Yo!" to him. When his spiky-haired friend approached him, Squall simply eyed him boredly. "S'up, Squall?" Zell questioned. "And where's Naruto and that chick, Selphie? I thought for sure they'd be with you."

"They're going around the party together. Enjoying themselves...hopefully. Better than him moping about Quistis, if you ask me." Squall said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Zell nodded his head in agreement. "Good to hear. Anyways, I guess we're SeeDs now, huh?" Brushing his right hand on his pants, Zell soon extended it for Squall to shake. "Put it there, man."

Squall sighed before raising his glass to his lips and taking a drink. The entire time he was doing this, he sent Zell an exasperated look that said all that he needed to say.

"Hah, even as a SeeD, you're still the same." Zell said good-naturedly. "Well, that's typical of you. See ya." And with that, Zell rushed off.

It didn't take long for Zell to bump into Selphie and Naruto. When he did, Selphie turned around with a smile and waved at the tattooed man. "Oh...hey, Zell. Wanna join the Garden Festival committee and…"

Zell rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture before backing away slowly. "Sorry, I...ahh… Just remembered something! G-Gotta go. See ya!" he exclaimed before attempting to flee. However, when he found himself running in place, he turned to see Naruto had him pinned with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, man. Just help her out. There's nothing wrong with that, now is there?" Naruto suggested calmly.

Zell looked between Naruto and Selphie before giving a reluctant sigh. "Fine. Fine. I'll do it. Didn't have to force me, Naruto."

"And you didn't have to make up an excuse to get yourself out of it. It could be fun, for all you know." Naruto said with a shrug.

Selphie couldn't help herself as she began to giggle. "You two really get along well, don't you?"

Naruto and Zell looked at one another before they both shrugged in sync. "Yeah, I guess we do. Naruto's my best friend. I do kinda look up to him, y'know? He's a good friend to have."

The whiskered blonde smiled at his friend and nodded his head. "And even though Zell's a bit hot-tempered, he's a great guy and fun to be around. So yeah, we get along pretty well. And I'm hoping you and I can become great friends as well, Selphie-chan."

Selphie blushed a bit and smiled somewhat bashfully at Naruto. "T-Thank you, Naruto. I hope for the same."

Meanwhile, Squall found himself mesmerized as he stared at a rather beautiful young woman wearing a golden-colored dress and high heels. When she noticed him, she offered him a smile before approaching him. Upon reaching him, she looked up into his eyes and said, "You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?"

Squall smirked and nodded his head towards Naruto. "You sure about that? If anything, I'd say Naruto over there's probably better looking than I am." he said before taking another sip of his champagne.

The young beauty looked towards Naruto and frowned a moment before looking back into Squall's eyes. "Nope! You're better looking. At least in my opinion. Now, dance with me? Or, let me guess… You'll only dance with someone you like."

The scarred individual chuckled a bit before he took another sip from his glass, not saying another word. The young woman, after a brief moment, spoke up once again. "Ok then… Look into my eyes…" Once she had Squall's attention, she wiggled her fingers in front of Squall's face. "You're-going-to-like-me… You're-going-to-like-me…"

Stopping after a moment, the beauty tilted her head and asked, "Did it work?"

Squall frowned and shook his head before answering her. "...I can't dance."

The ravenette frowned as well before saying, "You'll be fine. Come on. I'm looking for someone. I don't want to be on my own." And with that, she grabbed Squall's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor, where they began trying to dance. Of course, just as Squall had said, he couldn't dance all that well and fumbled around a bit before he finally got the hang of it and began dancing with her like a pro. Of course, this was _after_ the two of them bumped into another dancing couple, and the woman stuck her tongue out at them childishly for getting upset with her and her dance partner.

At the same time, Naruto had been pulled to the dance floor by Selphie, who was more than eager to dance with her newfound friend and possible crush, though she wasn't sure if she'd go that far just yet. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Naruto was, in fact, a great dancer and was able to match her step for step.

It didn't take long for the two of them to spot Squall with the mystery woman, and they had to admit that they made for a cute sight. "Heh, she must be quite something if she's got Squall so entranced." Naruto said.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Selphie questioned as she twirled and danced with her friend.

"Squall's...a bit difficult sometimes. He's a good guy, no question about that, but he's a bit of a loner and tends to close himself off to people. The mere fact that he's dancing with her and generally being as close to her as he is right now is proof enough that she's something else. I think she might be good for him." Naruto confessed as he danced expertly with his partner.

"Well, don't look now, but she's kinda ditched the poor guy. Ran off to who-knows-where and left him on the dance floor all by his lonesome. Wasn't very nice of her." Selphie said with a frown as she and Naruto watched Squall head out to the balcony.

Naruto was about to say that he'd go see if Squall was alright, but he noticed Quistis heading off in pursuit of him. Frowning to himself, he looked away and released a heavy sigh. After a brief moment, before Selphie could say anything, he offered her a tiny, awkward smile, and said, "He'll be fine. Quistis-chan will take care of him." _She really does seem to like him, huh?_ Naruto questioned silently.

Selphie, noticing this, reached up and placed a hand gently upon Naruto's whiskered cheek. "Are you going to be alright, Naruto? You look really upset."

The blonde shook his head. Beginning to dance with her again, he began to explain himself. "I...have feelings for Quistis-chan. I have for quite some time now. But…"

"She just doesn't see you in the same light, huh? Instead, she seems to lavish all of her attention on someone else, doesn't she?" Selphie questioned with a frown on her face. Inside, she was a turmoil of emotions ranging from anger to sadness.

Nodding his head in the affirmative, the blue-eyed warrior said, "Precisely. And that someone happens to be Squall. I suppose I'll just have to get over her if...if things don't work out. It won't be easy though, as I've already dealt with enough rejection over the years, and all kinds of ridicule, hatred, and more. I'll...explain it all to you later, Selphie-chan. I don't want to keep my past a secret from you. You're quickly becoming a close friend. At least, I hope you see me as a friend."

"Of course I do! And if she isn't interested in you, then she's stupid! You're a really great guy, Naruto!" Selphie exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Heh, thanks Selphie-chan. Now, what do you say we get something to drink? I'm feeling a bit parched."

"Sure thing, Naruto!" Selphie exclaimed before dragging him off to the refreshments.

_**Squall & Quistis**_

As she approached her student...well, ex-student now, Quistis couldn't help but smile at him. "You really are an excellent student. Even that dance was perfect."

Squall glanced over his shoulder at her for a short while before looking away again. "Thank you." _Damn it, Quistis, you doing this is only going to hurt Naruto more. What the hell is it about me that intrigues you so much anyway?_

After a period of silence, Squall released a frustrated sigh before asking, "Yes?"

"So you'll dance with someone you don't even know, but you can't stand being around me?" Quistis questioned somewhat irritably.

The brown-haired youth sighed again and shook his head in disbelief. _I'm disappointed in you Quistis. Naruto really deserves better than you._ "...Whatever." he said irritably. "You're an instructor, and I'm your student. It's kind of awkward when you don't say anything."

Quistis giggled to herself for a bit before saying, "That's true. I was like that myself. ...Oh, I completely forgot. I wonder what's to become of me?" Sighing, she shook her head before speaking again. "I've come to give you an order. You and I are to go to the 'secret area'. It's where students secretly meet up and talk after curfew. It's inside the training center."

Squall, not liking the sound of this, asked, "What do you want to do there? Are we going there to tell everyone they're violating curfew? If that's the case, forget it. Leave that for the disciplinary committee."

Quistis couldn't help it as she began to laugh for a while. Eventually she stopped and said, "Go get changed and meet me in front of the training center. This will be my last order." When Squall looked her way, she asked, "Hm? Question?"

The brunette nodded and asked, "What do you mean, last order?"

"Well, I have a lot on my mind." Quistis said somewhat dismissively.

Squall shrugged and walked off, leaving her alone out on the balcony. As he began making his way back towards his room, he thought to himself, _Get changed and meet at the training center? What's this all about…?_

Upon reaching his room, he sighed and shook his head. _Naruto won't like this one bit. I should probably have told him, but…_ Sighing again, he went about getting changed into his regular attire. _No, that would have only crushed him. I don't want to do that to him when he's having fun with Selphie._

_**Naruto**_

Selphie frowned as she thought over what she had just heard. She had decided to eavesdrop on Squall's conversation with Quistis, and she **really** didn't like what she had heard. When she returned to Naruto's side a short while later, she looked him in the eyes and frowned sadly at him.

Before Selphie could say anything, Naruto looked into her eyes and said, "You eavesdropped, didn't you? I'm not upset, and, judging from the look on your face, something happened that I'm probably not going to like, huh?"

"Yeah." the perky brunette said sadly. "She...seemed upset that Squall would dance with a complete stranger and not her. And to make matters even worse, she's invited Squall to some kind of 'secret area' located in the training center. It seems to be a place for…"

"Students to sneak off to for certain liasons and other such things. They break curfew and go there to be alone with their significant others. I know. I even know how to get there, though I've never actually visited it myself."

Frowning at the information he had just received, Naruto looked up towards the ceiling and shook his head sadly. "Thanks, Selphie-chan. For telling me about this. I guess...I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I had a feeling she had the hots for Squall, but...I wasn't entirely sure. This pretty much confirms it for me, though."

Selphie frowned at this and reached over, gently grasping one of Naruto's hands in hers. "Are you going to be alright, Naruto?"

"Yeah. Not the first time I've been through something like this. But...I genuinely love her, so...this hurts. I knew the chances of there being anything between us were slim, but…"

"It still hurts. I'm sorry. Why don't we return to your room and we can just sit and talk for awhile, huh?" Selphie suggested.

"That...sounds good. Though I'm tempted to go to the training center and beat the crap out of the monsters roaming there. It would certainly help me to relieve some of this stress. But…"

"Yeah. I understand. Come on, let's head on back to my room." Selphie said as she and Naruto both stood and walked off, hand-in-hand.

_**Squall**_

As he approached the training center, Squall spotted Quistis and paused in his steps, releasing another frustrated sigh. _This is really going to suck, I can already tell._ And with that, he stepped up to Quistis and greeted her.

"Squall, I was just wondering… Have you fought T-Rexaur in the training center?"

Squall frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not sure…"

Quistis nodded in thought for a moment before she went into an explanation about how Squall could junction a specific kind of spell so that he could inflict status effects on his enemies. Again, this was mostly just recap of information he already knew, but there was nothing wrong with going over it all again.

"Well? Use a Sleep attack against T-Rexaur. Just junction 'Sleep' to your attack and attack. Simple as can be." Quistis said. Squall didn't reply, he merely nodded his head in understanding. "Come on, let's go to the 'secret area'. It's just inside the training center."

Sure enough, soon after entering the training center, Squall and Quistis encountered a T-Rexaur enemy and proceeded to fight it and eventually managed to slay it. It was a tough fight, as the damned thing wouldn't sleep for long and it seemed to be slightly resistant to sleep effects, but they _did_ manage to pull off a victory.

The other enemies they countered were Grats, which were far easier to deal with. Despite not having a GF junctioned, Quistis was still proving that she could hold her own against any of these monsters, while Squall was happy just to slay the little bastards, as they were really just pests at this point.

After a short while longer, they reached the 'secret area' and proceeded to look around at the other four occupants in the area. After a moment longer, Quistis took a few steps forward and said, "I haven't been here for a while."

Together, Squall and Quistis walked forward and leaned against the edge of the platform. They were content to just take in the sight before them for a while, neither of them speaking a word for a good, long while. Finally though, Quistis spoke up. "What time is it?"

Squall quirked a brow as he looked at her for a moment or two before turning to look back out at the scenery. "It's after midnight."

Quistis sighed and laid her head upon her arms. "Oh well…" Taking some time to think on it, Quistis eventually straightened up and said, "I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor as of now! I'm a member of SeeD now, just like you. Who knows, maybe we'll end up working together."

When Quistis turned to smile at him, Squall eyed her for a moment before turning to stare back at the scenery again. "...Oh really?"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

Squall sighed and shook his head. While he _wanted_ to say what was really on his mind, he instead said, "If that's how it was decided, you have to abide by it. Although…"

"Yes?" she questioned, sounding somewhat hopeful.

"I'd really like to work alongside Naruto. He's my best friend and I'd rather not be sent on different missions than him. I know there's a chance things might not work out that way, but it's what I'm really hoping for. And…"

"Hm? Something on your mind, Squall?" Quistis questioned curiously.

Squall shook his head. "It's nothing. Forget about it."

Quistis frowned, but decided not to press the issue. Instead, she said, "They told me that I failed as an instructor. Basically, that I lacked leadership qualities." Sighing softly, she waited a while just in case Squall decided to say anything, but when he remained silent, she straightened once more and said, "I was a SeeD by the age of 15, got my instructor license at 17… It's only been a year since I got it… I wonder where I went wrong… I did my best…" After a moment, she turned to Squall with a glare and asked, "Are you listening?"

Squall sighed and nodded his head once to signify that he had, indeed, been listening to her. "I am. I'm just...thinking. It's been a year since Naruto came here as well, and he's already advanced so far in that short amount of time. I'm actually kind of envious of how skilled he is. That, and he makes the art of conversation appear to be easy as can be. Meanwhile, I have no idea what to say when you start talking like that. I don't even know what you _want_ me to say. I don't think you failed as an instructor, but it's not my call to make. If they want to strip you of your instructor license, that's on them. Obviously things didn't work out how they would have liked, otherwise you'd still be an instructor. I don't know what else to say."

Quistis frowned as she took a step closer to him. "I'm not asking you to say anything. I just want you to listen. Now that I know you have been, it helps."

"You know quite well that Naruto would gladly listen to anything you had to say. Why choose me?" Squall questioned, sounding somewhat irritable.

"Because…! I...I want to get to know you better, Squall. And, aren't there times when you want to share your feelings with someone? That, and…"

"You just don't feel the same way about Naruto as he does you, right? Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just _maybe_, you should have just come out and said that to him rather than stringing him along the way you have? He genuinely cares for you, Quistis." Squall snapped somewhat harshly.

Quistis recoiled a bit before lowering her head, gazing at the ground. "I-I'm not stringing him along! I care about him. I do! But…"

Squall sighed exasperatedly and said, "Sorry. I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but you have to understand something Quistis. Without Naruto, I'd just be some loner asshole to people. He's helped me to become a better person, and I really care for him as I would a brother. I just hate to see him hurting because the woman he loves would rather dote on me than him."

"Wait..._loves_? I thought it was just some silly crush that would pass after a while!" Quistis exclaimed in shock.

The scarred individual quirked a brow as he looked into Quistis' eyes. "You're telling me that you _really_ didn't know that? It was pretty obvious from the get-go that he was crazy about you. And you know how his past has affected him. The fact that you didn't just come out and tell him that you aren't interested in him instead of what you've been doing...it really bothers me. You have no idea how much it hurts him to see you acting so chummy with me."

Quistis looked down at the ground again, her eyes wide in shock. "I...I never knew. Why? Why didn't he just _tell_ me?"

"Because you were the instructor. He figured that you might simply be waiting until he made SeeD and was no longer your student before you'd be willing to accept his feelings for you. And, trust me on this, if he knew we were here, of all places, he'd be crushed."

"I've...really screwed up, haven't I? No wonder they're taking away my instructor license…" Quistis said sadly.

Squall sighed and placed a comforting hand atop her shoulder. "If it helps any, I think you were a great instructor. Just ask around and you'll find plenty of people who would say the same. Hell, you've even got your own groupies." he said with a chuckle. "I don't know why, exactly, they're removing you as an instructor, but this is the perfect chance for you to really sit down and talk with Naruto about everything."

"Thank you, Squall. You've given me a lot to think about. Now, let's get going. We've stayed here long enough."

"Sure thing Quistis." Squall said before he and the failed instructor proceeded to leave the 'secret area'.

_**Naruto**_

"Sooo...how long have you felt this way about Quistis, huh?" Selphie questioned Naruto with a grin. "I didn't think you'd have fallen for your own instructor. Then again, I have seen her groupies before, so it's not all _that_ surprising, I guess."

Naruto chuckled a bit and held up his Quistis card. "Heh, speaking of her groupies, I managed to win this little beauty off of 'em. Man were they ever pissed." he said with a chuckle.

Selphie giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "I bet they were. That had to hurt, losing their most precious Quistis-related object."

"Yeah, but they kind of brought it on themselves. They were...kind of cruel towards me. And all because they knew I have feelings for Quistis." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well. You asked me how long I've felt this way about Quistis. It's been around six to eight months now, I think. Not really sure when it started. She was always so kind to me, and she was always willing to talk to me about pretty much anything. She's always been supportive of me as well, and she's helped me so much during my stay here. I'll always be grateful to her for everything she's done for me."

"Wow." Selphie muttered, feeling pretty stunned by what she had just heard. "That's right, you've only been here for a year, right? Where are you from then? Balamb? Galbadia? C'mon, you can tell me!"

Naruto chuckled and nodded slowly. "Okay, okay! Would you believe me if I told you I'm from another world? Actually, I'm from another world in a different dimension than this one."

The brunette blinked a couple of times before saying, "Really? I...honestly wasn't expecting that. You're serious?" Seeing him nod in response, she rubbed the back of her head and gave him an awkward smile. "You're going to have to explain all of this to me, because that's shocking to hear."

"Alright, well, let's start at the beginning, shall we?" he said with a kind smile on his face. "There's a few things you need to know before I really get into the juicy stuff…"

_**Squall**_

"Somebody help!" Squall heard as he and Quistis made their way towards the entrance/exit of the training center.

Sighing to himself, Squall said, "I swear, Naruto's bad luck when it comes to this kind of thing must be rubbing off on me. Let's go see what's going on and see if we can help."

"Right." Quistis said before they hurried forward to find out what the problem was.

Upon reaching the next area, Squall was stunned to see the woman that had visited him in the infirmary after his duel with Seifer. "Squall!" she exclaimed, her eyes practically begging him for help. Then, when Quistis ran onto the scene, she exclaimed, "Squall! Quisty?" right before the winged beast turned its attention on the two of them and attacked.

"Guess we'll have to deal with her later. Right now we've got these things to deal with!" Squall exclaimed as he and Quistis began to fight the Granaldo and the three Raldos enemies that were accompanying it.

The first thing the two of them did was allow Squall to Draw from one of the Raldos and casted the Protect spell on the both of them to lessen the damage they'd receive from the enemies' physical attacks.

The second thing they did was Draw from the Granaldo and put it to sleep so it could throw around the Raldos to damage them. They also found out that without Granaldo to use them, the Raldos practically did nothing on their own. They were content to just wait for Granaldo to throw them like cannonballs.

As a result, Squall was able to stock up on magic while reapplying the Sleep and Protect effects as needed.

When it finally came time to kill the beasts, they targeted the Raldos first, as they believed that without its allies to use as cannonballs, the Granaldo would be a much easier target to take down. This proved true as, after about four attacks total for each of them, making it twelve in total, the Raldos went down without putting up much of a fight.

Once the Raldos were gone, they focused their attention on Granaldo and began to lay the hurt on the giant, flying insect-like monster. Squall summoned forth Quezacotl to deal some massive damage to the beast while Quistis kept up with her attacks using her whip, which dealt a good amount of damage per hit to the beast.

When the monster finally died a short while later, they breathed a sigh of relief before turning their attention on the woman. When she fell to her knees, Squall was about to rush to her before two strange men dropped down and said, "It is not safe here. Please, let's go."

As they helped her to her feet, the woman quietly said, "...Alright." And as they walked past Squall and Quistis, she looked their way for a moment before she and her escorts left the training center, leaving Quistis and Squall to wonder who she was.

"Who was that…?" Quistis questioned, clearly confused about the identity of the woman that referred to her in such a familiar manner.

"I wish I knew." Squall said quietly before he placed a hand on Quistis' shoulder. "Anyways, we should get out of here. It's really late and I'd like to get some rest."

"Right."

As they made their way through the hall that led from the training center to the main hall, Quistis stopped and turned to Squall. "Squall. I...um...thank you. For spending time with me and for what you said. I'll try to talk to Naruto, but…"

Squall waved his hand dismissively. "Meh, I'm sure you'll think of something to say to him. And so long as you're honest with him, I think it'll all work out okay. Now, we should probably get some sleep. Take care, Quistis."

"You as well, Squall."

A few moments later, as Squall entered the hall leading to the dormitory, he saw Zell waiting for him. "Finally! There you are! Where the hell were you? I was lookin' all over the place. Can't find Naruto either, for that matter. I figured he'd be in his room, but no dice. Anyways, we're all now members of SeeD, right? Well, guess what!? We got our own rooms, baby! Your new room's right across the hall from your old one. Naruto's is right next to yours. I was going to tell him, but… Anyways, that's what I was asked to tell you. Man, it took me forever!"

"You can't find Naruto? That's weird, he should be in his room…" Squall muttered as he brought a hand to his chin. "Hmm…"

"Maybe he's with that Selphie chick? I don't know where the hell her room is." Zell said.

"True, he might be with her. We might just have to tell the two of them tomorrow morning about their new room assignments. Unless, of course, they're already in Selphie's new room."

Zell couldn't help it as a smirk crossed his face. "I wonder just what those two are doing together. Kind of fun to think about, huh Squall?"

Squall sighed and shook his head exasperatedly. "Get your mind out of the gutter. C'mon, let's go get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Roger that! See ya in the morning, Squall!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you in the morning." Squall replied before he and Zell made their way back to their new rooms so they could get some much needed rest.

_**The Next Morning**_

Squall was awakened by knocking on his door. This was quickly followed by Selphie's voice. "Squall, it's our first SeeD mission! Looks like we're going to Timber. Meet by the front gate. Hurry!"

The scarred teenager slowly rose to his feet and stretched to get out some of the kinks in his back and shoulders. Afterwards, he picked up the issue of Weapons Monthly April that was lying on his desk before leaving the room. He decided that he'd go review things on his terminal and see if there were any new announcements or anything of the sort.

After reaching his old classroom, Squall was a little surprised to see Naruto sitting at his study panel. Walking up to him, he offered Naruto a wave before taking his seat and turning on his panel. After browsing everything and seeing nothing different, he decided to check out the page dedicated to the Garden Festival Committee.

Clicking on the top entry, appropriately named Garden Festival Committee, Squall read what it had to say.

_Hi! My name's Selphie Tilmitt! I just transferred here from Trabia Garden. I was on the Garden Festival Committee there, so I'm excited to join… But...there's no one on the committee here. So, I guess that makes me the chair! As the Garden Festival chair, I plan to make full use of this page._

_ So, here we go! Who wants to be on the Garden Festival Committee!? C'mon everyone, join!_

_ Let's all work together to make the Garden Festival a success! (Personally, I want to have a concert! What do you all think?)_

Clicking on the next tab without a word, My Friends, he decided to see what she had to say on this topic.

_I've come up with a new bulletin board! But I don't know what it'll be about. I was thinkin' something along the lines of friends, but I don't really have any friends at this Garden, yet. This is a great chance for me to make friends! And then we'll work together to make the Garden Festival a reality!_

"Heh, she must have written all of this before she met us." Squall muttered to himself before looking towards Naruto, seeing that he was browsing the same page as he was. Looking at the last entry, Squall felt a little guilty as he clicked on it. It was titled: "My Diary". Afterwards, he clicked on 'Previous diary' to see what she had written before.

_[Passing the SeeD Exam]_

_ I passed the SeeD exam! Whoo-hoo! Just wanted to let you know! The field exam took place in Dollet. I was a member of Squad A, the intelligence team. I thought to myself, this will be easy, but then, I was asked to deliver a message. Now that was a nightmare! (Oh well, it's part of my duties.) Anyway…! Squad B, which was supposed to secure the Central Square, was nowhere to be found! So I ran and ran! I had to deliver this message 'cause I didn't want points deducted. Well, I ended up finding squad B but somewhere completely different. And the squad leader was going berserk! What was going through his head!? But anyway, I remained calm and delivered the message. I think that is what got me the points…_

_ Anyway, I'm really excited to be a SeeD._

_Oh yeah… That squad leader actually congratulated us. Seems like a nice guy. He's famous at this academy, right? Maybe if he joins the Garden Festival Committee, he could do the recruiting?_

_ Well, good luck with the next field exam, Seifer!_

_ [My First Day]_

_ Booyaka! (It's a lingo I wanna spread.) Anyway, I've started my own diary! I can't believe I'm doing this! Selphie's Public Diary. That's a good title, right? But I've never kept a diary before...I wonder how long it'll last? Well, I hope you find it interesting. Enjoy._

_ I'm from Trabia. It's a really nice place. If you ever get the chance, you should visit it someday. I'm here because I want to be a SeeD!_

_ You can take the written test in Trabia, but the field exam is here, and plus, once you become a SeeD, you'll be stationed here in Balamb. That's why I decided to transfer here._

_ I do have a strong attachment for Trabia, but before I knew it, I was writing my application for a transfer. And what do you know!_

_ My field exam is today! AHHHHHHH! But I'm gonna go out and do my best! Wish me luck!_

Having read those two entries, Squall couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself. Then he clicked on 'My Diary' again and proceeded to open up the latest entry.

_[My First Mission]_

_ Booyaka! (No one's using it!)_

_ I've been assigned my first mission. I'm not sure where we're to be sent. Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. But once the mission's done, we're free to talk all we want, so just wait, ok? (I hope someone's reading this…)_

_ Well, wish me luck! I'll be back soon!_

_Worry #1_

_Side effects of GF_

_ I've been studying up on the GF 'cause I know I'll be using more of it now that I'm a SeeD. Am I going to lose my memories?_

_Worry #2_

_My other party members._

_ I hope they're nice people._

_Worry #3_

_The Garden Festival will be on hold._

_ C'mon, we're still looking for members!_

Having finished with her diary, Squall logged out and leaned back in his chair before turning to Naruto. "Well, what do you think, Naruto?"

The whiskered teen looked at his friend and shrugged. "Personally? I hope she updates this soon and lists us as her friends. And if she wants that lingo to catch on, she's gonna have to try some new tactics. It's obvious that we're probably the only ones reading the stuff on her page, so we might as well try to help her out in any way that we can."

"If you say so. I'd rather not get involved, but I already agreed to help. So, I'll do what I can. Anyways…" Looking into his friend's eyes, he frowned slightly, "You already know about last night's events, right?"

Naruto sighed and nodded his head slowly in the affirmative. "Selphie eavesdropped on your conversation with Quistis after you left last night. It sounds to me like Quistis-chan...really likes you, Squall. Can't say I really blame her. You're a good guy, and you've got that whole 'cool, silent type' thing going on, so...yeaaah." Sighing again, Naruto leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "She's never seen me in the same light that I've seen her. I doubt she'll ever be interested in me like that. But...I understand. If it wasn't meant to be...then it wasn't meant to be."

"I'm...sorry, Naruto. I wish I knew what to say that might help you through this, but I really don't know what I could possibly say to make things right."

"Not your fault, Squall. Now, you've heard already that we've got a mission, right? Well, let's get going. Well, I say that, but I _do_ plan to take a moment to play Cid in a game of Triple Triad. I heard he's got a really rare card, so I plan to win it off of him."

"Heh, you're absolutely crazy about that game, Naruto. Maybe I should challenge him too, see if I can win it before you do." Squall teased before he and Naruto made their way out of the room and back down to the first floor.

The two of them journeyed past the small gates nearby and proceeded into the next area, where they met up with Selphie, who was now in her regular attire, a yellow battle dress of some sort and a pair of brown boots. Headmaster Cid was also there along with one of the Garden Faculty members.

The Faculty member frowned and looked at his watch after a while before saying, "...One more minute…"

It was at this point that Zell came riding up on his T-Board and exclaimed, "Made it!" He was also wearing his regular attire, which consisted of a red and black biker's jacket and blue jean shorts.

"T-Boards are prohibited within Garden. Have you forgotten?" the Faculty member said irritably.

"Oops, sorry!" Zell exclaimed somewhat ashamedly. It was obvious that he _had_ forgotten that little tidbit of information. "But this is really cool. It may come in handy on a SeeD mission, someday."

"We'll be the judges of that." and with that, the Faculty member stepped forward and snatched the T-Board away from Zell. "Confiscate it."

A second Faculty member walked up and took the T-Board before leaving with it, leaving Zell looking on in a mixture of shock and horror. His precious T-Board!

"All of you are members of SeeD, but… Nevertheless, you're still students at this Garden. Furthermore, because you are SeeDs, you must set an example to all others and abide by the Garden's rules. Understood!?"

Zell looked absolutely _furious_ as the Faculty member walked away to stand behind Cid. However, before he could say or do anything, the Headmaster began to speak. "Well, about your first mission… You are to go to Timber. There, you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is your mission. A member of the faction will contact you at Timber Station."

The Faculty member chose this moment to speak up. "This person will talk to you and say, 'The forests of Timber sure have changed'. At this time, you must reply, 'But the owls are still around'. That is the password."

"Just follow the faction's orders." Cid said.

Zell looked around for a moment before saying, "Uh… Just us 4?"

The Faculty member said, "Correct. We have agreed to do this mission for very little money. Normally, we would never accept such requests, but…"

"Enough talk about that." Cid interrupted. "Well then, Squall, you are the squad leader. Use your best judgement based on the situation. If you need help, Naruto will be your second-in-command. Understood?" Seeing Squall nod, Cid looked at Zell and Selphie. "Zell and Selphie, you are to support Squall and give your all to carry out the faction's plans." And with that, he was done, leaving the four of them to converse about their new mission.

After a few moments though, Squall turned to Cid as he coughed to get their attention. "Oh, and Squall, I forgot to give you this. It's a cursed item, but if one with enough power uses it, it should be of great help." And with that, he handed over the Magical Lamp item.

"A cursed item huh?" Naruto questioned as he peered at the lamp over his friend's shoulder. "Huh, it does look kinda spooky. C'mon, let's go see if there's any info on the thing in the library, shall we? Or find a safe place to use the thing and see what happens. Either/or, I'm all for it."

Zell looked at his friend like he was nuts. "Seriously? A cursed lamp and you want to use it?!"

"Yeah, why not? Like the Headmaster said, it might prove pretty useful. And, if what I'm sensing from it is correct, it most likely _will_ prove useful. Provided we don't get ourselves killed in the process…"

Selphie giggled a bit and nodded her head in agreement. "Who knows? It could be fun! I say we go for option #2 and use it someplace away from people. Like the training center! Or our dorm rooms...somewhere where we don't run the risk of other people getting caught up in the crazy."

"See? Selphie-chan's on board with the idea! Let's have some fun with this baby! Oh! First though, I want to win that card from the Headmaster. Hey, Headmast-" Naruto said, turning around to challenge Cid, only to find that both the Headmaster and the Faculty member had already left. Grumbling a bit, he looked at his friends and said, "Can we stop at the Headmaster's office first so I can win that rare card of his?"

Zell chuckled a bit before turning to Squall, as he was the squad leader. "What do you say squad leader? Willing to go along with him while he whoops the Headmaster's butt in a game of cards?"

The scarred teen sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Sure. Let's go and get you that card, Naruto. If you don't win it though, I'm going to. I hope you know that."

"Oh, it's on, Squall! I'll win that card! Just wait and see."

_**Headmaster's Office**_

"Now that's just not fair. He didn't even use it in the game against me. Then he uses it against you and you beat him fair and square. Damn. 'Grats Squall. You win this time." Naruto said.

"Heh, thanks Naruto. Though I'm not too happy about who's portrayed on the card. Seifer." Sighing, Squall slipped the card away with his deck before the four of them bid the Headmaster goodbye and returned to the first floor. Once down there, they ventured to the training center and went to the 'secret area' where they were sure to be alone at this time of the day.

Upon arriving, they looked at the Magical Lamp sitting in Squall's hands. Looking around at his party, Squall asked, "You guys ready?" When they each nodded in affirmation, he looked back at the cursed item before holding it aloft. When he did, they were sucked into a world of darkness where they came face to face with a GF, the being known as Diablos.

"Well...shit. Wasn't expecting that." Zell said as he prepared for a fight.

"Well, this should be interesting. Let's beat him and earn his cooperation guys!" Naruto exclaimed with a wild grin on his face. "This'll be fun."

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" the large GF questioned irritably. Shortly after that, it eyed its 'visitors' with a critical eye. Before anyone could so much as speak a word, it casted a Demi spell on Naruto, causing him to groan as the spell drained him of his health. Shortly afterwards though, Naruto felt himself recovering and chuckled a bit.

"Sorry buddy, but spells like that just won't cut it. Sometimes the natural healing factor can be a bitch, but not this time. Now let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly thought over their options. He knew that if his friends were hit by such a spell, they'd be in real trouble. On top of that, despite his boasts, the spell _would_ hurt, even if he'd simply heal from the trauma almost instantly afterwards. He'd rather not have to deal with anything more powerful than what he had just experienced.

That's when it hit him. "Guys! I'm pretty sure we can Draw the Demi spell from him and use it against him! I'm not sure how much damage it'll do, but if we cast it enough times, it should help _tremendously_."

Squall and the others nodded their heads in understanding before they turned to Diablos again and began to do as Naruto had suggested. Sadly, Selphie and Zell had a bit of trouble Drawing the magic out to be used against the GF, but Naruto and Squall more than made up for their troubles. It helped that they could also Draw the Cure spell from the mighty GF.

Things got _really_ bad when Diablos got low on health. The bastard began to cast the mighty Gravija spell on the entire party, causing them to collapse to their knees in agony as they were drained tremendously by the blasted spell. However, this also had the side effect of enabling them to use their Limit Breaks.

Selphie quickly used her Slots Limit Break to cast Full-Cure on the entire party, while Squall and Zell used Renzokuken and Duel respectively. Naruto, meanwhile, decided to unleash a Limit Break of his own, even as he was naturally recovering from the attack. "Kyuubi's Barrage!" he exclaimed before using the Kyuubi's chakra to coat the bullets in his handguns. Afterwards, he pointed them directly at his opponent and unloaded the entire clip into him from both of his guns.

As Diablos howled in agony from the combined attacks, and the Kyuubi's chakra dealing even more damage over time, Squall and Naruto proceeded to cast Demi on him a few more times until Squall shouted out, "Alright, we've done all we can with the Demi spell! Either summon your GFs or go all out with your attacks!"

Naruto and the other two nodded before Selphie began the process of summoning Siren. Naruto and Zell, on the other hand, began to lash out at Diablos with physical attacks. Naruto switched to his sword and began to hack away at the mighty GF until finally Diablos fell to their attacks.

"I'm too weak… Slept too long…" Diablos muttered before feeling pain flare up in his face. Looking at the cause of said pain, Diablos narrowed his eyes on the whiskered blonde.

Before he could say anything, however, Naruto spoke up. "Don't go making excuses Diablos. You lost to us fair and square. Now, are you going to aid us in our journey or are you going to sit there and be a sore loser?"

Diablos narrowed his eyes at the impudent brat, but eventually released a frustrated sigh. "Fine. You four won this battle, so I'll go with you on your journey. Summon me when you need my assistance. Now begone from this place." he said before, with a wave of his hand, Squall and the others disappeared from sight, back to where they had come from. "Damned brat. He'd make an interesting partner though."

_**Balamb Garden - Squall & Co.**_

Once they were back in the 'secret area' of the training ground, they collapsed on their butts or their knees and breathed heavily for a short while. "Damn that was tough. He hit so hard with those physical attacks of his. Not to mention that damn Gravija spell he used!" Selphie exclaimed as she looked herself over to make sure everything was still in one piece.

"Tell me about it." Zell agreed. "I never want to fight that guy again!"

"Despite my natural healing factor...yeah, I'd have to agree. That fight was a real bitch." Naruto said as he ran a hand through his spiky, blonde hair. "We should probably return to our rooms to rest for a while. We need to recover after such a hard fight."

"Agreed. We'll get some rest and then set out for Balamb so we can take the train to Timber. Now let's get out of here. Hopefully we don't encounter anything on the way out of the training center." Squall said as he rose to his feet.

Sure enough, however, as they were making their way out of the training center, they bumped into a couple of Grats enemies. As weakened as they were by the battle against Diablos, they made the decision to simply escape and live to fight another day.

After making their way to their rooms, Naruto bid his friends goodbye and told them to sleep well before he made his way towards his room. However, as he reached his room, he paused and glanced slightly over his shoulder. "Yes, Selphie-chan? What can I help you with?"

Selphie fidgeted a bit and shuffled her feet slightly as she found the floor very interesting at that point. "Uh, um...I was kinda, sorta...maybe hoping I could cuddle with you again? Like last night…"

Naruto sighed, but smiled softly at her. "Alright. If that's what you want, then come on in. Don't get too used to this, however."

"Might be hard not to. You're really warm and cuddly!" Selphie exclaimed before she followed Naruto into his room to get some sleep with him.

As Naruto went into his room, Squall couldn't help but chuckle a bit, having seen the entire scene play out from his room. "Heh, so that's where he was last night. She really is good for you, Naruto."

_**Later that Afternoon**_

Now that they were fully rested and had recovered from their great battle earlier, the party of four were ready to make their way to Balamb. However, Naruto paused after a moment and looked at his friends. "Hey, guys? What do you think about taking some tests to raise our SeeD ranks a bit? I know I'd like to improve my rank and earn more spending money than what I'm earning now."

Zell stopped as well and looked around at the others. "I'm all for it. What do you say Squall? You're the squad leader, so in the end it's your call."

Squall paused and rubbed his chin in thought. After a short while, he said, "We might as well. It can't hurt to raise our ranks a bit. We could definitely make use of the Gil we'd be earning."

Selphie cheered and rushed off for the elevator, planning to head up to the classroom so she could take a few tests. Naruto and the other two guys joined her before she could take off without them.

Once in the classroom, Naruto turned on his study panel and selected the option to take a test so he could hopefully raise his rank.

As it started, Naruto looked over the questions he was being asked.

_Question 1 - Draw extracts magic from enemies._

_Well that one's easy. Yes._ Naruto thought to himself with a dismissive shrug.

_Question 2 - GF stands for Garden Fighter._

Naruto chuckled at this one before selecting 'No'.

_Question 3 - There are a total of 8 elemental attributes._

"Yep." Naruto said as he selected 'Yes'.

_Question 4 - In battle, higher Strength causes more physical damage._

"Yep again. That one's pretty obvious." he muttered.

_Question 5 - HP-J is a junction ability._

_Another easy one. Yes._

_Question 6 - You can't assign specific abilities for your GF to learn._

"Well that one's kinda stupid. The answer is No."

_Question 7 - Magic consumes mana power (MP)._

"Nope."

_Question 8 - You can name your GF._

"Yep. Though I don't see why you'd name them something different than what they are already called. Then again, calling someone like Diablos 'Puppy Chow' would be kind of amusing." Naruto said with a chuckle.

_Question 9 - You can wear protective gear._

_While technically, you _can_, the answer to this one is a big, fat 'No'. There's no armor shops or anything of the kind that I've come across. Besides that, we already covered this. Pretty much, the way it goes here in this world is 'Offense makes the best defense.'_

_Question 10 - GF level up with Ability Points (AP)._

_Nope._ Naruto thought to himself with a shrug.

_You scored 100%. You passed the level 1 written test. Your SeeD rank will go up to 7._

"Woot! That's one test done. Might as well do another one real quick and raise it up one more time." Naruto said before starting up the next test.

_Question 1 - You can raise your Vitality by junctioning magic._

"Yep-a-roonie." Naruto said with a chuckle.

_Question 2 - Squall's weapon is the Gauntlet._

The blonde blinked before looking over at Squall. He considered saying something, but decided against it. He'd let his friend see the strange question for himself. _Ah well, the answer is No._

_ Question 3 - You can Stock drawn magic._

_Yes. On to the next one!_

_ Question 4 - Any action taken while Poisoned causes damage. There is no damage if you take no action._

"As painful as that is to think about, the answer is Yes."

_Question 5 - Being hit by a physical attack removes Confuse._

"Yep, as painful as that might be to experience."

_Question 6 - Squall's Limit Break is Kenzokuken._

_Another question about Squall? Who the heck wrote these tests?! Anyways, the answer is No._

_Question 7 - To junction magic, you need a matching junction ability for the stat you want to junction._

"Yep."

_Question 8 - There's Basic Parameters, Elemental, and Status Junctions._

"Again, that's a Yes."

_Question 9 - The 8 elements are Fire, Ice, Thunder, Poison, Earth, Sorcery, Wind, and Holy._

"Ooh, so close. Sorcery isn't an element. Interesting choice, though."

_Question 10 - There is a limit to how much magic you can draw from monsters._

"Trick question. While you can only Stock 100 of each spell, there really isn't a limit to how much you can Draw from them. The answer is No."

Seeing his rank raised up another level, Naruto saw that he would be earning 6000 Gil after set intervals. It was certainly better than what he was making before.

Shutting down his terminal, he looked at his friends to see they were all ready and waiting. Standing up, he joined them and grinned. "So, how'd you guys do?"

"We're all good. I decided to do three tests. Squall did one, and Selphie did one. How many did you do, Naruto?" Zell asked.

"I only did a couple. I can do more later if I'm really strapped for cash." Naruto admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Anyways, we should probably get going. We've got a train to catch!"

"Agreed. I'd rather not keep our client waiting any longer than is necessary." Squall said before he began to lead the party out of Balamb Garden and towards the city of Balamb.

_**Balamb Train Station**_

"The train to Timber is here." they heard a member of the Station Staff say as they approached the train station. "Please purchase a train ticket."

When the man told them the price that one ticket would cost them, Naruto felt like curling up into himself. "3000 Gil? That's nuts!"

Squall chuckled a bit before he paid the 3000 Gil in full for the train ticket to Timber. He was about to say something to Naruto before the Station Staff said, "Please go inside right away. The train to Timber will be leaving shortly."

"You heard the man. Let's go." Squall said before leading the way into the train station proper. Once inside, they boarded the train and waited for the train to depart.

Once they were on their way, Selphie peered out the window and giggled a bit before exclaiming, "This train is awesome!"

Naruto chuckled a bit and shook his head. "I don't have fond memories of trains. The last one I saw was when I was in a tunnel. I had to outrun the damn thing with a princess on my back. I tell you, that was _not_ easy to do."

Zell chuckled a bit and said, "Damn man. You're faster than I thought if you were able to outrun a freaking train! Anyways, this is a transcontinental railroad, baby! It even runs through an underwater tunnel to get to Timber. Pretty cool, huh?" he asked as he looked to Squall.

Squall sighed and nodded his head slowly as he continued to relax and peer out the window. "Sure is…"

The tattooed blonde frowned and slumped over at hearing this. "Guess you're not interested."

Naruto chuckled a bit and patted Zell on the shoulder. "Nah, he is. He just doesn't show it all that well."

"If you're sure, then that's good enough for me." Zell said before turning to Squall once more. "By the way, Squall… You have to use the ticket to get inside."

Squall nodded once before walking over to the nearby machine and inserted the ticket. "Ok, we can go inside now."

The ID Check machine beeped once before saying, "Confirming… Access granted…"

Selphie quickly rushed over to Naruto and grabbed his left hand with both of hers. "Let's go check out the front! Thanks Squall!" she exclaimed before practically dragging Naruto with her through the door and through the next car.

Zell chuckled a bit before looking at Squall again. "Let's go check it out, Squall."

Squall shrugged his shoulders before following after his friend into the next car. _Might as well. Got nothing else to do on this train._

As he made his way into the next car, Zell turned to him and exclaimed, "Yo, check it out! So this is SeeD's private cabin…!" Afterwards, he opened the nearby door and was about to step inside the room, only to suddenly shout, "WHOA! OHHH YEAHHH! AWESOME!"

Squall sighed and shook his head in exasperation before approaching Selphie and Naruto by the windows. Before he could say anything in greeting, he heard Selphie say, "I love trains."

Naruto chuckled a bit and leaned against the wall, staring out at the underwater tunnel they were coasting through. "They are pretty neat, I'll give you that. I'm still not all that comfortable with 'em though."

Selphie found herself giggling at this before she turned to Naruto, her hands behind her back as she tilted her head cutely. "You really have been through a lot, haven't you Naruto? I bet you've got all kinds of cool stories you could tell me. And...I hope you can come to love the kinds of things I do with enough time."

"Heh, I just might Selphie-chan." the blonde said with a small smile stretching across his face.

Selphie smiled happily before she turned back to face out the window. She began to hum for a moment before singing, "Train Train, Take Us Away. Take Us Away, Far Away. To the Future, We Will Go."

Naruto found himself chuckling a bit at this before he began to sing along with her, the two of them simply making up the lyrics as they went.

Squall smirked and shook his head in apparent disbelief before he turned and entered the room Zell had just gone into. Upon entering the cabin, he spotted Zell bouncing up and down on the cushioned seat. "Heh-heh...this is so cool!"

The brunette sighed and shook his head before approaching his oddball friend. "...I'm glad you're so excited."

Zell stopped his bouncing and looked into Squall's eyes. "They even have magazines here." And with that being said, he handed Squall [Pet Pals Vol. 1].

After Squall took a seat beside him, Zell continued saying, "This is pretty damn amazing. It pays to be a member of SeeD! Squall, y'know anything about Timber?"

Squall sighed and shook his head. "Not too much."

Zell grinned and leaned back. "Thought so. Well, let me fill you in. Timber used to be a country surrounded by deep forests. But 18 years ago, Galbadia invaded. Timber fell quite easily to Galbadia. So now Timber is under Galbadian occupation. It's said there's a whole bunch of resistance factions, big and small."

Squall frowned at this information and asked, "...And?"

"Nope, that's it." Zell said, not sounding at all ashamed of his lack of any further information.

"..." Squall remained silent, unable to formulate any kind of response to that. Eventually he settled on saying, "...Thank you, Mr. Know-It-All-Zell."

"Hey, no prob!" Zell exclaimed joyfully.

It was at this point that Selphie entered the cabin with Naruto supporting her. "I'm not...feeling well…"

"She was just fine a moment ago, then suddenly she looked like she was about to pass out. I'm not sure what's going on." Naruto explained, sounding very worried for his dear friend.

Squall stood up and looked into Selphie's eyes. "You should get some rest, Selphie. You don't look too good."

"I'm really sleepy…" Selphie mumbled out as she wobbled on her feet, barely managing to stay upright, thanks to Naruto.

"You ok?" Squall asked as he turned to look at her.

Before she or Naruto could respond, Zell suddenly shouted, "Hey! What the…!?" as he shot to his feet. "Something's wrong with me too. I feel...so sleepy…"

Squall looked between his three party members and frowned in confusion as Zell and Selphie had clearly just passed out. "What's going on?"

"I really don't know. I don't like this." Naruto said as he checked over his two close friends.

Before Squall could say anything in response, he suddenly shouted, "Ugh! ...What is this?" before he, too, collapsed to the floor, falling into blissful unconsciousness.

Looking around at his three friends, Naruto frowned in worry for them and shook his head. "This _really_ isn't good. C'mon guys, please be ok!"

* * *

**A/N - Aaaand that's the chapter. As you can see, a lot of things happened in this chapter. I know the fights probably weren't the best, but they're pretty simple bosses to deal with, despite the fact that Diablos hits your party hard as freaking hell at that point in the game.**

**Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like I said before, it took me all damn night to finish this damn thing, and I only just finished it minutes ago. So I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Anywho, I'm tired and I'm kinda sick of dealing with all the crap I've been dealing with lately, sooo...I'll just end this here. No idea what I'll get up next. Hopefully I can finish the chapter I WAS working on before I had to switch to this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Okay, I know you were probably hoping I'd update something else, but I really wanted to work on this story a bit. I'll warn you now, this is a LONG chapter.**

**Anyways, this chapter officially and properly introduces Rinoa. A lot of things happen in this chapter, and I think it turned out pretty well. I'll tell you now that I don't plan to write out ANY of the Laguna dream sequences. The reason for this is simply because, as this story centers around mostly Naruto rather than the main characters, I didn't want to include something that doesn't really involve him in any way. So there ya go.**

**Anyways, I'm really tired. I've been awake for a long time now and I really pushed myself to complete this chapter. So yeah, I have NOT had a lot of sleep. Soooo...hopefully you enjoy this chapter! lol**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Meeting the Resistance**

Naruto frowned as he watched over his friends/teammates. "What the hell's going on here? Is there some kind of neurotoxin being pumped through the train that I can't see? Nanomachines affecting their bodies? I wish I knew what the hell was going on! Please guys, _please_ be alright."

When they began mumbling in their sleep, saying names like Laguna, Kiros, and Ward, he became even more confused. They continued to mumble things that made no sense to him. _Are they all having the same dream? This _definitely_ isn't normal. Just what's going on here?_

After a while, as their train began to near the station of their destination, his friends gradually started coming to. Seeing them awake again, he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're all alright. You passed out and began muttering things, including what I think were names of people. Laguna, Ward, and Kiros? I don't understand it, but it sounded as if you were all sharing the same dream. Just what the hell was going on?"

Squall was about to speak when he picked up on what Naruto said. "Wait, we were each dreaming the same thing? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You all passed out at the same time, then you guys started muttering stuff that didn't make sense to me, and now here you are, awake and healthy once again." Naruto explained.

"That...that doesn't make any sense. Was it really a dream then…?" Squall muttered, unsure what to think in this situation.

Zell frowned from his spot on the couch and asked, "Maybe someone released some sleeping gas? There's lots of people who resent SeeD."

Naruto shook his head at that and said, "No, there was no gas. I would have seen something or smelled something if there was. Something else is going on here."

"Am I missing anything? Anyone hurt?" Selphie questioned, hoping everyone was okay.

"Everyone's fine. I was worried about the three of you, but it seems everyone's okay. Nobody suffered any injuries when you passed out, but I think you'll probably be a little groggy for a while until you've fully recovered." Naruto said.

"What a relief!" Selphie exclaimed, happy that everyone was alright.

Squall grumbled to himself and said, "I dreamt I was a moron…"

"It was that Laguna guy, right Squall?" Zell questioned. "I was some dude called Kiros, and I'm guessing Selphie was that Ward guy we all saw. Damn guy was huge! But yeah, I have to agree with you. Laguna was kind of…'interesting', to put it mildly. Lucky bastard though, getting to have some one-on-one time with Julia."

Selphie nodded and giggled a bit. "Laguna was pretty cute, and the way he acted was kind of adorable. Julia was super pretty too!"

Squall sighed and shook his head. "I could've done without having to listen to Laguna ramble on and on the entire time he was with Julia, though. I wanted to punch myself to wake the hell up."

Naruto chuckled a bit and shook his head. He would have said something, but an announcement came over the speakers. "We will be arriving in Timber shortly. For those getting off, please be sure you have all your belongings."

"But seriously, Sir Laguna was sooo cool!" Selphie exclaimed excitedly.

"Laguna, Kiros, and Ward…" Squall said, thinking back on the dream they all shared. "Those were their names, and…"

"They were Galbadian soldiers. I can't help but wonder what their deal was." Zell said.

"Who knows? All I know is I'm glad we finally woke up." Squall said, sounding a mixture of relief and annoyance.

Selphie shook her head and said, "There's no way we can understand this… Let's just concentrate on our first mission!"

"...I guess you're right." Squall said quietly, though the others heard him. Shaking his head, the scarred teen looked at everyone before saying, "We'll put this incident on hold. I'll report it to the headmaster once we get back to Garden."

"We should be there soon, eh?" Zell asked. "Here we go… Psyche yourself up, baby!" he exclaimed before leaving the room.

Selphie stood up at this point and said, "Whew… Still sleepy."

Seeing that she looked a little shaky on her feet, Naruto walked over to her and gently supported her as he walked with her out of the room. "Take it easy, Selphie-chan. Don't push yourself too hard."

The brunette smiled at Naruto and said, "Thank you, Naruto. You're sweet."

Blushing a bit, Naruto glanced away and said, "I-If you say so. Thanks. Anyways, you really seemed to like that Laguna guy. Cute, huh?" he questioned with a chuckle.

Selphie blushed and looked away from him. "Y-Yeah. But he's just some guy in a dream, not physically here like you are. Besides, I really enjoy spending time with _you_ Naruto. Don't worry, some dream guy isn't going to sweep me off my feet and take me away from you." she said with a smirk aimed his way.

Blushing deeper, Naruto coughed away from her in an attempt to regain his composure. "You shouldn't tease me like that, Selphie-chan. It's not nice."

"Who said I was teasing?" she asked with a wink. Afterwards, she stepped away from Naruto and proceeded to follow after Zell.

Once she was gone, Naruto stood there dumbfounded, not quite sure what to say or do in that moment. _Is she...flirting with me? It can't be…!_

Feeling a hand land on his shoulder, Naruto turned around to see Squall standing there with a smirk on his face. "I think she likes you, Naruto. Maybe you should think about asking her out sometime."

Blushing again, Naruto frowned sadly and looked at the ground. "I...I dunno, Squall. She's really cute and very sweet, but…"

"Naruto, stop thinking about Quistis and how you'd be betraying her if you so much as looked at another girl that way. She's hurt you and I hate seeing my best friend hurting because the woman he loves is interested in another guy...or just doesn't see you in the same light as you do her. I won't pretend to understand just what she wants, but I _do_ know that you deserve to be happy. Think on it, Naruto." Squall said before walking past Naruto and into the next car.

Sighing softly, Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's not as easy as that, Squall…"

_**Timber**_

Upon stepping off of the train, Naruto cast a quick glance to Selphie before looking away again once she looked his way. _Damn it…_ he thought to himself silently.

Taking a few steps down the stairs in front of them after the train had departed, a man soon called out to them. "Oh, the forests of Timber sure have changed!"

Squall thought back on the passcode that the Garden faculty member had given them before saying, "But the Owls are still around."

The man nodded and quickly said, "Welcome to Timber, sir. Come with me, sir." before running off. After he disappeared down the road, Squall and company decided to do a bit of reconnaissance. Stepping up to the nearby souvenir shop, they first asked about the Owl's Tears.

"Owl's Tears', huh? We're out of stock. The old man living on the edge of the town would have some." the shopkeeper explained.

When asked about the Map of Timber, the man said, "The 'Map of Timber' is not for sale… But I'll show it to you. Wanna see the 'Map of Timber'?"

Squall nodded and said, "Yes, please." When they were shown the map, they took note of where they were as compared to where everything in town was. They saw things on the map such as a hotel, the front gate, the station, and more. Once they had seen enough, they returned the map to the shopkeep, who said, "I drew it myself. Easy to understand, huh?" Afterwards, they asked about Model Trains.

"'Model Trains' are out of stock...Watts and Zone bought the last one. The owner of the hotel used to make some great models… He used to make a lot of them. He disappeared after the war… No one makes them anymore now that he's gone…" the man explained, sounding a bit dejected at that.

Finally, they asked about the 'Naughty Magazine'. "I can't sell 'Naughty Magazines' to underage kids… Well, but Zone is a regular here. I sell them to him sometimes. He was looking for a book called 'Girl Next Door'. You should tell Zone if you ever find one."

Hearing all they needed to from the man, they set off after the man from earlier. When they caught up to him, they saw him turn around and shout, "Please, please, this way, sir!" Following after him as he rushed up to a train stop, they waited for the train to come before hopping on board.

Once inside the train and it had departed for elsewhere, they met a man in a blue shirt onboard who asked them, "So, you guys are SeeDs?"

Squall nodded and said, "I'm the squad leader, Squall. This is Naruto, that is Zell, and this is Selphie." He motioned to each member of the team as he introduced them.

The man extended his hand for a handshake and said, "Nice to meet ya. I'm the leader of the Forest Owls."

The man, Zone, tried to give Squall a handshake first, but he naturally refused. Then he walked up to Selphie and offered her a smile as he shook her hand. Afterwards, he looked at Naruto, who extended his hand for a handshake. Zone eagerly took it and shook his hand enthusiastically. Afterwards, seemingly forgetting Zell, he returned to his previous position and listened as Squall said, "So, let's get on with it. What do we do?"

"Just take it easy. Here, let me introduce you." Zone said as he approached his comrade who was standing in front of a door. "Looks like you already met Watts. I'm Zone. And I guess it's just our princess that you haven't met yet."

Watts spoke up at this point after giving a brief wave to the SeeDs. "It's the princess' nap time, sir."

Zone collapsed to his knees in disbelief. "Ahh, man…" Turning to Squall, he walked up to him and asked, "Hey Squall, sorry, but could you go get the princess? She's in the last room, up those stairs. Some of our other guys are in the room on the way. Ask 'em if you get lost."

Squall sighed and shook his head in mild disbelief. "...Were we hired to run errands? Well?"

Zone quickly backed up in fear and asked, "A-Are you angry!?"

The teenage leader of the team let out a sigh and shook his head again. _We're not gophers… We're SeeD...special forces._ Letting out a small groan, he looked into Zone's eyes and said, "This is the last time for this kinda thing."

For some reason, Zone got down on his knees, facing away from Squall, and clutched his stomach as if in agony. "Ow Ow Ouccchhh."

Sighing again, Squall left him to his own devices and left the room to go and find the 'princess', whoever the hell she was.

Left with his fellow team members, Zone, and Watts, Naruto released a sigh and shook his head. "Trust me Zone, Squall's a pretty serious guy and we were hired to do a mission for you at a pretty low price apparently. It's better not to waste our time with small errands like this when you clearly hired us for something more. SeeDs are not simple errand boys, but trained professionals who do what they can to help the people and do the right thing. Still, I apologize for Squall's attitude. He means well, and he _is_ a good guy, but he still has a tendency to be a little closed off and can be kinda grumpy at times."

Zone got to his feet again and looked at Naruto curiously. "You seem to know him pretty well. Are you friends or something?"

Naruto nodded and gave Zone a smile. "Of course we are. We're best friends. I'm also really good friends with Zell here, and despite only having recently met each other, I'd like to say that Selphie-chan and I are good friends as well. We just kinda mesh well together. And, just so you know, I think you got one hell of a team when we were put on the job. We won't let you down."

"I'm glad to hear it. Why don't you tell us about your qualifications and your skill sets while we wait? Unless you'd rather hear about our group and get some information on what you can expect while here?"

"We'd prefer to keep our abilities secret for the time being. Suffice it to say, you can trust us to get the job done. However, aside from that, no matter what, it's best to keep what we know and what we are capable of on the down low. Never know when an enemy will reveal themselves, nor do you know when a spy is watching. So, if you'd please, tell us more about the Forest Owls." Naruto said, being absolutely serious.

Selphie and Zell watched Naruto in astonishment. He both looked and sounded like a pro SeeD rather than a rookie. It sounded like he knew exactly what he was doing and was already proving to be quite the leader in Squall's absence. _Wow._ Selphie thought to herself. _Naruto is sooo cool!_

As Selphie gushed over how awesome the blonde was, Zell couldn't help but grin at him. _Damn I'm glad to be friends with you, man. You're one hell of a guy!_

After a short while of discussing things with one another, Naruto turned to Watts with a grin. "You play cards, don't you? Let's play a few games. I can just tell you've got a rare card on ya. Well, it'll soon be mine."

Watts frowned at this, but slowly nodded his head and pulled out his deck of cards. "I won't lose to you. Not when I've got this card." he said, sounding quite confident in himself.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Naruto said with a wicked grin on his face.

_**Squall**_

As Squall entered the princess' room, the train suddenly lurched to a stop. He watched as the 'princess' slowly came to and was surprised to see that it was a familiar face: the woman from the party.

Looking at the man that had entered her room, the woman blinked a couple of times to be sure she was seeing this correctly. "Hey… You're…! You know, from the party… So...does that mean… You're a SeeD!?"

Squall nodded and stepped a bit closer. "I'm Squall, the squad leader. There's 3 others with me."

The woman suddenly hopped off the bed and glomped Squall, spinning around with him. "YEEESSS! SeeD is here!"

Squall couldn't help it as he chuckled a bit. Taking a step back, away from her, he said, "Take it easy."

The woman began to pace a bit as she said, "It's just that, I'm so happy! I've been sending requests to Garden forever, but nothing...I'm so glad I spoke to Cid directly!"

Squall stepped closer to her and said, "Oh… So you were looking for the headmaster at the party?" he asked, though when he thought on it, it made sense. After all, if you're having trouble getting SeeD to help, it might be a good idea to talk to Mr. Cid.

The woman shook her head a couple of times before asking, "You know Seifer?"

The scarred teen scowled at the name, but nodded anyways as he folded his arms across his chest. "...Yeah."

"Well, he's the one who introduced me to Cid. Cid is such a nice man. I really didn't think SeeD would come out to help a measly little group like us. But after explaining our situation to him, Cid gave the go ahead right away! Now that you guys are here, we'll be able to carry out all kinds of plans!" she exclaimed joyfully.

After she walked over to her table and began to look things over, Squall stepped up to her and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Yes?" she asked as she turned to face him.

Squall sighed and rubbed the back of his head for a moment. "I'm goin' back to the others."

"Ok, let's go!" she exclaimed before making for the door. However, after a moment, she paused and turned to face him again. "Umm, Squall. Is 'he' here?"

_'He'?_ He wondered to himself curiously. _Who could she mean?_

"Seifer." she said.

That one name caused Squall to sigh and shake his head. _Of course. I had a feeling she'd be asking about him._ "...No, he's not a SeeD."

"...Oh." she said, sounding a bit disappointed. With that, she left the room. However, after just a second or two, she rushed back into the room and said, "Oh yeah, my name's…Rinoa. Very pleased to meet you, Squall. SeeD members dance quite well, don't they?" she teased.

"Approach your target inconspicuously at a dance party… There may be missions requiring this sort of subterfuge. It's expected of SeeD to learn various skills." Squall stated, not quite sure what else he could or should say.

"Ohhh… So it's work related. That's too bad…" she said, sound somewhat disappointed with his response.

_…_ Squall lost himself to his thoughts, not quite sure what he should say or do. She seemed interested in Seifer, and while he didn't like the man, he also recognized that Rinoa seemed fond of him for some reason. Still, it was best not to dwell on it.

At this point, a dog stepped into the room and approached Rinoa. Kneeling down to pet him, Rinoa said, "Here, let me introduce you. This is my partner...Angelo. Angelo is really smart! Here, let me tell you…" She proceeded to explain how her limit break worked and how Angelo would come to her aid in such times. After she had finished, she asked, "Smart, huh?" Turning around, she kneeled down in front of Angelo and said, "I have some important work to do now. Be good, Angelo." Turning back to Squall, she said, "Ok, I'll meet you there." And with that, she rushed off.

Sighing to himself, Squall looked at Angelo for a moment before he left the room to go and return to his team.

Upon catching up to Rinoa at the front of the train, he wasn't surprised to see Naruto grinning from ear to ear as he held up a Triple Triad card. Shaking his head and chuckling in amusement at the dejected look on Watts' face, he could only assume the poor guy had lost miserably to the Card Guru.

Ignoring that for now, Squall stepped forward to introduce his teammates to Rinoa. "This is Zell… And Selphie. And Mr. Card Guru there is Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend. Pretty sure he just won a rare card from Watts."

Naruto turned to Squall and Rinoa, waving at the beautiful young woman. Afterwards, he held up the Angelo card and grinned. "Of course I did! Kinda hard to keep something like this hidden from me. I'll easily sniff out all the rare cards and come out the victor in every match I play!"

Rinoa began to giggle as she turned to face Squall again. "Well, your friend is certainly interesting, isn't he Squall?"

The scarred teen chuckled and nodded his head. "He most certainly is a unique person."

Looking around at everyone, Rinoa decided to greet them properly. "Hi everyone! This way." Turning around, she began to lead them through another door deeper into the train so they could hold their strategy meeting.

Upon entering the meeting room, Zone said, "Just stand anywhere you want. This is a full-scale operation. Our resistance, 'The Forest Owls', will be forever known in the pages of Timber's independence! Exciting, huh?" Waiting to see their reactions, he noticed that Squall seemed a bit disinterested, but the others seemed at least a little interested in what he had to say.

Composing himself, Zone continued. "It all started when we got a hold of top-secret info from Galbadia."

Watts stepped up and exclaimed, "I got the info, sir!"

"There's a VIP from Galbadia coming to Timber." Zone continued.

"Super V-I-P!" Watts exclaimed, interrupting Zone once again.

Sighing softly, Zone shook his head and spoke again. "The guy's name is Vinzer Deling! Our archenemy, and the President of Galbadia."

"Vinzer Deling is a scoundrel! He's a dictator, not a president. Not even popular in Galbadia, sir!" Watts exclaimed, interrupting once again.

Rinoa spoke up at this moment with a bit more intel. "President Deling is taking a private train from the Galbadian capital."

"Our plan is to…" Zone began, only for Selphie to interrupt him.

"...Blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher!?"

Zone and Watts quickly backed away from her. "Ahh...not quite…" Zone stutered out.

Zell, having enough of them beating around the bush, said, "So get to the point! Just tell us what to do!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Zell, you've really gotta work on your patience, man."

Before Zell could reply to that statement, Rinoa spoke up again. "Shall we begin?" Motioning towards the nearby model set, she said, "First, I'll go over the model. The yellow train on the top right is our 'base'. We're riding in it right now. Right next to it is the 'dummy car'. We made it to look just like the president's car. Their train has three cars. First, there's the 'locomotive' followed by the '1st escort'. The red car is the 'president's car'. Deling should be inside. The last car is the '2nd escort'. Once we get on this one, we begin the operation. Our ultimate goal is to seize the president in his car using our 'base'. That means, we'll have to switch our 'dummy car' with their 'president's car'. We'll use the 2 switch points leading up to Timber to carry out this operation. Ok, now I'm going to explain the procedures in seven steps."

"1) Sneak on board the '2nd escort'. We'll get on the roof of the '2nd escort' by jumping from our 'dummy car'.

2) Proceed cautiously across the roof of the '2nd escort'."

Watts spoke up at this point, saying, "The '2nd escort' car is the only one that is equipped with sensors, sir."

Rinoa took over once again. "A high tech officer is onboard. I'll talk about the sensors later.

3) Proceed across the roof of the 'president's car'. We can move across the roof of the 'president's car' without worrying too much."

Zone picked up from here. "Deling hates the company of his guards and being surrounded by sensors, and keeps them away from his car."

"4) Uncouple the '1st escort' car. We'll have to complete the uncoupling before the 1st switch point. If we don't…" Rinoa said.

"BOOM! ...Game over, right?" Selphie questioned.

Rinoa nodded a bit uneasily. "...Yeah. So we'll have to move fast. I'll explain the uncoupling process later.

5) Have the 'dummy car' and our 'base' move in after uncoupling. After the car is uncoupled… We'll have the 'dummy car' and our 'base' move in. At this point, our train and their train will be linked and be moving together.

6) Uncouple the '2nd escort' car. This is the last uncoupling. The process will probably be similar to the first one.

7) Escape with the 'president's car' and our 'base'. If all goes well, we should be able to escape with the 'president's car'. After that, we'll return to our base and prepare to confront Deling."

At this point, Squall and his team looked over everything again, recounting the steps.

_Get on the '2nd escort'._

_Proceed across the '2nd escort'._

_Proceed across the 'president's car'._

_Uncouple the '1st escort' car._

_The 'dummy car' and our 'base' move in._

_Uncouple the '2nd escort' car._

_Escape with the 'president's car'._

"We have exactly 5 minutes to complete the 7 procedures. If we fail, our train will collide with theirs at the switch point and it'll be all over. Don't forget that." Rinoa explained.

"5 minutes…? You sure that's enough?" Zell questioned a bit unsurely.

Naruto looked at his friend and shrugged his shoulders. "I've done more than that in less than 3 minutes before. It's not impossible, but it'll take some precise timing to pull all of this off. If need be, I can probably handle most of the steps myself."

Rinoa frowned at this and asked, "Isn't that a little cocky of you, Naruto?"

The blonde shook his head and offered her a small smile. "Let's just say I'm not your average guy and leave it at that. If it starts to look bad out there, I'm willing to pull out some things from my bag of tricks."

Before anyone could say anything more, Zone spoke up, interrupting their little conversation. "According to the simulation that we ran, it should take only 3 minutes to complete the operation. Piece of cake for SeeDs, right?"

Selphie grinned and pumped her fist into the air. "Of course! Too easy!"

"..." Squall was silent as he thought over what they'd soon be doing. _This isn't going to be that easy. Something's bound to go wrong, but I don't know what it is. My gut's saying that something isn't right, and I've learned to trust it. So what's the big problem here…?_

Before he could think on it any further, Rinoa spoke up again, getting his attention. "Ok, now let's talk about how to avoid the sensors on the '2nd escort'. …...Go ahead Watts."

Watts nodded before he began to explain, "The guards have a 'sound sensor' and a 'temperature sensor', sir. Any sound will trigger the 'sound sensor', so move across very quietly, sir! The blue guard is carrying this sensor. The 'temperature sensor' will go off if you remain stationary, sir! The guard in red is carrying this one, sir. When a guard opens the blind, that means he is checking the sensor, so be careful! The range on these sensors is equal to the length of one window. So keep an eye on the window below, sir."

"...So exactly how do you avoid 'em?" Zell questioned unsurely.

"Umm...basically, run or stop, depending on which guard is below you." Watts said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Naruto sighed and said, "STOP if there is a blue guard below you. RUN if there is a red guard below you."

Zell nodded his head in understanding, but before he could say anything in response, Rinoa spoke up. "That's about it for the sensors. Next, let's talk about how to uncouple the escort cars."

Before she could continue, Selphie threw up her hand and waved it about for a moment. "Question…! How can you uncouple the cars from a moving train?"

Naruto had to admit, she had a good point. It just shouldn't be possible to do such a thing. At least, nor normally.

Rinoa said, "Umm...we can't uncouple the cars directly."

Zone took over for her. "Instead, we'll have to tamper with the control system that manages the coupling. If we temporarily disable the circuit for the connection, the car will uncouple automatically. To disable it, we have to enter several codes."

"...And we have the codes. Rinoa has them, sir!" Watts exclaimed.

Rinoa nodded her head and said, "I'll be in charge of relaying the codes to Squall. Squall, you'll slide down on the side of the train using a cable and enter the codes into the system. Now, I need you to listen carefully. Each code is made up of numbers between 1 - 4 and has 4 digits: 2341 is an example. But the keypad won't have numbers. Instead, it'll have four buttons. For instance, if I relay the code 3124, you'll push Pink, Red, Blue, Green, in that order. You'll have to be quick and precise. You'll have about 5 seconds to enter each code. Otherwise, the code will change and the past entries will become invalid. So like we said, we have to enter all the codes to disable the connections. After we uncouple the cars, we'll wait for the others to operate the rail switch. Remember, we only have 5 minutes to do everything, so make sure that you're prepared. Ok, let's try practicing entering the code. Enter 3 codes and you'll be finished. If you want to quit, just tell me."

Rinoa quickly relayed a code to Squall, and almost as quickly, he selected the right buttons: Red being 1, Blue being 2, Pink being 3, and Green being 4. After he entered all three codes correctly, Rinoa asked, "You got it? In the real thing, there's a strict time limit leading up to the switch point. Don't forget that. Umm...that's all."

Squall nodded in understanding, but before he could say anything, Selphie said, "By the way...this model's nice, but the president's car looks kinda shabby. …...Why is that?"

Watts decided to explain. "Yeah, Rinoa made it. That's why. We bought everything else at the gift store."

Zell, being 'tactful' as ever, said, "Oh...I thought some kid made it. The paint job sucks, too."

Squall got a closer look at it and couldn't help the tiny smirk that found its way onto his face. _…? Yeah… It kind of does._ He thought humorously.

Naruto facepalmed and shook his head in mild disbelief. _Zell, you fucking _idiot_! You don't diss a girl like that unless you're prepared for a beatdown!_

Rinoa pouted before exclaiming, "Oh, shut up! I made it look like that on purpose. It represents my hatred towards Deling."

"Hatred, eh…? Yeah...right." Zell said, not quite believing her story.

"It's one of the...ugliest things that I've ever seen in my life. You must really hate him." Selphie said, sounding a bit unsure.

"..." Squall was silent, but he certainly found humor in this situation.

"Are you guys finished!? Enough about the model! Can we get on with it now!?" Rinoa exclaimed somewhat angrily. After taking a breath to compose herself, she asked the party, "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Squall replied.

"Let's decide on the party!" Rinoa exclaimed.

Watts quickly stepped back and said, "Gathering information is my specialty, sir!" before running away.

Zone quickly turned around and collapsed to his knees, clutching at his stomach. "OuuuucHHHHH… My stomach!"

Rinoa shook her head and sighed in disappointment. Some help they were. "We're moving again...I'll go take a look. Talk to Watts when you're ready. The sooner, the better." Rinoa said.

After she left, Squall and Naruto examined the nearby bulletin board and couldn't help but notice several magazine clippings titled 'Anarchist Monthly'. Deciding to give them a read, they focused on the first issue and read,

_Galbadia's dictator, President Vinzer Deling Special! How does he stay in power!? We reveal his darkest secrets!_

Looking at the second issue, it read as follows:

_President Deling became the president after the 2nd Sorceress War ended. To gain support quickly, he carried out the invasion of Timber. It was only a ploy to decorate an already corrupt man's immoral career… Our land Timber was brutally destroyed. Here began Vinzer Deling's road to dictatorship…_

Moving on to the third issue, they read:

_To imprison anti-government sympathizers, the D-District Prison was built in the desert south of Deling City. Millions were spent to build the facility. The threat of being sent to the prison intensified Deling's unpopularity. The prison began imprisoning Galbadian anti-government sympathizers just as they did in Timber. Moreover, the leaders of the resistance movements faced the threat of having family members imprisoned as well. Around this time, Deling began surrounding himself only with loyalists, which turned him into an even more fierce dictator._

When they reached the final issue, they read on:

_With the exception of Esthar, the Galbadian Military possesses the world's only long range missiles. Although never used in combat, their existence has become a worldwide threat. It is said that the missiles have the ability to hit any target with astounding accuracy, even without using radio signals. Will the time come for the president to push the button!? When the time comes, Ti…_

_The print is blurred on the last part…_ Squall thought to himself as he tried to make out what it said to no avail.

"Well, damn." Naruto said. "I wonder what the rest of it was supposed to say?"

"Who knows?" Squall asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "Oh well."

After they had finished, they decided to check Rinoa's room real quick, as they were curious about something. When they arrived, Squall quickly found the Pet Pals Vol. 2 magazine, which would allow Rinoa to teach Angelo a new trick that he could use to assist them in combat.

After finishing their little exploration of the train, they approached Watts at the front. "Have you seen the dummy of the president, sir? If you haven't, please take a look-see! It's like a piece of art! I know the kidnapping plan must be tough, but best of luck to you, sir!" After Squall confirmed that they had, indeed, seen the dummy of the president on their way back to the front of the car, Watts asked, "Are you ready, sir!?"

Squall nodded and said, "Yeah." And with that, they proceeded outside and up on top of the train car. They heard Rinoa shouting at them from across the car. "Squall, over here!" So they quickly rushed across the top of the car to reach her. "We'll catch up with the 2nd escort soon. Let's get ready. We should time our jumps well after we catch up to them to save some time. From now we have exactly…...5 minutes to complete the operation. Let's try to use every second."

As they proceeded to jump onto the 2nd escort car, they followed Rinoa as she made her way across the top of the car. When it was time for the team of four to cross over, they paid attention to the guards down below. However, it seemed that their sensors were on the fritz, so they simply ran across the car and caught up to Rinoa, proceeding on to the next car.

Meanwhile, inside the President's car, a soldier approached him and said, "Sir, everything is in order, sir!"

Deling grumbled as he glanced over his shoulder at the guard. "You again… That's 27 times now. How many more times do you plan to disturb me with that meaningless report?"

"Sir, I'm sorry sir. ...But it is my duty, sir!"

"...It's hard to believe that anyone would put up with this nonsense." Deling said irritably. "I guess it's none of my business. Dismissed."

"...! Sir, yes, sir!" the guard exclaimed. Sighing to himself, he muttered quietly, "There goes next month's paycheck. How am I gonna propose to her now? I'm gonna have to put it off again…"

Back outside, Squall's group caught up with Rinoa and listened as she said, "This is the 1st escort. We're gonna uncouple this first. Like Watts said, there should be 2 guards on this car. Selphie, Naruto, and Zell, you guys keep an eye on the guards. Let us know early if you see them coming."

Zell quickly nodded and rushed across the roof of the car until he was above the blue guard. "Alright. I'll watch the blue guard."

Selphie soon joined him and said, "I'll take red."

Naruto remained quiet as he sensed them out, making sure he was ready for anything. After all, if they got caught, they'd need to silence their foes quickly and efficiently.

Rinoa looked at Squall and said, "The red guard is closer. Squall, you might wanna keep an eye on him, too. When you're concerned, look to your left. If he's too close for comfort, come back up and we'll wait a moment to continue. Alright?" When he nodded, she said, "Ok, are you ready to enter the codes? You remember everything, right?"

Squall nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah."

"We'll have to enter 3 codes to disable the circuit for this uncoupling. Ok, Squall. Get the cable ready." she said, motioning for him to get a move on. "The system to enter the code is down there. You can't miss it. You won't be able to come up while you're entering the codes, so be careful. Ok, let's do it."

Squall quickly descended and began to enter the codes one by one. After entering the second code, Naruto informed him that both guards were heading his way, so Squall quickly leapt back up on top of the car, just to be safe. Once they had both gone away, he descended and quickly entered the last code.

Once he was finished, they hopped back onto the escort car and watched as the trains uncoupled, allowing the dummy car and the base car to slide in between the cars and couple with them.

Back inside the president's car, the soldier from before quietly muttered to himself again. "What should I do…? I know he's not gonna like it. But it's my job." Turning to the president, he saluted him and said, "S-Sir… Everything is in order, sir!" When the president didn't reply, he breathed a sigh of relief and muttered to himself again. "Huh… He's not angry. Phew. That's strange. Oh, he's reading the paper. I wonder where he got it?"

It was at this point that a Galbadian Officer entered the car and shouted, "What!? Is there a problem!?"

Immediately after hearing that, the 'president' shouted, "I'm in a bad mood right now! If there is nothing in particular, I order you to leave immediately!" Yes, the soldiers had entered the dummy car with the fake president.

Turning to the fake president, the Galbadian Officer shouted out, "S-S-Sir...aye aye… YESSIR!" Quickly spinning around in a panic, he shouted at the soldier, "YOU! Don't just stand there! Get back to your station!"

"S-Sir, yessir!" the soldier in blue shouted. "There goes another paycheck. That's two in one day." he muttered to himself dejectedly.

He watched as the Galbadian Officer rushed through the far door, only to rush back into the dummy car again. "W-W-What the HECK!? Is this the right train?" Frowning to himself, he looked around and mumbled to himself, "The interior looks different. Looks shabbier. Maybe not."

After the Officer left, the Galbadian Soldier sighed again and muttered to himself, "What am I gonna do? No ring, and now no more candlelight dinner. I'm never gonna be able to get married."

Back outside, the group was on top of the 2nd escort car. "This is the 2nd escort. After this, we're home free." Rinoa said. "I think there are 2 guards on this car, too. Zell and Selphie are up ahead, working on uncoupling our train from theirs. So we're going to need to count on just Naruto this time. Watch your right side, just in case. Let's get this over with. You know how to enter the codes, right?"

Squall sighed, but nodded his head in the affirmative. "Yeah."

Rinoa nodded in acceptance of this before saying, "We'll have to enter 5 codes to disable the circuit for this connection. Are you ready, Squall?"

Naruto took care of warning Squall whenever one or both of the guards were on their way to check. With his help and Rinoa relaying the codes, Squall easily went about entering the codes and avoiding detection. Afterwards, they returned to the base car and watched as the base and president's car went down a separate track once the cars had been uncoupled.

Now they stood in the base car. "Finally… We've waited so long for this encounter with Vinzer." Zone said.

Watts excitedly asked, "Was that perfect, sir!? Amazing, sir! You're the best, sir!"

When the team of four heard a beeping on their phone-like devices, they checked to see what the message would relay to them. When they read that their SeeD ranks had gone up by 1. Smiling at this, Naruto thought to himself, _Yes! More spending money!_

"Well then…" Rinoa began saying.

"Leave the intelligence up to me, sir!" Watts exclaimed, interrupting whatever she was about to say.

Once again, Zone turned and fell to his knees, groaning about his stomach pains. "Ow Ow Ouccchhh."

Rinoa shook her head in disappointment once again. Looking at the four SeeDs, she said, "You 4! Tell me when you're ready to go. As soon as you're ready, I'll begin 'serious negotiations' with the president!"

Naruto chuckled a bit at this and nodded his head, liking her style. _Serious negotiations, huh? I know what that means. We're gonna be having some fun!_

_'Serious negotiations'... Better make sure my GF's set up._ Squall thought to himself silently.

Walking deeper into the base car as they tried to prepare themselves for what was to come, the four of them bumped into a man in the nearby room wearing a blue shirt and hat. "The Forest Owls' are…" Deciding to hear him out, they waited for him to continue. "Watts and Zone's fathers founded 'The Forest Owls'."

"Forest Owls' used to…" the man continued, and once again they decided to hear him out without interrupting him. "18 years ago, on the day before the big invasion, there was an all out hunt for resistance members. Watts and Zone's fathers both died to protect everyone in the city. Galbadian soldiers shot them in front of everybody as a warning. Everybody looked away as they were executed. But...Watts and Zone were watching. They saw the whole thing. Deling glared down at the two of them like they were dirty rats. He had just become president. So, to show his power… He took a soldier's gun and shot their fathers' already dead bodies. From that day on, they decided to carry on with their fathers' work as 'Forest Owls'. I decided to become a member after hearing that story."

After a moment, he said, "We 'Forest Owls'... We may look like a bunch of jokers to you guys. But we all have our stories. So try to understand, eh? When it all comes down to it, we get the job done. Still, we've got a long ways to go to live up to our 2 founding fathers."

Now that he had finished, the group couldn't help but feel a newfound respect for the members of the 'Forest Owls' resistance group.

Returning to Rinoa, she asked, "...Ready?"

Squall nodded and said, "Yeah." And with that, the party followed Rinoa into the next car where Deling was waiting.

"...President Deling!" Rinoa exclaimed as she approached the president. "As long as you...don't resist, you won't get hurt…"

Naruto was curious about why she was having such a hard time speaking to the man. _Something doesn't feel right about this…_ he thought.

"And if I do resist… What would you do…? Young lady?" Deling questioned with a sadistic grin on his face.

"!" Rinoa backed away in shock.

Squall frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

Before Rinoa could answer, the president stood up and said, "Boo-hoo… Too bad...I'm not the president. I'm what they call...a body double. All these rumors about the many resistance groups in Timber… You pass along a little false information and they fall for it… How pathetic… Seems like there are only amateurs around here."

Naruto scowled and quickly moved forward, pushing Rinoa behind him as he took hold of his sword, preparing himself for combat against this man...or rather, _thing_. What he sensed from this person was not the typical feeling he got from humans. No, this was a _monster_.

Rinoa, not quite able to believe her ears, shouted out, "Ama...teurs…!?"

The fake president chuckled as he glared into Naruto's eyes. "Ahh… My butt hurts from all this sitting… Young… LADY… Ahh… So what did you have in stORE for me had I resiSTED…? Why doN'T you teLL mE…" Taking a swing at Naruto, the blonde quickly picked Rinoa up and leapt aside, avoiding the blow. When the fake president turned to him, Naruto scowled.

"This guy's not human. He's a freak of nature!"

The fake president began to chuckle darkly. "QuiTE aMUsing thouGH… For beINg such amAtEurs…! HoW daRe YOU InSUlt the presIDent!"

And with that, the battle was on. Team Squall vs. the Fake President. Let it begin!

As the fight began, they were a bit shocked to see the fake president lumber towards them at a surprisingly quick pace. Swinging his fist towards Selphie, she quickly dodged, only to see him lunging at her in an attempt to bite her neck. Squeaking in surprise, she whacked him with her nunchakus and watched as he stumbled back a few steps, clutching at his face.

Taking advantage of the monster's distracted state, Naruto quickly swapped out his sword for his guns and proceeded to unload an entire magazine from both guns into the fake president.

Things took a turn for the worse as the fake president seemed to shed his skin, revealing a grotesque, humanoid monster. It was clearly an undead creature and it had one major weakness: holy/curative magic and items. In fact, like most undead enemies, simply using a Phoenix Down or an X-Potion would kill it in one hit. However, the four SeeDs wanted to draw what magic they could from it before killing it, so they did just that.

When they finished drawing all the magic they could from the undead monstrosity, making sure to cast Esuna whenever they needed to recover from a negative status ailment, Zell used a Phoenix Down on the beast, known as Gerogero, and they watched as the mighty beast collapsed to the ground, dying fast.

With the battle over, the party and the 'Forest Owls' returned to the meeting room in the base car and began to discuss what had just transpired. "Man, I can't believe the president was a fake!" Zone exclaimed in disbelief.

"I can't believe we fell for it!" Rinoa exclaimed angrily.

Watts came rushing in at this point shouting, "Info, sir! New info! It's big news! I found out the real reason why the president's here, sir! The president's going to the TV Station! Security's super tight, sir!"

Rinoa quirked one of her brows in curiosity. "...The TV Station? Why in Timber? They can broadcast just as easily from Galbadia."

Selphie decided to pose an interesting question. "Do you think the Dollet communication tower has anything to do with this?"

Squall and Naruto looked at each other unsurely, but before either of them could say anything, Zone spoke up. "What's that?"

Squall decided to explain it to them. "Dollet has a communication tower that can transmit and receive radio waves. It had been abandoned for a long time, but the Galbadian Army got it up and running yesterday."

Zell's eyes widened in realization and he said, "Ohhhh...I get it…"

Zone nodded in understanding at this point. "The only TV station that can handle broadcasts over the air is in Timber. Other stations use HD cable, which only supports online broadcasting."

Rinoa tilted her head and stared curiously at them. "So, what's that supposed to mean?"

Zone looked at Rinoa and said simply, "They're planning on using radio waves. This way, they can transmit images to regions without cable."

"I know that…!" she exclaimed angrily. "What I want to know is, what is the president going to broadcast!? Why use radio waves? There must be something they want to say to the whole world. What can it be?"

Selphie, having a moment of 'genius' (in her mind anyway) shouted out, "Everybody! Love! And! Peace!" and held up a peace sign with her fingers as she bounced in place.

While everyone else shook their heads in exasperation, Naruto chuckled and gave her the peace sign back. "I like that! Wouldn't it be nice if they really _did_ want to broadcast a message like that?" he asked, continuing to chuckle at Selphie's antics. _I swear, she's freaking adorable!_

Deciding to get things back on track, Zone said, "If I remember correctly, radio waves haven't been used in 17 years."

"It's been that long? Wouldn't it be wonderful if the first broadcast could be the declaration of Timber's independence!?" Rinoa questioned, hope sounding in her voice.

"Hey! That might be possible." Zone said, sounding hopeful.

"Let's come up with a plan then!" Rinoa exclaimed, also sounding pretty hopeful. Looking at the SeeDs, she asked, "Can you guys give us a minute?"

As Rinoa and the other two members of the 'Forest Owls' began to work up a plan together, Squall decided to talk with his team members. Staring with Selphie, he waited for her to speak first. "Can't we go home now?" Selphie questioned hopefully. "What about our contract? Shouldn't we check it, Squall?"

Patting her on the shoulder gently, he simply gave her a smile before going over to Zell, who was watching the 'Forest Owls' with a frown on his face. "They call that a strategy meeting!?"

Squall shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess so. It's not much, but if it works for them…"

Zell nodded in understanding and just leaned back against the wall, waiting to hear whatever cockamamie idea they'd cook up this time.

When the scarred teen approached the last member of his team, Naruto looked at him and smirked. "So, having fun yet, Squall?"

Sighing to himself, the slightly younger SeeD said, "If you count doing all that crap we did earlier and then having to fight some undead freak, then sure, I'm having a _lot_ of fun. Otherwise...no."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head at that. "For our first SeeD mission, this has turned into quite the clusterfuck. Still, at least it's amusing."

"Yeah, for you maybe. Then again, from what you've told me, you've already dealt with worse than this back in your world. So, I guess I can't complain."

"Yeah, but I still manage to look on the bright side of things. At least we proved ourselves capable SeeD members. On top of that, our SeeD ranks went up by one, which means more cash flowing in. Every little bit helps, after all." Naruto said with a smile.

"I suppose you might be right, Naruto." With a shrug of his shoulders, he approached Rinoa.

As he got close, Rinoa rose to her feet and turned to smile at him. "Oh, good timing! We've come up with a plan!"

Squall sighed and brushed his bangs out of his face. "Before we get into that, can I see your contract with our Garden?" he requested.

Rinoa was a little confused, but complied anyways. "Oh, sure." Kneeling down, she went through a few boxes before pulling out the contract and handing it to Squall. As he looked it over, the other three SeeDs practically hovered over his shoulder.

"What's it say?" Zell questioned, genuinely curious about what the contract said.

"...'Balamb Garden' (hereafter referred to as 'Party A') acknowledges 'The Forest Owls' (hereafter referred to as 'Party B') as the hiring party. 'SeeD' (hereafter referred to as 'Party C') shall be dispatched upon signing of this contract. Party C shall operate under the supervision…" Squall read.

"...The hell…?" Zell questioned, not quite sure he followed that.

Selphie looked like she had swirls in her eyes. "I don't get it."

"Oh yeah, that one's pretty confusing." Rinoa said as she began digging around for something in the boxes again.

Naruto looked around at the others and shrugged. "It made sense to me."

Squall gave Naruto a dry look and said, "Yeah? Good for you."

As Rinoa dug around for whatever it was she was looking for, she said, "When I told him I didn't understand, he gave me a different one." Pulling out the second contract, she handed it to Squall and said, "Cid is such a nice man."

Selphie tried to peer at the contract from where she was, but she couldn't really read it because, from her angle, it was upside-down. "What's it say this time?"

"..." Squall sighed and read it aloud. "To the Forest Owls,

This SeeD deployment contract will last until Timber achieves independence. Please make good use of each SeeD member.

I wish you the best with your objective. Please understand that this contract is an exception, and no replacement of any SeeD members can be made.

Balamb Garden Headmaster Cid Kramer"

Zell's eyes went wide and he shouted out, "Until Timber's independence!?"

Selphie pouted as she stood back up. "That is soooo vague!" she complained somewhat childishly.

Naruto shrugged and looked at the squad captain. "Well, looks like we're just going to have to give this mission our all and win them back their independence, huh captain? Should be a piece of cake for us, right?" he teased good-naturedly.

Before Squall could say anything, Rinoa piped up. "Hey, you're paid professionals. No complaining! Ok, let's decide on the parties!"

Once more, Watts backed up and said, "Gathering information is my specialty, sir!" before running off.

Zone once more doubled over, pretending to be in pain. "OuuuucHHHHH… My stomach!"

Rinoa slumped her shoulders and shook her head, sighing in disbelief at their cowardice. "So, of the 5 of us, the ones who'll be heading to the TV Station will be…"

Squall looked at Rinoa and then at his fellow SeeDs, taking some time to think on it. "Hmm...you, me, and Naruto. Zell, Selphie, try to gather some information and have a look around the town. See what you can find out and, if given the chance, do what you can to help our mission. Understood?"

Leaving the meeting room, they approached Watts who said, "The TV Station, sir!? It's quite close if you take the local train… But the local and transcontinental trains have stopped running, sir… Nothing to worry about, sir! There must be someone in town who knows. Are you ready, sir!?"

Squall sighed, but nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Best of luck, sir! I'll be keeping watch here!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

A group of Galbadian Soldiers were gathered together on the walkway above the train tracks. "A guy dressed as a cadet… Gathering information?" the soldier in red questioned.

As the Galbadian Officer pressed off of the rail he was leaning against, the soldier next to him shouted out, "He was asking about the president's stay! I found it strange that a cadet would keep asking about the president. He was very polite and kept addressing me as 'sir'."

The third Galbadian Soldier said, "I think I know who you're talking about! He was taking are of 4 suspicious-looking characters from Balamb! I'll go question every teenager in the area!"

The Galbadian soldier in red turned and shouted, "No! We can't just go up to anybody and…" When he saw that the soldier he had been trying to reprimand had already run off, he turned and coughed in an attempt to regain his composure. "Ahem. These are citizens. We can't inflict any…"

Soldier #3 quickly shouted out, "How dare they try to kidnap the president!? Not only is it disrespectful to the president, but also to us Galbadian soldiers as well! I'll be sure to find 'em and throw their sad be-hinds in jail!" And with that, blue Soldier #1 and blue Soldier #3 both ran off, leaving the soldier in red by himself. "...Please… Hear me out...to the very end…" he said as he hung his head.

_**Squall's Team**_

After the train they were on pulled up to the platform, Squall, Naruto, and Rinoa all got off together. Watts quickly followed after them and exclaimed, "...Say! I remember now, sir! I think the TV Station is located behind a building called Timber Maniacs! Please head in that direction, sir! I hope you find it!"

It was at this point that they each heard Zone yelling, "WaaaaaaTTTS! C'MON! The Galbadian soldiers are comin'!"

Watts turned to Squall's team and shouted, "Lots of guards patrolling the city now! Please be careful, sir! Seems like the hotel's not available, either! Should you need to recover, use the Owl's Tear, sir! Heard it works wonders! I believe you can find it at the old man's house…...I guess you won't be needing it anyway. You're all SeeDs, you'll be fine, right, sir!?"

It was at this point that Watts noticed that the train had gone off, leaving him standing on the platform on his lonesome. Quickly hopping down, he gave chase towards the 'base' train, hoping to catch up to it.

The party of three headed towards the Pet Shop first, where they purchased Pet Pals Vol. 3 and Pet Pals Vol. 4 to help teach Angelo some new tricks. Afterwards, they returned to the train platform and went past it to the walkway above the train tracks. Rinoa went and leaned over the railing, staring at the tracks down below. "Looks like the trains have stopped running… Usually, the local trains would be running here. A lot of hustle and bustle…"

After saying that, she rejoined Naruto and Squall and they continued on, fighting the occasional red or blue Galbadian Soldiers. Rinoa was stocking up on magic from these enemies after junctioning Diablos to herself while on the train.

As they rounded the corner, they saw the weapon refinement shop and the Timber Hotel. Sadly, when they checked to see if they really were booked full, they found out that Galbadian soldiers had taken up all the rooms. So, with a sigh, they left the hotel and continued along the path until they stumbled upon some Galbadian Soldiers up ahead.

"Better keep your eyes peeled. If you let one resistance member in here, your dear kids are...well, dead meat. Heh heh heh." one of the soldiers said, chuckling cruelly afterwards.

The security guard turned away from the Galbadian soldier, remaining silent so as not to lash out at the soldier for his cruelty.

Rinoa, seeing this, said, "We have to get to the TV Station fast. I can't bear to watch them suffer like this."

"Agreed." Naruto said, clenching his fists tight. "They'll pay for this, I guarantee it."

Approaching one of the Galbadian soldiers up ahead, they listened as he said, "So I heard everyone here supports the resistance. You guys are such fools. Just imagine how much this place would thrive if you were loyal to us. This place is gonna be stuck in the backwoods forever."

The security guard he was talking to turned around and snapped at him. "...And you? Are you happy with your life? Blindly following orders everyday, doing things you probably don't believe in?"

The other security guard, the one that had remained silent earlier, turned and said, "So what if we're undeveloped? We're not looking to thrive. All we want is to be able to stand on our own feet; to be independent and live according to what we believe."

The first security guard that spoke continued by saying, "You guys will probably never understand, having thrown away your pride and dignity. We're not the fools. You are."

One of the Galbadian soldiers was shaking with rage. "You're both DEAD!" he exclaimed furiously as he prepared to strike them both down.

"No!" Rinoa exclaimed before she charged into battle against them, her teammates backing her up.

The fight wasn't difficult, as the soldiers were fairly weak, but it did give them a good chance to continue stocking up on any magic they needed, especially Rinoa. After they were dead, one of the security guards said, "Thank you for your help. I got a little carried away."

The other security guard frowned as he said, "We appreciate your help… But we can't let you through here. I'm sorry."

Sighing, the group returned towards the train platform, spotting a man standing on the walkway above the numerous train tracks down below. Upon spotting them, namely Rinoa, he began to stutter, "Ahhh… Hi...Rinoa…? T-The...weather…...s-sure is...nice...today…"

Rinoa offered him a smile and asked, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

The man turned to stare out over the railing and mumbled to himself, "Why can't I...say anything interesting? ...I'm such a loser…"

As he began to pace, Squall tapped his foot impatiently before tapping the man on the shoulder. When he looked back at them, he focused on Rinoa once again and said, "Oh…! Umm...Rinoa? Aaahhh...mmmmm… P-Please… Take this… Here! ...W-Well… B-Bye…"

Rinoa took what was offered to her, a Potion, and watched as the man ran off. "Well, that was nice of him." Naruto said, a small smirk on his face. "I'd say he liiiikes you." he teased.

The beautiful ravenette sighed and shook her head. "It _is_ pretty obvious, but I'm not interested. Poor guy."

This time they headed past the train platform and ventured towards the Timber Maniacs building. Approaching the guy standing just outside the building, they heard him say, "Looking for Timber Maniacs? It's right here. Anything else?"

Squall decided to ask, "Where's the TV Station?"

"Yeah, that's in this town. You wanna know more about it? Maybe the lady next door would know…"

Entering the Timber Maniacs building, they spoke to the receptionist at the front desk, who said that cute boys are always welcome, which made Squall and Naruto blush a bit. Entering the nearby room, they found a Blizzaga draw point which Naruto drew from. Afterwards, they entered the room in the back and began to talk to the man standing by the window.

"Oh man. Why do battle series books sell so well? We're sure living in a terrible age." As if just noticing his guests, the man said, "Oh. You're looking around? Is there anything you want to know?"

Squall nodded and asked about Timber Maniacs in general. "Ok. Well as you know, the name of the company is Timber Maniacs. We are a publisher that was established 20 years ago. We used to publish a magazine called Tim Mani, short for Timber Maniacs. It was a compilation of freelance writing: letters, reports, etc… The majority of the fans wanted to become journalists. I joined the company because I wanted to become an editor for Tim Mani."

As the man droned on, the party of three decided to get comfortable. "But times have changed. Now the only things that sell are books like the battle series. It's so sad. I've lost my will to work here."

Squall internally groaned and thought, _...He's gonna go on forever. This is so typical. Adults reminiscing and talking on and on about the things they couldn't do or didn't do. ...I hate it._

As they left the room, unable to take it anymore, they heard the editor yell out to them, "Hey guys! A word of advice! You're still young! Don't let your life pass you by!"

Despite having no desire to talk to him again, for fear that he would just go off on another long tangent, they reentered the room and spoke to him again. This time, Squall chose to bring up the dream he had about Laguna. "Recently, I had a strange dream that I became a Galbadian soldier named Laguna. Actually, it was too realistic to be just a dream. My friends had a similar experience, too."

The editor nodded in understanding and said, "Yeah. Dreams are really strange. This morning I dreamt that…"

Once again the man went off on a tangent and Squall couldn't help but mumble to himself, "Why did I bring this up…? Now, he won't shut up about his dreams; this morning's dream, yesterday's dream, childhood dreams… Big mistake."

Once again, the party fled the room to escape the man's incessant rambling. And once more, they entered the room to talk with the editor one last time. This time Squall decided to bring up Timber's current situation. "I don't care about what's happening in Timber today. You know, in my childhood, it wasn't like this. Back then, we were in the middle of a war against the sorceress. So I kept writing letters to Timber Maniacs stressing how meaningless the war was. I was really happy, even though there was a war going on. It gave me hope about my future."

Squall sighed and listened as the man rambled on and on. Inside his mind though, he couldn't help but think, _...This is getting so boring._

"It was different back then. Those were the good old times. It was great to be young. Look at the young people these days. They're all so lazy. I don't know what they're thinking…"

After a while had passed with the man refusing to shut the hell up, Squall thought, _Just another stupid story by a boring adult. This guy needs to grow up._

This time, as they were evacuating before they were literally bored to death, Naruto picked up an old issue of Timber Maniacs off the floor so they could peruse it later. Once back out in the lobby, they found a copy of Girl Next Door in one of the many magazine stacks lining the hallway.

Entering the house to the right of Timber Maniacs, they approached an elderly woman and explained their current situation to her. She then asked, "What? You're walking to the TV Station?"

"We have no choice. The trains aren't running." Squall explained.

"Let's see… There used to be a way through the back alley of this house… The Pub was built around the time they stopped broadcasting. We haven't used the back alley too much since then. Why don't you look through the 2F window? You should be able to see the back alley. If you want to go through the back alley, why don't you talk to the owner of the Pub? He's scary lookin', but…. Well, I guess he ain't so nice, either. Just go talk to him anyway."

Naruto frowned and said, "Well, this sounds lovely. Guess we don't have much of a choice, though."

Heading upstairs, they peeked out the window at the back alley down below for a short while to get a good layout of the area. Upon pulling their heads back inside, the kid that was doing a handstand in the corner flipped himself upright and said, "That'll be 10 gil pease…" only to have his mother come upstairs and spank him for being a bad boy. Afterwards, the party of three left to continue on their way to the TV Station.

As they approached the train station, they encountered a woman who asked, "Mountain…?"

Not quite sure what she was asking, they tried asking, "River…?"

"Secret Info #1… You should go to the Aphrora Pub for a drink. I guess 'Aphrora' means 'Aurora'. Drink until you see an aurora!"

Talking to her again, they said, "Sky…!" this time to see what she'd say in response to that.

"Secret Info #2… Laser beams are everywhere outside the TV Station. I lose sleep when I think of what those beams could do to me."

Finally they said, "Forest…!?" to see what she'd say to this.

"Secret Info #3… Timber was named for its rich vegetation. Used to be that we were surrounded by this beautiful forest…"

Passing the woman by, the entered the train station proper and proceeded up the stairs and into what they thought was the station office. Oddly enough, it turned out to be a house with 5 people living in it. It was so tiny it was hard to imagine how five people could possibly live in it. However, the old man invited them to drink from the faucet, as the water was actually Owl's Tears, which was known to revitalize people that drank it. So, taking advantage of the old man's kindness, the three of them took turns drinking from the faucet before thanking the old man and leaving his home to continue on their way.

Returning to the previous area, they proceeded to go down the stairs towards the Pub. However, as they started to make their descent, they overheard some Galbadian soldiers talking down below.

"That was too easy, man. Heh heh...for a country bumpkin, he sure had some good stuff."

The second soldier replied with, "Yo, better ease off a little. These Timber hicks hate us enough as it is."

It was at this point that the first soldier took notice of Squall's team. "Let's get 'em!" they shouted as one before attacking the group.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "They just never learn, do they? Stupidity must run rampant where they're all from."

Rinoa giggled a bit at this before they began fighting back against their much weaker opponents.

As expected, these enemies were merely cannon fodder and went down fast. Afterwards, Squall picked up a Buel card off of one of their bodies and decided to add it to his deck. Hey, every little bit helps! Afterwards, they did a bit of shopping at the item store nearby before venturing into the Pub.

Upon entering the Pub, they heard a Drifter shouting, "I've had enough of this city! I came from Dollet to have me a good time. And now… Trains are no longer running… Can't even stay in a hotel because of some stupid official…! Harassed by Galbadian soldiers… Had my precious card stolen… This hasn't been my day…"

"Those jerks… They think they can use brute force to get anything they want. Hell… This town's a good example…" another person said in reply.

The Drifter spoke up again at this point. "Yeah… Everything's jacked up because the resistance tried to kidnap the president. Thanks to them, the trains have stopped… There's Galbadian soldiers all over the place… All because of them! Don't they understand I'm the one suffering from their reckless actions!? Stupid, boneheaded, good-for-nothing, resistance! You can just kiss my…"

Unable to take it anymore, Rinoa ran forward a ways and shouted, "Hey!"

Another patron of the Pub stood up and yelled, "You don't understand anything! The resistance is fighting for Timber's future! They're all doing the best they can. It's the Galbadian soldiers and their leader who are at fault!"

"Pshhh…" the Drifter scoffed in reply.

Walking up to the owner of the Pub, they tried to ask him if they could use the back alley. "You wanna go through the back alley? Might be a little difficult right now. He's being pretty stubborn. The guy throws a fit when you try to move him from that spot." he explained, pointing towards the door that led to the back alley and the Drifter who sat against it.

As they approached the Drifter, Rinoa asked, "What should we do?"

Squall and Naruto both agreed on it when they said, "Observe for right now."

"Ugh, this stuff stinks!" the Drifter complained as he looked at the bottle he was currently chugging from.

"He's drinking from a bottle with a red label. He looks quite drunk." Rinoa observed.

It was at this point that Squall stepped up to the man and said, "We need to get through."

The Drifter scoffed again and said, "Geez, and now I'm getting dissed by some punk…!? Owner, gimme another drink!"

Naruto frowned and looked at Squall. "Looks like we've got a few options. Buy him a drink or return that Buel card to him. What do you wanna do man?"

Squall sighed and withdrew the Buel card and showed it to the man. "Is this your card?"

The Drifter blinked a couple of times before narrowing his eyes as he looked at the card through bleary eyes. "Huh? ...It is! Why do you have it!?"

Squall decided to simply tell a half-truth here. "...Found it outside."

"Are you serious? …...Okay. Thanks. Know what? I'm feelin' generous! So you can keep that card. And also...this one! I'll move out of the way now." the Drifter said happily as he gave Squall a Tonberry card. "Hey, owner. I can't stand up. Can ya help me?"

Squall and the others watched as the owner helped move the drunken Drifter, allowing them access to the back alley, finally.

After reaching the back alley, they began to climb up a series of stairs outside the TV Station. Upon reaching a certain point, they couldn't help but notice an outdoor TV displaying a bunch of red gibberish instead of any pictures or something similar. It was also emitting a high frequency sound that was, quite honestly, bothersome. "Well, don't see that everyday." Naruto said as he folded his arms across his chest and watched the screen for a while.

"This is creepy… What is it?" Rinoa questioned, a little concerned about what she was seeing.

"This noise is broadcast over most of the frequencies. Something has to be done about this before they can broadcast it over the air." Squall said with the utmost seriousness.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and said, "Damn right. Can't let them get away with this kind of crap."

It was at this point that Watts rushed up the stairs behind them and got their attention. "The president's in the studio now, sir. Too many guards now, so we won't be able to storm the place, sir!"

After Watts ran away again, Rinoa frowned as she turned to her companions. "So we can't just rush in… We've gotta come up with a new plan now! If the president leaves, maybe the guards will be gone, too? That's when we do OUR broadcast. It might not be as influential, but it's better than nothing, right? We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right?"

Squall and Naruto couldn't help but smirk at this. "Don't worry about us." Squall said. "Trust me when I say that Naruto and I could probably take all of them down pretty fast. But, we'll fight your enemies based on your decision. That's our duty."

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle a bit and nod his head. "Yep. So say you wanted us to storm on in there, guns blazing and all that, we'd do it and come out on top as well. All for pretty little you." he said with a wink in her direction.

Rinoa blushed a bit, but nodded her head in understanding. "I...I see. And...you'll act on my decision? That's your duty? Oh, what an easy life it must be, just to follow orders…"

Squall shrugged dismissively. "Call it what you want. All we want is for you to achieve your goal using our help. I find it hard to believe that you can do it, though…"

Rinoa didn't seem too happy about this as she turned to him and yelled, "W-What did you say!? If you have something to say, just say it!"

Squall sighed and shook his head. Still, against his better judgment, he went ahead and told her what he meant. "How serious are you…? Really…? The 3 of you plop down on the floor to discuss strategy? On top of that, you can't make a decision without our input, right? How do you think we feel, working for such an organization?"

Naruto frowned and placed a hand on Squall's shoulder. "You're being a little harsh there, buddy. Maybe you should just leave it at that, huh?"

Squall sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure." he replied, turning away from Rinoa and looking over the railing on the walkway/stairs.

"You know…" Rinoa began, "Maybe this was all a big mistake. I thought everything would work out fine once SeeD came to help us. But, I guess it's not that easy. You were all hired. It's not like you're one of us. Um, let's see… We'll cancel the plan, and we'll disperse for now. We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right?" she asked once again. Before either of them could answer, she continued by saying, "So...you guys probably think this is all a game to us. ...Well, it's not! We're serious. So serious...it hurts."

As Rinoa ran off following these words, Zell and Selphie appeared, climbing up the stairs after them and passing Rinoa who was on the way down the stairs. Watching her go for a while, Zell looked at Naruto and Squall and said, "...Huh?" Ignoring it for now, Zell and Selphie joined with their friends and looked at the TV as it started making a buzzing sound. "They starting?" Zell questioned curiously.

The screen suddenly began showing a live broadcast. A man that was obviously an announcer stepped up to the podium and said, "T-Testing...1...2… Testing… Testing… Ohhhh! P-People of the world! Can you see me!? Can you hear me!? Oh, this is incredible! Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a recording! This is an actual broadcast over the air! Yes, it's been 17 years since a live broadcast has been possible!"

Realizing he had lost his composure, the announcer took a moment to gather himself before continuing. "Oh, please excuse me...I seem to have lost my composure. We would like to present to you today a message from the lifelong President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling. Ladies and gentlemen, President Deling."

It was at this point that President Deling walked up to the podium after the announcer left, allowing the president to take the stage, essentially. "Greetings. I am Vinzer Deling, lifelong president of Galbadia. Today, I stand before you to make the following proposition. We, the people of this world, have the power to end all wars."

Selphie, growing excited, shouted out, "See, see! It's a peace proposal to the world. I knew it!"

Naruto shook his head at that and said, "No, I don't think so. As nice as that would be, I don't trust this guy one tiny bit. Something's off about this whole damn thing."

Before anyone could reply, the president began to speak once again. "Unfortunately, there are some trifling problems standing between Galbadia and other nations, and they must be resolved. I plan to convene with other nations' leaders immediately to resolve these problems. At this time, allow me to introduce the ambassador who will be my representative for the conference."

Zell scoffed at this and said, "Man! All this just to introduce an ambassador."

"The ambassador is the Sorceress…"

Squall frowned at this and asked, "...The Sorceress?"

It was at this point that the broadcast was interrupted when Seifer rushed in and attacked the soldiers and soon took the president hostage. Shortly after this, Quistis appeared as well, much to their shock. She held a soldier off and shouted, "Stay back!"

Selphie couldn't help but ask, "What's he doin'!?" as she watched Seifer in action.

Zell, on the other hand, was shocked to see Quistis. "Instructor Trepe!?"

Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared at the screen. "Q-Quistis-chan? What the hell is going on? Why are you there?!"

Selphie noticed Naruto's reaction and quickly stepped up to him, taking his hand in hers. When he looked at her, she said, "It'll be okay, Naruto. I'm sure of it. I know you're worried about her, but…"

The blonde sighed and shook his head. "I know. I should...I should get over her, but it's hard, y'know?"

"I understand. Just know that I'm here for you whenever you need me, okay?"

Naruto nodded before they all turned back to the TV to watch whatever was about to happen. Zell, however, shouted out, "Squall, what are we gonna do!?"

It was at this point that Quistis could be heard saying, "For the last time, stay back! You're only going to provoke him."

Squall sighed and shook his head. "...Nothing. Our job is to assist the Owls. It's none of our business."

Naruto scowled at this, but before he could say anything in protest, Quistis' voice broke through to them. "Timber Team, are you watching? Get over here right now! You HAVE permission! I need your help!"

Squall scowled, but quickly nodded his head and said, "Let's go! Hurry!"

When they arrived moments later at the TV Station, they found Seifer still holding the president hostage and Quistis there trying to calm him down. When they looked around, they couldn't spot any Galbadian soldiers, however, which they felt was a little odd. Before they could question it, Quistis said, "We need to restrain him!"

Squall took a step closer and asked Seifer, "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's obvious, ain't it!? What are you planning to do with this guy?" Seifer questioned, feeling as if the answer was, indeed, obvious.

"...Planning to do?" Squall asked unsurely. _That's right… He knows Rinoa. Is that why he's here?_

"I get it!" Zell exclaimed suddenly. "You're Rinoa's…"

"Shut your damn mouth! Chicken-wuss!" Seifer shouted at him angrily.

Quistis turned to Squall and Naruto and looked them in the eyes. "He broke out of the disciplinary room, injuring many in the process."

Zell, furious at what he was hearing and what Seifer was doing finally shouted out, "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Squall frowned at this and shook his head. _Zell, please._ Turning to face his tattooed friend, he said, "Be quiet."

"Instructor, I know!" Zell exclaimed. "You're gonna take this stupid idiot back to Garden, right!?"

"Shut up! NO!" Squall exclaimed, trying desperately to shut Zell up before things could go horribly wrong.

Naruto facepalmed and let out a loud groan. "Damn it Zell! You fucking IDIOT!"

As Zell looked at his two best friends goggle-eyed, not quite sure what the heck the problem was, President Deling chuckled to himself. "I see… So you're all from Garden." As Zell looked to be realizing his mistake, far too late for it to matter, Deling continued. "Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush Garden. You can let go of me now."

Seifer scowled at Zell and said, "Nice going, Chicken-wuss! You and your stupid big mouth! Take care of this mess! Instructor and Mr. Leader!" And with that, he backed off of the stage, dragging the president along with him.

Left alone with his friends, Zell looked like a kicked puppy as he said, "Damn. Sorry guys. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Naruto scowled at him and punched him in the top of his head, sending him crashing to the ground. "That's for being an idiot! The whole Garden's in danger now because you couldn't shut the hell up!"

Zell groaned as he got to his feet. He was unable to look his best friend in the eyes. "I know. I know! Alright?! I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do or say to make this right again! I'm sorry. I really am."

Squall sighed and placed a gentle hand upon Zell's shoulder. "It's fine, Zell. We'll figure something out, I promise. Hell, if it comes down to an all-out war with Galbadia because of this little fiasco, I'm damn sure we'll come out on top. There's no way we'll give up without a fight. On top of that, we've got this guy on our side. He's a one-man army all by himself." Squall said as he gently rapped his knuckles on Naruto's chest.

Naruto chuckled a bit and shook his head. "I can only do so much, man. But thanks for the vote of confidence. Now, what are we going to do about Seifer and the president? Things really aren't looking well for us right now."

"All we can do is follow them and see what happens. That's pretty much the best we can do right now." Squall said.

_**Seifer**_

Seifer was confused when a beautiful woman stepped out of practically nowhere and said, "...Poor, poor boy…"

Scowling at her, Seifer shouted, "Stay away from me!"

Ignoring his 'advice', she paced around a bit and said, "Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide."

"Stay back!" Seifer exclaimed again, this time a bit more forcefully.

As Quistis caught up to Seifer, the woman used some kind of magic power to push her back and keep her away from Seifer and the president. Afterwards, she turned to Seifer again and said, "The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult in you is telling you to back off. You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer. You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament."

"Shut up!" Seifer yelled, trying to make her stop talking. Her words were like honey to the ears and he was struggling just to make sense of it all.

"Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides, you're only a little boy."

"I'm not… Stop calling me a boy." Seifer bit out through gritted teeth.

"You don't want to be a boy anymore?" the woman questioned.

"I am not a BOY!" Seifer exclaimed as he released the president and glared harshly into the woman's masked eyes.

"Come with me to a place of no return. Bid farewell to your childhood." the woman said. She was a temptress, and a master at that.

It was at this point that Squall's team arrived on the scene, only to see Seifer waving at them, as if he was saying goodbye to them. When they tried to approach, they hit the same magical wall that Quistis had run into earlier. "Whoa! What the hell?!" Naruto questioned as he poked at the wall a few times. "Damn, this is one hell of a barrier. What the hell's going on here?"

It was at this point that Seifer walked off, disappearing with the strange, but _powerful_ woman. Once they were gone, everything seemed to return to normal. Quistis went to check the area where Seifer and the woman had disappeared, but rather than follow her, Naruto stayed with Squall and the others.

After a moment, Rinoa came running in and said, "Hey guys! Where's Seifer?"

Squall looked at Quistis, hoping she'd know what to say. However, she simply shrugged and left it up to him to decide. So, with a sigh, Squall looked at Rinoa and said, "We don't know."

Rinoa looked worried as she asked, "...He'll be ok, right?"

Without waiting for a response, Rinoa ran off with Quistis right on her heels. Not wanting to let them get too far ahead, Squall and the others quickly dashed off in pursuit of their friends. _I swear, this day just cannot get _any_ worse._ Squall thought with a heavy sigh.

As they caught up to Rinoa and Quistis, Rinoa paused to tell them something. "They found our base. It's completely destroyed."

"And everyone else?" Selphie questioned hopefully.

"They're fine. They're good at escaping." she said with a giggle. And with that, she and Quistis ran off ahead of them again, leaving Squall's team to play catch-up.

When they caught up this time, Rinoa said, "We have to stay away from Timber for a while. Is there a safe place you can take me?" When Squall began to look unsure, she said, "This is an order, an order from your client, remember?"

Squall sighed and, after taking some time to think on it, he said, "...Alright." _I wonder what the safest place for her would be… Hmm…_

Naruto sighed and shook his head after Rinoa and Quistis ran off ahead again. "Just like I thought. This whole thing turned into one giant clusterfuck. Seriously, just how much worse could this day possibly get?"

Squall looked at his friend and said, "I don't think we want to find out."

The entire group couldn't help but agree. Whatever else they'd have to deal with in the coming days, they'd just have to face it head on, as a team. For now, they just needed to follow after the two women and see where things would lead them. _Damn. Just...damn._ Naruto thought to himself with a sigh as he followed after his friends.

* * *

**A/N - Okey dokey, that's the chapter. I really couldn't figure out where the hell to end the chapter, so I just kinda went with that spot right there. Seemed as good a place as any. *shrugs***

**As you can see, a lot happened in this chapter. Edea made her appearance, so at least Naruto knows about her and her power now, so that should be an interesting confrontation in the future.**

**Okay...I can't really think of what the heck to say. I'm so tired. lol. I'm going to go and get some sleep. You guys keep being awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Okay, first thing you should note is that this chapter is quite a bit shorter than my usual chapter length, but I found a good place to end the chapter and left it at that. *shrugs***

**Anyways, a few things happen in this chapter, and some of you may be upset with me for what I chose to do in the chapter, others might like it. I dunno. Just read on and see what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Conflicting Emotions**

As the party of four entered the tavern in pursuit of Rinoa and Quistis, they heard a woman talking to Rinoa. "Rinoa! I heard your base is in serious trouble. Come over to my place until things settle down."

Rinoa offered the woman a smile and said, "I appreciate it. Thank you…"

It was at this point that Quistis noticed Squall and the gang. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" before she and Rinoa followed the kindhearted woman out of the tavern.

Naruto rubbed at the back of his head and sighed. "Might as well. Not like we've got any better options available to us."

Squall shrugged and led the group of four out of the tavern in pursuit of their comrades. As they ascended the stairs, they caught sight of Rinoa and Quistis hurrying off. Rinoa shouted back at them, "This way!" So, continuing to follow her, they watched as she entered the house right beside Timber Maniacs. "This is it." she said back to them.

Selphie looked at the building and asked, "Will we really be safe here?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Probably. Not like we need to hide out for very long."

Squall nodded and proceeded to lead the group into the house. Once inside, Squall turned to the kindhearted woman as she began to speak to them. "I'll let you know if anything changes. 'Til then, make yourself at home."

As the woman left her house, Rinoa decided to thank her. "Thanks, chief."

Naruto watched as Selphie moved to the window and began looking out of it. He stared at Zell for a moment, who had chosen to go to the corner by the stairs. Then his eyes fell on Rinoa and Quistis, who were standing near each other. Finally, he chanced a glance at Squall, who was looking at him. "Seems a little cramped in here, but at least we'll be safe for a while." Naruto said with another shrug of his shoulders.

Squall looked between Quistis and Naruto for a moment before motioning to Naruto to come closer. Once Naruto stepped up to him, Squall asked quietly, "Are you going to talk to Quistis?"

The blonde didn't even look at Quistis as he shook his head. "No. She's...made her choice and I have to respect that. It hurts enough as is without me purposely opening the wound again and again by trying to talk to her."

The scarred teen sighed and nodded his head in understanding. After a moment passed between them, however, he asked, "And what if she tries to talk to you?"

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know, Squall. I honestly don't know."

"I see. If it helps any, I'm here for you, Naruto. You can always come talk to me and vent your frustrations if you want."

"Thanks Squall. You're a good friend." Naruto said, smiling at his fellow SeeD. After a moment, he walked over to the stairs and sat down on one of the steps. He decided to simply close his eyes and lose himself in his thoughts.

It was at this point that Squall turned to Rinoa and decided to ask her about what she had called the woman earlier. "So, chief?"

Rinoa smiled and nodded her head. "She's the leader of the 'Forest Fox'. Almost everyone's a resistance member in this town. But right now, we're the only ones that are really active."

Squall nodded his head in understanding, but didn't speak a word. Instead, he listened as Rinoa said, "Let's stay here for a while."

After a brief period of time passed, Selphie spoke up, "I still don't get it." Turning to face the others, she asked, "What did Seifer come here for?"

Rinoa frowned for a moment before saying, "I think...he came to help us, the 'Forest Owls'. I talked about it a lot with him. So please...don't think too badly of him."

Naruto scoffed at this, causing everyone to look in his direction. Without opening his eyes, he said, "Seifer's not exactly the greatest guy in the world, Rinoa. You may have seen a different side of him, but in truth, he's an insufferable jackass that treats most people like shit. He has no respect for authority, he's full of himself, and he's a damn bully too. So I'm sorry, but your little boyfriend? Yeah, you could do a _whole_ lot better than him." The blonde didn't need to open his eyes to see that Rinoa was glaring at him. Shrugging it off, he simply kept his eyes closed and let himself think, choosing to ignore Rinoa's heated glare.

Before Rinoa could tear into him for what he said, they heard knocking at the door. After a few seconds, they heard a Galbadian Soldier shout out, "Anybody in here!?"

The party could hear the woman that had assisted them shouting at the soldier. "What is this!? I have 2 small children in here. Don't do anything to frighten them!"

It was at this point that a teenager girl rushed down the stairs, stopping next to Naruto. "Upstairs… Hurry!" she insisted, pointing up the stairs.

Naruto slowly stood up and moved aside so the others could ascend the stairs. He remained at the bottom of the stairs, simply staring at the door. As Rinoa walked towards the stairs, she paused and looked towards the door. "Will she be ok?"

The teenager smiled and nodded. "She'll be fine. The legend goes...that my mother took down many soldiers with her strength, cooking, and beauty."

Selphie, who had stopped next to Naruto, spoke up at this point. "That 'beauty' part sure makes it sound like a legend." she said, causing Naruto to snort as he tried to contain his laughter.

Snickering, he looked at Selphie and said, "Way to be blunt about it, Selphie-chan. I could barely keep myself from barking out a laugh. It would have given us all away for sure."

Selphie blushed in embarrassment, but decided to simply run up the stairs to get away from Naruto and his teasing, even if just for a moment. The others soon followed after her, though Rinoa couldn't help but glare at Naruto for a time.

Once they were all upstairs, Squall approached Selphie and watched as she laid back on the bed. "So tired…"

Deciding to just leave her alone, he approached Rinoa at this point, who mumbled a question to herself, "...Wonder if he's alright…?"

Figuring that she was talking about Seifer, he decided to simply leave her be as well. He wanted nothing to do with the whole Seifer/Rinoa business, after all. It was their problem, not his. Looking at Zell, he was surprised to find him being absolutely silent. Leaving him be as well, he walked up to Naruto and patted him on the shoulder. "You okay Naruto?"

Naruto looked at his friend and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. I guess I'm just a bit frustrated with everything. Like I said before, this mission was just one giant clusterfuck. I know it shouldn't have been a surprise, but I really didn't expect Seifer to just show up and do what he did. Then with Zell talking about Garden in front of the president and painting a gigantic target on all our backs…" Sighing to himself, he looked out the window and shook his head. "I just don't know man. I know there's that saying that I've heard a few times: "Life sucks and then you die." Well…"

Squall nodded in understanding as he patted Naruto gently on the shoulder. "I know Naruto. You've had a rough life, and things haven't exactly improved for you since coming here. Sure, you seem happier than you used to be at first, but then you have to take in account your unrequited love for Quistis among other things and…"

The whiskered eighteen year-old sighed and nodded his head. "Yep. Oh well, let's just drop the subject. I don't want to think about it anymore."

Squall nodded and left Naruto alone, instead walking up to Quistis, who was looking at Naruto with an unreadable expression on her face. Tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention, Quistis looked at him for a moment before sighing. "He was so angry when he found out it was only the 4 of you dispatched to Timber. 'What!? They might end up fightin' the whole Galbadian force! And all they dispatch are 4 rookie SeeD members!? Dammit! I'm going to Timber!' I never would have guessed he was serious about it."

Squall sighed and shook his head. _That guy's always serious. You should know that by now…_ he thought silently to himself.

Approaching her again, Quistis asked, "What's going to happen to Seifer?"

The scarred teen shrugged and said, "He may already be dead."

Rinoa turned to him and asked, "How can you be so casual? I feel...sorry for him."

Squall raised a brow at her for a moment before turning away and thinking to himself, _...Feel sorry? Seifer would hate to hear that._

Rinoa, catching the smirk he was wearing before he turned away from her, stood up and asked, "What's so funny!? You're terrible!"

Naruto quirked a brow at her and said, "Trust me, if you knew Seifer as well as we do, you'd understand why what you said's so amusing. Seifer would _hate_ to have somebody feeling sorry for him. It's just how he is."

Before Rinoa could reply to him, Selphie asked, "So...why do you think Seifer may already be dead?"

Turning to her, Squall thought quietly to himself, _Because…_ Sighing, he closed his eyes and said, "The president of Galbadia and the sorceress joined forces. Seifer attacked the president. It's no surprise that Seifer may have been killed because of it."

Rinoa, not liking this, shouted, "Even so! I still hope he's alive."

Turning away from her with a sigh, Squall thought, _Think what you want. ...Reality isn't so kind. Everything doesn't work out the way you want it to. That's why…_ Opening his eyes, he said, "As long as you don't get your hopes up, you can take anything… You feel less pain. Anyway, whatever wish you have is none of my business." he said as he turned back around to face her once again.

Rinoa quietly said, "...You're mean. Both of you." Walking closer to the bed Selphie was on, she shouted, "MEANIES!"

Quirking a brow, Squall thought, _What's with her…?_ Sighing, he said, "...Sorry."

Naruto sighed and scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I know you like Seifer and all, but we've got kind of a jaded opinion of him after knowing him for as long as we have. Like I said before, you've only seen that one side of him, so you don't know him like we do. Still, I may have been a little…'harsh', I suppose. So I'm sorry."

Rinoa looked at Naruto for a moment, seeing that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Frowning for a moment as she debated on whether or not to forgive him, she eventually sighed and nodded her head in thanks. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders and resumed looking out the window. _If only you knew the _real_ Seifer, you'd realize why I just don't give a fuck._

It was at this point that the 'Chief' entered the room and said, "The Galbadian forces are withdrawing. Only the soldiers normally stationed here will stick around. If you're gonna leave town, now's your chance! You know how persistent those soldiers can be!"

When she walked back downstairs, Selphie and Zell quickly ran down the stairs after her. Rinoa paused to look at both Squall and Naruto for a moment before she, too, ran down the stairs. Squall looked at Quistis and Naruto for a moment before he decided to just leave them alone to sort things out. So, he too went downstairs, leaving the ex-instructor and his best friend alone.

Once she was alone with Naruto, Quistis approached him and shuffled awkwardly for a moment. "N-Naruto...I…"

Naruto sighed and turned to face her, a dejected frown on his face. "Quistis-chan, you don't need to say anything. Believe me, I understand why you feel the way you do about Squall. I have no intention of causing you any unneeded stress." he said before moving to walk past her.

Quistis, refusing to let the conversation end on a sour note, grasped Naruto's arm and said, "Please...just listen."

Sighing again, Naruto looked into Quistis' eyes and motioned for her to speak. "I'm...sorry I never noticed your feelings for me, Naruto. W-Why didn't you just come out and tell me you feel that way?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "A few reasons, I suppose. I've told you before about my past luck with girls. One girl always hit me for the stupidest of reasons, another seemed to admire me from afar, but never bothered to so much as say hello to me to show me that she cared. Others always put me down and made me feel horrible. I...I tried to show you how I feel numerous times, but…"

Sighing again, Naruto turned and stepped back over to the window, looking out at the alley below. "You were always so focused on Squall. I...knew how you felt about him, but I still hoped you would notice me and reciprocate my feelings for you. You were the first person I ever...well, _loved_. I didn't know how to act around you. I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't want to come off as another one of your groupies. But, without knowing how to act or what to say...I could just feel you slipping further and further away from me. And now? After the party back at Garden...I decided I'd try to move on from you. I want to be happy as much as I want you to be happy, Quistis-chan. So I won't chase after an unrequited love."

As Naruto moved to walk past her again, Quistis grabbed his arm once more and looked up into his eyes. Looking into his eyes as if she were searching for something, she quietly said, "Naruto...I like you. I really do. I just...I don't know how to show that I care for you. You've been through so much, and...and I just...I don't…"

As tears began to trickle down her cheeks, Naruto sighed softly and gently brushed them away with his fingers. "Don't cry, Quistis-chan. A smile suits that pretty face of yours so much better." he said with a warm smile on his face.

Looking into his eyes, she found herself losing herself in how beautiful they were. Slowly, ever so slowly, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss. When she stepped back, she giggled at seeing his flabbergasted look. "Thank you, Naruto. I swear that I'll try to do better by you from now on." she said before she moved to the stairs, only to see Selphie had been spying on them. "Selphie? What are you doing?"

Selphie pouted at her before saying, "No fair! I like him! Why did you take his first kiss when all you've done is hurt him?!"

Quistis went wide-eyed at this declaration, and watched in shock as Selphie walked up to Naruto and placed her hands on his cheeks before pulling him into a fierce kiss. When she parted from him, Selphie looked at Quistis and pointed at her. "I won't let you just take him away from me, Quistis! He's going to be _my_ boyfriend and that's that!" she exclaimed before going downstairs properly this time.

The ex-instructor was wide-eyed as she looked between Naruto and Selphie as she was making her way down the stairs. Turning her gaze back to Naruto, she saw him looking as if he were in pain. "N-Naruto? What's wrong?"

Clutching at his heart, he felt tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. "I...I don't know. I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do and I don't know what to think."

"_**Oh, enough of this you stupid brat. Why not just be with both of them? You're the last of the Uzumaki clan and would have likely been allowed multiple lovers if the council back in Konoha realized that one small fact about you. They were a bunch of morons, though, that only saw you as me.**_" Kyuubi said from within his mind.

_Kyuubi? Wait, what do you mean I'm the last of my clan?! There was an Uzumaki clan?! How come nobody ever told me that before?!_

"_**Probably because they didn't want you to realize how special you were. That, and they didn't want you to have access to your parents' things. But yes, the Uzumaki clan was famous throughout the Elemental Nations for a variety of reasons that I just don't feel like delving into today. Maybe another time. For now, what you need to know is that, as the last of your clan, even in this world, you have the right and the duty to rebuild your clan. Taking on multiple lovers is a common practice back in the Elemental Nations when a clan is in danger of being extinguished. And since you're truly the only member of your clan in this world, it falls on you to revive it here. Sooo…**_"

_But, that was back in the Elemental Nations. This is an entirely different world. Pretty sure the rules work differently here, Kyuubi._ Naruto thought back to the beast.

"_**Details, details. It's the best way to ensure everybody's happy in the end. Talk to the two of them about what I've told you and see if they're willing to cooperate with each other to make you happy. Who knows? It might just work out.**_"

_I see. But...I don't think they're going to go for it. We'll see though…_ Naruto thought back with a heavy sigh.

"Naruto?" Quistis questioned as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you in there?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times as he looked at Quistis. "I'm alright. I was just speaking with Kyuubi. He...well, he said that I'm the last of the Uzumaki clan, and since I'm here in this world now, I'm truly the only member of my clan in this world. He said that, according to some laws back in the Elemental Nations, I'm allowed to take on multiple wives in order to restore my clan. But...you and Selphie would never go for such a thing, I know that. Besides, it would be frowned upon and…"

Quistis blinked a couple of times in shock at hearing this. Then, thinking on it, she sighed and shook her head. "I'm still not entirely sure _how_ I feel, Naruto. I know I feel _something_ for you, but I don't know if it's strong enough, if _I'm_ strong enough, to handle sharing you like that. I don't even pretend to know how Selphie thinks, nor will I pretend to know how she'd react to such news."

Naruto sighed and scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah, I kinda figured. Oh well, let's just get going." he said before walking down the stairs with a heavy sigh.

Once he was out of sight, Quistis frowned to herself and thought, _Could I really share him with someone else…? It's not right...but…_

Sighing quietly to herself, Quistis followed Naruto downstairs where the others were waiting. Once down there, she saw Naruto standing by Selphie over by the window. Taking a seat at the table, Quistis folded her arms atop the table and rested her head on them. Sighing again, she closed her eyes and tried to think about what she should do.

Squall, now that everyone was downstairs, tried to decide what they should do. As he thought, he noticed that Zell was still being silent, which was starting to worry him. Walking over to Selphie, he heard her say, "I wanna go home!"

Chuckling to himself, Squall said, "I'd love that as well, Selphie." Selphie turned to him and nodded, glad that someone felt the same way she did about this mess.

Turning to Naruto, Squall asked, "Naruto? You alright? You were up there with Quistis for quite a while."

Naruto didn't seem to hear Squall or something, as he was perfectly quiet. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, though he could see his friend twitching at points as if he was having some kind of internal debate with himself. It was then that Squall realized that he might be talking to the Kyuubi. _I thought they didn't get along? If he's really talking to the Kyuubi, I wonder what they're saying to each other?_

"_**I'm telling you, you need to talk to Selphie about it and see what she has to say! Don't feed me that same old bullcrap about how it 'isn't right' or whatever! Yeah, I may not have liked my previous containers, and I certainly didn't like you at first, but you've kinda grown on me, Kit. I'd like to see you be happy here, away from the hell that is the Elemental Nations. So talk. To. HER!**_"

_Wait, previous containers? You mean I'm not your first?_

"_**Focus Kit! Stop trying to change the subject and do as I say. You might be pleasantly surprised by her answer.**_" Kyuubi said before cutting the connection between them.

Naruto sighed and looked at Selphie, who, upon noticing that Naruto was looking at her, turned and beamed at him. "Hiya Naru-Naru! What's up with that strange look on your face?"

The whiskered teen frowned and scratched at the back of his head at this point. "I told you about the Kyuubi before, remember?" Seeing her nod, he said, "Well, after you and Quistis-chan both kissed me...we kinda got to talking. Apparently, I'm the last of my clan, and because I came to this world, I'm truly the only Uzumaki anywhere. Because of this, I fall under some old clan laws or something that say I need to take multiple wives to help restore my clan. But, as I've tried to tell the Kyuubi, neither you or Quistis would be willing to accept such a thing. I mean, would any girl be comfortable is they had to share their man with somebody else?"

Hearing this caused Selphie's eyes to go wide before a small grin formed on her face. "I see. So, even if I'm not your first choice...you'd still be with me?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times and intelligently asked, "Huh?"

Selphie blushed and timidly poked her fingers together. "Well, I, um...I _really_ like you Naru. I just want to be with you. If...if it means I have to share you with somebody else, then...um...I can _try_ to get used to the idea. But...since Quistis stole your first kiss...can I ask for...for your first t-time? I don't want her to beat me to all your firsts!"

Naruto blushed _badly_ and, when he tried to formulate some kind of response to what she had just said, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the floor in a dead faint. Seeing this, Selphie quickly knelt down at his side and began to shake him. "Naru-Naru! Wake up! Are you okay?!"

Quistis rushed over and knelt down on his other side, checking to see if he was alright. Looking at Selphie, she asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Selphie blushed a bit and said, "W-We are t-talking...about what the Kyuubi said to him. I...I kinda, sorta told him that so long as his first 't-time' is with me, then...I'd share him. And then he fainted."

Quistis blushed at this and said, "You...you really like him _that_ much?"

The yellow-clad brunette nodded and smiled softly as she looked down at Naruto. "Yes. We have so much fun together and he understands me and plays along whenever I act goofy. I...I want to be with him. Badly enough, even, that I'll share him if I have to. Just so long as I get to be with him."

"I...I see. I wish I was as confident in my feelings for him. I care for him, I really do, but...can I accept the fact that I'd have to share him?"

The green-eyed beauty looked at Quistis and said, "If your feelings for him are strong enough, you'd take him however you could get him. I _will_ be with him, so if you decide that you can't share him...then leave him alone."

The ex-instructor frowned at this before looking back down at Naruto, who was starting to regain consciousness. "I see. Can I have some time to think on it?"

Selphie frowned, but nodded her head. "I suppose. But you aren't going to hog him all to yourself, got it? Naru-Naru's _my_ boyfriend, even if he hasn't exactly started dating me yet…"

Before Quistis could respond, Naruto groaned and shook his head. "Must've been dreaming…"

The brunette looked into Naruto's eyes and smirked at him. "Nope! I said I'd share you if I have to, and share you I shall. It's Quistis here that I'm worried about." she said, glaring at the blue-eyed blonde.

The whiskered teen blushed a bit and said, "Oh. So, not a dream then. And...did you call me your boyfriend?"

Selphie blushed, but nodded in affirmation. "Yes. Because I refuse to just give you up to anyone else without a fight first. I enjoy spending time with you and you genuinely make me happy. You make me smile all the time and you play along with my silly antics. You're definitely the guy for me, Naru."

Naruto blushed more before turning to face Quistis. "And what do you think about all of this?"

Quistis frowned and glanced away as she began to rub at her left arm. "I...I don't know what to think. I'm still trying to sort out my own feelings…"

The whiskered blonde sighed, but nodded his head in understanding. "I see. Well then...I'll just have to give you the time you need to decide. For now, I'd be glad to take you on a date when we get the opportunity, Selphie-chan."

Quistis was wide-eyed at this and raised her hand slightly as if to protest this decision, only to slowly lower it again and cast her gaze downwards to the floor. _I see...so that's how it is. What should I do…?_

Meanwhile, Squall noticed that Rinoa was being as silent as Zell was being. He had stopped to watch Naruto and his little girlfriends (he figured he might as well just call them that after what he had just seen) for a time before deciding to just get on with it.

Looking at Quistis, he considered trying to talk to her, but at the moment she looked to be feeling pretty down. _If what I heard Naruto say is true, then you can either agree to share him, or lose him for good. What will you do, Quistis?_ He wondered to himself for a time.

After a few more moments, allowing Naruto to talk with Selphie for a time, Squall clapped his hands to get their attention. "Alright, it's time to go. Come on everybody."

Quistis looked up at the scarred teen at this point and asked, "Any thoughts on where to go?"

Squall paused and thought, _We have to get out of here first…_

As if she had read his mind, Quistis said, "Getting out of here is only the first step."

Thinking on it for a time, Squall decided he'd better just ask. "What do you mean?"

"Garden Code, Article 8, line 7." Quistis replied.

_8:7… In the event that returning to the assigned Garden is not possible, report to the nearest Garden…_ Squall recalled before he turned back to Quistis. "Head for the nearest Garden…"

Quistis nodded and gave him a smile. "Very good! From here, that would be Galbadia Garden."

Rinoa piped up at this point, saying, "We can take the train from here and get off at a station called East Academy."

"From there, we have to go through the forest west of the station to get to Galbadia Garden." Quistis said. "I've been there several times. We should be ok."

Squall nodded in understanding and said, "...Ok then… We'll escape from Timber and head to Galbadia Garden. Let's go!"

As the majority of people left the room, leaving Naruto, Quistis, and Squall inside the house, the chief looked at them and said, "You be careful, now. Take this with you." And with that the woman handed over a Potion, a Phoenix Down, a Soft, an Antidote, and a Remedy.

Thanking the chief, the three of them left the house to rejoin the others outside. They saw a Galbadian Soldier in blue armor approaching and Quistis exclaimed, "Bad timing!"

The soldier looked at them and waved his hands. "It's me, sir! It's me!"

After taking a moment, they realized it was Watts. He continued by saying, "Got some info, sir. Timber station will be shut down temporarily."

Selphie pouted at this and exclaimed, "Mega-bummer!" Naruto couldn't help but nod in agreement with that statement.

"Not necessarily. It's not completely shutdown yet. The last train out of here is bound for East Academy." Watts explained.

Squall nodded and said, "We're getting on that train."

Watts looked at Rinoa and asked, "You're going too, right Rinoa?"

Rinoa nodded and said, "Yeah. What about you, Watts?"

"No need to worry 'bout me. I'll go gather more info!"

Rinoa stepped closer to Watts and smiled at him. "I promise I'll be back. You take care, ok?"

Watts looked at Squall and said, "Squall, please take care of Rinoa."

Squall nodded and said, "Yeah, don't worry. Client's orders. What about you? Will you be safe here?"

Watts saluted and exclaimed, "I'll be fine, sir! I'll put up the fight of my life!" When everyone saluted him back, Watts said, "I'm happy, sir!" before he ran off.

Once Watts was gone, Naruto said, "He'll be just fine, I'm sure of it. We should probably get going ourselves."

Squall nodded in agreement and led them towards the train station. As they entered the next area with the stairs leading down to the tavern, they spotted a strange man nearby that shouted out to them, "Rinoa, Squall! It's me!"

Realizing who it was, Rinoa shouted, "Zone!"

Zone nodded and asked, "You need to go to East Academy, right? There's no more tickets left."

Selphie pouted and exclaimed, "Super-Duper-Mega-Bummer!"

Naruto chuckled a bit and wrapped an arm around Selphie's shoulder, hugging her close to himself. "I swear, you're just about the cutest thing I've ever seen."

The brunette blushed prettily at this before she turned and kissed Naruto sweetly on the lips. "Damn right I am."

Chuckling at this, Naruto nodded his head before listening as Squall said, "We'll do whatever it takes to get on that train."

Zone shook his head and said, "You won't have to do that. Looky here! I have everyone's ticket right here!" Walking up to Rinoa, he handed her a ticket and said, "One for you."

Walking up to Squall, Zone said, "4 for you SeeD people. Here, I'll give them to the leader." Stepping away from the party at this point, he said, "And the last one is for me…" Looking at Quistis for a moment and then back at the train station, he sighed and walked up to her, handing her his ticket. "Go on. Take it."

Quistis frowned and said, "I can't take that. It's yours!"

Taking a moment to think on it, Zone sighed softly before shouting out, "Ouch!" Quickly placing the ticket in Quistis' hands, he hurried over into a corner and crouched down clutching at his stomach. "OuuuuuuucH! My stomach hurts! Ouch! Just get going! The train's leaving."

The blonde beauty smiled at Zone and said, "Thank you."

Rinoa hurried over to Zone and looked at him with a sad smile. "Zone… We're gonna see each other again, ok? No matter what, you have to survive. We have to liberate Timber together, remember?"

Zone nodded his head in understanding. "I know, I know. I'll go hide in a bathroom or something. Now get going." And with that, the party rushed into the train station so they could hop on the train towards East Academy station.

As they approached the train, they heard an announcement overhead. "This train is bound for Dollet, stopping at East Academy. This is the last train for today. Please hurry on board."

Squall said, "The last train…" before nodding and turning to his team. "Let me double check… Get off at East Academy and go through the forest, west of the station. Galbadia Garden is located up ahead… Is that correct?"

Quistis nodded and said, "Indeed. Glad we have a leader with a good memory." And with that, the group boarded the train.

Once inside, they heard another announcement. "This train, bound for East Academy, will depart shortly."

As the train set off down the tracks, Squall tried to say, "We'll…" only to be interrupted by Selphie chanting, "Open. Open. OPEN!"

Sighing to himself, Squall finished his sentence, "...make it."

"Please…" Selphie pleaded. Turning to Squall, she shouted, "Open up!"

Squall sighed as he turned to face her. _...Better let her have her way._ Walking over to the nearby machine, he scanned the tickets and listened as the machine said, "Confirming… Access granted…"

As soon as the door opened, Selphie giggled and said, "Thanks!" before rushing off deeper into the train.

Looking at Quistis, he listened as she said, "We should get there shortly, so we'll be alright out here."

Nodding in acceptance of that, Squall approached Zell and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Zell, noticing Squall, slumped over and said, "...Oh man…"

Seeing as he wasn't getting anything else out of his friend, Squall approached Rinoa. Turning to him, she asked, "Weren't you just saying something?"

Squall frowned and nodded slowly. "It's nothing important, but… Well… We made it."

Quistis nodded and said, "I have to thank Zone for that."

Rinoa smirked at her and said, "He's into naughty magazines."

Sighing to herself, Quistis nodded her head and said, "I'll keep that in mind…"

Naruto chuckled a bit as he remembered something they had picked up in the Timber Maniacs building. "Could always just give him that Girl Next Door magazine we found. I think I remember that old woman saying something about how Zone was looking for it, but couldn't find a copy."

Quistis nodded in understanding and said, "I'll try to remember that for the next time we see him, then."

Squall approached Naruto at this point and patted him on the shoulder gently. "How are you holding up, Naruto? I assume that you were speaking with the Kyuubi earlier?"

Naruto looked into his friend's eyes and nodded. "Yeah, we were just having a chat about a few things. My love life being chief among them. Seems that because I'm the last of my clan, I'm expected to take multiple wives. So that's a thing."

The scarred brunette quirked a brow at this and chuckled softly. "Then it seems your problem is solved, isn't it?"

The blonde shook his head and said, "Not necessarily. If I _do_ choose to be with more than one woman, they'd have to agree to share me and I'd like it if they could get along too. Selphie-chan...seems rather, erm..._open_. Quistis-chan on the other hand? She's admitted that she's still not sure how she feels about me. Sooo...I'm not sure what'll happen or what the future holds for me."

Squall nodded in understanding. "Makes sense." he said quietly before he bid Naruto farewell and approached Rinoa again. When he did, she asked, "What? What's the matter?"

The scarred teen shook his head and said, "Nothing." before leaving her to her own devices and venturing deeper into the train to speak with Selphie.

When he approached her, Selphie turned to him with a grin and said, "I love trains." It was at this point that she began to sing. "Train Train, Take us Away. Take us Away, Far Away. To the Future we will go! Where it Leads, No one Knows."

Squall sighed and palmed his face before he walked away, reentering the part of the train the others were at. Looking at Naruto, he shook his head and chuckled softly. _I swear, she and Naruto were just _made_ for each other._

Approaching Quistis again, he listened as she said, "No time even to rest, really."

Nodding his head in understanding, Squall looked at Zell for a time before sighing and shaking his head. It seemed that what had happened back at the broadcasting station had really affected him in a negative way.

As he tried to think of something to say to him, they came to a stop at East Academy Station and proceeded to exit the train at this point. Now that they were out in the open field, it was time to head for Galbadia Garden. Seeing as how the forest was just on the other side of a ravine, they crossed the road to the other side and made for the forest. As they did, Quistis couldn't help but look at the back of Naruto's head as she tried to gather her thoughts together. _Naruto…_

Soon enough they entered the forest. Once they had, Quistis diverted her gaze from Naruto and walked over to stand in the shade of a tree. "We're not too far from Galbadia Garden now!" she said.

Selphie tapped a finger against her chin and said, "Heeey, I was just thinking… There might be some bad news from the Galbadian government. What if we get caught and then get broadcast to the whole world…!?"

Zell, seeming to snap out of his funk, shouted, "Whatever happens, happens! Now come on! Let's just keep going! I...I'm worried about Balamb Garden. If anything happens to Garden, it's all my fault. I'm the one who said we were all from Garden… You think the president will retaliate on Garden?"

Squall sighed and looked away. "Maybe."

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "There's a high probability that yes, he will try to do so. Will it work in his favor? Doubtful. Still, we'd best be prepared for such an inevitability."

Zell slumped over again and said, "...Figures… B-B-But, we have a whole bunch of SeeDs at Balamb Garden! They wouldn't lose to the Galbadian army, would they?" he asked, grabbing onto Squall and shaking him a bit.

Squall shrugged and said, "Depends how strong the army is."

"I know, but…" Zell started to say, but stopped himself from saying anything more.

Naruto sighed and rubbed at the back of his head. "The truth of the matter is that we have no way of knowing just _what_ will happen. I'm sorry, Zell, but that's the truth."

Before anyone could say anything more, Rinoa turned to Squall and scoffed. "Oh, you're just a _great_ leader, aren't you…? Do you actually have fun acting so callous towards your comrades?"

Squall sighed and shook his head _...Not again._

Naruto frowned at her and said, "So you defend Seifer when he's pretty much just a rotten scumbag, then you get the wrong impression about Squall? Damn, that's 0 for 2. I'm sorry Rinoa, but you don't know Squall very well. He cares. He really, truly does care. However, he has a bit of a hard time showing it. When I first met him, he was a loner type that didn't really want to deal with other people. But he's really improved over time and become a truly good person that has everyone's best interests at heart. However, he's also a realist that understands how things work pretty well. Right now, he's just trying to tell Zell how it is and help him through this in his own way. I know it may seem harsh, but sometimes...whether we like it or not, the truth can hurt. It's not that Squall doesn't care, I promise you that."

Rinoa scowled at Naruto for the cold comments he made at first, but soon released a sigh and nodded her head. "If you say so. But you could be a bit nicer as well, you know?"

Naruto shrugged at this and said, "I just tell it how it is. I'm not afraid to speak my mind, like a lot of people are. And if what I say offends someone, well it's not my intention, but it's bound to happen. Not everybody is going to like me, and I accept that. But...I've had a bit of a jaded past and I tend to see things in a different light than most people do. Before I appeared outside Balamb Garden, my life **sucked**. I hated it, and so I left and came here. And if you're wondering where I'm from that things could be so bad...well, here's the truth: I'm from a different world. I used a type of 'magic', I suppose you could call it, to escape that world and come to this one. It's as simple as that."

The raven-haired beauty blinked in astonishment at that before looking around at the others with an incredulous look on her face When she saw each of them giving her a serious look and nodding their heads, she turned back to Naruto with wide eyes. "Wow. Can't say I expected that. And...your life back in your world was..._bad_?"

"Heh, that's a bit of an understatement. I was hated by practically everyone, people attempted to kill me, I had to fight a giant sand monster known as a bijuu, I was beat on by a girl I _thought_ I liked…" Sighing, he shook his head and said, "Let's just say I've been through a _lot_. I might tell you more later if I feel like it. Quistis-chan, Zell, and Squall know pretty much everything already. I've told Selphie-chan quite a lot since I met her as well. Now, I guess it's your turn to know the truth about me and where I'm from."

Rinoa smiled softly and said, "Well...thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about this, Naruto. I hope to learn more about you later." Looking at Squall and Naruto, she frowned again and said, "But, as I was trying to say before, Zell wants your support. Okay?"

Squall shook his head and thought, _I knew it was gonna be something like that…_

"Any kind of encouragement will make…" Rinoa started to say, only for Squall to ignore her and think, _That's just to ease your mind. Am I the only one who thinks that? No, I'm sure Seifer…_

Rinoa sighed and said, "It's okay to show that you worry about your comrades sometimes, and to show that you think about their well-being."

Squall sighed and rubbed the back of his head, continuing to think to himself, _Used to be, I felt I couldn't rely on others. Naruto though, he helped me see the importance of teamwork and in trusting others. She might have a point though, the others might feel better if I try to show I care a bit more often… Ugh. Hell if I know._

"Do you understand?" Rinoa asked, sounding as if she was unaware that Squall wasn't paying her even a bit of attention.

_...Whatever._ Squall thought.

"Are you listening, Squall?"

Squall went to reply, only for a sudden ringing to sound in his head. He began to feel sleepy again, just like when they were heading for Timber via the train. _...What the!? ...This sensation… Not...Not again!_ He thought before collapsing to the ground, falling unconscious.

Quistis groaned and clutched at her head as well, "Uhh…" she groaned out before collapsing to the ground unconscious as well.

"M-Me too…" Selphie said before she collapsed as well, quickly falling unconscious.

Zell was in a panic as he ran around checking on them. Rinoa, afraid of what might be happening, shouted, "What's going on!?"

The tattooed blonde looked at Rinoa and shook his head. "I think...they went to the 'dream world'."

"This isn't the first time this has happened. When we were on the train to Timber, Squall, Selphie, and Zell all fell unconscious without any warning. As they dreamed about what I _assume_ to be the past, they muttered names like Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and Julia. I don't know who any of those people are, but if it's even affecting Quistis now, then something weird is going on." Naruto explained as he folded his arms and leaned against the nearby tree.

Rinoa looked at him with wide eyes before she looked back down at Squall. _Julia? That's my mother's name…_

_**Elemental Nations - Konoha**_

Ino and Hinata were spying on Jiraiya, doing their best to evade his senses and avoid detection. They had come up with a plan together to observe him while he worked on the seal, only to frown as it looked like he would rather peep on women in the hot springs than work on trying to get Naruto back.

However, at the moment, he was poring over the seal, trying to figure out how Naruto had made the damn thing work in the first place! As they watched, Ino drew the incomplete seal down on a piece of parchment so she and Hinata could study it later.

Unknown to everyone else in Konoha, their closest friends included, the two of them had taken it upon themselves to study fuinjutsu. While it was hard at first, they worked together until they had come to understand most seals fairly easily. Just looking at the incomplete seal, they could see where certain symbols should be drawn to fill it in, as well as which parts Jiraiya had screwed up on.

Once they were sure they had enough information, the two clan heiresses disappeared and quickly made their way to Ino's home where they proceeded to Ino's room where they could be alone. Looking over the seal, Ino quickly pulled out another piece of paper and began to make adjustments to Jiraiya's seal where they needed to be made. Afterwards, she looked at the blank part of the seal in the center. "Any thoughts, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded and drew a few symbols here and there to add on to the changes Ino had already made. Afterwards, she looked at how the outlying parts of the seal were showing hints of what needed to be in the center. Slowly piecing it all together, she finished off the seal and smiled to herself. "I think that's it. If we've got this right, this seal will take us right to Naruto-kun!"

Ino grinned and high-fived her best friend. "We'll have to find a good place to use it. Somewhere where we can be alone. Maybe the Forest of Death would be a good place to do this?"

Hinata nodded in agreement and said, "That seems like the best place to use it. I'm sure we've got it right. Took us years of studying for it, but I think we've finally got everything we need."

Ino hugged Hinata tight and said, "I can't wait to see Naruto-kun again!"

"Same here Ino-chan. Same here."

* * *

**A/N - And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, then oh well. *shrugs***

**As you can see, a number of things happened in this chapter. Quistis is struggling to determine how she feels when it comes to our favorite blonde ninja-dude! Selphie's staked a claim on him as well. Then you've got Ino and Hinata back in the Elemental Nations who are determined to see him. Did they get the seal right? Or will it transport them somewhere else? Who knows?! We'll see in a future chapter. *nod nod***

**Anyways, not sure what else to say. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to more. If not? Oh well.**

**And as usual, I have no idea what I'll be working on next. It'll be something though! lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Okay, I know it's been a long damn time since I updated anything, but there's a reason for that. Well, multiple reasons. The most troublesome of which is the fact that things have gotten rather hard on me in the time I've been away. I've had to deal with so much shit it's ridiculous. Needed to buy a new laptop, needed to replace a few things here and there, lost my inspiration to write anything, there's been family drama, there's a chance I could end up homeless again, the works. Suffice it to say, things have been hectic.**

**Anyways, as you can no doubt see, I've decided to write and upload a new chapter for The New SeeD. I decided to start doing things a little differently and reworked a bit of the dialogue in this chapter so it's not exactly the same as in the game. I put my own spin on things and I think it turned out rather well. You'll also see that I've explained certain things throughout the chapter that some of you have been either wondering about or griping about for one reason or another.**

**Alrighty then, without rambling on anymore, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Reunion**

As Squall and company were experiencing their dream, Naruto couldn't help but frown in thought as he watched Rinoa and Zell. He noticed Rinoa's reaction when he mentioned the woman, Julia, and couldn't help but wonder what their connection was. _If I had to fathom a guess, I'd say this Julia woman is a relative, perhaps. Possibly her mother? Or, depending on the nature of these dreams, could she be her grandmother? Aunt? Hmm…_

Looking from Rinoa to Squall, Naruto began to think over the possible explanations behind these 'dreams' of theirs. _If they're all sharing the same dream, then chances are they're connected to this Laguna fellow and his friends, Kiros and Ward. But more than that, this means that they're connected to each other in some way. Most likely some commonality between the four of them. Perhaps they grew up together and don't remember? That sounds too convenient. More than that, what links them to Laguna and his friends? And just what is the nature of these dreams? They have to be visions of some kind, but is it the past? Present? No, it can't be things happening in the present time, that wouldn't explain Rinoa's connection to this Julia woman. Ugh. There's just too much I don't know yet about these dreams of theirs!_

Naruto's thoughts were disrupted when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Looking at who it was that disturbed him, he ended up looking right into Rinoa's eyes. "Hey. Are you alright? You were spacing out for a while there."

The blonde looked calmly into Rinoa's eyes for a time before returning his attention to Squall and the others. "I'm just trying to figure out what these dreams of theirs mean. There's just too much we don't know, so I'm finding it hard to figure out what it all means. I'm also worried about what could happen if they were to suddenly pass out in the middle of enemy territory or something. Protecting them might prove a tad..._difficult_ in that circumstance."

The black-haired girl nodded her head in understanding before looking at Squall's sleeping face. Naruto and Zell had carefully moved the three youths into the shade of the nearby tree and repositioned them so they would be more comfortable while they slept. She was about to say something when Naruto spoke up again. "So, what's your connection to this Julia woman?"

Rinoa's eyes widened and she turned to look back into Naruto's eyes. "I-I don't know what you mean…"

Chuckling to himself, Naruto poked her nose and said, "Don't try to lie to me. As soon as Julia was mentioned, your eyes widened in recognition and your body tensed up. You know something about the nature of their dreams. I _know_ you do."

The lovely young woman sighed and nodded her head slowly. "Yes. You're absolutely right. My mother is Julia Heartily, but I sadly don't remember much about her, as she died when I was only 5 years old. I think...I think she might have mentioned a Laguna to me once, but it was so long ago that I just can't remember."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding before looking at Selphie and Quistis with a frown on his face. "That confirms something for me then. From the sounds of it, these 'dreams' of theirs are visions of the past, and seem to revolve around this man, Laguna. The problem now is, just how far back do these visions of theirs take place? I'm assuming your father isn't this Laguna fellow, otherwise you would have said something."

Rinoa nodded in confirmation of that fact. "Yes, my father is a man named Caraway. My last name is taken directly from my mother, rather than his surname."

"I see. Makes me wonder if Laguna died before he could achieve his dream of being with your mother or if something else happened. It's obvious this Laguna had romantic feelings for your mother, but something happened that prevented them from being together." Naruto deduced.

"Maybe. I think my mom actually wrote a song in honor of Laguna. Eyes On Me. Have you ever heard it?" Rinoa questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. Ever since arriving here a year ago, I've spent most of my time training to become a SeeD, getting to know the people at Garden, and studying, trying to learn as much about this world as possible. I haven't had much time to listen to music, I'm afraid. Though certain songs did help me through the long, tedious study sessions I had." he said with a chuckle.

Before Rinoa could reply, Squall and the girls started to stir. As soon as the three of them rose to their feet, Zell turned to look at the three of them and immediately asked, "Was it Laguna again?"

Selphie nodded emphatically and exclaimed, "Mr. Laguna's in big trouble! I really hope he'll be okay…"

Naruto frowned in thought for a moment before looking at the three of them. "What about Ward and Kiros? They were in this dream as well, weren't they?"

Once more, the brunette nodded. "Yes. The two of them...they weren't doing so well at the end."

"I see." Naruto said with a sigh following shortly after. "I honestly wish I understood what these dreams were and why you four seem to be having them."

Quistis looked around at everyone with a frown and said, "I take it this isn't the first time this has happened? What is this phenomenon?"

Squall frowned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. _If it was just me, I could tell the others it was just some crazy dream I was having. But as it stands…_

Sighing to himself, the gunblade specialist looked at the others and said, "We can stand around debating this and trying to figure everything out, but we'd just be wasting our time doing that. We need to get moving."

Zell nodded once as he clenched his fist tight. "Yeah, let's get going already! I think we're almost there."

As Zell and the others walked off into the next area of the forest, Naruto watched as Rinoa approached Squall. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned and began to follow after his friends. "I'll just leave you two to it then. Try to get along, alright?"

Neither of them replied, instead waiting for Naruto to leave. Once he was gone, Rinoa looked into Squall's eyes and fidgeted a bit as she said, "Umm, Squall? About earlier...I'm sorry."

Squall frowned in thought for a moment as he tried to recall what she could be apologizing for. When he realized what she was talking about, he let out a soft sigh and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I didn't take any offense. You were right after all, I _should_ have tried to assuage Zell's fears. Instead, I only compounded things and caused Zell more stress. I'm not as experienced with this sort of thing like Naruto is. Sometimes I find myself wondering if Cid made a mistake in naming me the leader of this team instead of Naruto."

Rinoa shook her head and offered him a small smile. "You shouldn't say things like that, Squall. Believe in yourself and your abilities. Headmaster Cid chose you for a reason, and I think it's because he saw the potential you had to be a great leader. And didn't you guys tell me that Naruto was made your second in command should you need any help? Rely on Naruto a bit more, and learn from him if you need to. I think you'll be fine. And again, I'm sorry."

Squall watched as Rinoa turned and walked away to follow after the others. Once she was gone, Squall brought a hand to his face and massaged the bridge of his nose. "I'm glad she's got so much confidence in me, but still…" Sighing, the young man decided to shake it off and continue on his way with his team to hopefully reach Galbadia Garden sooner rather than later.

_**Galbadia Garden**_

As the party approached Galbadia Garden, they each found themselves looking up and watching the various hover vehicles flying about in the airspace above the Garden. Naruto blinked a couple of times as he watched the vehicles flying about in astonishment. "Wow. This world really is far more advanced than anything in the Elemental Nations. This is amazing!"

The others chuckled a bit at his behavior. "You should get used to it, Naruto. This world's pretty amazing." Zell said with a grin. "Now, let's get in there and see what there is to see in this place. I know I, for one, could use a bit of rest after all we've been through."

"Some rest would be nice. Let's just hope we don't have to deal with anything crazy while we're here." Naruto said before he and the others began to approach the entrance of Galbadia Garden.

Upon entering the Garden, Naruto couldn't help but frown a bit as he and the others looked around. "This is weird. I expected more people to be walking around or something. I wasn't expecting a greeting or anything, but this? This is just weird."

Quistis nodded in agreement with his statement before she chanced a glance at him. _I hope we get some time to just sit and talk about what you brought up earlier. I...I just wish I knew how I felt. I care about you, I truly do. I just wish…_ Sighing to herself, Quistis averted her gaze and continued walking with the party deeper into the Garden. _I don't know what I want. I wish I did._

When they reached the automated turnstiles, Selphie paused to look around for a moment before saying, "Wow. This is completely different as compared to Balamb Garden."

Zell walked up to the turnstiles as well and looked around with a critical eye. "Sure is quiet. What do you think, Naruto?"

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "I don't know what to think, Zell. Considering this is Galbadia's Garden, I can't help but wonder if we're walking into a trap of some kind. Then again, I might just be overthinking it and they're all just busy or something. Who knows?"

Squall looked at Naruto and Zell for a moment before turning to stare ahead. "I like the quiet."

Zell turned to Squall with a deadpan expression on his face. "Of course you do. Why wouldn't you like the quiet, Squall?"

Naruto took this moment to thwack Zell in the back of the head with his open palm. "Oi! Don't go picking a fight with Squall just because he's a bit different. Nothing wrong with enjoying the silent atmosphere. Sometimes the quiet is better. It certainly helps a person to think more clearly than if they were in a crowded area or something. Though, I can't shake this feeling that something's just not right here. I dunno why."

Quistis stepped up to the turnstile and turned to look at everyone. "Mind leaving this one up to me? I've been here several times, and I know the headmaster pretty well." She explained before she passed through the turnstile. Turning around again, she said, "I'll go and explain our situation. Try not to cause a ruckus in the meantime." And with that being said, the ex-instructor ventured further into the Garden to speak with the headmaster.

Once she was gone, the group began to discuss things amongst themselves as they proceeded through the turnstiles as well. "So, why don't we explore a bit? See what there is to see? I know I, for one, would very much enjoy challenging the students here to a few games of Triple Triad." Naruto said with a grin.

Squall sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Of course you would. I do wonder if I can get some new cards here though, so perhaps that would be a good idea. Though I'm also curious to see what's different about this Garden as compared to ours. Exploring for a while seems like the best thing to do right now."

Selphie grinned and rushed over to Naruto. "Well, if we're going to explore, I'm going to be with Naru-Naru! Come on, let's go explore together!" she exclaimed, gently tugging on the blonde's arm to get him to move.

Naruto chuckled a bit and began to walk away with her. "Sure, sure, Selphie-chan. While we're at it, want me to instruct you in the ways of Triple Triad? I'm sure you'd be great at the game."

The brunette giggled as she looked into Naruto's blue eyes. "You really do love that game, don't you Naru? I think I could get into it, but I don't have any cards to play with."

The blue-eyed blonde poked her nose and grinned at her. "Not to worry, my dear, for I have a bunch of extras that I can give to you! I'll make a pro player out of you, no sweat. Now, onwards my lady! Let us explore Galbadia Garden and make some new friends! Whee!" he exclaimed before rushing off with his love interest.

Squall, Zell, and Rinoa watched as the strange couple rushed off. "Well, they sure do get along well. We sure they aren't a couple yet?" Zell questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Rinoa smiled at that and nodded her head. "I think they are. They're good together."

The scarred teen looked at the two of them before sighing and rubbing the back of his head. "Problem is, Naruto's in something of a love triangle right now. Selphie's crazy about him, Quistis isn't sure _how_ she feels about him, especially considering she was making moves on me first, and Naruto? Naruto's been in love with Quistis for months now. Quistis was his first real friend here, and she was the first person he met when he arrived in this world. When he saw her pining after me...it hurt him a lot. I think Naruto wants to move on from her, but at the same time, Naruto did explain that because he's the last of his clan, he might need to take on multiple lovers/wives to restore the Uzumaki clan here on Gaia. In order for that to work though, they'd have to agree to share him. Selphie seems to be onboard with the idea, but Quistis? She's unsure." Squall explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just hope Naruto doesn't end up getting hurt again."

Rinoa frowned as she watched the happy couple disappear around a corner. "For Quistis to suddenly start coming onto him after you rejected her, as I assume you did, it must be pretty confusing for him. I can only imagine how he must be feeling."

Squall nodded once before he began leading the two of them deeper into the Garden. "Such a sudden shift in her behavior is troublesome. It'll be hard for Naruto to accept her feelings because he'll wonder if she truly cares for him or if he's just her rebound guy. I hope he can handle this."

Zell nodded in agreement with Squall's sentiment. "Same man. Naruto's my best buddy, and I saw how much he was hurting whenever he was around Quistis. If it turns out she's genuinely interested in him, then awesome. But...it feels too much like she's just using him to me. If she is, he's just going to be crushed all over again." Clenching his fist tight, Zell gritted his teeth for a moment as he thought about Naruto being hurt all over again. "She'd just better not hurt him again. Naruto's a great guy damn it! I love him like I would a brother. I swear, if she is just using him, I'm going to give her a real good punch to teach her a lesson."

Rinoa frowned at Zell and lightly whacked him in the back of the head, just as Naruto had done earlier. "Bad Zell! None of that talk, you hear me? I think Quistis is just...confused right now. Give her some time to come to terms with how she's feeling and come to the decision if she'd like to be with Naruto or not. If she decides that she's not interested in him in that way, then we should respect her decision. But, if she decides that she really wants to give a relationship with Naruto a shot, then we should be supportive of that decision. I don't think she _wants_ to hurt him. She seems like a good person to me."

The spiky-haired youth rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head and pouted for a moment at her. "What is it with you people and this strange need to whack me in the back of the head? Believe it or not, that really hurts."

The raven-haired beauty put her hands on her hips and stared Zell straight in the eyes with the utmost seriousness. "Stop saying and doing stupid things and maybe it won't be necessary. In the meantime, you're going to receive the patented Gibbs' Smack every time you do or say something stupid." After saying this, Rinoa nodded her head proudly before she turned and began skipping off, eager to explore this new place with her friends.

Zell blinked as he watched her get ahead of them. "What the hell's a Gibbs' Smack? And for that matter, who the hell is Gibbs?"

Squall shrugged his shoulders and began to follow Rinoa. "Hell if I know. This is just one of those things you're better off leaving alone. Thinking on it too much is just going to hurt your brain."

The tattooed teen nodded his head in understanding for a moment before what Squall said hit him. "Wait! Did you just call me stupid?!"

_**Naruto & Selphie**_

Naruto and his sort-of girlfriend walked down a hall after using a hidden Draw point in the central hall to gain access to some Haste magic. Being the gentleman that he is, Naruto let Selphie have the magic before the two of them exited to the west. They both saw a man standing guard in front of what they assumed to be a classroom. This was proven correct when they tried to talk to the man, who insisted that they remain quiet while the students inside took an exam of some sort.

Looking back the way they came, they saw a door that wasn't being guarded, so, out of curiosity, the duo stepped inside to see a classroom. It was empty except for two very important things, or rather two very important _someones_. "Ino? Hinata? Is it really you?" Naruto questioned, eyes wide in astonishment.

Hearing a voice they hadn't heard in years, the two women in the room turned to look at the man that had entered the room. "N-Naruto-kun? Is...is that really you?" Hinata questioned as she looked into his eyes, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks at finally seeing the man she loved again. However, the three of them couldn't help but notice something strange: Naruto looked almost the same as when he had left their world those many years ago. "Um...N-Naruto-kun? Exactly how much time has passed since you came here?"

Naruto frowned in thought for a moment as he looked at his old friends. "It's been a little over a year since I came here. Just how much time has passed in the Elemental Nations since my coming here?"

Ino ran her fingers through her ponytail and said, "It's been almost seven years since you disappeared, Naruto-kun. A lot happened after you disappeared. The Akatsuki were somehow dealt with before they could enact whatever plans they had in store for the nations. Your heritage was revealed to everyone in Konoha, though even then people still badmouthed you and had nothing really positive to say about you. That old man on the council, Danzo? He was killed, sentenced to death for treason. Jiraiya barely even tried to solve that seal you used to come here. Tsunade-sama tried to make him focus on it and finish the damn thing so they could get you back, but he was more focused on his precious 'research', as he chooses to call it. Like Icha Icha was more important than finding you."

When Ino scoffed, Hinata decided to take over their explanation. "Our fellow rookies, Neji and the others, all turned against you. Sakura wants you back only so you can fulfill your promise that you made to her all those years ago. She doesn't care about you at all and only sees you as a means to an end. In truth, we're not entirely sure what happened to Sasuke. Last anyone heard about him, he killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, stole anything he 'needed' from their various bases, and after that? Who knows? At first, we assumed that jerk masquerading as Madara Uchiha got in touch with Sasuke and took him under his wing, but when the Akatsuki were killed, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. So nobody really knows what became of him. Chances are, he's still there, waiting for you to come and find him."

Naruto frowned at this and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. And I'm not surprised that Neji and the others chose to turn on me like that. Not like it matters much in the long run. I'm happy here and I plan to stay here for the rest of my life. But, I need to ask: why did you two come here? _How_ did you come here?"

Ino smirked in response and said, "How we got here is pretty simple: we studied fuinjutsu for years in order to hopefully find a way to reach you. We had to spy on Jiraiya from time to time until we got the seal down just right. After that, we had to do a little brainstorming in order to finish the seal, because he just couldn't figure it out. Sometimes, a fresh set of eyes is just what you need in order to achieve a goal and figure something out. It took us a while to get everything just right, but we're here now, and that's what matters."

Hinata smiled at Naruto and said, "As for _why_ we're here, it's simple. We couldn't stand how things were in Konoha anymore. But, more than that, we both missed you terribly and wanted to see you again. We...we both love you, Naruto-kun. Even if we have to share you, we both wanted to be with you until our dying days."

The spiky-haired teen blinked a couple of times in shock at this news. However, before he could quite register what they had just said to him, Selphie gripped his hand a bit tighter and glared harshly at the two older women. "Naru-Naru's mine! I won't just give him up without a fight!"

Naruto blushed at this and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as if to reassure her before he looked back into Ino's and Hinata's eyes. "Things are...complicated in terms of my relationships here. I know that as the last member of the Uzumaki clan, I'd probably have to take on multiple spouses in order to restore my clan, but it's still going to take some getting used to. And…"

Selphie looked at her chosen boyfriend and frowned softly before she turned to look at the other women. "I...I already have to share him with Quistis. Or at least, I said I would, but I don't trust her not to hurt Naru anymore. How am I to know that you two truly feel that way about him and don't just want to use him like she probably does?"

Hinata and Ino scowled as they picked up on what Selphie hinted at. "This Quistis...she's hurt Naruto-kun? What exactly did she do?"

The brunette looked at her boyfriend before looking back at the newcomers. "Naruto...fell in love with her. But...she was pining after this guy named Squall. He's a good guy, nothing against him, but Quistis? She hurt Naru deeply with her actions, and now? Well, after Squall turned her down and informed her about Naru's feelings, she started coming onto him. She even stole his first kiss! But...I'm worried that she's either using Naru as a rebound boyfriend...or worse."

Hinata and Ino clenched their fists tight and gritted their teeth for a moment before they managed to calm themselves down. "I see. We'll need to have a little 'talk' with this Quistis woman. Tell us, what's your relationship with Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned.

Selphie glared at them for a moment before she slumped her shoulders and released a heavy sigh. "I'm...well, I _think_ I'm his girlfriend now. But…"

When Selphie looked into his eyes, Naruto offered her a small smile and began gently running his thumb in circles on the back of her hand. "Yes. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Looking back at his old friends, Naruto smiled softly at them and said, "Give me some time you two. I'm still trying to come to terms with everything, but I won't turn you down just yet. Let's just spend time together again and see where things go from there. But...I want you to know that Selphie means a lot to me. If she isn't comfortable with the idea of sharing me with you two, then it's a no go. Okay?"

Selphie's eyes brightened at hearing this and she quickly glomped onto her boyfriend, giving him a kiss on his whiskered cheek. "Oh Naru, you're so sweet to me! If you keep this up, I'll truly fall in love with you." she said.

Ino and Hinata frowned at this interaction, but they both continued to look into Naruto's eyes. Nodding in understanding, they approached Naruto and his girlfriend and offered the two of them warm smiles. "We understand. Just...don't push us away, alright? Now that we've found you, we're not leaving. We want to stay with you, wherever you go."

Ino nodded in agreement with this before she looked the blue-eyed teen up and down appraisingly. "I must say Naru-kun, you're looking _amazing_. Much better than that old orange tracksuit you used to wear."

Naruto chuckled a bit and scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm glad to be rid of it. I've been treated so much better here than I ever was back in the Elemental Nations. People support me here, and nobody treats me differently just because of what I hold. In fact, I've informed my friends here about the Kyuubi and I've been accepted for it. No ridicule, no fox hunts, nothing horrible at all. On top of that, the Kyuubi and I are actually getting along now. Life is so much better here, and I think you two will enjoy it here very much."

Ino and Hinata nodded in understanding before they looked at Selphie again. "I'm glad, Naruto-kun. We're just so glad you're alive, and we'll do whatever it takes if it means we can be with you. We'd both love to start a family with you, and we understand if it takes time for your girlfriend to accept us. We knew there was a possibility that you'd be in a relationship with someone if we came here, and we accepted that. So we'll wait as long as necessary if it means we can all be happy together."

Ino nodded in agreement before she stepped up to Naruto and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. It didn't last very long, only for a few seconds, but it conveyed her feelings well enough. "We love you, Naruto-kun."

Hinata did the same before they both looked at Selphie with small smiles. "I promise we won't try to steal him from you. Though, I must admit, we'd be over the moon if you accepted us into this relationship of yours."

Selphie found herself smiling at them and nodded her head in understanding. "I can't say I approve just yet, but...I can't help but feel like I can trust you. My name's Selphie by the way. Selphie Tilmitt. It's really nice to meet you two."

The two older women smiled and shook her hand. "Likewise. I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Hinata Hyuga. I hope we can be the best of friends Selphie-chan!"

It was at this point that an announcement came over the speakers. After listening to the instructions given, they looked at each other and nodded before turning back to face Hinata and Ino. "Well, it seems like we need to head to the reception room on the 2nd floor. You two will come with us, won't you?"

Ino pumped her fist into the air and grinned. "Hell yeah we will! Now that we've been reunited, there's no way we're leaving! You're all stuck with us now."

Hinata giggled a bit and nodded her head in agreement with her best friend. "I hope you don't mind letting us tag along."

Selphie shook her head and grabbed their hands, one in each of hers, and smiled at them. "Of course not! Come on, let's go! I want to hear everything you can tell me about Naru-Naru."

The Hyuga woman couldn't help but giggle just a bit more as she and Ino walked with Selphie out of the room. "We'll be happy to tell you all about Naruto's life in Konoha and the Elemental Nations as a whole. Though in exchange, we want to hear all you can tell us about Naruto-kun's life here."

As they left the room, Naruto watched them go before releasing a heavy sigh and shaking his head. "I didn't even get to ask them about my parents. If...if they truly know about my heritage, I'd really like to hear it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto soon left the room as well to follow after his friends. _I've still got a really bad feeling, but I don't know why exactly. Guess we'll just have to wait and see._

_**Reception Room**_

Upon entering the reception room on the second floor, the group of four immediately saw that Squall, Rinoa, and Zell were waiting patiently for them. "Hey guys. I've got a couple of people I'd like you to meet."

Squall and Zell couldn't help but stare at the new women and blink a few times. Their beauty was a sight to behold, after all, and they were teenage men with raging hormones. Give them a break! After a moment though, Squall regained his senses and asked the ever important question: "Who are they? You obviously know them from somewhere, Naruto."

Hinata stepped forward and bowed politely to Naruto's friends. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Hinata Hyuga, and my friend here is Ino Yamanaka. We're from the Elemental Nations, same as Naruto-kun. We came here in order to be with him again. He told us a little about you all and what you've been up to. We've been here for about six months or so now, trying to get used to everything that this world has to offer. The Garden staff and the headmaster have been very understanding with us and have provided us with much needed support. We were actually planning on trying to find Naruto-kun soon, but it seems you've all beaten us to the punch." she said, giggling a little afterwards.

Zell, ever the one to put his foot in his mouth, said, "Wow. Naruto, my man, you've scored yourself some hotties! Way to go!"

Naruto and Squall both facepalmed and watched as Selphie practically leapt at Zell and began to beat him mercilessly. "You stupid idiot! Think before you speak, Zell!" she exclaimed angrily before finally standing straight again, brushing herself off, and smiling at the others. "Anyone else have something _brilliant_ to say?"

The whiskered teen sighed and shook his head. "You just wanted an excuse to beat him up, didn't you Selphie-chan?"

Selphie knocked herself lightly on the head with her knuckles and giggled a bit. "Maybe. I needed to relieve a bit of stress that I've been holding in and he just made _such_ a good target. I don't want to hurt you, after all. And...I don't want to upset you by attacking Hina and Ino. They're your friends, after all!"

Naruto sweatdropped a bit before shaking his head in exasperation. "Um, by that logic, wouldn't you have left Zell alone too? He's my friend as well."

"Details, details. Now come, let's sit together! And before anyone else tries to, I call your lap! I shall sit on it and be merry!" Selphie exclaimed as she practically dragged Naruto over to the couch and sat on his lap after pushing him down onto the couch.

When Selphie scooted herself back a little further so her back was resting against his chest, Naruto chuckled nervously and tried to keep a certain part of his anatomy down. After all, whether she knew it or not, Selphie was practically grinding against his precious buddy. He didn't say anything, however, and chose to simply wrap his arms around his girlfriend, if she could be called that yet. His hands rested on her belly and he couldn't resist it when he parted the hair on the back of her head and blew lightly on her neck, sending a pleasant chill running down her spine.

"Oooh, someone's feeling a little playful. Naughty naughty, Naru-Naru." Selphie teased before she spun around on his lap and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. When they parted, she began to slowly snake her hand downwards towards her prey, only for a loud "AHEM!" to interrupt her.

Grumbling a bit, Selphie turned around to see Squall looking sternly at her. "None of that now. Public displays of affection are alright to an extent, but you're about to cross a line none of us would like to see. Calm down and relax."

Selphie pouted before she wrapped her arms around Naruto and kissed him again. Afterwards, she got off his lap and snuggled up next to him. "No fair." she mumbled.

Naruto breathed a silent sigh of relief and chose to simply wrap an arm around Selphie, hugging her close. Looking at his best friend, Naruto mouthed 'Thank you!' to him before closing his eyes and humming softly to himself and Selphie.

After a moment, Quistis entered the room and, upon seeing the state Naruto and Selphie were in, frowned slightly. Without saying a word, she looked at the two newcomers and blinked a couple of times in bewilderment. "Um, who are they?"

Ino and Hinata noticed Quistis' reaction to the PDA, but chose to ignore it for now. "You must be Quistis. I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is my best friend, Hinata Hyuga. We're from the same place as Naruto-kun. Nice to meet you."

Frowning further, Quistis slowly shook their hands before thinking to herself, _Great. More competition for Naruto. I'm still not comfortable with the idea of sharing him, and now these two come into the picture. Ugh!_

Hinata and Ino watched Quistis' body language and facial expression and were easily able to read how she felt. After all, it didn't take a mindwalker to understand what this woman was feeling. Looking into one another's eyes, Hinata and Ino silently agreed that they'd need to watch Quistis and step in if necessary to keep Naruto from being hurt.

Deciding to get things back on track, Squall looked at Quistis and asked, "So, how'd it go?"

Thankful for the change in topic, Quistis looked around at everyone and said, "They understand our situation, thankfully." Looking at Zell, she stepped closer to him and smiled down at him from his position on the opposite couch. "And Balamb Garden is safe. I felt you should know that, Zell."

Looking around at everyone again, Quistis offered them all a smile before turning back to face Zell. "The attack on the president in Timber was classified as an independent action. There was an official notice from the Galbadian government saying that Balamb Garden isn't being held responsible."

Zell breathed a huge sigh of relief before looking into Quistis' eyes with a bright smile on his face. "So, I take it from that that Seifer is taking all the blame?"

Quistis nodded slowly and said, "The trial's over and the sentence has been carried out…"

Before she could finish, Rinoa crouched down and wrapped her arms around herself, an expression signifying that of horror and sadness somehow taking hold of her face. "...He was executed?" Feeling herself on the brink of tears, the raven-haired lass said, "...Of course he was. He attacked the president. He sacrificed himself for the 'Forest Owls'..."

The ex-instructor stepped up to Rinoa and looked sternly into her eyes. "It was your group that got Seifer involved in all this. You're a resistance faction, right? You must have been prepared for the worst, were you not? I'm sure Seifer was prepared, too. So don't think of it as Seifer sacrificing himself for you." Sitting on the couch near Naruto, Quistis shook her head and said, "I'm sorry. I guess that's not much consolation for you."

Rinoa didn't say a word. Instead, she chose to turn away from the group and stare solemnly at the ground. _Seifer...I'm so sorry…_

Squall frowned at this, and decided to talk with everyone to see how they were all feeling after receiving such devastating news about a fellow Garden member. Approaching Zell first, he asked, "You look devastated. What's on your mind, Zell?"

Zell looked up into his friend's eyes for a brief moment before shaking his head and staring at the floor again. "I didn't like the guy, but executed…? That...that stupid _bastard_…"

Sighing softly, the scarred teen placed a gentle hand upon Zell's shoulder and offered him a small smile. Without saying a word, he left Zell to his thoughts and walked over to Selphie and Naruto. "Thoughts?" he questioned simply.

Selphie looked between Squall and Zell for a moment before asking, "You didn't care much for Seifer, did you Zell?"

The tattooed blonde nodded slowly and said, "Yeah, but…!" Sighing again, he averted his gaze and continued, "He was from Garden… He was one of us. If it's possible, I'd like to get revenge for this."

Selphie nodded in understanding before returning her gaze to Squall. "I'm...not sure _how_ to feel right now. I didn't know him well, or for very long for that matter. Still, to be executed for trying to help Rinoa and the Forest Owls? It just doesn't feel right to me. Like Zell said, he was one of us. I feel sorry for him…"

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "I hated the guy. Seifer was always such an asshole, and he didn't get along with anyone. One of those truly awful people that only a special few can really like. Yeah, I'm sure he had his soft side that he shared with those select few people, but...I dunno man. This just doesn't sit right with me."

Squall nodded in understanding before looking over at Zell again. "I understand what you mean. Nothing we can do about it now, though. Am I upset that he's gone? I...I don't know. Seifer was cruel. I mean, look at what he did to me." he said, pointing towards the scar on his face. "But did I want him dead? No. He was a rival, a worthy one at that. Despite everything, I respected him. Like Zell, if I get the chance, I'd like to avenge him. I won't make it my life's mission like that Sasuke guy you told me about, but I'll be damned if I let what happened to him go, just like that."

Naruto offered his friend a smile and said, "I'm with you there, buddy. We'll set things right, somehow."

Looking at Quistis, Squall asked, "How are you holding up? What are you _really_ thinking about this whole thing?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't have any good memories of him. I've seen some troubled children, but he was _beyond_ troubled. He wasn't a bad guy, per se, but he wasn't exactly a saint either. Seifer...never to be a SeeD."

Squall once more nodded in understanding before he looked at Rinoa. Walking up to her, he placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder and asked, "How are you feeling? You two were close, weren't you?"

Rinoa linked her hands together and fidgeted slightly in place. "I...I really liked him. He was always full of confidence, he was smart… Just by talking to him, I felt like I could take on the world."

Selphie looked at her curiously for a moment before asking, "Was he your boyfriend?"

Rinoa turned to look at her and shook her head. "I honestly don't know. I'm not sure what we could be called. We...we went on a few dates, sure, but I wouldn't quite classify us as a true couple. But...I think I was in love. I wonder how he felt…"

They watched as Rinoa took a seat on the couch Zell was on. Looking into her eyes, Selphie asked, "Do you still like him?"

Rinoa giggled sadly before saying, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be talking about it." Sighing softly, she let a small smile grace her face before saying, "It was last summer… I was 16. I have lots of fond memories of that time…"

Squall frowned as he tried to piece everything together that he had just heard. _She liked him… Quistis doesn't seem sure how to feel about his death. And...he was one of us. But how do _I_ feel? Do I even really feel anything?_ Shaking his head, Squall clenched his fist and thought, _Seifer, you've become just a memory. I wonder, will they talk about me this way if I were to die, too? 'Squall was this and that.' Heh, using the past tense and saying whatever they want. So...this is what death is all about…_

Pacing around the room for a brief moment, Squall clenched his fist and shook his head again. _I won't let it come to that. Like Naruto says, I'll fight to keep a smile on their faces. I care about these people and I refuse to become just another stupid memory! I'll fight for _them_!_

Quistis, seeing Squall's behavior, stood up from her spot on the couch near Naruto and looked at her student. "What's wrong, Squall?"

Squall turned to look at his comrades and said, "I refuse to just roll over and die. I won't become another memory! I vow from this moment forth that I won't let another person die for such a stupid reason! I won't let any harm come to those I care about. And...I won't allow myself to die at such a young age. I'm going to fight for all of you and _survive_!"

Zell blinked a couple of times in shock at such a bold statement. "W-What? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Selphie couldn't help herself as she began to giggle. "Wow, Squall. That was quite the impassioned speech. Why don't you tell us how you really feel, hm?"

Squall found himself blushing as he came to the realization of what he had just said and done. Turning around, he quickly rushed out of the room without another word. Once he was gone, Naruto couldn't help it as he burst out into laughter. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that from Squall one tiny little bit. Glad to see he's coming out of his shell though."

Quistis giggled a bit and nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed. For now, I think he just needs some time to cool off. In the meantime, I have something to discuss with you, Naruto."

Naruto sighed at this and nodded his head slowly in understanding. "You want to talk about that multiple wives thing, don't you? Very well, let's talk."

The female blonde sighed and rubbed at the bridge of her nose for a moment before she sat down beside him again. Looking into his eyes, she frowned a bit before saying, "Naruto...I care about you. I truly do. But...I don't know if I can share you. I...I want to be happy, but at the same time, it just feels…"

Naruto held up a hand to stop her. "Before you continue, we need to make something clear. Quistis…" Looking deep into her eyes, Naruto asked seriously, "Am I just a rebound guy to you? Someone you can use to make yourself feel better? Or are you genuinely interested in me as a person and a potential love interest?"

Quistis' eyes widened at this question, and she went to speak up in protest. However, the moment she opened her mouth, no sound would come out. Reaching a hand up to her throat, she touched it momentarily before closing her mouth. When it was obvious she couldn't offer up any kind of answer, Naruto frowned and rose from the couch. Walking past her, Naruto glanced back at her for a moment and shook his head sadly. "I thought as much." was all he said before he, too, left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, the women that were genuinely romantically interested in Naruto practically descended on Quistis like a hurricane. "What the hell was that?! Why didn't you answer him?" Selphie questioned angrily.

Ino looked at Quistis with a critical gaze and said, "It's not that she _didn't_ say anything, it's that she _couldn't_. Because deep down, she knows what he truly is to her, and it's not what Naruto wishes it would be. Am I right, Quistis?"

The younger blonde clenched her eyes shut tight and began to shake. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know how I feel! I don't want to treat him like he's just a replacement for Squall, but at the same time, I think part of me doubts that Naruto is anything but a rebound. I want to give a relationship a shot, but…"

"No. No buts." Hinata said angrily. "You've hurt Naruto time and time again from what we understand. I think you've done enough harm. Naruto-kun is better off _without_ you attacking his heart every chance you get. Don't toy with him anymore!"

Quistis began to quietly sob to herself and hugged herself tight to try and ward off the painful truths being thrown at her. "I'm...I'm sorry. I really do care for him! I just...I just...I...I don't even know! I'm confused and lost and...and…"

Selphie glared hard at Quistis and shouted out, "Stop making excuses! You need to figure out what Naruto is to you before you lose him for good. I already told him that I'll share him if that's what it takes to be with him. But you? You're not even trying to build a relationship with him! You're hesitating is killing him! Why can't you see that?"

Before Quistis could even think up a reply, Selphie had run off in search of her love interest. Once she was gone, Quistis took a seat on the couch Naruto and Selphie had been occupying and began to quietly sob to herself once more. _Oh Naruto...I'm so, so sorry!_

_**Selphie**_

As Selphie searched for her boyfriend (at least she considered him to be her boyfriend), she stumbled across Squall speaking with both Fujin and Raijin in the central hall. Frowning in confusion at this, she would have said something, but she decided to leave them alone and continue searching for Naruto. When she finally did find him, she saw him shooting hoops on the basketball court.

Quietly approaching him, she watched as he made basket after basket, though this fact didn't surprise her one bit, knowing how skilled he was at a variety of things. "You know, you don't need to sneak up on me." he said with a grin as he turned around to face her.

The brunette giggled a bit and shook her head. "I wasn't trying to. I just didn't want to disturb you in your moment of deep concentration." she teased.

Naruto chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Deep concentration, huh? Funny. Ah well, wanna play some hoops with me for a little while? I think we both could use a bit of stress relief, and this is a fun distraction."

Selphie shuffled a bit in place and fidgeted a little. "I'm afraid I'm not very good, Naruto. I doubt I could make this very fun for you."

The blonde smiled softly at her and gently took her hand in his. "Selphie-chan, it doesn't matter to me if you're good or not. If you'd like, I'd be happy to teach you. But honestly, I think just spending some time with you will really help. I'm...honestly feeling pretty frustrated. Playing a game of basketball together might help."

His brown-haired sort-of girlfriend offered him a tiny smile and accepted the basketball from him before they began to play together. As they played, she watched her love interest carefully, trying to gauge how he was really feeling based on what she could see. After she scored a few baskets, though she suspected Naruto had let her do so, she spoke up. "Sweetie...are you going to be okay?"

Dribbling the basketball for a bit, Naruto slipped past Selphie and scored a quick 2 pointer before passing the basketball to her. "I'm not sure how to feel, Selphie-chan. I...I kind of figured that she felt that way. If she doesn't feel that way about me, then there's really nothing I can do besides try to move on from her. I refuse to let her toy with my heart."

Selphie offered him a small smile before she dropped the ball and wrapped Naruto in a hug. "You have me Naruto. I promise I won't hurt you. I'll stand beside you and help you through all your tough times. Everything will be okay."

Naruto was shocked initially by her action, but soon embraced her and let a small smile grace his face. However, much to his shock, tears began to stream down his face as he held Selphie tight against him. "It...hurts so much more than I thought it would. I'm sorry. I shouldn't...shouldn't be crying like this. I just can't help it."

The petite brunette moved her hands to his face and made him look her in the eyes. "It's okay Naru. I'm here for you." she said before she leaned in close and kissed him lovingly. "Everything will be okay. I promise." And with that being said, Selphie held him as he quietly sobbed with his face buried in the crook of her neck. _I'll always be here for you Naru. I won't let anyone hurt you like this ever again._

_**Squall - Earlier**_

Squall sighed in exasperation as he descended the stairs back to the first floor. _Is it really necessary for them to tease me like that? For crying out loud, I was trying to be serious. Then again, I suppose that little speech was unlike me. Oh well._

When he entered the central hall, Squall was a bit startled upon hearing a familiar voice calling out to him. Turning around, the scarred teen looked up above to see Raijin standing there. Before he could say anything, Raijin ran off, but soon reappeared on the same floor as him with Fujin right behind him. Blinking a couple of times in a mixture of disbelief and shock, he asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Raijin grinned and boastfully declared, "What am I doin'? I'm a messenger, ya know?" Looking at his partner for a moment, they nodded at one another before Raijin looked back into Squall's eyes. "Brought you a new order from Headmaster Cid, ya know?"

As the two Jins looked at each other and nodded again, Squall quirked a brow and asked, "What's the order?"

Raijin shrugged and said, "I dunno. I gave it to the head honcho here. I just did what Headmaster Cid wanted, ya know?"

Fujin looked coldly into Squall's eyes and said simply, "EXPLAIN."

Raijin frowned at Squall and said, "We were suppose'ta go to Timber. But the trains have stopped, so we had no other choice but to come here. Kinda relieved to see you guys here."

After looking around for a moment, Fujin looked into Squall's eyes and asked, "SEIFER?"

"Oh yeah! Wasn't Seifer with you?" Raijin asked.

Squall frowned and released a quiet sigh at this point. "I believe Seifer may be dead…" Seeing the look in Fujin's eye, he decided to explain. "I heard he was tried in Galbadia and then executed…"

"LIES!" Fujin exclaimed, clearly in disbelief at what Squall was telling her.

Raijin laughed boisterously and said, "That's gotta be a lie, ya know!? There's no way he'd put up with a trial, ya know!? Or an execution for that matter! It's just so not Seifer, ya know!?"

Fujin narrowed her eye at Squall and said, "FIND!"

Raijin looked at Fujin for a moment and said, "O'What…! We're gonna meet up with Seifer?" Looking back at Squall, the muscular teen said, "Well, see ya, Squall. We're gonna head off to Galbadia to look for Seifer." And with that, the duo rushed off in the direction of Galbadia Garden's entrance/exit.

Once they were gone, Squall frowned and shook his head sadly. _I hope we're wrong. I sincerely hope Seifer is alive. But, if he is...what exactly has become of him? I've got a bad feeling about all of this._

It was at this point that an announcement came over the speakers again, directing each of the Balamb SeeD members to meet at the front gate. Deciding he could put it off for a little while, he decided to do a bit of exploring and perhaps even challenge a few people to a game or two of Triple Triad so he could build up his deck a little more.

_**Later - Front Gate**_

When Squall arrived at the front gate and its turnstiles, he saw Quistis standing there waiting for him. Passing through the turnstile, he stopped in front of Quistis and looked carefully at her. She wasn't looking him in the eyes and instead seemed to be focused strictly on the ground at their feet. Sighing, he looked at her and asked, "You've been crying, haven't you?"

Quistis looked up into Squall's eyes and grumbled a bit before saying, "Yes. I'm having a rough time right now. Anyways, it's time to meet up. Let's go."

As Quistis turned and began walking off, Squall sighed and shook his head in disbelief. _She thinks she's having a tough time. She should look at Naruto. Still, can't say I blame her after I turned her down like that. Feel kind of bad about that now that I think back on it. Oh well._

Following after Quistis, Squall soon saw the others all rushing towards the exit and quickly made his way after them. Upon catching up to them, he noticed Zell was rather restless and was practicing his punches and footwork. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked to see a few of them pacing around, stretching, or just goofing off in general while waiting for the meeting to start.

It was then that his gaze was drawn back to Naruto's two new companions/old acquaintances. "You two are coming with us, I assume?"

Ino looked at Squall and smirked slightly at him. "Of course we are! Yeah, we may be old enough now to be your teachers, but we still kick butt and can easily handle anything thrown our way, no sweat. Besides, now that we're reunited with Naruto-kun, there's no way we're leaving you guys alone."

Nodding his head in understanding, Squall soon turned his attention back to the others. Walking over to Rinoa, he was about to speak to her when they heard the sound of a car coming their way. Blinking, Squall turned to look at the approaching vehicle when he heard Rinoa begin to speak. "Oh, that must be him! Just pretend I'm a SeeD, too. It'll be less complicated that way."

Everyone got in a line and proceeded to salute the man that stepped out of the vehicle. After a moment, he looked them over before greeting them. "Good day. I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed to you. Following regulations, I have gone over these orders. After careful consideration of our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid. Actually, we too have been planning for this for quite some time now. In order to stress the importance of this mission, I must first brief you on the current situation." Stopping his pacing, the Garden's headmaster turned to face them once again and said, "At ease."

Once the party had relaxed their stances, he continued speaking. "You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government. However, this ambassador thing is just a cover up. There will be no peace talks, only threats. The sorceress creates fear among people. Therefore, peace talks are impossible. Galbadia is planning to use this fear to negotiate favorable conditions for itself. It is clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is world domination. Garden is no exception, either. It is a fact that the sorceress is planning to use this Garden as her base." Stopping to release a quiet sigh, he soon continued by saying, "We have very few options available to us. We entrust world peace, and the future, to you."

Once more, the party saluted him before listening as he began to speak again. "Details of the mission are enclosed in these official orders." Walking forward, he handed the instructions to Squall before looking around at the others. "Any questions?"

Before anyone else could ask a question, Squall spoke up. "The orders say by means of 'a sniper'. We don't really have anyone with that kind of skill. Sure, we've got a few, erm, skilled assassins, I guess you could say, but no true sniper."

Headmaster Martine smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Let me introduce an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden. Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!"

Glancing off to the side, they watched as a butterfly flew to a young man's outstretched finger and landed on it. After a moment, this cowboy-looking fellow made a motion as if he was shooting a gun, scaring the butterfly off. When he rose and smirked at them, Naruto couldn't help but sigh. _Oh goodie. This should be fun._

Irvine began to pace in front of them, looking them over one by one as he did. While he did this, the headmaster began to speak again. "This is Irvine Kinneas. He will be your sharpshooter. Leave whenever you're ready." Approaching his vehicle, the headmaster paused just outside it before turning to face the party once more. "Failure is not an option."

As the headmaster took off, Irvine turned towards it and made a motion of firing a gun with his index finger once again. "BANG!"

Naruto quirked a brow at this behavior, but chose to remain silent on the matter. He watched as Irvine walked past him, not missing the way he eyed Selphie and the other women. Eyebrow twitching slightly, he thought to himself, _Oh goodie. I'm really gonna hate this guy, aren't I?_

Turning his attention to Squall as he stepped to the front, he listened as his best buddy began to speak. "This is no ordinary mission. It's a direct order from both Balamb and Galbadia Garden. We're to assassinate the sorceress. We're to shoot her from afar. Kinneas will be our sharpshooter. We're to support Kinneas to our fullest. Though, if that fails, we _do_ have a backup plan." he explained before nodding at Naruto, who understood the message. _If Kinneas fails, Naruto can pull it off._ Looking around at the others, he sighed before reaching up and rubbing the back of his head. "Should all else fail, we are to attack head on."

Irvine turned to face them and grinned slyly at them. "Thanks for the support, but I **never** miss my target."

Ignoring the obvious showboat, Squall paced around a bit before saying, "Eliminate the sorceress. That's our order. We're going to head to the capital of Galbadia, Deling City. There, we'll meet up with General Caraway to go over the details for the plan. Let's get going."

Hearing the general's name, Naruto's eyes widened fractionally as he glanced to Rinoa, who also appeared to be rather shocked by the name. _We're to meet with her father? Oh, this will be interesting. I wonder what will happen when we meet._

Glancing at Naruto for a moment, Rinoa saw that he realized it as well. Fidgeting a bit, Rinoa stayed silent and simply waited for the party to set out once again. _Father…_

"Well then…" Irvine said, breaking the silence that had overcome the group. "I guess we're off to Deling City. So how'sabout you lovely ladies join me and we can be on our way, hm?" he said as he made a motion to wrap his arm around Selphie's shoulders.

Selphie was about to slug the lech, but Naruto's hand latched tightly around Irvine's wrist, causing the young man to wince in pain from the shinobi's rather strong grip. "Touch her and I swear to Kami I'll make you regret it. If you want to work with us, you'd best keep your hands to yourselves, otherwise you're likely to lose them. Is that understood?"

Irvine nodded his head rapidly and began to nurse his bruising wrist the moment Naruto freed him. "Damn dude, you've got one hell of a grip. Seriously though, you called dibs on these lovely ladies or something?"

Naruto growled at Irvine and said, "You don't call 'dibs' on women, Irvine! That's disrespectful to them. No, I'm in a blossoming relationship with Selphie-chan, and those two are dear friends of mine. As for Rinoa and Quistis, I think you should steer clear of them as well. Rinoa's been through a lot and doesn't need your crap. And Quistis...just...don't bother her, okay?"

The sharpshooter frowned at this and looked at the various lovely ladies around him before slumping his shoulders. "Damn. You're a real piece of work, you know that? Keeping all these honies to yourself is just wrong."

Facepalming, Naruto shook his head, but didn't say a word. After a little while though, he said, "Whatever." and began to walk off. After all, they had to hop a train in order to reach Deling City, and the nearest train station was a bit of a walk from here. _I'm probably going to end up kicking this guy's ass a number of times on this journey. I just know it._

* * *

**A/N - And that's the chapter! Like I said up above, I put a new spin on things and I think it turned out rather well. I hope you all enjoyed it and I certainly hope you're looking forward to what comes next! I might work on another chapter or two for this story, simply because I've been really enjoying the game again lately and would like to continue playing it. Sooo, we'll see.**

**Anywho, for those of you that were upset at how things were progressing with Naruto and his relationships with the girls in his life, this chapter delved into that quite a bit. As you can see, Quistis screwed up and doesn't really know what the hell she wants. Selphie knows EXACTLY what she wants and is totally going for it. Then you have the two newcomers: Hinata and Ino. Whether they end up in a polygamous relationship with Naruto and Selphie is currently unknown, as Naruto's still trying to come to terms with everything, including his budding feelings for the lovely Selphie-chan.**

**Also, I explained the time difference between the Elemental Nations and Gaia. While only a year has passed on Gaia, quite a few years passed back home in the Elemental Nations. Ino and Hinata are, indeed, older than Naruto and company now. And while Jiraiya was slacking off, Ino and Hinata did watch him whenever he did work on the seal. However, whereas Jiraiya was stumped, the two of them figured that with a fresh set of eyes and two heads working as one, they'd be able to complete the seal. As I mentioned, they've been in the world of Gaia for 6 months since using that seal, so they've been there for about half the time that Naruto has been.**

**Anyways, I am dead tired right now after staying up all night working on this chapter. Sooo I'm gonna shut up now and hopefully get some damn sleep. lol. Take care everybody!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Okay, decided to continue with this story for the time being. Moooostly because I've got a bad case of writer's block when it comes to my other stories. x.x It's been a bitch trying to force through that damn wall, and it's kicking my ass. Still, I'll continue trying to work on some other chapters for my other stories if I can, but until then, there's only a few fics I feel truly comfortable writing chapters for, and this happens to be one of them.**

**Anywho, I wanted to get to at least the beginning of the Sorceress Assassination mission, but I figured the place I ended the chapter at was the best place to end it. Hopefully you all like the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Tomb of the Unknown King**

As they approached the nearby train station, which was a surprisingly short distance from Galbadia Garden, Naruto could feel a tick mark throbbing on his forehead. Ever since leaving the Garden, Irvine had been making moves on each of the female party members. It didn't seem to matter that they showed no interest in the sharpshooter, as he insisted on trying to woo them.

"C'mon, why don't we ditch these losers and have a little fun? What do you say? We can make a date of it once we reach the city." Irvine suggested.

Hinata clenched her fists tight and had to take a few deep breaths in order to calm herself down. Once she had, she looked Irvine in the eyes before hitting him with a palm thrust in the chest, sending him flying a short distance, much to his shock. "Sorry." she said all too sweetly. "You're not my type. Besides, my heart belongs to another man. If you don't leave us alone, I'll remove a certain body part of yours that you surely want to keep. Is that understood?"

Irvine slowly rose to his feet and rubbed his chest for a moment as he looked at Hinata in shock. "Damn. You've got some serious strength. I like that." he said with a sly smirk on his face.

Naruto, unwilling to take anymore of this crap, walked up to Irvine and thwacked him in the back of the head. "Enough already you stupid horndog! No. Means. NO! Leave them alone! If you _ever_ want to get a girlfriend, you need to respect them and, just as important, _listen_. They aren't interested in you. Now let's hop on that damn train and get moving already. I'm tired of dealing with your crap." he said before walking up to the train station and up the stairs to board the train.

The marksman rubbed the back of his head this time and released a heavy sigh as he looked at the various women in the group. After a moment, he turned and followed after Naruto, not wanting to piss him or the women off again. _Seems like he's called dibs on at least one of them. Question is: who's his type? If I can figure that one out, maybe I can win over the others._

Rinoa watched this for a moment from her place beside Squall and couldn't help but shake her head. "Not sure whether to feel sorry for him or if I want to slug him."

Squall shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. "Not my problem. So long as he proves himself when the time comes, I'm fine either way. Problem is, he's already getting on everyone's nerves with his actions. If it wasn't for the fact that he's vital to our mission, I'd say leave him behind."

Ino heard Squall's statement and nodded her head in agreement as she moved to walk beside him. "I'm in full agreement there. It reminds me of how persistent some of Sasuke's fangirls were. They wouldn't take no for an answer and constantly pestered him to go on dates with them. Sadly, I used to be one of them." Sighing, the beautiful blonde kunoichi shook her head and continued. "I grew out of that phase, but Sakura never did. I honestly don't know what I ever saw in him. He was a horrible person and did some seriously bad things. Hell, he even tried to kill Sakura when they saw each other again, simply because she was, as he put it, a 'nuisance'. He hurt shinobi from each of the nations and made an enemy out of everyone. His focus was primarily on Konoha, however, and more importantly, he wanted to fight Naruto again and most likely _kill_ him."

"Anyways, Hinata and I _needed_ to come here and get away from that world. There was so much corruption in that world, and people were absolutely horrible. So we studied everything we could about fuinjutsu, spied on Jiraiya when he actually did work on the seal, and brainstormed together until we figured it all out. It took us a while, but we eventually pulled it off and now we're here. We've been reunited with Naruto and we're both so happy about that. I just didn't expect there to be such a time difference between our home world and here."

Squall looked at her for a moment before offering a tiny smile. "I'm sure Naruto is happy to see you two again. Though I have to ask: what about the others he mentioned? Like this Neji guy and the others? I can't remember all their names, but surely they cared that he was gone, right?"

Hinata looked back at Squall after hearing that question before turning her gaze to Ino and nodding once. Ino, getting the message, stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the train platform and stared seriously into his eyes. "You'd think so, wouldn't you? It turns out, none of them actually cared about Naruto. Despite the beating Naruto gave Neji and Kiba in the Chunin Exams, those two still viewed Naruto as trash. They didn't learn humility. As for the others? Sakura only wants to get Naruto back so he can return her precious 'Sasuke-kun' to her. After all, Naruto made a promise to her to do so. That was honestly the stupidest thing he EVER did. Then there's Tenten, who pretty much acted like Naruto didn't matter in the slightest. He was just a 'moron that got in the way'. No, none of them cared about Naruto. They were actually _glad_ he was gone. Hinata and I just couldn't take it anymore! I'm so happy to be here with Naruto again. I missed him so much. We both did."

Rinoa looked into her eyes, searching for the truth, and, upon realizing that Ino was being completely honest with them, the raven-haired beauty scowled and shook her head in disbelief. "How horrible can people get?! Poor Naruto. People in that world sound like real assholes."

"Oh, they were. It took all the willpower we had to not attack any of them. You have no idea how much we wanted to make them all suffer for saying the things they did about him." Hinata said as she turned to face them. "I just hope they never come here. I hope Jiraiya never figures the seal out. And if he does and he brings them here, then I promise you this: we _will_ kill them without hesitation. Naruto-kun will **not** be hurt by them again."

Zell walked up and threw an arm around Squall's shoulders before offering the others a thumbs up. "No worries! We're not about to let punks like that take Naruto away without a fight. I guarantee you that we'll chase them off as many times as we need to. No sweat!"

Ino frowned and shook her head. "It won't be as easy as that. It's almost certain that Jiraiya will be one of those sent to retrieve us. I'm not sure who else will come with him, but no matter who is sent to find us, we're going to be in for a rough fight. Just Jiraiya alone is dangerous, but if he's got people like Neji and/or Shino or perhaps somebody else we know, then it will be tough to win. Hopefully they'll listen to reason, but…"

Selphie popped up behind the group and said, "No matter what it takes, we'll fight them off. Besides, Naru-Naru is super strong! He can take that Jiraiya person no problem!"

Hinata giggled a bit at that and nodded her head in agreement. "I don't doubt it. I'm sure Naruto-kun's only gotten stronger since coming here. It helps that he's made such wonderful friends here that are willing to fight just to keep him happy. Thank you all." she said with a bow in their direction.

Selphie nodded emphatically before rushing up the stairs. "Come on! Enough of the depressing chitchat. We've gotta hop on the train before it leaves without us!"

Squall looked at Ino and Hinata before nodding once. "She's right. We should get going." he said before he led the group up the stairs and into the train.

After paying 3000 gil to board the train, the party entered and, just as he had done twice before, Squall unlocked the door that led further into the train before watching as Selphie rushed off to peer out the windows again. Shaking his head in exasperation, the team leader looked at Naruto, who was watching Selphie as she began to sing again.

Noticing his friend's gaze, Naruto quirked a brow at him for a brief moment before he joined Selphie with Ino and Hinata soon joining him. Turning to the others, Squall decided to just remain quiet for the time being and wait for the train to depart.

Soon enough, the announcement came that the train would be departing soon, so he leaned back against the wall and waited patiently with his eyes closed. However, when Irvine spoke up about something being 'fate', Squall opened his eyes and soon narrowed them as he watched the cowboy venture deeper into the train to follow after Selphie and the other beautiful women. _He never learns, does he?_

Zell sighed before looking at the others. "So, what do we do about HIM?"

Squall frowned and shook his head. "I honestly don't know. If he keeps harassing the girls, they're likely to cripple him, if not kill him. And that's not to mention how Naruto will react. He's become rather fond of Selphie, and Ino and Hinata are dear friends of his. He's bound to be a bit protective of them."

Quistis sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "That's what I'm afraid of." she said. _More than that though, I can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy when I think about him being so protective of them. I just wish I knew how I really feel about him. I don't think I could agree to share him if it turns out I _do_ have feelings for him. But then again...maybe it would be worth it in the end? God, I wish I knew what to do._

_**Naruto**_

Naruto's eyebrow was twitching like crazy as he saw Irvine hitting on Selphie again. "I thought I warned you, Irvine. Leave them alone or I'll start breaking body parts."

Quirking a brow at this threat, the sharpshooter turned to Naruto and shook his head. "In case you forgot, you _need_ me. I'm vital to this mission, after all."

Staring hard into Irvine's eyes, Naruto soon let a smirk cross his face as he said, "You only need the use of your arms and hands. I can break your legs, and I can render a certain part of you absolutely _useless_ if I felt like it. So if you don't want to see what I can do to you, you'll back off, stop acting like a dog in heat, and leave. Them. ALONE! Understand?"

Irvine shivered in fright for a moment before he turned and walked off, not willing to incite Naruto's wrath. _Damn. That is one scary dude._

Once he was gone, Naruto leaned against the wall and shook his head. "Ugh. He just doesn't know how to take a hint, does he?"

Selphie gently took Naruto's hand in hers and offered him a small smile. "Thank you for looking out for us, Naruto. We really appreciate it. I just wish he understood that we aren't interested in him. I really like _you_ Naruto. Nobody else will take such a place in my heart."

Naruto blushed at this and scratched at the tip of his nose. "I-I see. Thank you, Selphie-chan. I care for you too. Can't say it's love just yet, because I honestly don't know. It's still a little early in our relationship, and I don't want to just say it unless I know I truly mean it, you know? But still...I really like you. I think you're an amazing person and we get along so well. You're funny, you're sweet, and you tend to make me smile a lot more than I thought anyone could. So...if you want, I...well, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Selphie giggled a bit and hugged him tight. "Silly! We're already a couple, aren't we? No denying it now! We should totally go on a date when we get the opportunity."

Naruto chuckled a bit and nodded his head. "That sounds lovely."

Hinata and Ino, not wanting to be left out, each took one of Naruto's hands and smiled sweetly at him. "What about us? Think you'd be interested in taking us on dates too?"

Naruto blushed again and looked between them for a moment before saying, "I...I suppose we can. I'm just not sure how I feel about the two of you yet. It's been so long since we saw each other, and the fact you two like me like that is such a shock. I don't know what to do or how to feel, you know? But...I guess dating you two would be a good start to see if there's a real spark between us. I do care about the both of you, and I'm very happy to see you two again. So, I'd be happy to go on dates with the both of you. I want to see how I feel about you."

Ino grinned at him and poked him on the nose. "I'm sure you'll come to love us too. No worries, Naruto-kun!"

_**Squall**_

When Irvine re-entered the compartment that Squall and the others were in, Squall crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared hard at the cowboy. "So, have you learned your lesson yet? They aren't interested in you. I'm sure you can guess who they really care for."

Irvine frowned at this, but nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, they're nuts about that pretty boy in there. Damn heartbreaker."

Zell scowled at this and said, "Leave them alone, got it? You can probably find somebody else somewhere if you're so desperate to get a girlfriend. There's no need to harass them anymore."

The brown-haired sharpshooter sighed, but didn't give any kind of response to that. Instead, he leaned back against the wall and tipped his cowboy hat down to cover his eyes. _It's just not right, damn it. What's he got that I don't?_

The rest of the trip to Deling City was made in silence, at least in their compartment. The peace and quiet was actually kind of relaxing, so Squall didn't mind it. He was perfectly happy to just lean against the wall and rest his eyes for a while.

_**Deling City**_

Exiting the train, the party ignored the various announcements about which trains were in service and heading to wherever they were meant to go. Instead, they proceeded to make their way to the escalator nearby and rode it up to reach the main part of the city. It was a beautiful sight to see, they had to admit. As they approached the street and began to look around, Quistis mentioned that they needed to get moving.

Squall looked around and said, "We're heading for Caraway's Mansion. It's in the government district. We're here as backup from Galbadia Garden. Try not to blow our cover." However, inside his mind, Squall couldn't help but wonder if Laguna was here in the city somewhere.

The group saw that cars were driving around, carrying passengers to and fro throughout the massive city. While they were tempted to hop on the nearest one in the hopes it would take them to Caraway's Mansion, they decided that it would be best to explore the city for a while and hopefully find someplace to upgrade their weapons in the process. Aside from that, they needed to become familiar with the layout of the city if they were to successfully complete their mission.

_Even if Irvine somehow fails, I'm sure Naruto and his friends can get the job done. If even they can't, then I'm not sure what to do besides leading a direct assault on the sorceress herself…_ Squall thought to himself with a frown on his face.

As they explored, they stumbled across the entrance to Caraway's Mansion and Squall couldn't help but wonder, _Caraway is the head of the Galbadian army. Could this be a coup d'etat, or something else? No, I doubt he's out to overthrow the president…_

Rather than enter Caraway's Mansion just yet, they chose to continue their exploration of the city. It was such a large city that they were finding it rather hard not to get lost. Oh, who were they kidding? They _were_ lost! "Okay, this is getting ridiculous. The more we explore, the more turned around I start to feel." Naruto griped.

"I know the feeling. This city is too damn big. You'd think they'd have signs telling you where to go or something!" Zell exclaimed, clearly a bit frustrated by the layout of the city.

"Deal with it you two. We need to familiarize ourselves with the city, otherwise we might very well end up failing our mission. Aside from that, I'd very much like to upgrade my weapon. The enemies we're facing are getting stronger and I'd like to ensure that we're all ready for whatever comes our way." Squall said as he resumed the exploration of the city.

After a bit of running around, they came across the busy market district and found exactly what they hoped to find: a Junk Shop. Squall upgraded his weapon to the Shear Trigger while Rinoa upgraded her weapon to the Valkyrie and Zell upgraded to the Maverick. Meanwhile, Naruto took the time to upgrade his weapons as well so he had a better sword and even better handguns. As for the others, they had yet to find any magazines detailing how to craft new weapons for them, so they would have to make do with what they currently had equipped.

After finishing up at the Junk Shop, they proceeded to the item shop and purchased whatever they could there. It was while they were shopping there that Naruto realized he should probably use his tablet to access Garden's SeeD ranking tests and take another few tests to increase his SeeD rank even further. After all, the higher one's SeeD rank, the more gil they'd earn. So, while they were busy shopping, Naruto started taking the next test. Thankfully, the questions were fairly easy this time around and didn't give him any kind of trouble.

While he waited for the others to finish shopping, Naruto started up the next test and completed that one as well after a bit of thought. While he was at it, he took the next test after that and increased his SeeD rank even further. "There, that should do it." he thought to himself as he put his tablet away. _Now I'll earn more money and I can use it to help the party even more._

When they had finished exploring, the party went towards Caraway's Mansion, only to be stopped out front by the guard. "General Caraway's mansion is through this gate, but...I can't just let you walk in."

Squall decided to be patient with the man and said, "I believe he's been informed of our arrival."

"Yes, but…" Here, the guard frowned a moment before saying, "I was ordered not to let you through until your skills have been tested."

Zell looked like he was about to shout something in protest to this, so Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and, when his boisterous friend looked at him, the shinobi shook his head. "Stay calm, Zell. I expected something like this." Turning to look at the guard, Naruto asked, "So what's this test he's got prepared for us?"

"To the northeast of town is a place called the Tomb of the Unknown King. All you have to do is go there. It's real simple, but…" Looking back at the leader of the team, the guard said, "You have to bring back proof that you were there. A code number to be specific."

"A code number?" Squall questioned a bit unsurely.

Zell, unable to hold it in anymore, questioned frustratedly, "We came all the way out here for some stupid test of courage? Who does he think we are!?"

Naruto sighed and thwacked Zell in the back of the head. "Calm yourself. This doesn't sound too difficult, though I'm sure there's more to this than retrieving a simple code number."

The guard looked around at everyone and said, "There are many students like yourself who wish to call on General Caraway. There was a student from Galbadia Garden yesterday who has yet to return from the test at the Tomb of the Unknown King. As I said before, the Tomb is located northeast of the city. Your objective is to go to the Tomb, look for traces of this lost student, and return with his ID number. You should be able to find what you're looking for shortly after you enter. The ID number should be written on it. I don't recommend going any further than you have to. You may never make it back alive. Anyway, here's a map for you. Make good use of it when you enter the Tomb of the Unknown King."

After being handed the map, Squall looked it over and saw that it was a rather simple layout, so he doubted they'd have any real trouble. However, the cryptic message the guard had delivered about the Tomb being dangerous made him wonder just how dangerous a place it could be. Looking back at Naruto, he saw the serious look in his eyes and nodded once in understanding. _This place may be dangerous, but it might be a good idea to explore deeper into this Tomb and see what we can find. Who knows? We might get lucky and find something worthwhile._

After pocketing the map, Squall looked at the guard and requested that he escort them out of town. As he did, Squall walked alongside Naruto and said, "This Tomb sounds like an interesting place. What do you think, Naruto?"

"I have a strong feeling that, by exploring this place, we just might find something worthwhile. We shouldn't pass up an opportunity like this. And by exploring this Tomb of the Unknown King place, the battles we're bound to have there will only make us stronger. If we work as a team, there's nothing we can't handle. I'm damn sure of it."

"Agreed." Squall said with a nod. "Now, let's get going. I'd like to see this place with my own eyes and earn some more experience fighting. If we're going to go up against this sorceress, we need to be as strong as we can get. I don't know why, but I've just got this horrible feeling that something's going to go wrong."

"You too, huh? Damn. I was hoping it was just me being paranoid, but if you're feeling like this too, then I'm sure we're in for one hell of a fight. I'll do my best to get the drop on her and assassinate her if Irvine fails. But...there's no guarantee that things will work out in our favor. We'd best be prepared for anything and everything." Naruto said.

Squall nodded in agreement with that sentiment and looked ahead at the others as they left the city and began to travel across the plains towards the Tomb of the Unknown King. "Just don't do anything reckless, got it Naruto? I know you're strong, but you have people that care for you here. We don't want you to get yourself hurt for our sakes."

Naturally, as they journeyed across the plains, they had to battle a number of monsters, stocking up on what magic they could and ensuring their GFs would learn some new abilities as well. They chose to fight around outside of the Tomb to try and prepare themselves for the battles that no doubt awaited them inside the Tomb of the Unknown King.

When they were finally ready, the party entered the Tomb and immediately upon entering, they saw two female Garden students rushing out of the tomb, shouting a single word: "Float!" Blinking at this, Naruto took a moment to think on it and looked at Squall. "I think that was a hint. Whatever's in here, perhaps we should be prepared to cast the Float spell?"

Squall nodded in agreement as he looked around at their surroundings. The outside seemed peaceful enough, and there was even a draw point nearby that they could tap into. "I think you're probably right, Naruto. Like we talked about before, we should be prepared for absolutely anything. It's a good thing we stocked up on Float spells before coming in here."

"Agreed. Ah well, time to get moving. We need to find that code and explore this place. Everybody ready?!" Naruto questioned with a grin.

Selphie cheered and exclaimed, "Heck yeah I'm ready! Let's get in there and have some fun!"

Naruto chuckled a bit and high-fived her. "That's the spirit! Let's kick some ass!"

Shortly upon entering the Tomb itself, they noticed a blue sword lying on the ground. Kneeling down to check it out, Naruto found the student ID and showed it to the others. "I think this is it. It says Student ID #1. I think that's our code number. Surprisingly simple."

Quistis nodded and said, "It would seem to be the case. Now, do we explore this place, or do we return to Deling City?"

Ino grinned and pumped her fist into the air. "We explore, of course! Might find something good in here."

Squall nodded in agreement. "I've already decided to explore with Naruto. If you don't feel like it, you're welcome to wait for us just outside where it's safe?"

Quistis shook her head and said, "I'm coming along. I think we all are. I just hope we find something worthwhile."

"Agreed. I'm sure there's something good here." Naruto said before he and Squall began leading the party through the Tomb. Naturally, as they explored, they encountered various monsters such as the Armadodo and a few Buels. Nothing too dangerous, but they knew better than to let their guard down.

After a short while, they came to a room that housed a creature that resembled a minotaur. Approaching it, they were slightly shocked when it began to move and bellowed out in a guttural voice. "GRRR! WHO'S THERE!?"

"Whoa there, big guy. We're not here to cause any harm." Naruto said in an attempt to calm the beast. However, it was for naught as the minotaur attacked them. The first thing the three ninja noticed was that it seemed to be absorbing energy from the ground, which caused them to quirk an eyebrow in curiosity. Naruto, remembering what those girls had screamed out, immediately casted Float on the beast, named Sacred, and smirked when it could no longer absorb energy from the earth beneath their feet.

Sacred screamed out in anger at this and proceeded to attack Naruto, who did his best to avoid the minotaur's attacks while opening fire with his pistols. While he did this, Selphie casted Aero, which, after Squall used his Scan spell, was found out to be the monster's weakness.

When Sacred was hit by Selphie's spell, it screamed out in rage and went to attack her, only for Naruto to land a devastating spin kick to the side of his head, sending him reeling backwards from the blow. Turning its attention back to Naruto, it swung its mighty mace at him, only for the blonde warrior to slip underneath it and land a few punches to the beast's chest.

Squall rushed in and slashed the beast, unleashing a blast from his gunblade at point blank range. The damage dealt caused Sacred to roar out in anger once again before it refocused on Naruto, who seemed to be the biggest threat so far.

After a while, Sacred realized he couldn't defeat them on his own, so he fled, leaving the party to watch as he retreated deeper into the Tomb. "Well, that was something." Ino said with a small grin on her face. "You really kicked butt, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto blushed a bit and nodded in thanks. "Thanks Ino-chan. I think we all fought great in that battle. But something feels a bit off. I think...I think that creature was a GF. We should go after it."

Selphie looked at him in shock and asked, "You're sure, Naru-Naru?" Seeing him nod in affirmation, she nodded as well and looked at the others. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go go go! Vrooooom!" she exclaimed with a giggle before taking Naruto's hand and rushing off with him.

Zell blinked a couple of times before turning to face the others. "I never thought I'd see the day. Someone just as energetic as Naruto. It's kind of scary to think about."

Squall chuckled softly before he began to follow after Naruto and Selphie. "I think she's good for him. He needs to relax and have some fun every once in a while, especially after all he's been through." The others nodded in agreement before they all set off to catch up to Naruto and Selphie.

After taking a variety of turns and straight passageways, they came across what appeared to be a floodgate of sorts with a draw point next to it. They made use of the draw point to stock up on Float spells before Squall began to examine the block in front of them. Checking on the side of it, he found a switch and activated it, watching as the block sunk into the ground and let the water start pouring in. "Well, that should have done something. Let's continue exploring and seeing what we can find."

The others nodded in agreement again before they set off deeper into the Tomb in search of anything that might prove useful, especially if it meant they'd find Sacred again. Having another GF in their arsenal would _definitely_ be useful.

Of course, as they explored, they ran into a variety of monsters again, though they didn't prove much of a threat to them. After a short while, they came across a room with gears that appeared to be jammed. Walking up to the spherical object that was preventing the gears from operating as they should, Squall removed it and laid it on the ground, watching as the gears began to rotate. They could hear something happen deeper in the Tomb and decided it was worth checking out.

Proceeding towards the center of the Tomb, they found a drawbridge that had obviously been lowered by their previous actions. It didn't take much longer for them to arrive in the central chamber where they saw Sacred waiting for them.

"Y-YOU'RE BACK AGAIN!? I TOOK IT EASY ON YOU LAST TIME, BUT NOT THIS TIME! THIS TIME, MY B-BIG BRO IS WITH ME! N-NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO RUN AWAY!"

Zell frowned and placed his hands on his hips. _Man, this guy's a major idiot!_

Naruto sighed and looked the beast in its eyes. "Listen, we don't need to fight. Can't we just talk this out instead? I'd rather not hurt you."

Sacred looked a bit scared, so, ignoring what Naruto had just said, he called out, "BRO!"

Soon enough, a smaller minotaur, appropriately named Minotaur, appeared in front of his brother. "Yeah bro." Minotaur said casually as he eyed the party of adventurers before him.

Naruto quirked a brow as he stared at the rather tiny Minotaur. "Everyone, be careful. I know he's tiny, but I can sense the power he has at his disposal. We'd be fools to underestimate him simply because of his size."

Squall and the others nodded in understanding, but before they could say anything, Minotaur looked at Naruto with a small grin on his face. "I like you. You're interesting."

The blonde shinobi smiled at Minotaur and said, "Likewise. Pleasure to meet you and your brother."

"Likewise. However, before my brother and I agree to join you as your new GF, we will need to test you. Can't just join up with a bunch of weaklings, after all."

Sacred looked a bit panicky at this and said, "B-BRO, THESE GUYS CRASHED THE TOMB! PLUS, THEY ATTACKED ME!"

Naruto scowled at Sacred and said, "Actually, if you recall correctly, you attacked us first, despite me trying to talk things out peacefully."

Minotaur sighed at this and shook his head. "Sorry for Sacred's behavior. He tends to panic sometimes when faced with a potential threat. Still, my point stands: we're going to fight you and to the victor goes the spoils, or so they say. I do hope you're prepared."

Rinoa was unable to hold it in anymore and said, "So, the older brother is smaller? And stronger? I wasn't expecting that."

"YOU HEAR THAT BRO? NOW THEY'RE MAKIN' FUN OF US!" Sacred exclaimed, before he groaned when the blonde shinobi appeared behind him and whacked him in the back of the head. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR HUMAN?!"

Naruto grumbled irritably before he whacked Sacred again for good measure. "You're acting like an idiot. Nobody's making fun of you or your brother. Stop being stupid, Sacred. I'm darn sure you're smarter than this, so act like it."

Before Sacred could reply in some way, Minotaur began to chuckle. "I really like you kid. Tell you what, you versus my brother and me. If you win, we'll gladly become your new GF and we'll junction with anyone you say so. Personally though, I'd prefer it if you became our summoner."

The blonde blinked a couple of times and pointed at himself. "You mean you want me to fight you and your brother by myself? I suppose I can do that. I just hope you're prepared to lose." he said with a grin on his face.

Sacred looked at his brother like he was insane. "B-BRO, THIS GUY'S SUPER STRONG! ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?"

"More than sure. Let's teach this human a lesson in humility." Minotaur replied before he and his brother began their assault.

Naruto grinned as both minotaurs rushed him. Quickly leaping into the air, Naruto spun around in midair before casting Float on both of them to ensure they couldn't heal themselves using their connection with the earth. Afterwards, figuring that these two earth elementals could use the Quake spell or something similar, he casted Float on himself. "Alright, now that that's taken care of, how's about we have some fun?" he said with a wicked grin on his face.

As Naruto battled the two brothers, the others watched on in astonishment. Naruto had so easily agreed to a disadvantageous battle without a second thought. Rinoa looked on worriedly before looking at Squall. "Squall, shouldn't we help him? This is reckless!"

The scarred teen shook his head and simply smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much, Rinoa. Naruto will win this, I know it."

"How can you be so sure? He's up against TWO Minotaurs here! It's insane!"

Quistis placed a gentle hand upon Rinoa's shoulder and smiled kindly at her. "Trust in Naruto. He'll be just fine."

Selphie cheered as she watched her man fight. "Go Naru! Kick their butts!"

Ino and Hinata giggled a bit at their behavior before looking at Rinoa. "We're sure Naruto has only become stronger since coming here. He was already powerful in our world, and he's got a little secret as well that would definitely help tip the battle in his favor if need be. For now though, I think he's already figured out just how to win this battle. There's no need for any of us to interfere, especially when he's negated their healing ability and their strongest attacks."

Rinoa frowned a moment before she, too, started to smile. "Have to admit, I agree with you all. I've seen him in action and I can't help but believe in him. This will be a piece of cake for him, huh?"

Zell chuckled a bit before giving her a thumbs-up. "Hell yeah! Go Naruto!"

Naruto slipped underneath Sacred's oversized mace before hitting him with a powerful uppercut, sending him crashing into the ceiling up above before falling to the ground again. However, just as before, Naruto casted Float on him again to ensure he couldn't regain any health. Afterwards, he turned his attention to the smaller brother and began a fierce taijutsu battle with him, dodging his attacks and attacking the miniscule Minotaur whenever he saw an opening.

After a while of this, Naruto figured he'd stop playing around and began to cast the Aero spell on both brothers. Due to their weakness to wind magic, they took severe damage as a result of this spell and, after a while of this, they submitted to Naruto, having no energy left with which to fight him. "You...you fought well, human. Very well done." Minotaur said, panting a bit after such a hard fight.

Naruto grinned at them and walked up to the both of them, holding out his fists to the both of them. Getting the message, Minotaur and Sacred bumped fists with him before they gave him their cards and then joined him as a new GF.

Sighing softly, Naruto looked at Irvine and said, "I'm going to let you junction with them for the time being. You could use the help. But I expect you to return them once we have a few more GFs with us. Understand?"

The cowboy gave him a salute and thanked the ninja for the gift. Junctioning the Brothers to himself, he and the others watched as the sarcophagus opened and a spirit rose from within. Looking at it, they weren't sure what to expect when it began to speak. "You are quite powerful to have defeated the 2 brothers. Thanks to you, I am now free from this cramped stone coffin. However, there's something I've been thinking of for a very long time. Is it really necessary to entomb those traveling to the other world after such a long and tiring journey through life?"

After he had finished speaking, the spirit disappeared, leaving them with more questions than answers. "Other world? I wonder if...if people that die here are reborn in the Elemental Nations or something? Do you think it's possible?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Ino and Hinata.

Hinata shook her head and said, "I'm not sure. It might be true, it might not be. It's best not to dwell on it too much. For now, we should return to Deling City and meet with General Caraway. We really shouldn't keep him waiting too much longer."

Quistis nodded in agreement and said, "Hinata is right. We need to get moving, especially if we're to catch the sorceress before it's too late."

As they ventured out of the Tomb, they allowed Irvine to stock up on whatever magic he could whenever they encountered a monster or two. They continued with this trend as they made the journey across the plains back towards Deling City. By the time they had arrived, the Brothers had learned the Boost ability and were well on their way to earning their next ability as well.

After a short trek back, they entered the city and decided to make their way to the Galbadia Hotel to get some rest first. They were each a bit exhausted from the journey to and from the Tomb of the Unknown King, as well as from the trials of the Tomb itself. The group hopped in one of the carriages and let it ferry them to the hotel so they could at least rest their weary legs for a little while.

Upon arriving at the hotel, they disembarked and went inside, asking for a couple of rooms so they could rest and relax for a while until they needed to go see Caraway at his mansion. After entering their rooms, letting the women of the group have their own room while the four guys entered their own. After taking a seat on one of the beds in the room, Naruto released a heavy sigh before collapsing backwards on the bed. Groaning a bit, he chose to simply stare at the ceiling and try to relax. However, as he lay there, trying to rest his weary body, Zell decided to ask a question.

"Naruto, I've been wondering something. You've got this clan thing, right? Are you really planning to revive it here in this world?" Zell asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Naruto chose to sit up and look around at the three other male party members. After a while, he released a sigh and shook his head. "Honestly? I don't really care about reviving my clan here. I'm not in the Elemental Nations anymore, so being a member of a clan and reviving it aren't really necessary. If I wanted, I could just be with a single woman, marry her and settle down together and have a nice, big family together. However, at the same time...there are multiple girls here that like me. I don't want to hurt any of them, and they've already agreed to share me if need be. I know it's probably not looked favorably upon by the majority of people here, but at the same time…"

Irvine quirked a brow at this and asked, "You're interested in more than one girl and can't decide exactly what you should do, huh? Meanwhile, here I am, unable to get a second date from a girl. They go on one date with me, then seem to decide that they'd prefer to just be friends or not talk to me again period."

The whiskered blonde quirked a brow at Irvine and simply chuckled a bit. "Maybe it's your personality?" he asked with a shrug. "Seriously, like I said before, try listening to a girl you're with and respond appropriately. Be nice to them, show them you're a good guy, and things'll work out in the long run, I'm sure of it. You seem like a good person to me, Irvine, so I don't see why you can't get a girlfriend if you just put a bit of effort into forming a relationship with them."

Before Irvine could reply, Zell looked at the cowboy and smiled at him. "Trust me, Naruto knows what he's talking about. You should see all the fangirls this guy has back at Garden. They love the guy."

Irvine nodded slowly and looked in Naruto's eyes. "You know, I think I'll take that advice to heart. Though first, I've gotta ask: which of those girls are you with exactly?"

Naruto looked as if he was pondering the question for a bit before he looked into Irvine's eyes and shrugged. "Selphie. Ino and Hinata seem to have feelings for me, but I haven't entered a relationship with either of them just yet. And...I'm not sure about Quistis. I...I've had strong feelings for her for months now. But…" Here Naruto looked at Squall. "She had...maybe _still_ has feelings for Squall. Then, after being turned down, she kissed me and then...I don't know. She seems to be just as confused about her feelings as I am. I don't know how she feels about me, but I don't want to be hurt by her again. So until she's figured out how she feels, I can't enter a relationship with her."

Irvine nodded slowly in understanding. "Makes sense. Sorry for pissing you off before. You seem like a pretty nice guy."

Naruto shook his head and smiled at the sharpshooter. "No harm done. Though you should probably apologize to the girls, not me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Irvine said. Afterwards, the four of them began to have a fairly normal conversation.

Meanwhile, in the girls' room, Ino and Hinata decided to confront Quistis about her feelings for their blonde love interest. "So, you were interested in Squall, right? What exactly happened there? And why are you suddenly showing interest in Naruto-kun?"

Quistis frowned at this and shook her head. "I...care about Squall. But, when I tried to confess my feelings to him, he turned me down, and rather harshly at that. When he told me how Naruto felt about me, I guess I latched onto the hope that maybe, just maybe, he'd forgive me for being so blind to his feelings and...and…"

Ino frowned at this and shook her head. "You were using him to make yourself feel better. Do you at least know how you feel now, or…?"

The SeeD instructor, or rather _former_ instructor, shook her head and sighed sadly. "What I want is to give a relationship with him a chance. But at the same time...I worry that I might not feel anything besides a platonic friendship with him. I...I think I like him. But...I'm scared. After Squall turned me down, I feel like I've lost the confidence I once had, especially when it comes to myself. What if he decides he doesn't like me that way? I...I can't bear the thought of that happening."

Selphie sighed at this and shook her head. "Quistis, Naruto _loves_ you. He would never hurt you like that. I know you're worried, but you really shouldn't be. If you truly like him and really care for him, why not give a relationship with him a shot? And I know you're worried about having to share him, buuut…" Walking over to Quistis, Selphie leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "Think about how much fun it would be to be with another woman. Maybe even having a threesome with our blonde hunk?"

Quistis blushed a deep red and tried to stammer out a response, but no coherent words were coming from her mouth. Instead, she looked down at her lap and began to fidget a bit. "I...I see. I, erm...never thought about such a thing before. But…"

Before the ex-instructor could say another word, Selphie pressed her lips to Quistis' and kissed her passionately. Afterwards, she winked at Quistis and said, "That's just a sample. You'll get _far_ more if you become one of Naru-Naru's girlfriends."

Quistis was blushing up a storm at this point and, once again, could not come up with a suitable response to such an action. Instead, her fidgeting became worse and she began to giggle nervously. "I-I see…"

Hinata smiled at Quistis and said, "Perhaps, after our mission is complete, you should talk to Naruto and see what he thinks? If you really do like him and don't plan to use him, then I think you definitely should."

Nodding slowly, Quistis released a sigh before curling up on one of the beds. "Right. For right now, let's just get some rest for a few hours. I'd like to rest for a longer period of time, but we need to see General Caraway and get this mission started." Everyone nodded in agreement before they all claimed a spot in the room and dozed off for the time being.

_**A few hours later - Caraway's Mansion**_

After getting the rest they very much needed, the party was now outside Caraway's Mansion, speaking with the guard once again. Squall, being the leader of the group, gave the password to him and waited for his response. The guard nodded and smiled at them. "That's correct! Please, right this way."

As they approached the mansion, Squall paused just outside the door and began to think seriously about what was happening. _Both Balamb and Galbadia Garden are joining forces with the general from the Galbadian Army. Why? I guess there isn't really a point in thinking about it now._

Squall was broken out of his musings when Rinoa approached him and said, "Umm…" Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she asked, "Is my contract, erm...still in effect?"

Turning to face Rinoa, Squall couldn't help but wonder why she was asking such a thing. "Yes, I believe it is. Why do you ask?"

The raven-haired beauty shook her head and practically pleaded with him, "Don't leave me in this house, ok? Do you want me to explain why?"

Squall frowned at this strange request and was about to ask her why when Naruto spoke up. "He's your father, isn't he Rinoa? Don't worry, we won't leave you here. If you have a strained relationship with your father, there's no way I'd leave you here alone with him."

Rinoa beamed at Naruto and quickly threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you! I knew you'd understand!"

Naruto blushed a bit at the close proximity, but nodded all the same and gently patted her back. "No problem. Now, we shouldn't delay this any longer. Let's get in there and meet this guy. Hopefully we can figure out why he wants to go through with this."

"Agreed." Squall said before he pushed open the door and stepped inside with his team following him.

Once inside, they were escorted to a room where they were instructed to wait for the general. Then, without another word, the guard left and they were alone in the room. However, the longer they had to wait, the more annoyed they became. "Where the hell is this guy?!" Zell exclaimed, clearly frustrated by the long wait.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "No idea. But I think he's making us wait on purpose. No telling what this guy has planned, after all."

Rinoa grumbled angrily to herself before exclaiming, "He always does this! It's so discourteous, making people wait like this." Standing up from the chair she was sitting in, she looked at Squall and Naruto and said, "I'm gonna go complain." Afterwards, she walked to the door and said, "Everyone, just wait here." When she opened the door and prepared to walk out, she looked at the others and said, "And just so everyone that hasn't figured it out, this is my house." Afterwards, she left the room to go in search of her father.

Squall sighed at this and shook his head. "I really hope that this doesn't lead to any trouble. What do you think, Naruto?"

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "We're probably gonna need to rescue her from here. I highly doubt her father is just going to sit back and let her go on this suicide mission. Aside from that, something just smells fishy about this whole thing. I don't like it one bit."

Quistis nodded in agreement and said, "I have the same feeling. I hope Caraway isn't planning to betray us in some way, but we'll see."

"Hey! This isn't the time to be all mopey! We're about to start a super big mission and we can't afford to screw it up just because of some bad feelings. Let's just do our best and make sure we succeed!" Selphie exclaimed with a grin as she pumped her fist into the air.

Zell, unable to take the wait any longer, exclaimed, "Seriously here, what the hell's going on?!"

Shortly after Zell yelled this, General Caraway entered the room, but Rinoa was nowhere in sight. Frowning at this, Naruto eyed the general with suspicion, as did Ino, Hinata, and Squall. _I don't like this…_ Naruto thought to himself silently.

Squall looked the general in the eyes and asked, "Where's Rinoa?"

Caraway looked Squall in the eyes before glancing around at the others. "She has not received the type of training all of you have, and would likely just be a burden during this mission. It's for the best that she stays _out_ of this operation."

Selphie looked at him curiously before asking, "So you're Rinoa's father?"

The man shook his head and released a heavy sigh. "I can't remember the last time she actually called me that."

"So the father's a top military officer, and the daughter's a member of an anti-government faction!?" Zell exclaimed in disbelief. It all sounded so farfetched to him and none of it made _any_ sense! "That's bad. Like REALLY bad!"

Caraway frowned momentarily before saying, "Indeed. It's a serious problem." Walking over to the nearby window, he peered out of it and said, "But it doesn't concern you. It's our problem, not yours."

_That's not true…_ Squall thought to himself silently. _Rinoa and her happiness _are_ our problem. And she's one of us now. I refuse to just leave her behind, especially after she pleaded with us NOT to leave her here. No matter what, I'm going to keep my promise to her._

"Besides, we have far more important things to worry about." Caraway continued, oblivious to Squall's thoughts.

_Garden's directive and Rinoa's orders have the same value to us. I won't let this go!_ Squall thought to himself, narrowing his eyes as he stared at Caraway's back. "Once our mission is accomplished here, we're back to working for Rinoa, as per our contract. I don't know what your situation is, but please don't interfere when the time comes."

Caraway turned to look into Squall's eyes and quirked a brow at him. "And if I do?"

"If you try to get in our way, _I'll_ be the one to break you apart until Rinoa's back with us." Naruto said. "I don't care if you're our client right now, Rinoa's more important to us and we'll always have her back."

Before Caraway could reply in any way, Squall spoke up. "We're all SeeDs here. We'll act accordingly."

The general looked at Squall for a moment and nodded before turning his gaze back to Naruto. "You've got guts kid. But I'm afraid Rinoa is _my_ daughter and I will decide what's best for her."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and was prepared to say something else, but Irvine spoke up, distracting him from his thoughts. "Hey, hey, hey! Fellas, calm down! We're here to knock off the sorceress, right? Sooo, let's get down to business!"

Caraway shot one last look at Naruto, but didn't say anything. Instead, he returned his attention to the appointed leader of the group and began to speak again. "Let me explain the plan." And with that, he led the party outside and said, "I'm sure you know that the Galbadian government has reached an accord with Sorceress Edea."

Squall and the others all shared a single thought, _So the sorceress' name is Edea._

"There is going to be a ceremony tonight to commemorate the event. It'll be held at the Presidential Residence." he said, as he continued to lead them towards their destination. "During the ceremony, you will split up into two teams and get in position. The gateway team will enter the gateway and stand by. The sniper team will stand by at the front of the Presidential Residence until the ceremony is over. This is where the sniper team will wait, right here, where I am standing." Caraway explained as he showed them the exact spot he wanted the sniper team to wait.

_So, we're going to be dividing into two teams: the sniper team and the gateway team._ Squall thought as he went over the plan so far in his head. Joining Caraway and the others, they all turned to stare at the Presidential Residence.

"That's the Presidential Residence. Once the ceremony ends, a parade for the sorceress will begin. That's when the gate will open. Lay low until then. The parade may be canceled if there is any commotion. We must avoid that at all costs. Once the gate opens, the sniper team will move out. With the parade drawing the crowd and the guards' attention, it should be rather easy to move about." Caraway explained as he stared at the Presidential Residence.

"The sniper team will head for the roof of the residence. In the corridor by the sorceress' room, there is a hatch that leads to the clock tower. There's a clock tower there housing a carousel clock. You'll find the sniper rifle there. Stand by in the clock tower until exactly 20:00. The parade will begin by the gate. The sorceress will be riding on the parade vehicle. After it leaves the gate, the vehicle will turn left. Like this, this way." he explained as he ran in the direction the parade vehicle would be going.

"The parade will circle once around the city along the outer road and return to this space. It will return on this side." he explained as he rushed to the location the parade vehicle would be reappearing from. "Then it will turn right and head this way." he explained further as he showed them the direction it would be moving in.

"Here's where the gateway team comes into play. At exactly 20:00, the parade will pass under the gateway. At this point, the gateway team will operate the console to drop the gates. The sorceress will be trapped inside the gateway. At 20:00, the carousel clock will rise out of the roof, carrying the sniper team up as well. There will be no obstruction between the sniper team and the sorceress. Take the shot. That's all. Now we wait. You're free to go anywhere. Go check out the city if you wish. Just one thing: stay out of trouble."

Naruto frowned and thought quietly to himself, _You're the one causing trouble here. I think I'm going to need to free Rinoa soon. I won't let you trap her when she's officially one of us now._

Caraway, either not noticing Naruto's gaze or just ignoring it, said, "Report to my residence when you're ready. We'll hold a final meeting then. After that, we'll proceed with the operation."

Once he was gone, Naruto scowled and shook his head. "Guys, you go ahead and explore a bit if you need to. I'm sneaking in to free Rinoa. I refuse to leave her trapped there when we made a promise to her not to leave her in that mansion." Naruto said.

Squall shook his head and said, "We've explored enough. But I get what you're saying. We should stock up on supplies for this mission, just in case. You be careful though, you hear me, Naruto? We don't need you getting into trouble because of this."

Naruto smirked back at him before saying, "I'll be extra careful this time, I promise. I just hope Rinoa's alright." And with that, Naruto took off towards Caraway's Mansion to free Rinoa. _This mission is going to be one big clusterfuck, I can tell already._

* * *

**A/N - And that's the chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed it! If not, then oh well. *shrugs***

**Anywho, as you can see, a bunch of different things happened in this chapter and things are getting interesting. And just so you know, I'm not planning to include Rinoa in Naruto's little harem. I'm planning to have a relationship blossom between her and Squall, just like in the game. :P So there ya go! lol**

**Okay, not sure what to say about this chapter, sooo...hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Alrighty, here's another chapter of The New SeeD! I couldn't help myself and just had to write another chapter for this story. I'm kind of addicted to FF8 lately, sooo...yeah. lol.**

**Anywho, this chapter covers the final events of disc 1. Things get kind of nuts this chapter, but I think the fight scene later in the chapter is pretty good. Hopefully you all agree.**

**Now, since I dunno what else to say, read on and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Failed Assassination**

As Naruto slipped inside the mansion in secret through a window, he couldn't help but think over the plan. _Something's going to go wrong. I can just feel it._

Shaking his head to rid himself of such negative thoughts, he stealthily moved throughout the mansion in search of Rinoa. Upon finding her, he knocked out the guards before slipping inside of the room and staring into Rinoa's eyes. Before he could say anything, Rinoa glomped him, hugging him tight. "Thank you. I knew you'd come for me."

The blonde blushed a bit, but nodded and said, "We made a promise to you, Rinoa. You're one of us now, and we're not going to just stand by and watch as you're taken away from us. Being locked away in a cage like this, metaphorically speaking, just isn't right. Now, we should get moving. Hold on tight."

Rinoa yelped in shock when Naruto scooped her into his arms. Before she could say anything, they vanished and reappeared elsewhere, _outside_ of Caraway's Mansion. Feeling a bit nauseous from the sudden ride, she covered her mouth and tried to still her dizzy head. Once she was sure she was fine, she looked into her friend's eyes. "What the hell was that?"

The blonde chuckled a bit and shook his head. "That, my dear, was the Body Flicker Technique. Think of it as a high-speed movement technique that we shinobi use to get from place to place undetected."

"Uh-huh. You could have at least warned me. I nearly threw up all over you!" Rinoa exclaimed frustratedly.

Naruto chuckled a bit and said, "Yes, I could have, but it's way more fun to see people's reactions to me doing that."

Rinoa pouted at him and swatted him in the chest lightly. "Jerk." she said before smiling at him and giggling a bit. After a moment though, she looked around curiously and asked, "Where are the others?"

The blue-eyed shinobi pointed in a seemingly random direction and said, "They're returning to Caraway's Mansion to go over the final details of the plan before splitting into two teams, as per the plan. However, I'm acting as an independent unit in this operation. If Irvine fails, I'll get the job done my way. I'm a shinobi, a professional assassin. Ino-chan and Hinata-chan are professionals as well and, should I fail, the two of them can get the job done in my stead."

The blue-clad woman frowned a moment in thought before looking deep into Naruto's eyes. "Isn't that dangerous? For you to go alone, I mean. Shouldn't someone go with you?"

Naruto simply smiled at her and said, "You wouldn't believe the kinds of foes I've had to fight in the past back in my world. Trust me, no matter how powerful this sorceress may be, I'll get the job done. She won't even see me coming."

Rinoa looked worried, regardless of Naruto's assurance that he would be fine. "Then what about me? Can't I come with you?"

The spiky-haired blonde frowned in thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "If you really want to, I won't stop you. I want you to stay out of sight though when it's time to deal with Edea. I refuse to let you get hurt because I got you involved in such a dangerous mission."

Looking into his eyes, Rinoa put her hands on her hips and leaned over slightly, looking deep into his eyes. "I won't be a burden to you. You'll see! Now let's go! We should get into position and wait for the time to strike, right? Unless you want to explore a bit or something?"

Naruto frowned in thought for a moment before saying, "I'll send a Shadow Clone to wait in position. I want to explore the sewers for a bit and learn my way around the underbelly of this city. You know, just in case we need to make a quick getaway and we're unable to do so above ground."

Rinoa frowned at this and asked, "Do we really have to? The sewers stink!"

Naruto chuckled slightly before walking over to a nearby manhole and opened it up. "You're welcome to hide out up here somewhere if you want. Nobody's going to force you to follow me." he said before dropping down the hole.

The raven-haired woman sighed and shook her head. "I'm not really being given much of a choice here. Stinky sewers or get caught and dragged back to the mansion again. Great choices." she said to herself before she climbed down the ladder into the sewers, making sure to put the manhole back into place as she descended.

Naruto quirked a brow at her and smirked. "I see you decided to follow me. Well, come on, let's get this over with. Never know when this knowledge will be useful to us."

Rinoa sighed and nodded her head somewhat reluctantly. "Joy." she muttered as she began to follow him through the sewers.

_**Squall**_

Squall and the others stood outside Caraway's Mansion, staring at the doors for a while as he thought over what they should do next. After a moment, he turned to Hinata and Ino and asked, "What will you two be doing? I assume you'll be joining Naruto?"

Ino shook her head and said, "Not exactly. We're pretty much professional assassins, as I'm sure you are already aware. Hinata and I will find a good place to hide and wait. When it's time, if Irvine and Naruto-kun somehow fail, we'll strike then. However, we're sure that Naruto-kun can pull this off if Irvine can't."

Squall nodded in understanding before watching as the two kunoichi disappeared. Afterwards, he knocked on the door and waited as a guard led them back to the same room they were in before. Thankfully, Caraway didn't make them wait for long and soon entered the room. However, as he went to speak, he couldn't help but notice three people were missing from the group of SeeDs. "Where are the others? Aren't they here with you?"

The scarred teen shook his head and said, "They're busy with their own mission and will not be joining us for this particular mission. We should be more than enough for this mission you have hired us for."

Caraway frowned for a moment before shrugging it off. "Very well. I assume you all know the plan by now?" Seeing them each nod, he said, "Good. Now, it's time to form the teams. The sniper and the leader of this operation will form the sniper team. The leader's role is vital."

Squall frowned at this and couldn't help but wonder to himself, _What does he mean by that?_

"If the plan fails for some reason, or the sniper misses, the leader must carry out a direct assault against the sorceress." Looking around at everyone, Caraway's eyes eventually settled on Squall. "This plan was devised carefully because we intend this to be a covert operation. Our ultimate goal is to eliminate the sorceress, and we must achieve this goal at all costs. Even if they somehow uncover our identities." Looking around again, he waited a few moments before asking them, "So, who's going to lead the operation?"

Everyone in the room immediately looked at Squall, and he couldn't help but smirk slightly at that. Looking into Caraway's eyes, he said, "I will."

"Very well. I'll leave the rest up to you." Caraway responded.

Looking around at his friends/teammates, Squall thought, _The sniper team is decided. The others must be the gateway team then._

After a few moments more, Squall looked at Caraway again and said, "Irvine and I will make up the sniper team. The gateway team will be Quistis, Selphie, and Zell."

Selphie cheered and pumped her fist into the air. Quistis simply said, "Roger that." and Zell? Zell cheered excitedly and clenched his fists tight. "Let's DO IT!"

The yellow-clad girl looked around at the others for a moment before looking at Squall once again. "So who's gonna be the leader for the gateway team? I know who I'd pick if he was here, but…"

Squall nodded in understanding before glancing at Zell when he started hopping in place, looking incredibly excited as he threw a number of punches and kicks at the air. _Sorry, Zell._ he thought to himself before turning to face Quistis. "Quistis Trepe, you're in charge of the gateway team."

As Zell slumped over in disappointment, Quistis giggled a bit at his misfortune before looking into Squall's eyes with a smile. "Of course. Leave it to me."

"Ok then. Let's begin." Caraway said before he, Squall, and Irvine left the room.

Looking at her teammates, Quistis walked up to Zell first to get his opinion on the mission. "Thoughts, Zell?"

Zell sighed for a moment before grinning at her. "No matter what, I'm on your team instructor. Let's go kick some ass!"

Giggling at this, Quistis turned her attention to Selphie and, after blushing a bit at the memory of what happened earlier, she asked, "And your thoughts, Selphie? I know you were probably hoping Naruto would join us for this mission…"

Selphie smiled at this and shook her head. "No, it's alright. I understand that his job in this is important. I just hope he'll be careful. And now that I think on it, do you think he managed to do 'you-know-what'?"

Quistis looked from Selphie to the door for a moment before looking back at the brunette. "Of course he did. I'm sure he's waiting for his moment to strike now."

Zell walked over to them and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Selphie looked at him with a deadpan expression on her face and said, "Figure it out on your own, Zell. What's Naruto realllllly good at?"

The spiky-haired blonde was confused at first before his eyes widened in realization. Before he could shout it out, Selphie stomped on one of his feet and shushed him. "The walls have ears. Naru's our trump card in this mission. If Irvine fails somehow, then Naruto will handle things. Understand?"

Zell nursed his aching foot and nodded quickly in affirmation. "Understood. Shouldn't we get going now though?"

Quistis nodded and, without a word, left the room with her team following shortly afterwards.

_**Naruto & Rinoa**_

"Hey, Naruto? I have something you might find useful if you want to kill the sorceress." Rinoa said, getting her companion's attention.

Glancing back at her, Naruto casually killed a Creeps that tried to sneak up behind him before looking at the object Rinoa was holding. "What's that?"

"It's an Odine bangle. I found it after being locked up in that room. It's supposed to suppress the sorceress' powers. But its effects are still unknown, so I don't think they planned to use it for the mission." she explained as she looked at the item in her hands. "But...if it will help you eliminate the sorceress, I'd like you to have it."

"Odine, huh? Interesting. That might actually be of some use." Naruto said with a grin as he accepted the item from his friend. "I can _definitely_ find a use for this if I have to take that crazy lady head on for some reason."

Rinoa pumped her fist into the air and grinned at him. "Awesome! I'm looking forward to seeing you in action, Naruto! Don't let me down, okay?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "No problem. That sorceress won't know what hit her!"

The two of them laughed a bit before Rinoa remembered something. "Umm...can we leave the sewers now? I can't tolerate that smell anymore."

Sweatdropping at this, Naruto looked around and shrugged. "I'll be done soon. At least I found something useful down here." he said, holding up a magazine titled Weapons Monthly - May Edition. "With this, we can hopefully upgrade some of our weapons a bit more."

"That's nice. Now can we go?" Rinoa asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. Follow me, and stay close. There should be an exit coming up sometime soonish. I think so, anyways." Naruto said before he continued leading them through the sewers.

_**Squall**_

"If you need me to, I can make a full-on charge and buy you the time you need to make the shot." Squall suggested as he looked at the cowboy beside him.

Irvine shook his head and said, "That won't be necessary. I'll get the job done, you'll see."

After a moment, Quistis and her team walked past, following after the general as he led them to where they needed to go. Squall and Irvine soon followed, with Irvine asking, "So, is it true that SeeDs aren't supposed to question their mission?"

Squall took some time to think on it before looking at Irvine. "While that may be true, there are times where it's best to think over your given orders and try to decide whether it's really a mission you want to undertake. If you know it's wrong, or you have a concern regarding the mission itself, it makes sense to question the mission and talk to those in charge about your concerns. But, there are times like now where even if you question the mission, you aren't really given much of a choice _but_ to go through with it. Something just feels off about this whole thing, but I can't quite place my finger on it."

Irvine nodded in understanding as he and Squall continued following the others. "I hear ya. The life of a SeeD can't be an easy one, that's for sure."

Squall nodded in agreement and quietly thought to himself, _That's quite the understatement._

After a moment, Irvine looked at Squall again and asked, "So, if the person you were supposed to kill is pure evil, you'd be more fired up to go through with it, huh?"

Once more, Squall let a frown cross his face as he paused to look Irvine in the eye. "There's no 'pure' evil. It's all a matter of perspective. Right and wrong are things that are judged by the people. To some, this sorceress may be pure evil, I suppose. But to us? We don't know her, and we don't know what she's capable of. She may be a kind person, or she could be a manipulative bitch that enjoys ruining people's lives. There's no way for us to know that, and so I have no opinion on her or this mission. All that matters right now is the mission, and that mission dictates that we assassinate her before she can harm anyone."

Irvine quirked a brow and said, "Didn't expect you to be so passionate. I get what you're saying though. I'm not sure how to feel about this, but I know that I'll do whatever it takes to get the job done and make sure we all get out of here safely after it's done."

Squall let a small smile stretch his face and nodded in thanks. "Glad to hear it. Just be careful." And with that being said, the two of them went and caught up to the gateway team.

Upon reaching them, Squall made sure that each of them understood the plan in full, listening as they recounted their mission and what to do. Afterwards, he approached Caraway and listened as the man said, "The gateway team will wait inside the gate until 20:00. You can enter through this door. Remember, the sorceress will pass through the gateway at _exactly_ 20:00. In that instant, lower the gates using the control console located on the top floor and trap her inside the gateway." And with that being said, Caraway turned and began walking off again while Quistis and the other members of the gateway team entered through the door, leaving Squall and Irvine outside.

Once they were out of sight, Squall and Irvine went after Caraway. As they followed him, Irvine spoke up again. "You said something about this just didn't feel right to you, right? I think I'm feeling it too. It's making me a little nervous, actually."

The scarred teen looked at Irvine for a moment as they continued to walk. "If it helps, I trust in you and your ability to pull this off. But if we fail, and our shinobi friends fail, then we'll just have to take the fight directly to her. I doubt it'll be an easy fight, but I have faith that we can pull this off and make this a successful mission."

Irvine simply nodded in acceptance of this before they caught up to the general. Looking at them, he said, "You two will wait here."

Taking their positions, Squall looked towards the Presidential Residence with a frown. "General, why has the sorceress decided to have such an extravagant parade?"

Caraway turned to face the Residence as well and said, "She wants to cement her place in Galbadia Garden, as she has chosen that as her base."

_So that's why Galbadia Garden wants her out…_ Squall thought to himself, realizing now just how serious this was for them.

"It's starting." Caraway said suddenly, breaking Squall out of his musings. "I'm returning to my residence. Good luck." And with that, the general left them and began making his way back home.

_Something still doesn't feel right about this whole thing…_ Squall thought to himself as he waited with Irvine.

_**Gateway Team**_

As they waited patiently for the parade to reach them, Zell decided to ask a question that was driving him nuts. "So, Instructor, just what are you planning to do about Naruto?"

Blushing slightly, Quistis turned around to face him and said, "I don't see how that's any of your business, Zell. But if you _must_ know, I'm planning to talk with him after this mission. I...I've decided that I want to see if we can build some form of relationship together. I'm still not too comfortable with the idea of s-sharing him, but…"

Selphie turned to face her and smirked. "Just admit it. You like him too and want to be with him, regardless of the circumstances. Just remember, his first time belongs to me!"

Zell, hearing this, covered his ears and looked at Selphie with disgust. "Ugh! I do NOT need to hear about that kind of thing! Keep that kind of talk to yourselves, please."

"Oh, grow up Zell!" Selphie exclaimed. "But if you're really that immature, we'll keep quiet about that kind of thing. Seriously though," looking at Quistis again, Selphie said, "You _do_ like him, right?"

Quistis sighed and nodded her head. "I do. I'd like to see if these feelings blossom into something more substantial. If...if they don't, I'd like to at least remain his friend. I hate seeing him hurt."

"Agreed. I want Naru to be happy! He deserves it after all he's apparently been through." Selphie declared.

Zell simply shrugged as he listened to the two of them talk about Naruto this and Naruto that. With a sigh, he peered out the window at the ground below and mouthed to himself, "It's starting."

_**Squall**_

"Here she comes." Irvine said, looking at Squall for a moment before returning his gaze to the podium up above. "Think Naruto's found a good spot to ambush her by now?"

Squall nodded his head and said, "Most likely. Unless he got distracted by something, in which case I certainly hope he hurries up and gets in position."

"Agreed. Still though, this sorceress is pretty hot, don't you think? It's a shame we have to kill her."

Squall sighed at this and shook his head. "Whatever you say. Let's try to focus on the mission and not how 'hot' she looks."

Irvine simply chuckled a bit, but didn't say another word. Instead, he and Squall listened as the sorceress Edea began to speak. "Lowlifes, every one of you. Shameless, filthy wretches. Oh how you celebrate my ascension with such joy. You're hailing the very one whom you have condemned for generations. Have you no shame? Whatever hapened to the evil, ruthless sorceress from your fantasies? The cold-blooded tyrant that slaughtered countless men and women and destroyed a great many nations? Where is she now? I'll tell you. She stands before your very eyes to become your new ruler." she said before cackling madly. Once she had calmed down, she looked out at the crowd and said, "A new era has just begun."

President Deling, who had been standing beside her, turned to her and questioned, "E-Edea, are you alright?"

Before he could say anything more, Edea thrust her hand into Deling's chest and used her magic abilities to set him ablaze. As the life left him, Edea looked out at the crowd of imbeciles down below. "_This_ is reality. No one can help you. Now sit back and enjoy the show." And with that said, Edea tossed President Deling behind her like he was a sack of garbage.

Turning back to the masses down below, who were still mindlessly cheering for her, despite what she had just done to the president. "Rest assured, you fools. Your time _will_ come. This is only the beginning." Smirking at them, she said, "Let us start a new reign of terror. I will let you live a new fantasy beyond your imagination." And with that, Edea turned and walked off, returning from the place in which she came.

Alone once again, Edea smirked to herself and said, "Let us end this ceremony with a sacrifice." Snapping her fingers, Edea used her magic to bring to life two statues that had been attached to the gateway. The creatures, known as Iguions, rushed through the streets towards Edea before they seemed to smell something quite..._enticing_. Turning, they ran off in a seemingly random direction, leaving Squall and Irvine baffled as to what was going on this time.

"Um, what the hell do we do now? We can't just let those things run amok. They're going to kill someone!" Irvine shouted as he watched the Iguions turn a corner and run off.

Squall shook his head and glanced in the direction the monsters had run off to. "We've got a mission to focus on. Besides, I'm pretty certain they're going to run into Naruto and, if she's with him, Rinoa. They can handle those things on their own, trust me."

Irvine frowned at this and looked in the direction Squall was before returning his gaze to the sniper team leader. "If you're absolutely sure about this, I'll believe you. I may not know the guy very well, but I can tell he's _strong_. You're right, we need to focus on the mission."

Squall nodded once and said, "Now we wait. I certainly hope everything goes according to plan…"

_**Gateway team**_

"Looks like it's starting, guys. I hope the others are in position by now." Zell said as he watched the proceedings down below.

Selphie and Quistis both frowned as they peered outside. "I'm more concerned by those creatures Edea brought to life. Who do you think they went after?"

Quistis narrowed her eyes and said, "Most likely Naruto and Rinoa. Those creatures are likely attracted to their scents for some reason or another, I'm not sure. Either way, they're a threat that needs to be neutralized."

Zell looked at her and asked, "So, what do you want to do Leader? Do we give chase and hope we can deal with them before 20:00?"

The female blonde shook her head and said, "No. We leave the extermination of those beasts to Naruto. He can win against creatures such as that. With Rinoa as backup, it should be no problem."

Selphie nodded and pumped her fist into the air. "Yep yep! Naru-Naru will crush those things, no sweat! We need to focus on our job and do the thingy when it hits 20:00."

Quistis sighed and palmed her face. _I swear, she's got _way_ too much energy._

_**Sniper Team**_

Squall was stunned as he watched the parade float pass by. Seifer. Seifer was _alive_ and on the float with the sorceress! He looked as if he belonged there, and he still had that annoying smirk on his face as he waved his gunblade about in the air.

"Seifer. Have you joined forces with the sorceress Edea? What could have inspired you to do such a thing?" Squall questioned to himself, not expecting any kind of answer from anyone.

"You know that guy or something? He looked pretty cocky." Irvine said, sounding genuinely curious.

Squall nodded once in the affirmative. "He's from Garden as well. He failed the SeeD exams numerous times, just as he failed the one held not too long ago. He's always been an asshole, but I never expected him to join up with such a dangerous enemy. I knew something about this mission felt off, and now I know what it is. If...if he chooses to protect her, even knowing what she is, I may have to fight him. I really hope it doesn't come to that."

"Same here. If he interferes, I may miss my shot. Can't have that happening." Irvine said as he tipped his hat downwards to cover his eyes. "This whole thing still feels wrong to me. Not entirely sure why, though."

Squall could only nod in agreement as he and Irvine went to find a better position so they'd have a clear shot when the time came to assassinate the sorceress.

_**Naruto**_

Naruto and Rinoa had been well on their way to find a good place to ambush the sorceress from when two creatures rushed up and blocked their path. Frowning at this, Naruto drew his sword and looked calmly at the beasts. "Not sure what these things are, but they're in the way. Let's take 'em down Rinoa-chan!"

Rinoa nodded determinedly and immediately used her Draw ability, finding an oddity in the magic they could draw from these beasts. Pulling on it, she was surprised to find that she had extracted a GF from them called Carbuncle. Deciding to focus on that later, she attacked with her blaster edge.

Her blonde companion summoned forth a number of shadow clones before disappearing and then reappearing behind the first of the Iguions. Turning back to face the beast, he smiled in satisfaction as numerous cuts appeared along the creature's body, spraying blood from the wounds. Afterwards, he twirled his sword around and grinned sadistically. "Should've never picked a fight with us, you lousy beasts." he said before he began to focus hard, positioning his sword him front of him as he began to call upon something big.

Meanwhile, Rinoa rolled to the side to dodge an attack by the other Iguion before she casted a Blizzara spell on it, causing it to recoil in pain. It didn't appear to be a devastating attack, meaning its weakness _wasn't_ ice. However, it did enough to distract the beast and she shot her Valkyrie weapon at it again, watching as it cut into the beast before returning to her. Glancing towards Naruto for a brief moment, she saw what he was doing and smiled in relief. _Thank goodness. Whatever he's about to summon, it'll surely affect the tide of this battle._

After a short while, Naruto summoned forth Shiva and smiled at her as she called upon her power and used the attack known as Diamond Dust. Watching her attack in action, he was pleased to see the Iguion he was fighting collapse dead to the ground while the other one was clearly on its last legs. Turning to it, he put his sword away before drawing his twin pistols and opened fire on the beast, nailing it numerous times all over its body while the last two bullets pierced its skull.

When the beast collapsed dead to the ground, Naruto slipped away his pistols and shot a grin at Shiva. "Thank you for the assist, Shiva-chan. I appreciate it."

Shiva smiled at him and floated down to him, walking up and kissing him on the cheek, leaving a cold, yet pleasurable sensation on his cheek. "Anytime Naruto. You should really call for me more often. We never get to play together."

Naruto blushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Shiva-chan. I'll try to remember to call you more often. For now though, we need to find a good place to ambush and assassinate a certain sorceress. I'll try to call on you later, okay?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun. Take care of yourself, okay?" Shiva said before she left, leaving some snow to fall to the ground where she had been standing. Once she was gone, he turned to face Rinoa and saw her looking at him in a funny way. "Yes?"

"You seem awfully close to your GF. What would the others think, hm?"

Naruto chuckled softly and shook his head. "Dunno. I know Shiva likes to flirt, but she's a very sweet woman and we get along well. I truly appreciate her company." he admitted with a shrug. "Anyways, we need to get moving. We've wasted enough time here."

Rinoa nodded and quickly rushed over to him so she wouldn't get left behind. Following after him, she glanced at him for a moment before looking forward again. _You're interesting, Naruto._

_**Sniper Team**_

Squall and Irvine slipped around the Presidential Residence, finding a large stack of boxes that conveniently led up to where the sorceress had been a short while ago. Upon reaching that level, the two of them looked at the deceased president and shook their heads. "I'm not sure whether I should feel sorry for him, pity him, or if I should say he deserved it." Squall admitted.

Irvine shook his head. "Best not to think on it too much. Besides, we need to get to the clock tower and prepare to take the shot."

The scarred teen nodded once to signify he understood before he and Irvine went inside the residence, finding a hatch that led into the clock tower. Once inside, they spotted the sniper rifle easily enough and, when Squall handed it over to Irvine, he said, "It's in your hands now, Irvine Kinneas. Good luck."

Irvine took the sniper rifle somewhat hesitantly, which struck Squall as odd. Without a word, the cowboy walked around the circular room and the device in the center before sitting down against a round object. Seeing this peculiar behavior, the gunblade specialist frowned and wondered to himself, _Why'd he get all quiet? Something's not right about this…_

Taking a seat himself, Squall realized that it was too quiet in this room. _Can't hear anything in here. I wonder what's going on with the parade? Then there's Seifer. I can't believe he's alive, but what the hell is he doing with the sorceress?! I wonder how Rinoa will take the news? But more than that, will I have to go through Seifer to get to the sorceress? Will I be able to strike him down if need be? I may not get along with him, but…_

Irvine broke Squall out of his thoughts and asked, "So, what's the deal with you and that Seifer guy? Why's he with the sorceress?"

Squall looked at Irvine before looking away with a deep frown on his face. "Seifer...I guess you could say we were rivals. We both were in Garden together, training to become SeeDs. He was the head of the disciplinary committee, and he was always such an asshole. He failed to become a SeeD, and it burned him up inside. Actually, he's the one that gave me this scar on my face." he said as he reached up and brushed his fingers lightly along his scar. "To be perfectly honest with you, I hate him."

"As for why he's with the sorceress, I couldn't begin to tell you. But if he gets in the way, I may have to kill him. Right now, he's our enemy and should be treated as a potential threat to our wellbeing. Still, if you can pull off this shot, we won't need to deal with him. Try not to miss, okay?"

Irvine closed his eyes and shook his head, clearly feeling nervous about this. _I don't think you understand, Squall. I...I don't know if I can do it._

Looking at Irvine and noticing his peculiar behavior, Squall frowned and shook his head. _Wonderful. He's starting to panic. Naruto, we may need to rely on you after all._

Thinking over his options, Squall placed a hand gently upon Irvine's shoulder and shook him a bit. "Hey, it's alright. Calm down and breathe. In. Out. In. Out. We believe in you and your abilities, Irvine. You'll be okay."

Irvine could feel tears welling up in his eyes and shook his head. "I...I don't think I can do it. I always choke like this when it really counts! I'm...I'm sorry, but I just can't!"

Squall sighed and closed his eyes for a moment as he thought through their options. "It's okay. Just try to relax. If you can't do it, then you can't do it. There's still plan B and, if that were to fail, there's always plan C. If Naruto fails for some reason, and the kunoichis are unable to pull it off, then we're going to need to make a frontal assault and take the fight directly to Seifer and the sorceress."

Irvine wiped away the tears in his eyes and said, "I'm...I'm sorry."

The gunblade wielder shook his head and offered a very small smile to Irvine. "It's okay. Just relax and wait. We'll figure something out."

_**Gateway Team**_

Zell, who was keeping watch of the parade down below, soon called out to Quistis, "Instructor, now!"

Quistis nodded and quickly flipped the switch. They could hear the gates closing below them, and breathed a sigh of relief that they acted in time to stop Edea's float and effectively trapped her.

Selphie peered out the window and looked around curiously. "Where do you think Naruto is? Is he in position to strike, do you think?"

Zell gave her a thumbs up and said, "No worries! My buddy's gonna pull this off, no sweat! Though I have to wonder, why hasn't Irvine taken the shot yet?"

Quistis frowned and shook her head. "It's possible that, despite all his bravado, he's choked and is unable to pull the trigger. He may be a superb shot, but it's certainly possible that he's afraid to pull the trigger."

Zell looked at her in disbelief and shouted, "The hell?! If that's the case, why send him with us at all?!"

The ex-instructor shook her head and said, "It's only a theory. We won't know the truth until we've reunited with him and Squall. For now though, we need to find a place to keep an eye on Sorceress Edea and be ready to strike if need be."

Selphie nodded in agreement before the three of them began to climb down the ladder. Upon reaching ground level, they peered outside by opening the door slightly and saw Edea was looking in their direction. Sweating just slightly, they prepared for a fight, only to see Naruto slipping into position.

Making sure not to give him away, Quistis stepped out into the open, as they had obviously been found out, and looked defiantly into the woman's eyes. "Sorceress Edea! As per our orders, you are to be put to death! Prepare yourself."

Edea smirked at her and said, "Such bravado. You're awfully full of yourself, aren't you? Tell me, that assassin attempting to sneak up on me, what is he to you? Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I annihilated him right now?"

Hearing this, their eyes widened in horror when Edea used her magic to grab Naruto before he could make the killing blow and threw him hard into the nearby wall with such force it created a human-shaped dent in the building. However, when he burst into a cloud of smoke, Edea's eyes widened and she began to look around for her would-be assassin.

After a brief moment, Edea's eyes widened further as she looked down at her stomach only to see blood trickling down her front and slowly making its way downwards. Glancing behind her, she saw Naruto with a cold, calculated look on his face as he removed his sword from her body.

Before he could make the finishing strike, Seifer was upon him, swinging his gunblade towards him. Jumping backwards, Naruto was shocked as an explosive blast hit him right in the chest, causing him to cough in pain as the Kyuubi went about trying to heal the damage to his chest.

"How _dare_ you?! I always knew you were trash, but to attack Sorceress Edea like that?! I'm going to enjoy this very, _very_ much." Seifer said as he prepared for a fight against Naruto.

Before Seifer could attack Naruto again, he was forced to dodge and attack from his fellow gunblade wielder, though the blast from Squall's blade sent him stumbling backwards, clutching at his face as the blast had gone off right in his face. "Your fight's with me, Seifer. It's time to settle things between us."

_**Earlier with the Sniper Team**_

Squall glanced around as the clock tower rose until they were high above the Presidential Residence with a very clear view of Sorceress Edea's float and the sorceress herself.

Looking at Irvine, Squall was tempted to berate him and make him take the shot somehow, but soon scrapped that idea and said, "Stay here if you want, Irvine Kinneas. I'm moving in. Time to take the fight right to Edea." And with that being said, Squall quickly made his way down to ground level before rushing towards the float, preparing himself mentally for the fight that was about to come.

Frowning at this, Irvine did what he could to build up his courage before smacking his cheeks a couple of times. "Come on Irvine, you can do this! Just...just one shot!" Before he could take the shot, however, he saw Naruto appear behind Edea with his sword through her stomach. Eyes widening, he soon found himself smiling. "Damn, he's a badass." he said before chuckling a bit. Afterwards, he moved to follow Squall, determined to see this fight through to the end.

_**Present**_

Seifer looked at Squall and a sly smirk spread across his face. "Well, well. So this is how it turned out in the end. I suppose this was a long time coming. For daring to threaten Lady Edea, I will end your miserable life."

Squall frowned and asked, "So you've become the sorceress' lapdog? Is that really what you want?"

Seifer chuckled and shook his head. "I prefer to be called her knight. This has always been my dream. Now, prepare yourself Squall! It's time I prove myself your superior!" he exclaimed before casting Fira, attempting to get the battle started off right.

Squall rolled away to avoid the spell before returning his attention to Seifer, only to see his gunblade inches from his face. Quickly raising his own gunblade to block it, he took the opportunity to fire a blast in Seifer's face once again, causing him to reel back with his hands covering his face as he screamed in agony.

Taking advantage of the opening given to him, Squall leapt forward and slashed Seifer's chest diagonally, leaving a deep gash in his opponent's body.

"You rotten bastard!" Seifer yelled angrily as he lowered his hands and prepared to continue the fight.

Squall let a small smirk cross his face as he said, "I learned from you, Seifer. Playing fair will only get me killed."

"Heh, you're right about that." Seifer said before he clashed blades with Squall once again, the both of them refusing to back down as they continued their deadly dance.

Meanwhile, as Naruto took the moment to recover, he watched as Hinata and Ino descended upon Edea, throwing a number of kunai at her, which only bounced off the barrier she had created. Landing on either side of her, they attempted to break through her barrier, only to scowl as they found out that it was impossible.

Leaping away from the sorceress and landing on either side of Naruto, Ino asked him, "Any ideas, Naruto-kun? You _did_ wound her, so we know she's not invincible."

Naruto shook his head and looked calmly into Edea's eyes. "Honestly? I think I'm going to need to break out some of my seals. Fuinjutsu can do pretty much anything, including getting rid of that pesky barrier of hers. Problem is, she won't give me the time I need to prepare a seal. Think you can hold her off?"

Hinata smirked at this and said, "Of course we can! We've improved quite a lot since you've been gone."

Grinning at her, Naruto said, "I know you have. Just keep her off of me for a little while and I'll have something whipped up in a jiffy. Good luck, and don't get killed. Got it?"

Ino smiled at his concern before she and Hinata moved in to keep the sorceress distracted.

While the two of them did that, Quistis and the other members of the gateway team hurried over to him and looked at what he was doing. "Is this another one of your seals, Naruto?" she questioned.

Nodding his head, Naruto concentrated hard as he began working on said seal without speaking a word. When Selphie went to ask him something, Zell hushed her and said, "Just watch. Don't disturb him. The smallest mistake can have pretty severe consequences."

Selphie nodded in understanding as she watched her boyfriend work on another masterpiece. Once he had finished, Naruto stood up and walked calmly towards Edea. The sorceress, upon seeing this, turned towards him and aimed one of her powerful magic spells at him, only for him to hold up the seal he had just created and seemingly absorbed her spell. Eyes widening at this, Edea was caught further off guard as he shot her own spell back at her. She figured that her barrier would hold strong against it, but as soon as her spell hit it, her barrier shattered and she was forced to leap out of the way.

Upon recovering, Edea narrowed her eyes at Naruto and decided that he was the biggest threat to her at the moment. When Hinata and Ino moved in to attack, she raised one of her hands and blasted them back with another powerful spell. Then, she turned her attention to Naruto and began to focus hard on what would be one of her most powerful spells used to date.

It was at this point that Squall hurried up beside his friend, having just defeated Seifer, and said, "I'm here, Naruto. What do you need me to do?"

Naruto said, "We need to prevent her from casting whatever spell she's got in store for us. Let's make a two-pronged assault and hit her from two directions at once."

Squall nodded in understanding before he slipped around behind the distracted sorceress and, upon receiving Naruto's signal, rushed in, attempting to strike Edea from behind. However, she used a partial barrier to block his attack before smirking at Naruto and unleashing a powerful ice spell on him.

Naruto, upon seeing this, pulled out one of his premade seals and summoned forth a powerful cyclone that clashed with Edea's spell before they both fizzled and disappeared. Something happened though that caught Naruto off guard. Edea had turned to face Squall and sent numerous spears of ice flying at him.

Eyes widening in horror, Naruto did a quick Replacement Technique, swapping places with Squall and taking the hit himself. They pierced him in numerous locations, such as his left shoulder, right knee, through his chest, etc. Wincing in pain, he fought to stay on his feet, but soon collapsed to his knees and spit out a large glob of blood. "D-Damn you…" he said as the spears of ice disappeared, leaving Naruto to collapse forward as he lost consciousness.

Immediately upon seeing this, Selphie leapt onto the float and charged Edea, fury blazing in her eyes. However, she was soon stopped by Squall, who was looking around at all the enemies that had appeared. "Stop Selphie. Naruto will be okay. He has to be. Right now, we need to lay down our arms. We can't escape this."

Selphie scowled and looked into Edea's eyes, her own eyes blazing with an intense hatred for the woman before her. "We can't just let her get away with what she's done!"

Quistis placed a hand upon Selphie's shoulder and shook her head. "We won't. But there's nothing we can do right now. I'm sorry."

The yellow-clad girl began to cry, her tears pouring down her cheeks as she did. "N-Naruto...will be okay, right? I don't want to lose him!"

The blonde ex-instructor nodded as she looked at Naruto with a deep frown on her face. "We'll see soon enough, I'm sure."

* * *

**A/N - And that's the chapter! I've got a little surprise in store for next chapter, but until then, you're stuck waiting. :P Mwahahahahahaa! lol.**

**Anyways, not much to say this time. I dunno what I'll work on next, buuut...hopefully you're looking forward to it. Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Okay, I really wanted to do another chapter for this story, sooo...here ya go! This chapter marks the beginning of the events of disc 2 of the original game. You'll find some interesting things happen in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

**I'd say more, but I've been dealing with a lot of crap in my personal life lately, which is why I haven't updated anything in a few days. x.x I've been trying to unwind with Persona 5 Royal, but I keep having to deal with so much crap that I can barely play the damn game and enjoy myself! It's frustrating as hell. So yeah...anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Unusual Circumstances**

"_Huh? Where am I? What the heck's going on here?_" Naruto wondered aloud. It felt like he was floating, and yet, at the same time, he knew he was on the ground. _Last thing I remember, I was struck by Edea's magic. Where am I now?_

After looking around for a bit, he realized he was in someone's house. This was unusual, because he fully expected to either be dead or locked up in a prison somewhere after his failed attempt on Edea's life. It was at this point that a young girl rushed into the room, getting his attention.

"Uncle Laguna! There's someone here to see yoo." the girl said, immediately getting Naruto's attention.

"_Laguna?! I'm...okay, this is not making _ANY_ damn sense! Isn't it normally Squall and the others that have these freaky ass dreams?!_" Naruto asked aloud.

Naruto felt himself moving and realized that he was truly experiencing Laguna's actions and speech. "Huh? Me? What's this person look like?" he asked. The experience of living someone else's life was unsettling and it left Naruto feeling _incredibly_ awkward.

"_Okay, think Naruto. Why the hell would you be experiencing such a vivid dream? What's your connection to this Laguna fellow? You thought this was unique to just Squall and the others, but obviously that's not the case now. You aren't originally a part of this world. You only came here about a year ago. So why are you experiencing this dream now? You can solve this mystery!_" Naruto thought aloud. After some time, however, he came to the realization that he really had no fucking clue what was going on! _I feel like a damn idiot._

The little girl's voice caught his attention again, so he listened to what she had to say. "He was wearin' funny clothes. He's tawking to Raine right now."

Laguna folded his arms and thought to himself for a moment. After a short pause, he asked, "Hmm? Is he at the pub?"

"Yup. That's why I came over to get yoo, Uncle Laguna! Am I a good girl?" the young girl asked.

Naruto found himself smiling and said, "_Yes, you are. Such a sweet young thing._"

"No, you're not!" Laguna exclaimed, catching Naruto off guard.

"_The fuck?! She's a little sweetheart and you're snapping at her?!_"

Laguna continued to speak at this point, obviously unaware of Naruto's thoughts. "It's dangerous to be out there by yourself. What if a monster comes and attacks you?"

"_Ah, so that's why. Still, you could afford to be a little nicer to the girl. She was only trying to get your attention._" Naruto said quietly to himself as he continued to watch the proceedings taking place.

The girl seemed a little upset and said, "It's only next door. It's okay."

"It's still dangerous!" Laguna exclaimed, obviously worried for the girl's safety. "And since you're such a cute little girl, the monsters will especially be after you! They'll catch you and then they'll suck all your blood out! If anything like that should happen, Uncle Laguna's gonna cry…"

Naruto felt his brow twitching as he folded his arms across his chest and said, "_Yeah, that's right Laguna, scare the hell out of the poor girl why don'tcha? I know what you're _trying_ to do, but there's better ways to go about it._"

"I'll be okay. I'll just call yoo, Uncle Laguna! You'll come rescue me, right!?" And with that, the young girl rushed off, leaving Laguna to reach out for her in vain.

"H-Hey! Ellone! Wait!" Laguna exclaimed, finally giving Naruto a name to match the girl's face.

"_Have to admit, that's one gutsy little girl._" Naruto muttered to himself as he felt himself/Laguna moving down the stairs in pursuit of the youngling.

Once downstairs, they found Ellone waiting for Laguna. "I waited! Am I a good girl?" she questioned.

Laguna knelt down and rubbed the top of her head. "Yes, you've been a good girl." he said before standing again and walking around the table to look at some pictures on a dresser nearby. "Dear Ellone's father and mother, Ellone's been a good girl today. Right?" he said as he turned to look at Ellone again.

"Yup!" she exclaimed joyfully before turning and running off with Laguna chasing after her.

Once they were outside, Naruto saw a number of Galbadian soldiers out and about in this small village. He wasn't going to question their presence, as Laguna had obviously been a Galbadian soldier himself, alongside his friends, Kiros and Ward.

Laguna approached the Galbadian soldier standing in the center of town and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Turning to face him, the soldier asked, "You think the Esthar soldiers are really coming?"

Laguna shrugged his shoulders and said, "That was 2 years ago, right? They would've been here by now."

The soldier shook his head and said, "But… You never know what a country ruled by a sorceress could be up to…"

_Hmm, so there was a sorceress back in his time as well, huh? I wonder if it's the same one we fought? Maybe, maybe not._ Naruto thought with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Laguna approached the two soldiers that seemed to be standing guard in front of a rather large building. The soldier to his left asked Laguna if he'd return to the army, considering he seemed to have fully healed by this point. As he approached the soldier on his right, Laguna said, "C'mon guys, you could kill some monsters, too…"

The soldier scoffed at this and said, "We're only on watch for Esthar soldiers. Screw the monsters."

Naruto scowled at this and said, "_Man, you guys are a bunch of lazy assholes, aren't you?! Think about the people here! It's your duty to protect them and keep this place safe! Do your fucking jobs!_"

Laguna sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Give me a break, guys…"

At this point, Laguna began making his way towards the soldier by the stairs leading down to a boat dock. It was at this point that Naruto realized there were, indeed monsters roaming the streets as Laguna had to kill a number of them _without_ any freaking help from the lazy ass soldiers!

When Laguna reached the soldier, the soldier looked at him and complained. "I've been here 2 years, and boy is it boring."

Laguna chuckled a bit before saying, "It's a heckuva lot better than what Esthar soldiers do. They kidnap little girls, you know?"

The soldier nodded and said, "I think they're looking for a successor to Sorceress Adel, the ruler of Esthar. If they come back here again, I'm sure it'll be for Ellone this time."

Laguna scoffed and said boisterously, "Hah! They'll have to go through me first!" And with that, Laguna made his way to the pub before looking towards Ellone. "Ellone! Now's your chance!" he exclaimed, motioning for her to hurry to his side.

Ellone cheered before she hurried over and rushed into the pub. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "_Such a bundle of energy. I sincerely hope nothing bad happens to her._"

Laguna entered the pub shortly after and stumbled upon Raine giving Ellone a lecture. "You understand, Ellone?" Raine asked. "Now go to your room and play."

Ellone turned to face Laguna and whispered, "I got in twouble."

Hearing this, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "_Such a cutie. I wish I could just squeeze those cute little cheeks. Seems like a good kid._"

Laguna whispered back to her, "That's 'cause you broke your promise. Too baaaad…"

Raine interrupted their little conversation by shouting at them. "Laguna! Use proper English when speaking to Ellone!"

Laguna smirked at Ellone and whispered, "I got 'n trouble."

Ellone giggled a bit before whispering back, "Toooo baaaddd!"

Raine sighed as the two of them began to giggle, clearly enjoying each other's company.

After a moment, a familiar face walked up to the counter. At least, it was familiar to Laguna. Naruto on the other hand, "_Huh, I wonder which one he is. Kiros or Ward? From the descriptions Selphie gave me, I'm guessing this one is Kiros._"

"It's been a while, Laguna." the man said with a small smile on his face.

"Kiros!" Laguna exclaimed, obviously happy to see his friend again.

"_Well, that answers that question. He looks kinda cool._" Naruto said with a small grin on his face.

Laguna walked forwards a little ways with Ellone before kneeling down next to her and said, "He's Uncle Laguna's friend. He dresses kinda funny, but he's not a bad guy."

Ellone nodded in understanding before she turned to face Kiros. "Yoo dress funny, but yoo're a good guy, right!?"

Going to check on Raine to see how she was doing, Laguna wasn't exactly surprised when she asked him what he was doing and if he was going to talk to his friend. So Laguna did just that and walked up to Kiros to see what he had to say.

"You seem well." Kiros said with that same small smile on his face.

"Yeah… You, too." Laguna said. Placing a hand to his chin, he asked, "Hey, how long has it been? You know, since our grand escape from Centra?"

Kiros smirked a bit as he rubbed his chin lightly. "That was… Well, one would usually call that being chased out…"

Raine giggled a bit and said, "I thought so…"

"Well, I would say it's been about a year or so." Kiros said.

Laguna turned to face his friend and shook his head. "I was bedridden for over 6 months. It seemed like every bone in my body was in pieces."

Raine smiled at Kiros and said, "I nursed him back to health."

"Thank you for taking good care of Laguna." Kiros said politely in gratitude. Turning to his long-time friend, Kiros said, "I was able to recover in about a month or so. Ever since then...I've been searching for you."

Laguna frowned in confusion at this before asking, "Why?"

Naruto sighed and facepalmed at Laguna's cluelessness. "_Why do you think Numbnuts?! He's your friend, obviously. And he cares about you! What kind of friend would he be if he didn't look for you to make sure you were alive and well?_"

Kiros sighed and said, "After leaving the army… Well, just killing time I guess. Life's pretty boring without you as entertainment, my man."

Naruto sweatdropped and said, "_I swear, I'm an oddball when it comes to being a man. So many of my fellow men have such a hard time being honest with people about their feelings._"

"That's a harsh thing to say. I've been living a productive life here." Laguna replied with an expression of mock hurt on his face.

"I think I understand what you mean, though." Raine said.

"So, what do you want to know?" Kiros asked.

Laguna frowned and said, "Let's see… How's Ward doing?" he asked, genuinely curious about how his other friend was doing.

"Ward quit the army, too." Kiros said. "Luckily, he found a job, and he's working pretty hard."

"What's he doing?" Laguna asked.

"He's a janitor down at the D-District Prison." Kiros replied.

"Wow… I can't picture him moppin' floors, but I'm glad he's doing well."

Kiros frowned and said, "Oh. He never got his voice back. You can basically tell what he wants from his facial expressions. So, what else do you want to know?"

"Let's see… How's Julia doing?" Laguna asked, hoping dearly that she was doing alright.

Kiros shook his head and said, "I don't know…"

Raine piped up at this point, saying, "You mean Julia, the singer?"

Kiros nodded. "That's right. Laguna really admired her and always frequented the night club."

Laguna blushed in embarrassment and yelled, "Shut up! So what if I did?!"

"Julia used to sing at a night club?" Raine asked curiously.

Kiros shook his head and said, "No, she didn't sing. She just played the piano."

Raine nodded once in understanding before she asked, "Then the first song she released wsa 'Eyes On Me'?"

"H-How does the song go?" Laguna asked, genuinely curious.

"You don't know?" Raine questioned, clearly a bit skeptical.

Laguna exclaimed, "Well, you never let me hear it!"

"I didn't think you listened to music. The song's about being in love...I really like it." she explained.

"I heard she recently got married." Kiros said.

"Oh yeah! She got married to some army general, right? General Caraway or something?" Raine asked.

"I'm not too sure." Kiros stated.

Raine shook her head sadly and said, "I read in a magazine that her true love went off to war and never came back. General Caraway comforted her while she was feeling down. That's how they got to know each other."

Kiros frowned as he folded his arms across his chest. "...So, she didn't wait for the soldier to come back…?"

Laguna scoffed at this and exclaimed, "So what?! Who cares!? As long as she's happy, right? That's all that matters!"

Naruto sighed at this point and thought, _Laguna, you idiot. _You_ were her true love. Poor woman must've felt crushed when you didn't come back to her. I have a feeling that 'Eyes On Me' was written for you. And General Caraway, huh? So that's how Rinoa's parents met each other. Can't imagine how he must have felt, knowing her heart belonged to another before him. I wonder if she ever got over Laguna?_

Laguna turned and knelt down, looking at the cute little girl, Ellone. "Ain't that right, Elle?"

Ellone giggled a bit and nodded enthusiastically. "Right! Besides, Uncle Laguna and Raine are…"

Laguna let out a scream at this point and waved his hands in front of himself. "N-No! None of that now!" Standing again, he turned to face Raine again with a healthy blush on his face. "Okay, enough talk about this!"

Kiros smirked for a moment before asking, "So, what else do you want to know?"

"Let's see…"

"_So, where exactly am I anyways?_" Naruto questioned aloud. "_I don't recognize this place at all._"

Laguna frowned and said, "..I think the faeries are here."

Kiros turned to look at his friend for a moment before saying, "...Faeries?" Taking a moment to think on it, he nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I guess so…"

"Then our work today should be a cinch." Laguna said with a grin.

Naruto frowned and thought to himself, _Wait, can Laguna and his friends actually _hear_ us when we talk?! The fuck is going on here?!_

"I'm looking forward to the battles." Kiros said with a small smile on his face. "So, what else would you like to know, my friend?"

"Let's see here…" Taking a moment to think on it, Laguna shook his head and said, "Let's talk more later. It's time to do some work."

"...Okay" Kiros replied simply.

"So, what's your plan? You're gonna stick around here for a bit, right?" Laguna questioned his long-time friend.

"Would that be okay?"

Raine nodded and said, "You work for what you eat. If that's fine with you, you're more than welcome to stay."

Laguna and Kiros nodded before the two of them left the pub. Approaching the bridge, Kiros paused and looked at Laguna with a slight frown. "Laguna...I have a simple question… What exactly do you do here?"

Laguna shrugged and said, "It's like this. All the working men in this town were sent off to war. The only ones still left in town are old people, children, chocobos, dogs, and cats. And I'm pretty sure you've noticed, but the monsters have made their way into town. This here town took real good care of me. So basically, I want to return the kindness they've shown me. You're lookin' at the Monster Hunter of Winhill! So, as of today, you'll be my assistant. We're to patrol the town up to the town entrance! If we see anyone in need along the way, we help them. That's our basic duty!"

Kiros simply nodded in understanding as he resumed following Laguna. As they walked, Naruto couldn't help but think to himself. _So, we're in a village called Winhill, huh? I've never heard of it. Then again, there's still a _lot_ about this world I don't know about. And now that I think on it, who among my friends is currently dreaming as Kiros? Guess I'll just have to find out later when I actually wake the hell up._

As they proceeded down the road, exterminating any monsters that got in their way, they soon came across a building that was quite obviously a flower shop. Entering, Laguna and Kiros approached the elderly lady. Seeing them, the old woman said, "It's been quite some time now since you've recovered from your injuries."

Laguna grinned and exclaimed, "It's thanks to everyone in town!"

The kind old woman said, "This here town must be quite dull for a young lad like yourself. Perhaps it's time you returned to Deling City?"

Naruto frowned in thought for a moment before saying, "_I dunno. I kinda like the atmosphere here. If Laguna chose to stay here, I wouldn't blame him. Seems nice._"

With that, Laguna and his friend left the flower shop to continue with their patrol of the town. It didn't take long for them to reach the entrance of town where a bunch of buildings stood tall before them.

Upon reaching the item store, Laguna grinned and exclaimed, "Alright! Our first patrol is complete!" Turning to face Kiros, he grinned and said, "We're to report to the commander and assistant commander."

Kiros quirked a brow and asked, "Commander… Do you mean that woman at the pub?"

"_Seriously, why's he calling them commanders? Weird._" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Her name's Raine. Raine, okay!? She saved my life. And the assistant commander is Ellone." Laguna explained.

"She seems like a really nice person. Buuut, she's easily taken in by a hotshot." Kiros said with a sly smile on his face.

"...A hotshot?" Laguna wondered aloud before he nodded to himself and said, "Okay, let's step up our patrol a notch. Assistant Kiros, let's come up with a plan after we get back to the base."

Naruto sighed and shook his head in exasperation. _Now I see why Squall calls him an idiot._

Entering the nearby item shop, it became quickly apparent that the item shop owner didn't like Laguna one tiny bit. "...The hell!? So you've recovered. Good. Now get outta here!"

Laguna sighed and exclaimed that Raine asked him to do some shopping. So, reluctantly, the item shop owner allowed the ex-Galbadian soldier to do some shopping. Afterwards, Laguna decided to at least _try_ to strike up a conversation with the grumpy store owner. "I just wanna chat, man."

After a few brief moments, the owner asked, "...How's Raine?"

Laguna raised a brow in curiosity before saying, "Uhh, she's doing fine."

"That's good. Still, it'd be even better if you left!" the owner exclaimed angrily.

Naruto sighed and shook his head in exasperation. _It's pretty damn obvious this guy's jealous of how close Laguna has become with that Raine lady. Grumpy ass bastard._

Leaving the item store, the duo began making their way back towards the pub. However, after reaching a triangular sign, Kiros stopped Laguna and said, "Hey, Laguna… Are you doing this patrol thing every day?"

Laguna turned around in a huff and exclaimed, "'Thing'!? What're you callin' 'THING'!?"

Naruto facepalmed himself and shook his head again. _Yep, Laguna's an idiot alright._

Kiros sighed and asked, "Weren't you aiming to become a world-traveling journalist? You've heard of 'Timber Maniacs', right? I had a talk with the chief editor. He said he's interested in any article related to world travel."

Laguna grinned and exclaimed, "That's great!"

Kiros nodded and said, "We should go talk to him sometime."

Laguna turned away and muttered, "Y-Yeah…"

Naruto sighed and shook his head once again. _Kiros, I understand what you're trying to do here, but Laguna's kinda crazy about that Raine lady. I don't think he wants to leave...if he can help it._

With that said, the duo continued making their way back towards the pub, fighting a bunch of Caterchipillars and Bite Bugs along the way. They stopped again, however, in front of the flower shop. Turning to face Kiros, Laguna asked, "Um, it'd be okay if we stayed here a bit longer, right?"

Kiros frowned in thought and asked, "Do you need more time to gather more material? This seems like a really nice town. You're gonna write about this place first, aren't you?"

Naruto deadpanned and asked aloud, "_You're just pretending to be that dense...right Kiros? 'Cause if not, you're an even bigger idiot than Laguna here._"

"No way. I can't make this place famous. Too much publicity and you get all those tourists and stuff." Laguna said, shaking his head.

Kiros smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "You're afraid someone might come and take Raine away, aren't you? Laguna, you've changed, man."

"_Yep. I fucking called it. Kiros, you're a bastard. Hope you know that._" Naruto muttered.

Laguna quickly turned away and shouted out, "Hey! I see a monster!" before quickly rushing off across the bridge. Kiros simply chuckled a bit and hurried after his friend.

Upon reaching the pub again, they entered, but didn't see Raine or Ellone anywhere. Hearing noise upstairs, they quietly snuck up the stairs and saw Raine and Ellone talking with each other. Laguna quickly turned to his friend and shook his head before whispering, "Girl talk… Let's come back later." When Kiros simply shook his head, Laguna began to panic a bit. "Come on!" he whispered harshly.

Kiros shook his head again and said, "Something inside me tells me to listen."

Before they could say anymore, Ellone spoke up. "Raine… Aren't yoo gonna marry Uncle Laguna?"

Raine scoffed and said, "A guy like that? He was carried in here crying like a baby, and I was the one who had to take care of him…" At this point, Raine began to list off all the things that were wrong with Laguna, which caused Naruto to wince in sympathy for the ex-Galbadian soldier.

"_Damn, man. That's kinda harsh. But it's pretty obvious that she likes him too._" he said to himself.

Ellone shook her head and exclaimed, "But he's really nice! I really, really like him! Raine, Uncle Laguna, and Elle should all be together!"

Naruto chuckled a bit and said, "_Seriously, Elle is one nice kid._"

Raine sighed and walked over to the window, looking out of it. "...But you know...I think what he really wants to do is travel all over the world. I don't think he has it in him to live in a quiet country town like this one. Some people are like that… Oooh, it makes me so mad."

Ellone watched Raine pace around the room for a little while before asking, "...Yoo don't like him?"

Raine sighed and turned to look at Ellone. "...I feel the same as you, Ellone." It was at this point that she glanced towards the stairs and exclaimed, "Oh!?"

"_Oooh, busted! Got caught listening in on their private conversation, did you Laguna? This should be amusing._"

Laguna panicked as he rushed up the stairs into the room proper. Before he could say anything, Ellone hopped off the couch and smiled at him. "Yay! Yoo're back!"

Laguna pretended to be breathing heavily, acting as if he had just come in. "I came back in a hurry!" he exclaimed somewhat nervously.

"_Yeah, like Raine's gonna buy that. Nice try man._" Naruto said, chuckling again.

Walking up to Raine, Laguna exclaimed, "Here's my report on today's patrol and monster extermination! Including Buchubuchus and Bunbuns that Assistant Commander Ellone oh-so-hates...I've exterminated 15 monsters!"

Raine nodded in appreciation and said, "Alright! Thank you. Shall we eat before you get started with the next patrol? I'll call you when it's ready, so just wait in your room. You seem pretty tired. You should take a quick nap."

Naruto smirked to himself and thought, _Heh, so she's letting you off the hook, huh? Lucky you._

Laguna approached Ellone at this point and smiled when she exclaimed, "Let's eat, let's eat! Let's all eat together! Yoo're joining us too, right Mr. Kiros!?"

Kiros simply chuckled a bit and nodded his head, bowing slightly to the young lass. She seemed happy about his response and said, "We have me and Raine and Uncle Laguna and Mr. Kiros!"

Laguna and his friend couldn't help but smile at the young girl before leaving the room. Making their way out of the pub and into the house next door, Laguna let out a yawn and stretched a bit before saying, "Time for a little break…" Turning to look at his friend, he asked, "Well now, shall we rest up a bit?"

Kiros frowned as he looked at his friend. "Hm? What's the matter?"

Laguna folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "I get scared sometimes. Scared of waking up somewhere else… Scared of not seeing Ellone…"

"Scared of not seeing Raine?" Kiros wondered aloud.

Laguna sighed and looked his friend in the eyes. "What happened to me? I feel… What is this I'm feeling? Oh, please let it be this room when I wake up! Please let me be in this puny bed when I wake up!"

"Laguna, you've changed." Kiros said.

It was at this point that everything started going dark. "_Now what the hell's going on?!_" Naruto wondered as everything went black.

_**D-District Prison**_

_Where am I?_ A certain tattooed young man wondered as he slowly came to in his prison cell.

"Ahh, welcome back, Zell. The 'dream world' again?" Quistis questioned him.

Zell nodded and massaged his temples for a moment. "Uh huh."

Selphie, who was still worried sick about her boyfriend, decided to try and take her mind off of things by asking, "How's Laguna doin'?"

Zell shook his head and said, "Dunno...I didn't see him. It's not like I know everything about Ward, but…" Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head for a moment before saying, "Well, you know Laguna and company went to that Centra place and got into a real fix, right? Well, after that, Ward's been all alone. He's working in some sort of prison-like place. And he's bored outta his mind! All he wants is to be fightin' alongside Laguna."

Quistis frowned as she looked down at her lap. "So, what is this that we're experiencing?"

Zell was a bit frustrated as he exclaimed, "How the hell should I know!?"

Zell decided to chat with his friends to see what exactly was going on since he had been in the dream world. Approaching Selphie first, he sat down beside her and listened as she asked, "Well… Since we're prisoners and all… Shouldn't we be trying to break out of here!?"

The spiky-haired blonde shrugged and approached Quistis next. "I wonder what happened to Naruto and the others… Did they bring them here, too…?" Quistis frowned at this point and said, "Please let Naruto be okay…"

Zell honestly didn't know what to say in reply, so he walked over to Ino and Hinata and asked, "How are you two holding up?"

Ino scowled and clenched her fists atop her lap. "I'm pissed! That's how I'm doing! That damn sorceress nearly killed Naruto-kun! Yes, he's been through worse, but...but…" Tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head. "Naruto-kun has already been through so much. Why is he being put through more like this?"

Hinata placed a supportive hand on Ino's shoulder before looking into Zell's eyes and saying, "We're alright. We're just worried for Naruto-kun, that's all."

Nodding in understanding, Zell soon approached Rinoa and listened as she asked, "Um, didn't you say that Ward was working in some sort of prison?"

Not quite sure where she was going with this line of thought, he asked, "Yeah, so?"

"And wasn't he from Galbadia?"

Zell nodded and said, "Sure, he's a soldier there."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be Ward in that 'dream world'?" Rinoa questioned.

Zell nodded again. "Just now I was."

"Does this room look familiar?"

Zell scoffed and thought, _Of all he stupid questi… Hey? Whoa? Wait a sec…_ Standing up abruptly, he exclaimed, "I know this place! Everyone listen up! This is the prison that Ward works at! He's a janitor here! There's so many rooms just like this! It's got to be here!"

Rinoa nodded and said, "There's a prison for political activists in Galbadia… This must be the place where Ward works. Right here, right where we are! I'm sure of it!"

Quistis rubbed her forehead for a moment before saying, "It's no surprise we're in jail. We _did_ attack the sorceress…"

Rinoa sighed and said, "We went up against the president. We'll all be sentenced to death…"

"That president is no longer in charge." Quistis stated.

Rinoa hung her head and said, "Now that Galbadia's in the hands of the soreceress… What's going to happen to us?"

Selphie frowned and said, "Things don't look so good for us…" Sighing, she rubbed at her eyes as tears started forming in them again. "I'm more worried about Naruto, though. He, Squall, and Irvine were all taken somewhere else in the prison. Naruto...he…"

Ino and Hinata, who had been silently listening as the others conversed amongst themselves, couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sure Naruto-kun is fine. He's strong and he's got the Kyuubi with him too. More importantly though, what the heck are you guys talking about? What's this 'dream world' thing you keep mentioning?" Ino questioned, tired of being left out of the loop.

Quistis frowned as she thought it over and shook her head. "We're not entirely sure ourselves. But there are moments where some of us will suddenly fall unconscious and begin to dream that we're these people known as Laguna, Kiros, and Ward. I think that we're seeing the past through their eyes and experiencing the things they've experienced. They've been to real locations in the world and done some interesting things. They've been through a lot, actually. Still, we don't know why we're seeing the events in this dream world. It's all so confusing, but…"

Selphie nodded and said, "It's pretty interesting! Kinda weird that us girls are experiencing things through the eyes of Kiros and Ward, though. Oh well! Anyways…" Looking into Ino's and Hinata's eyes, she asked, "Are you _sure_ Naru is going to be alright?"

Hinata offered her a reassuring smile and said, "Of course he will be. We need to believe in him and trust that he'll be just fine. He's strong, and he's been through worse than that before...sadly. I'm not sure if he's shown any of you his scars yet, but…"

Ino scowled and said, "Sasuke literally tried to murder him at the Valley of the End. Plunged a Chidori or two through his chest, damn near killing him. I'm still amazed that Naruto-kun survived such a thing."

Selphie and Quistis both scowled and said, "Please tell me that asshole is dead?"

Ino nodded and said, "Very. It was quite some time ago, like 5 or so years ago, I think? But yes, Sasuke is dead. He got _exactly_ what he deserved."

"Good." Quistis said, ending the conversation there.

It was at this point that Zell slumped against the wall and sighed. _What's gonna happen to us? And where the hell is that guy, Irvine? And what about Squall? And Naruto? Dammit, Naruto, you'd better be fine!_

_**Squall**_

Squall sighed as he looked around his cell. It was obvious that he was in solitary confinement and it was kinda pissing him off. _Naruto… Dammit, I hope you're okay. Why did you have to take my place like that? You were our best hope of killing that sorceress!_

Sighing again, he laid back on his bed and shook his head. "I sincerely hope everyone is okay. If I could just break out of here, I would. I want to make sure that everyone's fine and nobody's been killed yet."

Staring at the ceiling, he thought back to when he and the others were captured and dragged off to this blasted prison. _Those assholes tossed Naruto around like a ragdoll. They weren't gentle with him at all. It'll be a miracle if his wounds have healed already, especially considering what they did to him after seeing him wound their precious sorceress. I swear, the next time we fight, I'll make sure to _destroy_ you, Edea._

It was at this point that he recalled something else. _Seifer. Even after defeating you, you still looked down on us like we were nothing. You're a cocky son-of-a-bitch for getting yoru ass handed to you._

_**Naruto**_

Naruto let out a groan as he gradually regained consciousness. He immediately felt some phantom pains from Edea's magic and proceeded to massage his chest a bit where he had been stabbed by the ice. _Ugh. Where the hell am I?_ He wondered as he looked around the cell he was in. _Peachy. I'm in a damn prison cell, aren't I?_

It was at this point that he felt his prison cell begin to shift and move around. Using his chakra to maintain his balance, he looked around and asked, "Okay, what the _hell_ is going on?!"

Naruto was reminded of his time trying to earn Gamabunta's respect back when he first summoned the large toad. _If this thing doesn't stop shaking and moving around soon, I'm gonna get really pissed! I wonder if I can break out of here?_

_**Zell & Company**_

Hearing the loud noise of one of the cells being shifted around, unaware that it held Naruto captive inside, Selphie looked around and exclaimed, "What the…!? What the heck's going on?! What was that loud noise?"

It was at this point that three of the prison guards entered their cell. Seeing them, Zell practically snarled as he thought to himself, _I don't like this…_

One of the guards smirked sinisterly and said, "It's the sound of your friend being tortured."

Zell, immediately thinking the worst, took a step forward and glared at them as he said, "What!? What the hell do you mean by that?!"

The guards aimed their weapons at him and one of them shouted, "Shut up! Don't screw around with me! Don't you understand who's in charge here!?" The guard walked up to Zell and grabbed him by the throat tightly. "I'm asking you a question!"

At this point, the guards began to beat on Zell for a time before Ino and Hinata had enough of it. Using their clan techniques, they killed the three guards before Hinata walked over to Zell and knelt down beside him. She began to heal him while asking, "Are you alright, Zell?"

Zell let out a pained groan and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I'm just peachy. More importantly, they mentioned someone's being tortured. I swear, if they're hurting Naruto more, I'll kill 'em!"

Quistis shook her head and said, "Naruto can handle himself, Zell. You know that as well as I do. Even in his wounded state, he's more than a match for anything these people can throw at him."

The blonde thought it over for a time before nodding his head. "True. Still, I can't help but worry about him. Same with Squall and Irvine. I want to make sure they're alright."

_**Squall**_

Squall groaned as his cell came to a stop. He had heard another cell being moved before his own cell began to move as well. It caught him off guard and he had ended up falling on the floor, unable to hold his balance any longer. Now here he was, his cell door opening, allowing one Seifer Almasy entrance into his cell.

"Squall, you're pitiful." he mocked as Squall slowly rose to his feet.

Squall wanted to strike back at his rival/nemesis, but he was still too dizzy to stay on his feet properly. This left him open for an attack by Seifer, who proceeded to throw him into the wall of his cell before shouting, "Take him away!"

A short while later, Squall was suspended from a wall, looking like he was crucified. Rather than say anything, he simply stared down at Seifer who, once again, appeared to be mocking him. "I'm sure you can imagine what happens now."

Squall struggled for a bit against his bindings, but couldn't break free. So, rather than waste his energy in a futile struggle, he asked, "...What do you want?"

Seifer pointed his gunblade at his rival and demanded, "Tell me what SeeD is. Edea demands to know."

The brunette frowned in confusion at this and mumbled, "SeeD…" Taking a moment, he began to think on it. _...A code name for Balamb Garden's elite mercenary force… SeeD… Combat specialists…?_

After a moment, he asked, "...Don't you already know?"

Seifer propped his gunblade up on his shoulder and shook his head. "I'm not a SeeD. There must be some kind of secret you're given when you become a SeeD!"

Squall shook his head and said, "There's nothing. Even if there was, do you really think I'd tell you?"

Seifer scoffed and said, "You're on my 'tough-nut-to-crack' list. I didn't think you'd talk that easily."

Squall chuckled a bit and said, "Gee, I'm honored."

Glancing over at the nearby prison guard, he said, "So here's a little somethin' for ya." Snapping his fingers, he watched as the guard threw a switch.

At first, Squall wasn't entirely sure what was supposed to happen. Then electricity sparked and began to electrocute him painfully. The scarred teen screamed out in agony as he felt all the volts shooting throughout his body and his nervous system. It was pure agony for him and he wished desperately that it would stop soon.

After a few, brief moments, the guard flipped the switch again and gave Squall the break he desperately needed. Seifer simply smirked at Squall and said, "Even if you don't talk, others will. There's the instructor, the little messenger girl, Chicken-wuss, those two hotties, maybe even your best friend, Naruto."

Squall smirked down at Seifer and said, "Naruto? Heh, if you really think he'll talk, go right ahead and try it. Then again, he's more likely to break free and kill you before he'll _ever_ talk to you. Heh, I'd love to see you try and break him. You're a pathetic _weakling_ when compared to him, Seifer. You know it as well as I do."

Seifer scowled and said, "After what he's been through, I doubt he's in any shape to resist me. I'll get the truth out of him in no time."

Before Seifer could walk off to attempt just that, Squall began to laugh uproariously. "Oh, that's a good laugh. Naruto's probably healed already from what was done to him. That precious sorceress of yours could never kill him or keep him down for long. I bet you that right now, Naruto's working on a way to break out of his cell. He's going to kill you all and leave you with _nothing_. You know it too, don't you Seifer?"

Seifer clenched his fist and shook angrily. "Shut up! That shit-for-brains could never compare to me! You're both nothing but _weaklings_! I'll make him talk! But first, I wanted to give _you_ a chance to spill your guts. Tell me, Squall, how did I look in my moment of triumph? I've finally fulfilled my dream! I've become the sorceress' knight!"

_Sorceress' knight… Was that his 'romantic dream'...? But Seifer… Now you're just…_ Sighing softly, Squall shook his head and said, "Nothing but a torturer."

Seifer glared at Squall and asked angrily, "What did you just say!?" When his rival didn't reply, Seifer scoffed and said, "Passed out cold, eh? This is the scene where you swear your undying hatred for me! The tale of the evil mercenary vs. the sorceress' knight… The fun's just started, Squall. Don't disappoint me now!"

When the guard went to flip the switch again, he suddenly found a kunai pierce clean through his eye into his brain. As the guard collapsed to the ground, deceased, Seifer turned and looked on in horror as Naruto walked into the light of the room with a kunai spinning around his finger. "Your ego could use a little reality boost. You know, I heard what you were saying there. You've completely lost your mind, haven't you? Such a shame." Shaking his head, Naruto tsk'ed and said, "Shame, shame, shame. You do realize I'll have to kill you now, don't you Seifer-chan?"

"Don't call me that, Naruto!" Seifer exclaimed angrily as he pointed his gunblade at his foe. "I'll kill you here and now! That'll prove who's on the side of justice and who's the monster!"

Grinning sadistically at Seifer, Naruto stopped spinning the kunai around his finger and clutched it tight in his hand. "Oh, this'll be fun."

When Seifer rushed him, attempting to attack with his gunblade, Naruto slipped around to his side, avoiding the blast that Seifer tried to nail him with, and cut deep into Seifer's side with his kunai. "Come on Seifer! You can do better than that, can't you?! Or has becoming Miss Bitchy's 'knight' weakened you somehow?!" he taunted with a grin on his face.

Scowling as he turned to look at his foe, the sorceress' knight, as he proclaimed himself to be, swung at him again, only for the Naruto in front of him to vanish in a cloud of smoke. Realizing that an attack was coming that he had no way to block, Seifer braced himself for what was to come.

Naruto sighed in disappointment as he used one of his seals to disable Seifer, causing him to feel as if gravity had increased around him. Collapsing to the floor after a brief couple of moments, Seifer struggled desperately against the unseen weight.

"Don't bother, Seifer-chan. That seal is designed to increase the effects of gravity around you, increasing little by little until you're crushed under its weight. I'm giving you this one chance to surrender. Give up, Seifer." Naruto said, glaring down at the young man.

Seifer scowled and spat out, "Screw. You. Shit-for-brains."

Naruto sighed, but before he could say anything, another guard walked in, saying, "Sir Seifer, the missiles targeted for the Garden are ready to launch." Upon noticing what was going on, the guard panicked and reached for his baton, only for Naruto's kunai to pierce his hand before he could.

As the guard screamed out in pain, Naruto scowled at him before looking down at Seifer. "Seems it's your lucky day, Seifer. You get to live!" he said before reaching down and ripping the seal off of his unworthy opponent. "Go. I've got more important matters to deal with, it seems. You're just not enough to register on my radar, little man."

Seifer scowled as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. Glaring at Naruto, he said, "Balamb Garden is to be destroyed for raising SeeDs to oppose the sorceress. It's a pity, really. I grew up there, too… Buuut, orders are orders, and Edea wants it destroyed."

Naruto scowled and gripped Seifer by the throat, lifting him off of the ground. "Seifer-chan, I'm giving you a chance to leave and keep your life. Are you _really_ sure you want to waste it by trying to taunt me and piss me off?"

Seifer didn't say anything at first before Naruto threw him to the ground. Coughing, he slowly pushed himself back to his feet and glared at the blonde. "Y-You'll pay for this…" he said before turning and fleeing the room with the prison guard who still had the kunai embedded in his hand.

Once they were gone, Naruto sighed and shook his head in aggravation. Walking over to his friend, Naruto helped Squall down and looked calmly into his eyes. "You okay, man?"

Squall nodded slowly and said, "Y-Yeah, I'll be fine. Just had a few hundred volts of electricity pumping throughout my body, but I'm good."

Naruto chuckled a bit and said, "Good. I'll give you a moment to rest, but then we need to get moving. We need to find Irvine and the others."

"Right. Don't worry, I'll be good to go in a bit. Not sure how much I can help though, considering I'm without my weapon." Squall replied.

"Meh, don't worry about that. We'll find our stuff in no time, I guarantee it." Naruto said with a thumbs up and a grin.

_**Zell & Co.**_

Zell, Ino, and Hinata peeked out of the cell and looked around. As they were the only ones that could really fight right now without their weapons on hand, it was up to the three of them to find the team's weapons and return them to their rightful owners.

When they stepped out into the open, they looked around curiously for a moment. "This is one dark and gloomy place." Ino said.

"What did you expect? It's a prison. Not exactly meant to be cozy." Zell said carelessly.

Ino scowled at him, but didn't say anything. Instead, she and her friends/teammates went off in search of their weapons. They weren't entirely sure just where they should look for their weapons, but something told them it would be best to head up. So up the stairs they went.

Upon reaching the 8th floor and realizing that their cell was on the 7th floor, they turned around to see a couple of Galbadian soldiers looking at the team's weapons that was haphazardly strewn about the floor. Approaching them, they listened in as the soldiers talked to each other.

One of the soldiers was currently holding Squall's gunblade, while the other was admiring Naruto's twin pistols. "Look at this...SeeD weapons…"

The other soldier took a closer look at the gunblade the other one was holding and asked, "Hmm, is this what they call a gunblade?"

The first soldier kneeled down and placed the gunblade on the floor before looking at the other weapons. "Check these out. A whip, nunchaku, it's kind of amazing."

The group of three sighed softly and shook their heads. Ino, deciding to just get it over with, used one of her clan techniques to control the soldiers, forcing him to kill his friend before killing himself. Once it was over, they retrieved their weapons and stared disappointedly at the soldiers. "That's what you get for being careless and letting down your guard." she said before they made their way back down to the 7th floor cell that their comrades were waiting in.

Upon entering, Zell waved at the three women and said, "Yo! Sorry to keep ya waitin'!"

Quistis looked into his eyes and asked, "Zell, the weapons?"

Zell and the kunoichi produced the weapons and smiled at the three of them. "Voila!" Zell exclaimed with a grin.

"Whoo-hoo! Alright! Good job you three!" Selphie exclaimed joyfully as she eagerly took her weapon in hand where it belonged. She was still concerned for Naruto, but she had a strange feeling that he was perfectly alright.

Zell grinned and pumped his fist into the air. "Time to go kick some ass!"

Quistis smirked and said, "Yes!"

"Right on!" Selphie exclaimed with a grin of her own. "We're coming to find you, Naruto."

A moment later, they heard someone outside asking, "Is this the cell with the uncooperative prisoners?"

Another man's voice could be heard saying, "Yes, this is it. Please give 'em something to really complain about."

"Should we be picking on prisoners so soon after gettin' transferred here?" another man could be heard asking.

"Just be quiet and let me handle this!" the first man exclaimed.

Soon the door opened and three men stepped inside, two of which were rather familiar to Zell and Selphie. "T-These are the prisoners, Lieutenant Biggs, Private Wedge."

_Biggs? Wedge?_ Zell thought as he looked at the two men. Upon realizing exactly who they were dealing with, Zell, Selphie, Biggs, and Wedge each let out a scream before Biggs exclaimed, "S-So we meet again! Now we'll teach you the lesson we should have taught you earlier! I know it might seem cowardly to fight unarmed prisoners…"

Everyone on the team grinned as they brandished their weapons. Biggs continued saying, "...But I hope you appreciate our position. Hey, it's a dog eat do…" Realizing at this point that they did, in fact, have their weapons, he began to sweat nervously.

Wedge, deciding to state the obvious, looked at his commander and said, "Uh, they're fully armed, sir…"

Biggs stared at the team of heroes with wide eyes as the realization finally, truly dawned on him. "W-WHAT!? H-Ho-How…? Ahh, to hell with it! Let's go, Wedge!"

As the fight began, Biggs couldn't help but yell at them, complaining about being demoted because of them and how it was time for him to get his revenge. Sadly, for the duo, at least, they didn't really stand a chance and were soundly defeated after the party stocked up on what magic they needed.

Instead of killing them, Zell and his teammates left the cell, leaving Biggs and Wedge alone in the cell. Almost as soon as they vacated the room, Biggs pushed himself up onto his knees and said, "D-Don't think you can just walk out… Ugh."

Outside of the cell, Zell looked at the others and said, "Okay, Squall and Naruto should be around here somewhere. Not sure about that Irvine guy. Any idea where they might be?" Nobody answered so he slumped over a bit and said, "I guess not. Oh well, here's the plan: We find Squall and Naruto and then make our way outta here. Got it?"

It was at this point that an alarm began blaring, causing them to wince at the sudden noise. "What the…!?" Zell exclaimed in shock.

"Warning! Escapee alert! Monsters will be set loose on each floor. If the escapees refuse to surrender, you have permission to kill. The anti-magic field will be lifted." a voice could be heard saying over the intercom system.

"Tch! The security alarm!" Zell exclaimed as he glared at the door to the cell they had just left. "That bastard probably triggered the alarm after we left the cell."

Quistis stretched for a moment before saying, "This actually works out well for us. With the anti-magic field lifted, we can make use of our magic again. They might _think_ we're at a disadvantage now, but they're _highly_ underestimating us."

Ino grinned at this point and said, "Oh, this is going to be so much fun. I bet Naruto-kun's having a blast too."

Selphie smiled at this and nodded her head in agreement. "I think he probably is! But...do you think he's fully healed by now? And what about Squall? Don't they need their weapons?"

Zell looked at Selphie with a smirk. "Naruto? Needing weapons? Heh, you've still got plenty to learn about him, don't you Selphie? Naruto's whole body is a weapon. Besides, he's got those seal thingies and some of that ninjutsu stuff he's talked about. He'll be just fine. I guarantee it!"

Selphie pouted and said, "Well, it's not my fault! I'm still new to this, you know? I'm actually kind of envious of you guys, getting to be with Naruto for so long and knowing all that you do about him."

Rinoa spoke up at this point and said, "Um, I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, but shouldn't we get moving? I'd rather not get caught and thrown back in another cell."

"She has a point. We need to get a move on and try to find those three. I'm pretty sure they're fine, but it would be a good idea to return their weapons to them as soon as possible to help make things easier on them." Hinata said.

And with that, Zell's team began to make their move while Naruto and Squall proceeded to make their move on their end. It was time for a good old fashioned prison break, and they were all about to have some fun!

* * *

**A/N - And that's the chapter! I certainly hope you enjoyed it.**

**As you can see, Naruto was the one to experience the dream this time instead of Squall. I bet you're wondering why that is. Welllll...I'm not telling! lol.**

**Anyways, not much I can really say. Like I said above, I'm trying to unwind with Persona 5 Royal as much as possible. I'm tired of having to deal with all the shit I keep having to put up with on a daily basis, so I need some time to just relax and unwind, y'know?**

**I don't know what I'll work on next. Not even sure when I'll update anything next. Sooo...yeah. Hope you're looking forward to whatever comes out next!**


End file.
